Un Oscuro Sendero
by gerald caridad
Summary: Esta es la segunda saga de "Un oscuro destino". En esta saga se cuenta lo que hicieron light y sus amigos luego de haber sobrevivido a la emboscada en la casa de los padres de light. En esta parte de la historia se cuenta como light se volverá mucho mas poderoso, ademas de revelar secretos escondidos y algunas cosas mas.
1. Capitulo 1: Tres meses

Bienvenidos mis lectores al estreno de **Un Oscuro Sendero**. Primero que nada les diré que no subiré los capítulos tan a menudamente por estar en la universidad, pero hare lo que pueda para traer un capitulo a la semana de este fanfic o el fanfic: "Atravesando Dimensiones". Y no sé si lo menciona antes, pero Skyla es una Alicornio en este fanfic. (Lo digo porque no sé si dije otra cosa)

La historia seguirá su curso 3 meses luego de lo ocurrido en la casa de los padres adoptivos de light. Asi que simplemente este capitulo será de más o menos informativo. Aunque solo espero que no hayan olvidado algunas cosas que puse en el fanfic anterior que fueron poca cosa, pero que tendrán una importancia en la historia realmente grande, porque en este no solo se libraran batallas sino tambien se desvelaran muchos secretos, habra varias confrontaciones, reencuentros, perdidas y otras cosas más.

Bueno, solo me queda decirles !Disfruten el capitulo!

Una última cosa, si quieren pueden elegir oír el opening de la manera normal o pueden oírla en español por el youtuber yuri fox. Yo elegí poner la canción en español por yuri fox.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 1:** Tres meses

Luego de lo ocurrió en la casa de los padres light, los seis amigos después de haberse repuesto un poco de las heridas. Todos en esos momentos siguieron una idea que les habia comentado shining; la cual era que sería mucho mejor esconderse al menos por esta vez en las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de cloudsdale, ya que casi seguro los guardias de celestia los buscarían en el pueblo cercano al que se dirigían en un principio, asi que con esa idea pudieron evitar ser atrapados, porque justamente cuando iban llegando a las montañas, Sandra que siempre se mantenía en el aire, pudo ver como el pueblo habían centenares de soldados de nocturnos (Pudo verlos ya que shining le puso un hechizo de vista de halcón). De esa forma pudieron escaparse escondiéndose por unos dias en las montañas hasta que pudieron recuperarse completamente, luego de eso todos emprendieron su viaje por los confines de equestria.

(A continuación se relatara los resúmenes de cómo pasaron los siguientes tres meses, los siguientes ponis)

 **(Con light y sus amigos)**

Han pasado unos tres meses, luego de que la casa de los padres fuese quemada al igual que ellos en aquel dia trágico para light. Las cosas luego de que salieron de ese lugar no fueron fáciles para light y sus compañeros, ya que muchos guardias fueron dispersados por equestria solo para intentar atraparlo o para encontrar algún tipo de información sobre ellos. Para fortuna de nuestro pequeño grupo de viajeros, los guardias no conocían el rostro de Marco y de Alexis, haciendo asi que les fuese posible poder entrar en los pueblos y buscar comida, mientras el resto se quedaba escondido en alguna parte, incluso en algunas ocasiones cuando compraban una habitacion de hotel, Alexis transportaba a todos dentro de la habitacion para que descansaran los seis dentro de esta. En fin, era dificil, pero al menos podían sobrellevarlo, además de conseguir comida Marco y Alexis buscaban información para Eren sobre algunas cosas que él les pedía.

Por otro lado, shining entreno mucho más duro a light en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entre otros aspectos, al igual que a Sandra, ya que ella no quería ser una carga para ninguno del grupo y para eso le pidió a shining que la entrenara tambien, además la relación de Sandra y light mejoro bastante, aunque claro ahora light era mucho más serio ante las cosas, pero seguia siendo el mismo. De esa forma ambos se volvieron aprendices de shining, haciendo asi que pudiesen aprender en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y en combate con armas.

Para light la magia habia mejorado bastante al estar al discipulado de Alexis, ya que esta le entreno en el arte de la magia. Tambien en uno de sus viajes hacia otros pueblos, muchos guardias los emboscaron en el camino, pero gracias a que habían entrenado estos salieron victoriosos y sin tantas heridas, además de que les quitaron las armas que llevaban los guardias.

De esta forma los chicos se pasaron los tres meses pasando pueblos tras pueblo y escondiéndose en ellos durante poco tiempo, ya que no querían ser reconocidos por los pueblos por los que pasaban. Después de los tres meses de escapar de las tropas de celestia y luna, al final se encaminaron a la ciudad de fillydelphia con un plan más o menos hecho.

 **(Con Dan Top)**

Este simplemente a andado por toda equestria realizando varios trabajos sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que indagaba sobre ciertos asuntos con respecto a él y lo que hacia antes de perder la memoria. En cuanto a su memoria, Dan pudo recuperar gran parte de su memoria en estos tres meses que anduvo por equestria, pero aun con todo el viaje que hizo y la cantidad de ponis que ha conocido, todavía no recordaba nada de quien era su antiguo jefe por alguna razón. Eso le inquietaba un poco, pero al menos podía controlar su inquietud. Asi que pensó que tal vez el ataque que recibió del humo-poni pudo hacerle algo a su memoria, para que no supiera sobre su jefe, asi que empezo a buscar al escurridizo humo-poni por los pueblos por los que pasaba, pero desgraciadamente en ninguno de los pueblos pudo encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero.

En sus trayectos de camino a los pueblos muy pocas veces entrenaba, para aumentar su fuerza y su habilidad con su lanza, que de igual forma que su memoria, no sabia como la habia conseguido, asi que pensó que su jefe sé la habia entregado para cazar al humo-poni.

Pero algo que en verdad le preocupaba, era de cómo fue que se volvio asesino. En cierta forma recuerda sobre sus padres y su vida en su pueblo natal que era los pegasus; El vivía con su madre y su padre en una casa cualquiera, los tres vivian bien y nunca les falto nada, ya que su padre ganaba bien en su trabajo y su madre siempre estaba con él por cualquier cosa. Sus estudios eran regulares, iba a la escuela, jugaba con sus amigos, platicaban, hacían las tareas juntos, entre otras cosas que hacían cuando niños. Lo curioso, es que después de recordar su dieciochoavo cumpleaños el cual celebro junto con sus padres y sus amigos, sus demás recuerdos de ahí en adelante son pedazos de ellos, en otras palabras, que solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos que no entendía y que muchas veces le llegaban a dolerle cabeza.

Aun con todo y hizo siguio adelante en su búsqueda, para encontrar al humo-poni y solo tal vez, poder recuperar la parte de su memoria que le faltaba.

 **(Twilight y las demás chicas)**

Twilight junto con sus amigas han estado bastante preocupadas por no saber el paradero de Rainbow Dash, ya que hace tres meses que se habia ido de ponyville y no habia dado señal de vida durante todo ese tiempo, algo muy inusual en ella, considerando que es la más leal de todas y aunque a ella le molestara al menos enviaría una carta, en la que diría que todo le estaría yendo bien a donde sea que haya ido. Twilight por el simple miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo, decidio enviar un grupo pequeño de guardias para ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash, siguiendo los mismo pasos que ella pudo dar, y al mismo tiempo el grupo de guardias le enviarían varias cartas a Twilight sobre cada descubrimiento que hiciesen al buscar Rainbow Dash.

Con las demás chicas digamos que tambien estaban preocupadas por Rainbow, aunque la más preocupada era fluttershy, ya que era la más cercana a Rainbow y le preocupaba de que le hubiese pasado algo en su viaje, ya que conocía a rainbow desde niñas y sabe que rainbow al menos enviaría una carta al menos en esos tres meses que habían pasado, pero aunque ella se quejara un poco para si misma eso no haría regresar a rainbow, asi se concentro en otras cosas para olvidarse del asunto, al menos por un tiempo.

Pinkie pie estuvo un poco triste en aquellos meses, ya que varias veces en la semana, tanto rainbow como pinkie hacían bromas a los habitantes de ponyville, pero ahora que rainbow no estaba se le hacia un poquito dificil poder hacerles algunas bromas a los habitantes, además de que rainbow debes en cuando le ayudaba a cuidar a los pequeños de los señores cake. Pero aparte de todo eso, pinkie pie seguia siendo la misma imperativa poni de siempre.

Applejack, en ella no habia mucho cambio en su actitud por parte de rainbow dash, aunque eso si la extrañaba a su manera, ya sea haciendo unas vueltas en las pistas, poniendose algún limite al patear los manzanos, entre otras cosas que hacia para mantenerse en forma, ya que debes en cuando rainbow venía a retar a applejack en algún deporte de fuerza o velocidad, en la cual obviamente rainbow ganaba en la de velocidad y applejack en la de fuerza. Y solo unas pocas veces se pregunto ¿Dónde pudo haber ido rainbow, como para dejarlas asi como asi?

Rarity por otra parte no se preocupaba mucho, ya que estaba más ocupada haciendo sus vestidos para los compradores de canterlot o personas que le pedían que les hiciese alguno que otro vestido o ropa formal. Pero cuando tenía tiempo libre, rarity se la pasaba andando por las calles mirando debes en cuando al cielo, mientras pensaba en donde podría haber ido rainbow dash, ya que a pesar de no ser las súper mejores amigas, si eran grandes amigas, y a ella le importaba si algo le pasase a rainbow dash.

En el pueblo de ponyville tambien se sentia la falta de rainbow dash, ya sea que se la pasase todo el dia durmiendo en una nube o ya sea probando nuevas acrobacias que asombraban a todos (Si, la verdad rainbow no ha sido de las que más han trabajado). La verdad es que hace mucho que el pueblo de ponyville ya no tenia a rainbow dash, ya que esta se habia ido con los wonderbolts hace un año atrás, pero cuando volvio luego de su gira con los wonderbolts, todos en ponyville la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y con sonrisas de alegría. Y ahora que simplemente se volvía a ir y más sin decir nada, puso el pueblo un poco triste, tanto asi, que cada vez que veian a alguna de las mane seis de inmediato o instintivamente volvían a recordar a rainbow dash. Aunque claro, muchos sabían que no estaba muerta sino viajando, pero algo que les extrañaba a todos era el porqué no habia enviado al menos una carta en esos tres meses a sus amigas, eso francamente tenia a todo el mundo preocupado.

 **(Las princesas: celestia, luna y cadance)**

Estas no han hecho nada publico en estos últimos tres meses, aunque en la sombras ambas princesa han llamado a los nocturnos sangrientos para perseguir a light, pero a causa del destino solo uno pudo venir debido a que los demás nocturnos sangrientos habían tenido al parecer varios problema con sus zonas aseguradas. Asi que simplemente las princesa solo tuvieron que mandar a uno de los nocturnos a perseguir a light. Con eso hecho las princesas siguieron con sus típicas obligaciones reales de canterlot, mientras que al mismo tiempo mandaban varios guardias solares a que investigaran ciertas partes de equestria e informaciones, en las cuales destacaba el paradero de Rainbow Dash y zecora, ya que al parecer ambas se habían ido de ponyville hace tres meses y todavía no sabían nada de ellas, y como celestia quería a las seis portadoras juntas en caso de cualquier catástrofe, esta decidio colaborar un poco en la búsqueda.

Pero no solo mandaba a los guardias a buscar a esa poni y a esa cebra, sino que algo más andaba buscando aunque la pregunta sería que ¿verdad?

Por parte de cadance, esta estuvo fortaleciendo mucho su magia gracias a sus instructores. Gracias a eso ella pudo aprender muchos hechizos que antes no sabia, aunque muchos de ellos eran más para hacer daño que otra cosa, aun asi cadance los aprendió para que cuando llegara el dia necesitarlos los pueda usar para defender su reino. La relación entre cadance y Skyla ha ido bastante bien a pesar de que shining no este con ellas, aunque era obvio que les hacia falta a ambas, ya que muchas noches cadance lloraba sola en su cama por shining, al igual que Skyla solo que esta duraba muchísimo menos que su madre.

Y no solo en esa forma le hacia falta a cadance, ya que tambien le hacia falta la experiencia de shining en la milicia del imperio de cristal, porque simplemente cadance no sabia bien como dirigir fuerzas, organizar pelotones, entre otras cosas que hacia shining cuando estaba ahí, pero para su fortuna los amigos de shining que estaban en el ejercito la ayudaron bastante en esos asuntos.

 **(Con Quisen Liuy Frank Sleit)** (cap 17)

Estos habían andado por toda equestria tratando de encontrar al príncipe shining armor, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron encontrar a shining en ningún lado al parecer, solo hasta que encontraron cierta información bastante vaga de que un grupo de 5 ponis en el que uno de ese grupo encajaba con la descripción de shining, asi que empacando rápidamente el equipo de busqueda salió a seguir esa pequeña pista. En su llega al sitio que les informaron, estos buscaron de cabo a rabo por aquel lugar hasta que se encontraron con ese poni se habían ido hace ya tiempo del pueblo hacia algún lado, lo curioso de esa información era que esta vez solo vieron al que parecia ser shining con dos acompañantes nada más.

De esa forma el grupo de Quisen Liu y Frank Sleit estuvieron andando por todos lados nuevamente siguiendo las pistas de shining, hasta que esas mismas pistas los condujesen hasta fillydelphia, a la cual iban de camino hacia haya.

 **(Equestria)**

Los equestrianos son felices viviendo en mundo donde todo es felicidad y no hay nada que afecte a esa armonía, pero la verdad es que estan segados por una luz, y esta luz no les deja ver la verdad de lo que esta pasando en estos últimos tiempos. Pero eso pronto cambiara, y ni ella ni nadie podrá evitarlo, solo queda esperar a que el tiempo diga lo que pasara en el futuro.

Por ahora casi nadie sobre la existencia de los humo-poni y solo muy pocos saben de ellos, pero esos pocos estan haciendo algo bastante grande a las espaldas de todos. Y al igual que saben que los humo-ponis existen, tambien saben sobre las atrocidades que ha hecho celestia y luna, aunque solo hayan visto lo mínimo que ellas han hecho al pasar los años, ya que no han visto nada todavía de lo que han hecho en verdad.

Tanto el grupo de light, las princesas, los pueblos, la misma equestria y más haya cambiaran, todo cambiara si light escoge la elección correcta o la que el crea correcta.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno chicos, espero que les haya pareció bien mi introducción a la nueva saga, aunque claro, esto no lo veria tanto como un capitulo pero aun asi lo pongo. Espero que esta nueva parte de la saga les sea totalmente de su agrado, y no puse música (exceptuando el opening) porque este capitulo era más de explicación más que otra cosa.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que un comentario positivo o negativo siempre es bienvenido, y nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Llegadas

Buenas tardes mis lectores, aquí esta otro capitulo de la nueva temporada de un oscuro destino, en este capitulo ya comienza la serie de verdad, porque en el anterior capitulo solo era una explicación de lo ocurrido, asi que sin nada más que decir les dejo con el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 2:** Llegadas

 **(Fillydelphia)**

Cuatro ponis encapuchados caminaban por las calles de fillydelphia, llamando la atencion de algunos ponis pero nada más que eso, ya que muchos extranjeros venían a fillydelphia a pasar el rato o comprar algo en el lugar. Estos 4 ponis siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un hotel, estos miraron que era un hotel de 2 estrellas y en el frente ponía el nombre de: "Poni Grand". Estos 4 encapuchados al entrar al establecimiento rápidamente se dirigieron a la recepción, donde se encontraba una poni hablando con el recepcionista que era un poni de pelaje marrón, crin marrón oscuro y ojos amarillos.

 _-Disculpe señor, pregunto uno de los encapuchados, haciendo que el recepcionista le dijera a la poni con la que hablaba que se verían más tarde._

 _-Si que desea señor, dijo el poni mirando al encapuchado que le hablaba._

 _-Queremos una habitación para 4 ponis, ¿Hay alguna disponible?, pregunto el poni encapuchado._

 _-Déjeme ver señor, respondió el poni mirando un libro con varios broches en el.-Bien, parece que hay una disponible, es la habitacion número 44, dijo el poni sacando una llave de debajo del mostrador._

 _-Y cuanto costara, pregunto uno de los ponis de atrás._

 _-Por un dia serian 25 bits, si fuera una noche serian 40 bits, respondió el recepcionista._

 _-Bien, entonces nos quedaremos unas dos noches, asi que tome ya que quiero pagar por adelantado, dijo el poni encapuchado sacando una bolsa que contenía 80 bits en ella._

 _-Gracias, aquí tiene su llave, dijo el recepcionista dándole la llave de la habitacion numero 44._

Cuando tomaron la llave los cuatro encapuchados se dirigieron a la habitación antes dicha, mientras que observaban todo lo que habia por el hotel, como: piscina, bar de sidra, salón de juegos, etc. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación, una poni que era al parecer una mucama salia de esta, ya que al parecer habia terminado de limpiar dicha habitación. La mucama simplemente saludo a los cuatro encapuchados mientras se iba a limpiar otra de las habitaciones, por otra parte, los cuatro encapuchados entraron a la habitación con la llave antes dada por el recepcionista. Cuando los tres primeros entraron estos rápidamente se fueron corriendo hacia las camas y se recostaron en ellas, mientras que el ultimo en entrar cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba tranquilamente hacia la ultima cama desocupada. 

_-No creen que deberían quitarse las capuchas antes de tirarse a dormir, pregunto el último encapuchado sentándose en el borde de su cama y se quitaba su capucha, revelando a un unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro con crin de color blanco con líneas negras y ojos rojo claro. Su cutie mark era una llama azul._

 _-Si que eres molesto Menfire, ¿lo sabías?, dijo uno de los encapuchados quitándose su capucha, revelando a un poni de tierra de pelaje blanco con crin rojo con líneas negras y ojos color negro. Su cutie mark son dos tonfas entre cruzadas._

 _-Vamos Claos, tu tambien debes quitarte esa capucha, dijo Menfire mirando al poni tirado en la cama._

 _-Esta bien, dijo el poni retirándose la capucha sin despegarse de la cama, este era un pegaso de pelaje celeste con crin amarillo claro y unos ojos de color azul oscuro. Su cutie mark es un ave volando por encima de una nube._

 _-Shira, tu tambien, dijo Menfire mirando al último sentado en la cama._

 _-A eso iba, si que eres pesado, dijo el poni quitándose la capucha revelando que era una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro con crin rosado claro y ojos naranjas. Su cutie mark son dos montañas con una nube encima._

 _-Shielk, ¿Cómo te fue recolectando información en el castillo de la princesa twilight?, pregunto Menfire al poni de tierra._

 _-No sabe nada con respecto a lo que las princesas hacen, pero eso ya lo sabíamos de antemano, aunque si pude descubrir que haces unos tres meses que rainbow se fue del pueblo, además de otra cosa pero te lo diré en privado, dijo Shielk recostado en la cama._

 _-Que, no hay confianza, pensé que éramos un equipo, pregunto Claos._

 _-Por supuesto que somos un equipo, pero primero he de decírselo al líder, para que luego este se lo diga a los demás, dijo Shielk acomodándose en la cama._

 _-Los demás han tenido alguna noticia, dijo Menfire mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía a mirar por la ventana._

 _-No hemos sabino nada de los demás luego de lo que paso hace tres meses, pero algo me dice que en alguna parte estarán los demás miembros, solo resta reunirlos, dijo Shira._

 _-Entiendo, dijo Menfire._

 _-No te preocupes Menfire, ya verás que pronto encontraremos a los demás miembros de los "Cascos Justicieros", dijo Claos tratando de animarlo._

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no me quitara mi angustia. Desde que Raiven destruyo nuestro cuartel general y a nuestro líder hace tres meses atrás, todos los nuestros han estado vagando, o al menos eso creemos, dijo Menfire con una cara pensativa._

 _-Por ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana hablaremos sobre nuestros descubrimientos, dijo Shira para luego dormir._

 _-Si, será lo mejor, dijo Menfire mientras se encamina a su cama, en su caminar hasta la cama, en una de sus patas se podía ver la herida de un cuchillo._

 **(En un camino a Fillydelphia)**

En un sendero muy poco transitado por los ponis, un grupo de cinco ponis encapuchados caminaban siguiendo aquel sendero, y aunque el sendero de por si tenía demasiada hierba y varias piedras por donde caminaban, esto no les parecia importarle mucho a los cinco ponis que caminaban sin detenerse. Los cinco ponis siguieron caminando hasta subir por una pequeña loma que se encontraba en el camino, mientras subían poco a poco por aquella loma pudieron ver el objetivo por el cual tomaron ese camino, ese era que justo al frente de ellos se encontraba la ciudad de Fillydelphia, aquella ciudad donde los ponis frecuentan mucho, ya que incluso de donde estaban ellos se podía oír como los ponis caminaban por las calles.

 _-Parece que por fin llegamos a Fillydelphia, dijo uno de los encapuchados revelando ser shining quien tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su buche izquierdo._ (No pensé que usaría esa palabra)

 _-¡Por fin!, pasamos casi dos dias pasando por esas montañas, dijo Otro poni revelando ser Sandra._

 _-Tampoco es que fuera para tanto, además hemos pasado peores momentos que ese, dijo Marco ya quitándose la capucha al igual que Alexis._

 _-Por cierto Sandra, como es tu ciudad natal, como era..., dijo Alexis pensando en la ciudad._

 _-Se llama Baltimore, dijo el ultimo encapuchado quitándose la capucha revelando ser light, quien tenia una pequeña cicatriz por encima de su ojos._

 _-¡Eso Baltimore!, por lo que sabemos va mucha gente haya, dime seria igual o peor de bulliciosa que Fillydelphia, pregunto Alexis mientras observaba la ciudad._

 _-Yo diría que más calmada, pero eso si, en ese sitio siempre hay gente rara, ya que se reúne cualquiera en ese sitio, respondió Sandra._

 _-Bueno mejor movámonos, no queremos quedarnos aquí hablando bajo el sol, dijo light empezando a caminar nuevamente._

 _-Es cierto, además de que tengo ganas de darme un baño después de estos dos dias, dijo Sandra caminando y poniendose aun lado de light como los buenos novios que eran._

 _-Oye shining, dijo Marco empezando a caminar._

 _-¿Qué pasa?, dijo shining mirando a Marco, mientras caminaban._

 _-No estas un poco preocupado de que tu esposa haya mandado guardias a buscarte, porque eso me lo dijo un amigo mío de confianza que conoce bien nuestra situación, dijo Marco un poco preocupado._

 _-No te preocupes, con todas las vueltas que hemos dado por equestria, y que ni siquiera los guardias de celestia nos hayan encontrado, es poco probable que los guardia de mi esposa logren encontrar algún sobre mí, dijo shining mostrándose un poco indiferente, aunque por dentro si estaba un poco preocupado, por saber a quien mando cadance a buscarlo._

Mientras estos 5 chicos andaban por el camino en dirección a Fillydelphia, en el bosque saliendo de foal montain (Montaña del potro, según yo) se encontraba Eren recostado en una hamaca hecha de telaraña dentro de una cueva, en la cual habia muchos hongos de un buen tamaño. Porque estaba ahí, pues bien:

 _ **Cuando Eren y los demás habían bajado de Foal Mountain, tanto Sandra como Light tuvieron un encuentro desastroso, porque estos iban a darse un pequeño beso por haber bajar al fin de la montaña, pero antes de tan siquiera acercar sus labios un viento empezo a soplar tan fuerte que hizo que todo mundo se sujetara de algo, por supuesto light se hecho un poco para atrás y se puso firme en el piso, mientras que Sandra se apoyara en él. Aunque ese momento de ahí fue donde radico el problema. Light en una movida de su pata habia pisado un piso falso o sea que era un agujero que lo cubria la hierba, esto hizo que se cayera de espaldas y Sandra con él, haciendo que ambos tuviera un choque de cabezas en vez de un lindo beso, pero el sufrir de ambos no termino ahí, ya que la desgracia les caian muy rapido, literalmente hablando, ya que en el piso donde se habían caído se escucho un "Plosh" haciendo que la tierra se hundiera un poco, para que luego se abriera un gran agujero abajo de ellos haciendo que ambos cayeran.**_

 _ **Por supuesto los demás decidieron ver como estaban, pero cuando bajaron vieron que se encontraban bien ya que la caída no era tan grande, pero quedaron inconscientes por el golpe de cabeza de antes más la caída. Aunque lo que más sorprendió a los demás chicos era la cantidad de hongos que habia en esa pequeña cueva, obviamente esto hizo que Eren rápidamente se fuera a devorarlos como un maniaco.**_

 _ **Luego de discutir un poco con los chicos y de que light y Sandra se despertaran, Eren decidio quedarse en el sitio y que cuando llegaran a Fillydelphia lo transportaran haya. De esa forma los cinco ponis se fueron dejando a Eren con una felicidad enorme.**_

 _-Aaahhh, esto es vida, dijo Eren mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo y hongo de color violeta con puntos violetas oscuros._

De vuelta con nuestros cinco ponis, estos por fin habían llegado a las puertas de Fillydelphia. Cuando entraron a la ciudad, de buenas a primera vieron un centenar de ponis que iban y venían hacia algún sitio en específico, mientras llevaban bolsas, cargamentos, entre otras cosas más.

Los cinco ponis simplemente se adentraron en la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atencion, aunque llamar la atencion en las calles de esa ciudad no era algo fácil de hacer, porque la verdad a nadie le interesaba lo que hicieras siempre y cuando no hagas algo en contra de otro. Light y sus amigos tardaron varios minutos tratando de encontrar un buen hotel acorde con el dinero que tenian, el cual no era mucho la verdad. Al final pudieron encontrar un hotel bastante barato al final de la ciudad, esto tal vez no era muy lujoso, pero serviría para descansar un buen rato, asi que luego de hablar con el recepcionista y de haber pagado por adelantado, los cinco ponis se encaminaron a su habitacion en la cual entraron rápidamente.

 _-*Suspiro*, por fin una cama luego de una semana de dormir en el piso, dijo Sandra acurrucándose en la almohada._

 _-Te entiendo, esto es como estar en el cielo, *suspiro*, dijo Marco colocándose de una manera tonta en la cama._

 _-Debo estar de acuerdo con ustedes, se siente increíble, dijo shining tambien tirado en la cama._

 _-No sé yo, como que me acostumbre a dormir en el piso, aunque debo decir que esta muy suave, dijo light acostado tambien._

 _-No estarás hablando en serio, dijo Sandra levantándose._

 _-Bueno es que shining en los entrenamientos me ha dejado tantas veces en el piso que ya me acostumbre, dijo light mirando discretamente a shining._

 _-Oye a mi no me eches la culpa, dijo shining con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Oigan chicos, iré a buscar a Eren, asi que volveré dentro de diez minutos, dijo Alexis que estaba sentada sobre la cama._

 _-Bien, respondieron shining y Marco, para que luego Alexis desapareciera en un brillo blanco.  
_

 _-¿Que hacemos mientras esperamos?, pregunto light._

 _-Vamos a jugar un poco a las cartas, les parece, dijo Marco sacando de una alforja que habia traído un paquete de cartas._

 _-Ustedes empiecen a jugar, yo saldré a caminar un poco y haber si encuentro a un amigo mío, dijo shining saliendo del cuarto._

 **(En un tren de camino a Fillydelphia)**

Unos 7 ponis de cristal con armadura se encontraban dentro de unos vagones del tren con unas caras de aburrimiento, mientras que observaban todo lo que pasaba al lado del tren que iba a gran velocidad.

 _-¿Crees que shining este en Fillydelphia?, pregunto uno de los ponis de cristal._

 _-Puede ser, pero hemos andado por muchos lugares, asi que no me sorprendería de que no lo encontráramos ahí, dijo otro de los ponis._

 _-No se preocupen de seguro que encontraremos al príncipe shining, esta vez siento que lo encontraremos, dijo un unicornio de cristal de pelaje Marrón con crin verde y ojos azul marino._

 _-Frank tiene razón mis soldados, no perdamos la esperanza de encontrarle, asi que estén atentos cuando lleguemos, dijo un unicornio de cristal de pelaje blanco con crin violeta oscuro y ojos marrones._

 _-El capitan Quisen liu tiene razón, vamos chicos alegrémonos un poco, dijo otro de los ponis de cristal que estaban ahí, haciendo que los demás tambien se entusiasmaran._

Quisen liu habia viajado por muchos lugares de equestria buscando al príncipe shining armor, pero hasta ese momento no habia encontrado alguna pista de su paradero, pero gracias a que unos lugareños vieron que un poni parecido a shining armor se dirigia a Fillydelphia, les dio a Quisen liu y a los demás una esperanza de encontrar a shining armor.

Mucho rato después, los siete ponis llegaron a Fillydelphia ya haciendose de noche en la ciudad. Los siete ponis rápidamente formaron equipos de dos para buscar a shining, mientras que uno de los grupos buscaba un lugar para dormir esa noche. Quisen liu junto con Frank Sleit se encontraban andando por las calles de Fillydelphia, mientras buscaban algún indicio de shining, pero al parecer no tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrarlo porque no veían a nadie con su descripción.

Unos segundos pasaron y vieron como un poni con capucha caminaba entre la multitud, esto hizo que Quisen liu sospechara un poco, asi que empezo a seguir al extraño poni encapuchado para ver a donde se dirigia, ya que podían buscar a shining mientras seguian al poni. Pasados varios minutos el encapuchado habia entrado en un callejón bastante grande, donde solo habia un puerta de una tienda y ninguna salida. Tanto Quisen como Frank se quedaron a esperar a que aquel poni saliera del establecimiento, mientras se preguntaban quien podría ser aquel poni. Tardo unos 20 minutos, pero la puerta de la tienda se abrio dejando salir a un unicornio blanco con melena azul y ojos azul que se despedía del que vendía en la tienda.

Quisen liu rápidamente se acerco al unicornio para mirarlo detenidamente, aunque esto fue percibido por el poni quien miro a quien se acercaba dejando sin palabras.

 _-Maestro, ¿pero que hace aquí?, pregunto shining quien miraba a su antiguo maestro Quisen liu._

 _-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, no sabes que tu esposa e hijas estan muy preocupadas por ti, dijo Quisen liu un poco enojado por su ex-aprendiz_

_-Lo siento maestro, pero ahora mismo no puedo volver con cadance y Skyla, si fuera ahora con ellas solo traería su muerte o algo peor, dijo shining con un poco de tristeza._

 _-¡Pero no puedes abandonarlas asi!, además como te escapaste de aquel humo-poni que te atrapo, pregunto Quisen liu para que de atrás de los tres se escuchase una voz._

 _-¡Shining estas por aquí!, pregunto la voz de light que justamente habia salido a buscarlo en ese momento._

Light caminaba por las calles hasta que miro un gran callejón donde se encontraban shining junto con dos ponis más, solo que estos era guardias de cristal por lo que light simplemente se quedo callado sin mirarlos directamente, ya que descubrirían que era un humo-poni si veían su rostro. (Light tiene su capucha puesta)

 _-¿Quién eres tu y que quieres con el príncipe shining?, pregunto Frank observando a light._

 _-Nada solo quería hablar con él, pero al parecer esta ocupado asi que volveré en otro momento, dijo light yendose del lugar. Light no era tonto, sabía que shining lo buscaban para regresarlo al imperio de cristal, asi que era mejor que él lo resolviera._

 _-Un momento ahí, quítate la capucha y muéstrame tu cara, dijo Quisen liu caminando hasta light._

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo asi que le pido por favor que siga con sus asuntos, pidió light de forma amable ya que Quisen estaba justo al frente de él._

 _-A mi no me engañas humo-poni, dijo Quisen liu sacando la espada que tenia._ (Dato en esta pelea estan usando magia para mover las espadas)

 **(** **Música** **: Mark Petrie - Kara Kul [HD])**

Light al ver el ataque rápidamente saco de su gran capucha una katana y bloqueo el ataque de Quisen liu. Quisen dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y se preparo para lanzar otro ataque a light, mientras que este mismo se colocaba en una posicion de pelea con la capucha todavía puesta. Quisen rápidamente realizo una estocada en dirección a light, aunque light pudo desviar el ataque con su katana y le trato de dar un golpe en la quijada, pero Quisen liu fue mucho más rapido y esquivo el ataque de light para luego propinarle un fuerte cabezazo a light, lo cual dejo a light muy desorientado ya que Quisen liu llevaba un casco puesto. Quisen no dejo ir la oportunidad y lanzo un tajo con su espada a light, pero light lo presintió y se volvio en su forma de humo alejándose unos metros de Quisen, lo cual causo que su katana se quedara en el piso tirada, ya que light no puede volver en humo los objetos.

Quisen al ver que se habia alejado, este ataco lanzando rayos de magia hacia light, mientras que light los esquivaba hábilmente luego de haberse recuperado un poco del cabezazo que le habían dado con anterioridad. Light igualmente se puso a lanzar rayos de magia a Quisen haciendo que este mismo formara un escudo a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que seguia lanzando sus rayos de magia, ya que estos al parecer atravesaban su propio escudo. Light al ver que lanzar los rayos de magia no serbia decidio hacer un truco que habia aprendido en su entrenamiento. Resulta que cuando se crea un escudo de magia ningún ataque lo puede atravesar a menos que el ataque sea más poderoso que el escudo, pero light descubrio que hay algo que si lo puede atravesar y con mucha facilidad: El aire, ya que este sigue fluyendo dentro del escudo y si puede entrar el aire tambien lo puede hacer el humo si lo hacia con suficiente fuerza.

Light rápidamente creo un escudo de magia que lo defendía de frente, mientras que a los lados del mismo escudo se ponía a disparar sus disparos de humo hacia el escudo de Quisen, el cual no se inmutaba por los pequeños proyectiles de light, pero poco a poco el aire adentro del escudo se empezo a llenar de humo haciendo que Quisen se pusiera a toser y desactivara el escudo.

Light corrió cerca de él y tomo su katana que estaba en el piso, para luego ponerla en la garganta de Quisen, aunque desgraciadamente Quisen tambien hizo lo mismo solo que este puso su espada en el corazón de light. Ninguno se movía de su sitio por lo tensa que era la situación en el ambiente, pero una voz hizo que ambos miraran hacia un lado.

 _-Maestro por favor pare de pelear y tu light déjalo ya, exclamo shining viéndolos a los dos con cara seria._

 _-No lo hare, este tipo fue quien te alejo de tu familia, no pienso perdonárselo, dijo Quisen acercando un poco su espada al corazón de light._

 _-El no me rapto maestro, la verdad de todo esto es mucho más complicada que un simple rapto como tu piensas, asi que si lo dejas te contare lo que paso en verdad, dijo shining llamando la atencion de Frank y Quisen._

Quisen pensó por unos momentos en lo que habia dicho shining, y era cierto que algunas cosas que no concordaban con el humo-poni con el que luchaba, ya que parecia que este no quería hacerle daño la verdad, dado a que podía cortarle el cuello y desaparecer en humo antes de que él le clavase su espada, asi que dejo a light tranquilo alejando su espada de su corazón, para que luego light se alejara de el tranquilamente.

 _-Muy bien shining soy todo oídos, pero tu no te vas a ir todavía me oiste, dijo Quisen Liu, mientras que lo ultimo iba dirigido a light._

 _-De acuerdo, pero creo lo mejor será ir a la posada para contar lo que ha pasado, dijo shining colocándose su capucha al igual que light._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores aquí termina el capitulo numero 2 de la nueva historia, tal vez no fue tan emocionante pero al menos intento hacer que tanto los hechos del pasado como los del futuro puedan estar bien relacionados, porque si no, se jodio la historia.

Como sea, si lo desean pueden dejarme algún comentario sobre algunos consejos que me quieran dar con respecto a la historia y yo tratare de cambiarla cuando escriba un nuevo capitulo, hasta entonces nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Explicaciones

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí nuevamente les traigo un capitulo de **Un Oscuro Sendero"**. Espero que les este agradando la serie ya que pongo mucho empeño en hacerla, bueno tal vez no tanto pero me agrada hacerla.

Pero dejémonos de estupideces y comencemos con el capitulo de hoy. ¡Ah!, y les pido perdon ya que hay algunos cosas que no dije en el fanfic un oscuro destino, por lo que hare un capitulo extra en el mismo, asi que pronto lo subiré. ¡Esperenlo!

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **** **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 3:** Explicaciones

 **(Fillydelphia-Noche)**

Shining y light junto con Quisen y Frank caminaban lentamente por las calles de Fillydelphia, en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban los amigos de light. Quisen liu miraba de vez en cuando a la light para no perderlo de vista en casi ningún momento, mientras que Frank le hablaba a shining sobre las cosas que tuvieron que pasar al buscarlo por equestria.

Al final los cuatro llegaron a la habitación, pero antes de entrar los cuatro se quitaron las capuchas que llevaban puestas, ya que no debían llamar la atención y más si light estaba con ellos. Light saco su llave y la incrusto en la cerradura, haciendo asi que se abriese la puerta y dejara pasar a los demás hacia dentro del cuarto.

Cuando entraron al cuarto los amigos de light seguian durmiendo plácidamente, incluso Alexis se encontraba acostada al igual que Eren que se encontraba en una hamaca hecha de telaraña, haciendo que Quisen y Frank sacaran sus armas por impulso, pero shining se interpuso y les dijo que Eren no era enemigo, gracias a eso Quisen y Frank volvieron a enfundar sus armas, para luego ponerse a conversar en una mesa que habia aparte.

 _-Muy bien shining, ya estamos aquí, asi que espero que nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado, ordeno Quisen mirando fijamente a shining._

 _-Lo sé maestro, pero debo decirle que la historia es un poco larga, dijo shining sentándose al frente de la mesa al igual que light._

 _-Muy bien, pues comienza, dijo Quisen preparado para oír la historia._

 **(Relato de shining y como nació Skyla)**

 _ **Antes de que me convirtiera en el general de las tropas de celestia y mucho antes de que siquiera me convirtiera en un soldado, yo simplemente era un chico con sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro. Aunque nunca diré que mi vida fue mala, no, no lo fue, solo tuve algunos errores en ella, entre ellos hacerle eso a Cadance.**_

 _ **Cuando Cadance y yo éramos novios, en donde yo todavía aspiraba a ser un guardia real para proteger equestria, y Cadance que era enseñada para ser una princesa, aunque ella no lo supiera.**_

 _ **Un dia por casualidad del destino tuve una borrachera realmente grande por no sé que cosa, y la verdad ya ni me acuerdo el porque me emborraché ese dia. Solo sé que al dia siguiente me encontraba en mi cama junto a Cadance que se encontraba al lado mío. Yo por instinto me sobresalte, preguntándome a mismo el porqué Cadance estaba en mi cama, pero tan pronto ella se despertó me conto todo lo que hice y dije en la noche.**_

 _ **Por un poco de miedo hice que Cadance fuese a ver un medico, y para mi sorpresa ella al parecer tuvo un hijo de mi esa noche. Ese dia fue cuando hicimos a Skyla.**_

 **Interrupción**

 _-Shining, ya me has contado lo que paso con Skyla, dijo Quisen._

 _-Lo sé, pero debo empezar por algo, además light todavía no ha oído él sobre como Skyla nació antes de que Cadance y yo nos casáramos, dijo light, haciendo que este mismo abriera la boca._

Light estuvo con un paro en su cabeza, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que hace dos años fue que se celebro la boda de shining y cadance en canterlot, y según le habia dicho shining Skyla tenia cinco años, asi que es obvio que la tuvieran antes del matrimonio.

 _-De acuerdo, pues entonces prosigue, dijo Quisen para que shining siguiera relatando su historia._

 **Continuamos**

 _ **Luego de saber que Cadance estaba embarazada, decidi hacer lo mejor que podía… pedirle perdon a ella y que prometía cuidar de ella y nuestro hijo, no sin antes contarle a mis padres, mientras que Cadance les contaba a su tía celestia sobre lo que paso.**_

 _ **Tiempo después Cadance dijo que celestia me habia mandado a llamar, y sabia bien para que era, pero la verdad es que me sorprendí mucho cuando me conto que quería reclutarme en las filas de los soldados, ya que veía mucho potencial en mi, además de que si podía obtener un puesto alto entre los guardias mi compromiso con Cadance sería mucho más fácil. Yo acepte y me convertí en un guardia real al mando de celestia, mientras que celestia y cadance mantenían en secreto lo su embarazo al resto del pueblo, hasta que por fin nuestra hija nació, y justo en ese momento la llamamos Skyla.**_

 _ **Un año después sucedió lo de nightmare moon, pero gracias a eso fui promovido a capitán de la guardia real por mis grandes esfuerzos, haciendo asi que estuviese listo para pedir la mano de Cadance por fin, mientras que nuestra hija era educada en secreto dentro del castillo de las princesas. Desgraciadamente sucedió lo de Discord haciéndome que aplazara mi petición de matrimonio a cadance.**_

 _ **Un año, más o menos luego de lo de Discord, más tarde le pedí a Cadance que se casara conmigo, pero luego sucedió lo de los changeling, aunque aun con eso pude casarme con mi Cadance, la cual ya se habia convertido en una hermosa Alicornio para ese entonces.**_

 _ **Un tiempo después Cadance se le dio la tarea de cuidar el imperio de cristal como su propio reino, pero que antes tenia que defenderlo de un mal que lo acechaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo obviamente como su esposo debía acompañarla, desgraciadamente teníamos que dejar a Skyla con celestia mientras íbamos a defender el imperio.**_

 _ **Más tarde, luego de que el imperio fuese salvado por Spike el dragón de mi hermana, Skyla fue traída al imperio haciendo asi que comenzara su vida en el imperio de cristal, y se conociera su existencia. Pase un gran año en el que nunca olvidare los grandes momentos que pase con mi familia. En ese entonces todavía no era conocido como príncipe, pero pronto seria conocido como tal.**_

 _ **Antes de que me convirtiera en príncipe, celestia me llamo a su despacho para hablar sobre algo, en ese entonces es cuando todo se fue a la mierda.**_

 **(Es lo mismo que cuenta shining en su flashback en el capitulo 7 de "Un oscuro destino". De esta forma ahorro palabras. Pero en el último párrafo lo volveré a reescribir ya que cometí un error pequeño pero significativo, ¿me pregunto si sabrán cual error fue?)**

 _ **-"Y asi fue como comenzó mi tortura al servicio de celestia y luna, nunca le conté a nadie ya que me colocaron un hechizo, el cual evitaba que hablase de eso con los demás exceptuando a los que iban a ejecutar. Cuando me case con cadance me sentí feliz, pero cuando me paso esto me sentia terrible por dentro a cada momento, aunque podía esconderlo muy bien. Siempre los demás me veian con una sonrisa, pero por dentro me sentia como una porquería de tan solo ayudar a las princesas".**_

 **(Fin del relato)**

 _-Eso es el principio de vida, pero ahora voy a contar lo que paso unos meses atrás, cuando conocí a light por primera vez, dijo shining para seguir contando cosas._

Mientras tanto Quisen y Frank simplemente tenian la cara como de idiotas, ya que en verdad les costaba creer que su princesa hiciera tales cosas, pero por la voz y la seriedad que shining lo decia les hacia pensar que podría ser cierto, pero aun asi faltaría una prueba para poder apoyar su historia.

 **(En ponyville-De noche)**

Una sombra volaba por el espeso cielo oscuro, esta sombra volaba a gran velocidad pero al mismo tiempo con sigilo. Esta sombra sobrevolaba ponyville en dirección a un sitio en particular, ese sitio era una casa que se encontraba en las nubes donde antes vivía la pegaso conocida como Rainbow Dash, antes de que fuese admitida por los Wonderbolts y esta luego de un tiempo se fuera del pueblo por sus motivos.

La sombra aterrizo al frente de la puerta de la casa, mientras mostraba sus alas que eran de un pegaso de color cian, pero su cabeza y su cola eran cubiertas por una capucha (Muchas capuchas hay en los capitulo ¿No?).

El pegaso busco en unas de las pequeñas nubes que habia frente a la casa, para que de una de ellas encontrase una especie de llave hecha de nubes (valga la redundancia), la cual uso para abrir la puerta de la casa y entrar en ella. Cuando entro camino silenciosamente por los pasillos de la pequeña casa, mientras observaba las diferentes cosas que habia en ella, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de que alguien estuviese en la casa.

El pegaso camino hasta que llego a la habitación de la misma Rainbow, cuando abrio la puerta se sorprendió ya que justo en la cama que habia en la habitación se encontraba una pegaso de color amarillo y crin de color rosado. Esta al parecer cuidaba la casa de Rainbow mientras ella no estaba, asi que con cuidado miro las diferentes imágenes que habia en el cuarto, justo en una foto vio a la pegaso amarillo junto con otras cuatro ponis y rainbow. Pero no se intereso mucho por esa foto, ya que vio otra foto que mostraba a rainbow dash cuando era pequeña y al parecer todavía vivía en cloudsdale.

Ella tomo aquella foto y la ojeo de arriba abajo como si buscara algo en ella, hasta que de un momento la pegaso rompio el cuadro con mucha delicadeza, para no despertar a la pegaso que se encontraba dormida en la cama. La pegaso vio que atrás de la foto se encontraba lo que parecia ser un mapa con unas cuantas palabras atrás de el. Aunque la pegaso no pudo ponerse a leer lo que decia, ya que la pegaso amarilla daba señales de querer despertarse, asi que con gran agilidad y rapidez salió del cuarto, no sin antes ver al causante de quien despertaba a la pegaso amarilla, el cual era un conejo blanco que no habia visto antes.

La pegaso rápidamente voló fuera de la casa, pero cerrando la puerta con suavidad para que la pegaso creyera que no habia entrado nadie, y solo fuera una falsa alarma de su conejo. Al final la pegaso se alejo de la casa y del pueblo, y se alojo en una pequeña casita en medio del everfree (Casa de zecora). Cuando llego a la casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la capucha que traía revelando ser una pegaso de color cian, con crin y cola de color rosado con unos ojos del mismo color, con la cutie Mark de unas nubes tapando un sol.

 _-Parece que esa pegaso no supo que entraron a la casa, pero por si las dudas me iré en la mañana, dijo aquella pegaso tirando su capucha aun lado y tomando el mapa que señalaba el otro continente junto con una ubicación especifica.-Espero que ninguna tengamos un comité de bienvenida en ese sitio, solo espero que te encuentres bien Rainbow, aun tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti, dijo la pegaso para voltear el mapa y leer para si misma lo que decia._

 **(De vuelta con shining y los demás)**

Shining acababa de relatarles a Quisen y a Frank todos los hechos que habían pasado luego de que shining huyera junto a light y a los demás. Ambos soldados solo tenian una cara que denotaba que estaban pensando profundamente sobre todo lo contado por shining, hasta que Quisen fue el primero en comenzar a hablar.

 _-Shining, ¿sabes que todo lo que has dicho puede considerarse traición a la corona?, pregunto Quisen viendo a shining._

 _-Ahora mismo me importa que me crean traidor, solo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto, respondió shining con la misma mirada._

 _-Pero no tienes pruebas de que lo que dices es verdad, simplemente nos has dicho palabras nada más, dijo Frank._

 _-Tal vez solo he dicho palabras, pero las he dicho con total verdad, si me creen o no esta bajo su criterio, pero si intenta detenerme a mi o mis amigos me veré forzado a atacarlos, dijo shining seriamente._

Quisen liu y Frank se miraron entre si durante unos segundos, para que luego volvieran a hablar.

 _-Digamos que te creemos shining, entonces que piensas hacer, irte y dejar a tu hija sin padre, pregunto Frank._

 _-Si voy con ella ahora mismo simplemente celestia mandara a alguien a matarme, pero mientras me mantenga alejado de ella por ahora estará a salvo, respondió shining._

 _-Y eso ¿Por qué?, pregunto Quisen._

 _-Porque celestia no es tonta, si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora y lo único que ha hecho fue enviar a soldados nocturnos hacia el imperio de cristal, es simplemente para evitar que vuelva con ella para llevármela, además de que siendo una niña es mucho más fácil de manipular, respondió simple y llanamente._

 _-Ya veo, siendo ella una princesa, si celestia te matase a ti y a cadance entonces tu hija seria la quedase en el trono, y con unas cuantas lecciones seria una marioneta a merced de celestia, dijo Light con una voz leve._

 _-Asi es, pero tambien me preocupa que celestia les haya dicho algo que afecte tanto a Skyla como a cadance. Dígame maestro, que es lo que estaba haciendo cadance antes de usted irse, pregunto shining queriendo saber._

 _-Ella realizaba sus labores como podía, ya que sin estar tú, el trabajo se le duplicó, pero gracias a la ayuda de los guardias pudo seguir adelante, lo malo que según le veo es que dijo que entrenaría su magia para poder rescatarte del humo-poni, dijo Quisen apuntando en la última frase a light._

 _-Una pregunta, ¿Los del imperio de cristal, porque conocen a los humo-ponis?, ya que según lo que sé, nadie más sabe de mi especie, pregunto light al aire ya que le interesaba._

 _-Eso es porque el conocimiento de nuestros antepasados fue impregnado en los cristales de nuestra ciudad, y como ponis de cristal podemos saber la historia que han visto los cristales durante toda la vida de este, respondió Frank con aire de sabelotodo._

 _-Es algo que hace increíble a los ponis de cristal, pero por ahora terminemos nuestras conversación, que van a hacer ahora, dijo shining, haciendo que Quisen pensara con los ojos cerrados._

 _-Si has decidido hacer esto shining no te detendré, mi equipo y yo volveremos al imperio, y le contaremos a cadance que no te encontramos, y al mismo tiempo cuidaremos a Skyla y a tu esposa hasta tu regreso, dijo Quisen levantándose._

 _-Muchas gracias maestro, dijo shining haciendo un mini reverencia._

 _-No me lo agradezcas todavía, si bien me voy, lo hago será para investigar sobre celestia y ver que si todo lo que has dicho es verdad, sino lo es volveré a buscarte, dijo Quisen liu para luego salir de la habitación junto con Frank._

 _-Bueno, pudo haber salido peor no, dijo light con una sonrisa._

 _-Si, supongo que si… será mejor que duerma este dia ha sido muy ajetreado, dijo shining tirándose en la cama._

 **(En el imperio de Cristal)**

Cadance se encontraba recostada en su cama con unas cuantas heridas leves que le hacían tener un poco de dolor, ya que al parecer habia tenido un riguroso entrenamiento, en el cual ella misma pidió en que la atacaran para que fuese mucho más real y pudiese aprender mejor lo que significa estar en una batalla.

Ella durante el transcurso de los tres meses habia estado entrenando con guardias calificados que le impartían sus conocimientos, ya que ella nunca fue una poni que le gustase pelear, pero celestia le ha contado que el tal humo-poni conocido como light heart era demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo suelto, además de eso, light le habia arrebatado a su marido haciendo que cadance tuviese por primera vez odio hacia un poni, siendo ella la poni del amor(Porque como bien dice el dicho: "El que tiene mucho amor, si este lo pierde, todo ese amor se volverá en odio. O eso digo yo). Unos momentos después de que las heridas le dejasen de doler, unos pequeños golpes se escucharon de repente al otro de la puerta, haciendo que cadance se sentara en su cama y mirase la puerta.

 _-¿Quién es?, pregunto cadance._

 _-Soy yo, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?, respondió la voz de su hija Skyla al otro lado de la puerta._

 _-Por supuesto, entra cariño, respondió cadance abriendo la puerta con su magia._

Skyla entro al cuarto de su madre con una tapa ojos en su frente y una almohada levitada con su magia, ella camino lentamente hasta la cama de su madre para que luego cadance la levantase con su magia y la colocara aun lado suyo, mientras la abrazaba con sus alas y sus pesuñas.

 _-Tuviste alguna pesadilla o algo, pregunto cadance con una voz maternal._

 _-Ya soy grande no tengo pesadillas… es solo que quería estar contigo por esta noche, dijo Skyla abrazando a su madre._

Cadance simplemente entendió un poco el gesto y le devolvió el abrazo, mientras que con su magia cerraba la puerta del cuarto y las arropaba a ambas para que pudiesen descansar.

 _-(Shining, espero que estés bien), pensó cadance viendo por la ventana del cuarto._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien lectores aquí termina el tercer capitulo del fanfic, espero que hasta ahora les este gustando ya que trato de que lo entiendan lo mejor posible, además de que he empezado a hacer los capitulo mucho más cortos para que nos les pese tanto leerlos.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo. 


	4. Capitulo 4: Un viaje movidito a Baltimor

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de **"Un oscuro sendero"** , y perdonen porque no haya subido muchos capitulo de este fanfic, pero es que quiero hacerlos poco a poco para que pueda hacerlos mejor, además que cuando suba este capitulo tambien habré subido el capitulo extra de **"Un oscuro destino"** , ya que como dije en capítulos anteriores, me olvide de comentar algo en ese fanfic.

 _ **Importante:**_ la historia que estoy contando va a tener que ver con el segundo continente, pero este lo cambiare a mí manera para que este acorde con mi historia. Si no saben del otro continente busquen en internet los mapas de equestria y de seguro lo encontraran.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido: Luisangelkstnda si estas leyendo este capitulo, te diré que tu personaje saldra, tal vez, en 3 o cuatro capítulos después de este, asi que espero que te guste el papel que le pondré.

En fin, solo quería decirles eso, asi que comencemos.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 4:** Un viaje movidito a Baltimore

 **(Imperio de cristal-Amanecer)**

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en el gran imperio de cristal, el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte cortesía de la princesa celestia, mientras que la luna baja rápidamente por cortesía de la princesa luna.

Los ponis de cristal empezaban sus rutinas diarias de trabajo y otras cosas más. Por otro parte, la princesa Skyla se encontraba en la cama de sus padres, pero cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba su madre con ella, asi que salió de la habitación y le pregunto a uno de los guardias que habia al lado de la puerta, los cuales respondieron con rapidez y amabilidad: "La princesa Cadance se encuentra en el patio del castillo entrenando desde la mañana", fue lo que dijo el guardia haciendo que Skyla volviese adentro del cuarto y se tirara a la cama nuevamente para seguir durmiendo.

Cadance, por otra parte, se encontraba lanzando rayos de magia realmente potentes a unos muñecos hechos de paja, los cuales explotaban con cada rayo que lanzaba cadance. Pronto cadance decidio tener unos momentos de descanso debido a que habia acabado con todos los muñecos que habia ahí, pero luego de unos pequeños minutos un guardia unicornio de cristal aparecio y se acerco a cadance.

 _-Princesa, ¿Desea continuar con el entrenamiento?, pregunto aquel unicornio mirando a cadance._

 _-Por supuesto, ¡vamos!, dijo cadance levantándose del piso y caminando hasta un extremo del patio._

Ya cuando ambos se habia colocado en sitios opuestos, estos dos corrieron el uno contra el otro mientras se lanzaban rayos de magia entre si, y justo cuando estos estuvieron frente a frente, cada uno realizo un escudo de burbuja mágica que los rodeo por completo a si mismos, haciendo que hubiese un choque entre escudos mágicos en el que el escudo más fuerte era el que ganaría.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos combatientes parecían no ceder ante el otro, de esa forma cadance deshizo su escudo mágico y se impulso hacia atrás con sus alas, para luego empezar a cargar magia en su cuerno, mientras que el unicornio volvía a correr para tratar de envestirla, pero cadance termino de cargar el hechizo y lanzo un pequeño rayo de magia fino directo al escudo, pero este fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar el escudo y herir en la pierna derecha del unicornio, haciendo que este cayera mientras se sobaba la herida que empezaba a sangrar.

 _-Lo siento, creo que me pase, espera que ahora te curare, dijo cadance mientras que con su magia empezaba a curar la herida del unicornio._

 _-No fue nada la verdad princesa, he tenido heridas peores no se preocupe tanto, dijo el unicornio ya levantándose luego de que cadance lo curara, ya que no era una herida tan profunda._

 _-Pero aun asi le pido disculpas, dijo cadance apenada.-Ah, y gracias por ayudarme en mi entrenamiento de hoy, dijo cadance mientras se iba de nuevo al castillo dejando al unicornio ahí parado._

Cadance camino por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a su habitación, mientras que cada guardia por el que pasaba la saludaba con amabilidad y mucho respeto, ya que desde que cadance le pidió a sus guardias que la entrenaran estos tuvieron muchísimo más respeto. Cuando cadance llego a su cuarto se encontro con su hija Skyla ya levantada de la cama.

 _-Hola mami, ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento?, pregunto Skyla viendo a su madre._

 _-Estuvo bien, y tu mi pequeña dormiste bien, respondió cadance con dulzura._

 _-Por supuesto, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo, dijo Skyla con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a su madre._

 _-Bien, pero ahora es mejor que te des prisa o se te hará tarde para llegar a la escuela, dijo cadance haciendo que Skyla pusiera una cara de (: O)._

 _-Es cierto voy a llegar tarde, dijo Skyla saliendo del cuarto corriendo a toda velocidad._

 _-Jejeje, bien es hora de comenzar mi trabajo, dijo cadance, mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su mesa y se dirigia al despacho donde trabajaba._

Cadance estuvo en su despacho por casi dos horas, escribiendo cartas, firmando papeles, mandando órdenes, entre otras cosas que cansarían a cualquiera en su posición. Cuando cadance estaba a punto de tomarse un pequeño descanso para tomar un poco de té, un guardia entro al despacho con un pequeño pergamino en su boca.

 _-Mi princesa, aquí le traigo un mensaje enviado por Quisen Liu y Frank Sleit, dijo aquel guarida haciendo una reverencia. Esto por supuesto hizo que rápidamente tomase la carta con su magia y la empezara a leer._

 _ **Princesa Cadance**_

 _ **Le hemos enviado esta carta para informarle que pudimos encontrar al príncipe shining armor, pero desgraciadamente no pudimos detener al humo-poni ya que este al parecer a consigo más que se unieron en su cruzada, haciendo que nuevamente se llevasen consigo al príncipe y esta vez no supimos a donde se lo habia llevado debido aquel el humo-poni nos cegó con su poder.**_

 _ **Asi que quería pedirle disculpas por no haber hecho lo suficiente para atrapar a ese humo-poni, pero le aseguro que lo capturaremos eso puede darlo por seguro.**_

 _ **Aunque hay un pequeño inconveniente con la busqueda, y es que mis soldados estan demasiado cansados como para seguir, asi que volveré al imperio para poder prepararnos y asi volver a la cacería del humo-poni, claro si usted nos lo permite.**_

 _Firmado: Quisen Liu y Frank Sleit_

Cadance simplemente se quedo con una cara realmente triste, algo que hizo que el guardia que la veía supiera que la carta de Quisen no traía buenas noticias sobre el príncipe shining. Por parte de Cadance, esta tomo un pergamino y empezo a escribir en el y cuando termino lo envió con su magia. Cadance camino en dirección a la salida del despacho para luego correr a su cuarto donde comenzó a llorar en su almohada.

 **(Con Quisen liu- De camino al imperio de cristal)**

Quisen liu habia leído la carta que le habia enviado la princesa cadance hace unos momentosen donde decia que si podían volver, pero que cuando llegar debían decirle todos los detalles de lo que paso cuando se encontraron con el humo-poni.

 _-¿No crees que debiste decirle algo diferente?, pregunto Frank mirando la carta de cadance._

 _-Si hubiese sido más suave, estoy casi seguro que nos mandaría a seguir buscando, pero tambien se que escribir esa carta me dejo un mal sabor de boca, respondió Quisen Liu con una cara un poco triste._

 _-Si estoy de acuerdo, pero tenemos que inventar una historia creíble antes de que lleguemos al imperio de cristal, porque sino nos meteremos en una gran bronca o incluso nos tache de traidores, dijo Frank con una cara pensativa._

 _-Eso es verdad… tu piensa en como sucedió las cosas, luego yo contare como fue la pelea, pero no debemos exagerar en lo que contemos, sino puede que la princesa se preocupe mucho más, termino de decir Quisen._

Los dos soldados se encontraban sentados en un vagón de tren con sus demás soldados en dirección a un pueblo alejado donde luego tomarían otro tren a otro sitio y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar al imperio de cristal.

 **(Con light y sus amigos)**

Cada uno de los amigos de light se iba despertando poco a poco, mientras que tanto shining como light seguian tirados en sus camas por la pequeña movidita que tuvieron a noche con los guardias que buscaban a shining. Asi que Sandra con mucha delicadeza fue a despertar a light.

 _-¡Despierta light!, ya es de mañana, dijo Sandra lanzándole a un vaso de agua fría, haciendo que light diera un brinco fuera de la cama._

 _-*Golpe en el suelo* Auch, ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que levantar de esa manera?, pregunto light sobándose la cabeza._

 _-De niños siempre lo hacia cuando te quedabas dormido, asi que parece que ya me es costumbre, respondió Sandra con una sonrisa mientras que los demás se reían para sus adentros._

 **(Cancion de fondo: soundtrack de naruto)**

Light se levanto de golpe y se acerco rápidamente a Sandra con intensión de atraparla, pero esta a más velocidad voló hacia arriba esquivando a light haciendo que este se estrellara contra el piso, aunque este al igual que ella abrio sus alas, comenzando asi un juego de pilla pilla que te cojo entre los dos ponis. Los demás veian como light perseguía a Sandra a mucha velocidad, tal era la persecución que rompían algunas cosas que luego tendrían que pagar obviamente, al igual que los demás que esquivaban como podían a los dos corredores, pero al parecer poco les importaba a aquellos dos ya que se seguian persiguiendose por toda la sala, Sandra con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y light con una cara de voy a atraparte cueste lo cueste.

Desgraciadamente Sandra no se lo ponía fácil a light. Sandra era una gran voladora aun en espacios pequeños, ya que lograba esquivar a light fácilmente, mientras que light trataba cómo podía de atrapar a Sandra pero esta siempre ideaba una forma de escapar. Estos volaban como locos por toda la sala, y tumbando algunas cosas que se encontraban en su camino hasta que light se acordó que él era un Alicornio, asi que cargando su magia se teletransporto al frente de Sandra, haciendo que esta no lo viera y al final terminaran chocándose en el uno contra el otro y cayendo en el piso con unos ojos de remolino.

 **(Termina la canción)**

Ambos ponis luego de recuperarse un poco del tremendo golpe que se habían dado, estos empezaron a reír como dos tortolos (Que tonto es el amor de jóvenes).

 _-Estos dos siempre van hacer asi, dijo Marco con unas palomitas en las pesuñas, que quien sabe de donde las saco._

 _-Déjalos divertirse, al fin y al cabo no hemos tenido un buen descanso como hoy, además hoy es el dia en que nos iremos de aquí, dijo Alexis aun lado de marco._

 _-Si al otro continente… me pregunto como será, se pregunto Marco._

 _-Un sitio lúgubre seguro, recuerda que muy pocos pero que muy pocos ponis van al otro continente debido a que haya se encuentran bestias realmente feroces, aunque antes no estaba asi, dijo shining sentándose tambien al lado de los dos._

 _-Eso es cierto, según me acuerdo ese continente era de donde nosotros venimos, hasta que nuestros antepasados quisieron encontrar otras tierras, para que asi termináramos formando equestria, dijo Alexis._

 _-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos ¿no?. No queremos que lleguemos tarde a nuestro barco, dijo Marco levantándose e ir a despertar a Sandra y a light,_

 _-Crees que estaremos mejor en el otro continente, pregunto Alexis a shining en voz baja._

 _-Mejor eso que estar en este sitio donde prácticamente celestia a colocado sus guardias por todos lados ¿no crees?, respondió shining mirándola._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, mejor voy a arreglar nuestras cosas, dijo Alexis cogiendo algunas cosas, para luego meterlas en las alforjas que habían traído._

 **(Pasados unos minutos)**

Los chicos ya se encontraban saliendo del hotel donde se habían hospedado y ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de Fillydelphia en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, debido a que solo estaban de paso por la ciudad en camino hacia su verdadero destino ¡Baltimare!

En su trayecto por la calle (Con sus capuchas puestas) pudieron ver que un grupo de encapuchados, tambien se encontraban caminando en dirección a la salida de la ciudad cosa que hizo que los chicos se pusiesen un poco tensos por aquellos cuatro encapuchados.

Por otra parte, el grupo de los encapuchados veía tambien al grupo de light con sospecha e intriga, ya que nadie más en la ciudad tenia dicha forma de vestir, asi que es algo casi obvio que los encapuchados vieran al grupo de light como una amenaza o algo parecido.

Al final de todo, los dos grupos al llegar a la salida se dirigieron por distintos caminos aunque cada uno de ellos se dirigia al mismo sitio al que iban ambos grupos, a Baltimore.

El grupo de light luego de haberse ido por unos de los caminos que conducían a Baltimore, decidieron teletransportar a Eren desde la habitación, ya que lo habían dejado ahí para que no llamara la atención al salir. Cuando lo trajeron empezaron a hablar sobre varios disparates sin importancia donde Marco era el que más disfrutaba hablar sobre las pequeñas jugarretas que hacia cuando era niño, pero su amistosa charla fue interrumpida cuando de pronto unas flechas salieron volando desde uno de los arbustos que habia al lado del camino, haciendo que los chicos rápidamente esquivaran con maestría cada flecha que habían sido lanzadas por los que estaban ocultos.

Los que habían disparado las flechas salieron de entre los arbustos, mientras que otros que estaban más adelante en el camino tambien salieron de sus escondites, en total unos 12 guardias nocturnos, cada uno con sus armas listas para atacar al grupo de light, mientras que estos se echaron un poco para atrás para ver mejor a sus contrincantes.

 _-Parece que tenemos unos amigos que quieren que les ayudemos a descansar en paz, dijo Marco en forma de chiste, pero no le hizo mucha gracia a ninguno._

 _-Acabemos con ellos cuanto antes, dijo light tomando su katana con su magia._

Departure (Intro Stage) - Megaman Zero 2 Music Extended

Light con su magia se quito la capucha revelando su cuerpo de color negro, mientras que al mismo tiempo los demás tambien lo hacían. Los guardias al ver que se quitaron las capuchas y vieran quienes eran rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque con sus espadas y lanzas dispuestos a matar al grupo de light.

Los amigos de light rápidamente se dividieron en grupos de dos, Sandra y light se encargarían de acabar con los 4 pegasos que habia en el grupo de soldados, mientras que Marco y Alexis pelearían con los 4 unicornios que habia en el grupo y por ultimo shining y Eren pelearían con los últimos 4 ponis que eran: tres de tierra, un unicornio.

La batalla comenzó cuando shining lanzo un rayo de magia hacia uno de los ponis tierra, el cual se defendió con su espada recibiendo menos daño del que recibiría sin haberse protegido. Por otro lado, los otros dos ponis de tierra corrieron con sus espadas en sus bocas en dirección a Eren, pero este elevo dos estalactitas y las lanzo a los dos ponis de tierra, pero desgraciadamente el unicornio que esta con ellos creo un escudo y los defendió del ataque, aunque gracias a que hizo el escudo para defender a sus compañeros eso tambien hizo que se descuidara, ya que shining se teletransporto hacia atrás de él, haciéndole que le clavase una espada en su espalda, matándolo enseguida. Con eso ya hecho shining y Eren solo tenian que encargarse de los últimos dos ponis de tierra y al poni de tierra mal herido.

Mientras tanto en la batalla de Alexis y Marco, estos se encontraban teniendo unas batallas candentes por cada lado. Marco se encontraba sosteniendo un duelo de espadas con dos unicornios al mismo tiempo que sostenia dos espadas que tenia levitadas con su magia, haciendo que pareciese un espadachín maestro moviendo ambas espadas tanto para defender como para atacar y sin dejar una abertura lo suficientemente abierta como para que le hiriesen. La batalla de Alexis era más del tipo guerrillero, porque tanto Alexis como los otros dos unicornios estaban escondidos detrás de arboles disparándose mutuamente, esperando que algún disparo magico le diese a uno de los bandos. Alexis viendo que le superaban en poder, ya que eran dos, asi que decidio tumbar el árbol, de esa forma al caer el árbol al piso los guardias pensaron que habían tumbado el árbol por sus disparos, lo cual hizo que salieran detrás del árbol donde se escondian para empezar a disparar, pero al ver que no habia nadie dejaron de atacar, fue entonces cuando Alexis cayendo desde la rama de un árbol, el cual estaba cerca donde se habia caído el árbol, clavo su espada en la columna vertebral del poni acabando con el poni, para luego proseguir con la batalla con el ultimo unicornio.

Por último, la batalla de light y Sandra no era tan dificil para ambos, ya que light podía desaparecer en su forma de humo para luego teletransportarse hacia atrás de uno de los guardias junto con su katana levitada por magia, para después rematarlo con un misil de humo, mientras que Sandra con su velocidad lograba esquivar varios ataques de los que le lanzaban, haciendo que los guardias se pusiesen más agresivos con sus ataques, pero al hacerlo se volvían mucho más lentos en sus movimientos lo cual le dio ventaja a Sandra para moverse lo suficientemente rapido y clavarle su espada en el estomago de uno de los pegasos, haciendo que su compañero atacara a Sandra con ferocidad pero al estar lleno de odio este no movía bien la lanza que tenia, por lo cual Sandra pudo acabar con el pegaso con facilidad.

Cuando light estuvo a punto de acabar con el último pegaso que quedaba, este salió volando alejándose de light para que no le atraparan, pero light con sus alas salió volando detrás de él. Cuando pudo alcanzar a aquel pegaso, este trato de clavarle a light con su lanza, pero light esquivo a tiempo la lanza que iba hacia él, para luego hacer cargar con su pesuña izquierda un misil de humo, el cual lanzo de inmediato y mando al pegaso al piso bien muerto.

 **(Quiten la canción)**

 _-Uf, por poco y se escapaba este pegaso, dijo light soltando un pequeño suspiro._

Cuando light estaba a punto de irse volando unas cuerdas salieron de la nada y amarraron a light completamente, haciendo que este cayera al piso dado a que tambien se habían amarrado sus alas. ¿De donde salieron las cuerdas?, pues resulta que habia unos 5 guardias escondidos arriba de un árbol al frente de donde se encontraba light eran quienes sostenían las cuerdas que lo amarraban.

 _-Es que no saben como es mi poder o que, dijo light tratando de volverse en su forma de humo, pero…-¡¿Que pasa?!, no me puedo convertirme en mi forma de humo, dijo light desesperado._

 _-Jajaja, sabemos muy bien quien eres, por eso se nos dieron estas cuerdas, las cuales estan imbuidas con un poco de somberskill, el cual es un mineral que hace que cuando un humo-poni esta cerca de el este no puede volverse humo, dijo el que sostenia la cuerda._

Light rápidamente supo que estaba en problemas, ya que habia dejado su katana tirada con los demás debido a que se volvio humo varias veces durante la pelea, además de que por perseguir al pegaso se alejo mucho de sus amigos e incluso perdio a Sandra en el trayecto por la velocidad a la que perseguía al guardia pegaso, algo realmente sorprendente pero que ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Light trato de usar su fuerza para romper las ataduras, pero lastimosamente no tenia la fuerza necesaria en ese momento, ya que se encontraba un poco cansado, además de que las cuerdas al parecer eran más duras que una simple cuerda.

 _-No trates de liberarte, estas cuerdas además de evitar que te vuelvas en humo tambien son muchísimo más resistentes que unas comunes, dijo uno de los guardias, quien luego de decir esas palabras le lanzo un pezuñaso en la cara a light, haciéndole que botase un poco de sangre por la boca._

 _-Mataste a nuestros compañeros, y no espero el momento en que celestia te mate sucia escoria humo-poni, dijo con desprecio otro de los guardias, para luego darle otro golpe a light, pero esta vez en el estomago haciendo que light botase mucho aire._ (Recordatorio: los guardias que persiguen a light son guardias nocturnos no solares. Con eso dicho continuamos)

Cuando otro guardia iba darle otro golpe a light, un cuchillo salió volando desde unos arbustos hacia la cabeza del que iba a golpear a light, matándolo al momento.

 _-¿Quién esta ahí? ¡Muéstrate!, dijo uno de los guardias, mientras que uno se quedaba vigilando a light._

De los arbustos salieron dos ponis, uno de tierra que tenía unas tonfas en sus pesuñas delanteras y el otro era un unicornio que levitaba un estoque con su magia.

El de tierra tenía pelaje blanco con crines rojos con unas líneas negras y ojos de color negro, mientras que el unicornio tenía un pelaje de color rojo oscuro con crin blanca con líneas negras y ojos de color rojo claro.

Ambos ponis se pararon justo al frente de los guardias, mientras que los guardias solo miraron más detenidamente a los dos ponis del frente, hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

 _-Un momento, ustedes son miembros de los "Cascos Justicieros", dijo uno de los guardias, haciendo que light escuchara bien._

 _-Si, y ahora vamos a llevarnos a ese poni con nosotros, dijo el unicornio mientras se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo magico._

 _-No te lo permitiremos, dijo uno de los guardias, quien fue corriendo a detener al unicornio, pero antes de poder acercarse al unicornio, el poni de tierra rápidamente lanzo un oppercut derecho a la quijada del poni con sus tonfas mandándolo hacia atrás._

 _-Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo permitirte hacer eso, dijo el poni de tierra, para luego dar un paso atrás._

El unicornio rápidamente lanzo su hechizo directo hacia los guardias que tenia al frente, uno de los unicornios que habia en el grupo de soldados creo un escudo hacia el frente que los defendió del ataque magico del unicornio, pero no notaron que dos pegasos caian desde el cielo hacia donde estaban ellos, y antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos pegasos habían matado a los tres guardias en segundos, uno de los pegasos habia clavado dos espadas pequeñas en la espalda del unicornio que creaba el escudo, mientras que el otro habia clavado un kunai en la cabeza de uno de los guardias, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una estrella ninja de gran tamaño a la cabeza del otro guardia.

De ese modo los cuatro ponis conocidos como "Los Cascos justicieros" se acercaron al último guardia que se encontraba al lado de light, pero para sorpresa de todos, el guardia rápidamente saco un cuchillo dispuesto a matar a light, pero rápidamente una piedra fue lanzada hacia su cabeza haciendo que soltara el cuchillo que estaba en su boca, para que luego una espada saliera desde la cima de un árbol y esta cayese justo al lado de light, lo cual causo que cortara las cuerdas que apresaban a light pudiendo que este se liberase de las cuerdas y lanzase un misil de humo directo al pecho del poni y mandándolo hacia atrás en un despliegue de sangre.

Cuando light acabo con ese último guardia sus amigos habían aparecido desde arriba del árbol de donde se habia lanzado la espada, estos rápidamente se acercaron a light y se pusieron al frente de él al ver los ponis armados que tenian frente a ellos.

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, pregunto shining al ver a los cuatro ponis frente a él._

 _-Nosotros somos Los Cascos Justicieros, y supongo que ustedes son el grupo que ha estado buscando celestia durante estos últimos días ¿no?, respondió el unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro que al parecer era líder._

 _-Si lo somos… Te doy las gracias por haber salvado a nuestro compañero. Ahora si nos permites tenemos que seguir nuestro camino, dijo shining dándole a light su katana, para luego empezar a irse._

 _-Antes de que se vayan a donde se dirigen, y no se preocupen nosotros no somos malos, dijo el unicornio._

 _-Lo siento, pero nuestra posicion actual no nos permite revelar información tan abiertamente y menos en un espacio abierto como este, dijo shining con cara seria._

 _-No crees que deberíamos al menos hablar con ellos, tal vez obtengamos un poco de información, dijo entre susurros light a shining._

 _-No me quiero arriesgar, ni siquiera sabemos si Los Cascos Justicieros como ellos se llaman, sea verdad de que existan, dijo shining tambien entre susurros._

 _-Les puedo asegurar de que nuestra organización si existe, solo que ahora no esta en perfectas condiciones que se diga, dijo el unicornio tratando de comenzar la conversación._

Shining se quedo pensando unos momentos en lo que haría, ya que por un lado podría escuchar a esos ponis que acaban de salvar a light, pero por otro lado estaba la posibilidad de que estos tambien fuesen algunos ponis que habra enviado celestia a darles caza. Shining estaba pensando a mil por hora, hasta que después de unos minutos por fin decidio hablar.

 _-Bien, si quieren hablar hablaremos, pero no en este sitio, lo haremos en la ciudad de Baltimore, asi que si quieren que hablemos con ustedes los haremos ahí, dijo shining dando por terminada la conversación._

Cada grupo se cubrió con una capa como antes, pero esta vez el grupo se habia hecho más grande, el grupo de light conformado por: Sandra, shining, Marco, Alexis y Eren, ahora formaba un grupo de 10 acompañantes con los cuatro ponis nuevos. Ahora lo único que faltaba seria llegar hasta Baltimore, donde se discutirá lo que de verdad estaban pensando hacer el grupo de light.

 _ **Continuara….**_

Bueno mis lectores, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si desean pueden dejar un comentario, que ya saben que me anima mucho para poder seguir escribiendo esta historia.

Nos vemos. 


	5. Capitulo 5: Comenzando el viaje

Bueno mis lectores, aquí comienza la verdadera historia de **Un Oscuro Sendero** , ya que lo anteriores 5 capitulo podría decirse que era como una introducción a lo que viene en este fanfic, asi que espero que lo disfruten.

 **Nota Importante para** **angelsoul99** **:** Bueno angel (ya que al parecer te cambiaste el nombre), tu personaje saldrá seguro dentro de los próximos dos capítulos después de este, te lo digo para que sepas y disfrutes mientras tanto.

Ahora si, que comience el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 5:** Comenzando el viaje

 **(Castillo de Twilight)**

Twilight se encontraba sentada al frente de su escrito en su habitación leyendo un libro (Como siempre), cuando de pronto escucho algunos *Toc, toc* en su puerta, lo cual no llamo su atencion porque estaba demasiado sumergida en su lectura como para poder oír los golpes a su puerta. Luego de unos minutos más tocando dicha puerta, esta se dejo de oír el toqueteo, siendo twilight la que nunca se entero. Pero luego de unos segundos varios de los libros de la sala empezaron a elevarse en el aire de forma magica y sin ruido, pero como twilight tiene oído biónico con referente a lo que le pasa a los libros esta pudo darse cuenta y de inmediato trato de usar su magia para devolverlos a su lugar, pero esta no podía porque al parecer su magia no era la suficiente.

 _-¡Ya basta!, el que este haciendo esto no es gracioso, dijo twilight viendo que el libro que estaba leyendo con anterioridad voló al frente suyo._

 _-Oh vamos twilight, cálmate, al final hace mucho que no nos vemos o si, dijo una proveniente de la nada, para luego delante apareciese una caja de regalo._

Twilight se debatía si abrir dicha caja o no, pero al final le gano la curiosidad y la abrio haciendo que de esta salieran muchos globos y serpentinas, junto con un animal formado por varias partes de animales de diferentes colores. Era Discord. (Lo sé, lo sé. Hace mucho que debí incluirlo, pero la verdad es que me olvide de él, hasta que oí una canción de él y *Puf* aquí lo tienen.)

 _-Hola twilight, cuánto tiempo, dijo Discord mientras se tronaba sus huesos y se desprendía como si nada una de sus patas y la volvía a colocar en su sitio._

 _-Que haces aquí Discord, pensé que después de lo que paso con tus semillas te irías un tiempo, pregunto Twilight, mirando al draconecus._

 _-Pues si, pero me aburrí, las sitios que visite eran como decirlo aburridos (Y demasiado sangrientos a decir verdad), dijo Discord pensado en la última oración._

 _-Bueno, supongo que no importa, a decir verdad fluthershy estará muy feliz de volverte a ver, dijo Twilight mientras levitaba los libros que Discord tiro al piso._

 _-Si lo sé, después de hacer algunas paradas iré a verla de inmediato, pero antes de eso a habia alguna novedad por aquí, como no sé, ya sabes, villanos que quieran destruir equestria, algún poni que quiera gobernar, o algo por el estilo, pregunto Discord._

 _-*Suspiro* La verdad ha habido muchas cosas que han pasado últimamente por aquí Discord, te lo contaría ahora mismo, pero se me esta haciendo tarde para una reunión, asi tendré que decírtelo más tarde, nos vemos, respondió Twilight, luego de haber organizado sus libros, salió de su cuarto._

 _-Parece que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui, pero bueno no es algo que una pequeña charla no arregle, aunque charlar con celestia no va hacer tan fácil, jajaja, dijo Discord desapareciendo en un chasquido de dedos de las sala._

( **Con light y sus amigos, y acompañantes)**

Estos caminaban por el sendero que conducía a Baltimore tranquilamente, sin que nadie dijese algo, nadie hacia nada, solo caminaban por ese sendero con sus capuchas puestas sin mirarse entre si, una situación realmente incomoda por decirlo asi, tanto que hasta Marco se estaba tensando y eso que era el que más hablaba del grupo, aunque quien lo culparía si apenas sabían quienes eran los que estaban a su lado. Al final fue Light quien decidio romper con tal silencio, para que el camino a Baltimore no fuese tan… Seco. (No se me ocurrió otra frase )

 _-Y…Bueno, que han hecho en estos dias, pregunto Light con una pregunta tan estúpida._

 _-Cosas, varias cosas, respondió el unicornio de pelaje rojo que parecia ser el líder del grupo._

 _-Y que son esas "cosas", pregunto shining con cierta duda._

 _-Solo cosas, no son algo que deban saber, solo algo que incube a Los Cascos Justicieros, respondió el unicornio haciendo que shining tuviera más sospechas de él._

 _-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Díganme que cosas les agrada hacer, dijo Marco desde atrás, para dejar ese tema atrás._

 _-Bueno, a mi me gusta leer cuando no tenemos nada que hacer, dijo la pegaso de pelaje amarillo._

 _-Antes de que sigan con eso. Todavía no conocen nuestros nombres y nosotros no conocemos los suyos, asi que tal si comenzamos con eso… Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dark-light Heart, pero mis amigos solo me llaman Light, dijo light tratando de comenzar con buen pie, mientras seguia caminando por el sendero._

 _-Pues si lo pides tan amablemente, pues mi nombre es: Shira pure, dijo la pegaso de pelaje amarillo con crin rosado claro con líneas negras y ojos azul oscuro._

 _-Supongo que esta bien, a final de cuentas no pasara nada malo si decimos nuestros nombres. Mi nombre es: Menfire strike, dijo el unicornio líder de pelaje rojo oscuro con crin blanco con líneas negras y ojos rojo claro._

 _-Mi turno, mi nombre es: Claos Finsh, dijo el pegaso de pelaje celeste con crin amarilla con líneas negras y ojos azul oscuro._

 _-Supongo que soy el último, mi nombre es: Shielk Red, pronuncio el último Casco Justiciero, el cual era un poni de tierra de pelaje blanco con crin rojo con líneas negras y ojos negros._

 _-Supongo que nos toca a nosotros, mi nombre es Shining Armor, dijo shining con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Yo soy Eren Flint, la aracnopinch, dijo Eren desde atrás._

 _-Yo soy Sandra Little, mucho gusto, dijo Sandra volando a un lado de los Cascos Justicieros. (Todavía tenia su capucha puesta, mientras volaba)_

 _-Yo soy Marcos White, y si quieren divertirse un poco ya saben a quien llamar, dijo Marco parándose y haciendo una pose extraña, lo cual causo risa por parte de los demás._

 _-Pues, yo soy Alexis Bones, encantada de conocerlos, dijo Alexis presentándose y dejando de lado a marco, quien se quedo frio mientras lo dejaban atrás._

 _-Bueno, ya que por fin nos hemos presentado, que tal si comenzamos una pequeña charla, de algo sin importancia, pregunto Light queriendo que todos empezasen a conocerse._

 _-*Suspiro*, la verdad es que no tenemos tanto de que conversar, asi que no se por donde podríamos conversar, dijo sinceramente Menfire._

 _-Pues dame unos momentos y ayudo con eso, dijo light para luego empezar a mover a los chicos y a los Cascos Justicieros._

Literalmente light hizo un revoltijo entre ambos bandos, haciendo que el grupo fuera como uno solo separado en varias partes, las cuales light organizo para que caminaran en grupos de tres o más. El primero era el grupo de Mefire junto con shining y Eren, los cuales estaban un poco incómodos, mientras veian a light mover a los demás ponis; el siguiente grupo era el de Alexis y Marco con Shira y Shielk, los cuales se miraron dudosos por lo que hacia light; y por último el grupo de Light y Sandra con Claos.

Todos simplemente miraban a light quien los miraba a todos igualmente. Pero después de un rato light les dijo que comenzaran a conversar mientras caminaban, asi que cuando light comenzó a caminar tomo a Claos, para que asi comenzaran a hablar durante el trayecto a Baltimore. Los demás simplemente caminaban con su respectivo grupo sin decirse ni una palabra, pero al pasar los minutos los signos de unas conversaciones se dieron a conocer. Marco y Alexis habían entablado una conversación con Shira y Shielk, sobre los animales variados que habia y sobre algunos chistes graciosos. Por otra parte, tambien shining, Eren y Menfire empezaron una conversación con respecto a estrategias de guerra, mientras visualizaban en sus mentes un campo de batalla en el que tenian que mover a sus tropas de manera que pudieran vencer al enemigo. Tambien Sandra y light pudieron conversar con Claos de una manera más fluida, ya que al parecer Claos era un poni muy conversador y motivado.

De esa forma los dos grupos empezaron su camino en dirección a Baltimore, donde haya podrían hablar más secretamente sobre temas importantes que les depararían de ahí en adelante.

 **(Ponyville)**

Pinkie pie iba saltando alegremente como siempre en dirección a la casa de su amiga fluttershy, la cual le habia pedido que la ayudara con los animales un rato, dado que las chicas se encontraban algo ocupadas para ayudarla.

Luego de un ratito saltando, pinkie llego a la casa de fluttershy, donde la misma se encontraba afuera con algunas palomas al frente de ella. Pinkie rápidamente fue hacia fluttershy y dijo un gran ¡HOLA! Desde atrás de ella, haciendo que esta como un gato diese un gran brinco y se agarrara a las ramas del árbol, mientras que las palomas se iban volando hacia las ramas de otro árbol.

 _-Hola Fluttershy, ya estoy aquí, y dime en que necesitas que te ayude amiga mía, quizás quieras que te de un masaje, dijo pinkie en su típico tono de voz, mientras masajeaba en la espalda a fluttershy quien seguia arriba de la rama._

 _-No gracias pinkie, lo que quiero es que me ayudes a colocar estas pajareras, para las palomas, dijo fluttershy apuntando hacia varias pajareras que habia cerca de su casa con su típico tono de voz._

 _-A bueno, entonces comencemos de una vez, asi podremos divertirnos, dijo pinkie ya estando en el suelo sin que fluttershy se hubiese dado cuenta._

 _-De acuerdo, espera que bajo, dijo fluttershy quien poco a poco descendía con sus alas hasta llegar al suelo._

 _-¡Esta listo!, dijo pinkie pie desde atrás de fluttershy, haciendo que esta saltara, pero no hasta llegar a la rama del árbol._

 _-Como que ya esta listo, pregunto fluttershy._

 _-Dah, pues las pajareras tontita, dijo pinkie pie apuntando a las pajareras que ya estaban colocadas por los arboles cerca de la casa de fluttershy._

 _-Pero cuando fue que tu…, no termino de decir fluttershy cuando ya pinkie se la llevaba en su lomo a quien sabe donde._

Pinkie pie corriendo a gran velocidad llevo a fluttershy hasta sugar cube corner, donde preparo con gran velocidad dos batidos de fresa y le dio uno a fluttershy, mientras que esta aun se encontraba procesando que era lo que habia pasado.

 _-Dime fluttershy como ha estado tu dia, pregunto pinkie tomando un sorbo de su bebida._

 _-Ah, yo… pues muy bien, respondió fluttershy de forma tímida, ya que todavía estaba un poco en trance._

Pero luego de eso vio como su bebida era elevada en el aire de la nada, para que luego el contenido de la malteada desapareciese poco a poco como si alguien lo estuviese bebiendo, para que luego el vaso se convirtiera en una mariposa, la cual se poso en la nariz fluttershy. Fluttershy al mirar más detenidamente a la mariposa pudo darse cuenta de que era.

 _-Discord, dijo fluttershy al mirar la cabeza de discord en la mariposa._

 _-Discord, ¿Dónde?, pregunto pinkie mirando a todos lados._

De la nada Discord aparecio en un flash de luz, mientras sostenia dos vasos con más de la malteada de fresa y le brindo uno a fluttershy, mientras el tomaba el suyo. Por otra parte, pinkie miraba desafiantemente a Discord como si esperase algo de él, y discord al ver a pinkie de esa forma se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, como si hubiese recordado algo, para que al instante de chasquear sus dedos apareciese una nube de algodón de azúcar que pinkie empezo a comer.

 _-Bueno fluttershy como te ha tratado la vida, desde que me fui a mis vacaciones, dijo discord haciendo aparecer una silla y sentándose en el aire en ella._

 _-La verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos 5 meses que te fuiste, dijo fluttershy un poco cabizbaja._

 _-Vamos, vamos cuéntale a tu amigo discord lo que pasa, dijo discord pasando su brazo de león por el cuello de fluttershy._

 **(En un tren de camino a Baltimore)**

En este tren se encontraba un unicornio que tenia una gabardina que ocultaba su cuerpo, pero su cabeza era visible para que se pudiera ver que era un unicornio de pelaje gris con crin de color marrón con líneas negras y ojos azules, mientras que su cutie mark por obvias razones no se podía ver.

Este se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en su asiento, mientras que a su lado tenía una alforja que miraba de vez en cuando. De pronto desde una ventana vio que una pegaso encapuchada estaba tocando el cristal de este, haciendo que el unicornio caminase hasta la ventana. (Y nadie decia nada porque solo habían tres ponis en ese vagón a parte de él) El poni abrio la ventana y dejo entrar a la pegaso, la cual entro con rapidez y sigilo al vagón, para luego quitarse la capucha de su cabeza revelando ser la misma poni que habia ido a la casa de rainbow hace poco tiempo.

 _-Gracias, ya me estaba cansando sabes, volé desde ponyville hasta aquí, y ahora mis alas me estan matando, dijo la pegaso de crin rosado, mientras se sentaba en un asiento._

 _-Pues creo que debiste haber viajo en tren sabes, yo te hubiese esperado en Baltimore, dijo el unicornio con cierto aire de honestidad._

 _-Lo sé, pero no quería hacerte esperar asi que volé lo más rapido que pude, dijo la pegaso para luego mirar directamente al unicornio.-Y dime como te fue en tu misión Phantom, pregunto la pegaso mirándolo con seriedad._

 _-Lo que encontre en la biblioteca del castillo no fue mucho la verdad, solo fue una mísera pagina lo que encontre, pero al menos servirá para algo, o eso supongo, dijo Phantom sacando un libro extremadamente viejo lleno de moho._

 _-Pues si que es viejo y encima maltrecho, pero al menos si tiene algo de la especie humo-poni de algo servirá, dijo la pegaso con tono pensativo._

 _-Y tu Dashila, ¿encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar?, pregunto phantom mirándola._

 _-Si lo encontre, además de un extra para mi, dijo mostrandole una imagen donde salían rainbow dash y ella, junto con un mapa del otro continente._

 _-Bien, espero que esto nos sirva al menos un poco, dijo phantom sentándose al lado de Dashila._

 _-Si yo tambien, solo espero que podamos encontrarla pronto, dijo Dashila, mientras se recostaba con intensión de dormirse._

 _-(En serio que estuve a punto de cometer un locura en ese entonces, por suerte pude detenerme), pensó phantom al recordar como casi atacaba a las princesas._

 **(De vuelta con nuestro de protagonistas)**

Estos por fin se encontraban al frente de las puertas de la ciudad de Baltimore, en donde se podían ver a muchos ponis caminando y se podía respirar un aire marítimo por lo cerca que estaba el mar en aquel sitio. Nuestros dos grupos se internaron dentro de la ciudad con sus capuchas puestas, puesto que aunque la ciudad fuese bella y todo, al parecer habían unos pocos guardias nocturnos en algunos lugares, pero como eran muy pocos no tuvieron muchos problemas para llegar a una posada, porque ya no tenian para el único hotel de esa ciudad. (Obviamente Eren no pudo entrar al pueblo, sino que se quedo afuera esperando a que lo transportaran, además de buscar su típico informe de los pueblos, para su aprendizaje)

Cuando llegaron a la posada pidieron dos cuartos obviamente, asi que después de que le pagaran al gerente de la posada, cada uno se fue a su habitación para organizar las cosas que llevaban (Y a atraer a Eren). Luego el grupo de Los Cascos Justicieros fueron al cuarto del grupo de light para hablar un poco más abiertamente.

 _-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podrían decirnos porque nos querían acompañar, pregunto shining sin rodeos._

 _-Bueno, la verdad es que tambien veníamos a Baltimore desde un principio, pero la razón de que fuéramos con ustedes es simple, dijo Menfire, mientras apuntaba con su pesuña a light.-Es porque light es un humo-poni… y nosotros los Cascos Justicieros hemos estado buscando uno desde hace algún tiempo, pero nunca los encontramos, hasta que oímos un rumor sobre uno que habia sido encarcelado por celestia, dijo Menfire sin muchos rodeos tambien, ya que sabia que los ponis con los que hablaba no estaban con celestia._

Light simplemente agacho la cabeza con tristeza y dolor en su rostro, mientras que su pesuña temblaba un poco por todos los tratos que recibió de celestia y luna, ya que Menfire, al decir esas palabras hicieron que light reviviera todos los recuerdos que habia pasado en esa celda y sobre la "justicia" que allí le dieron. Pero de pronto la pesuña de Sandra toco el hombro de light, haciendo que este se sintiera mejor y dejara de pensar en el pasado, ya que lo pasado fue, pasado es.

 _-Supongo que te hice recordar algo malo no es cierto, pregunto Menfire al ver el rostro de light._

 _-La verdad es que si, pero debo superarlo sea como sea, dijo light de forma neutral y sin tanta emoción._

 _-Bueno, entonces para que quieren un humo-poni los Cascos Justicieros, pregunto nuevamente shining, quien quería saber todo sobre los Cascos Justicieros._

 _-Lo buscamos, porque seguramente el humo-poni sea el único capaz de poder acabar con las princesas, respondió Menfire dejando a todos los del grupo de light con una cara de extrañados._

 _-Es genial que pienses que puedo acabar con celestia y luna… pero la verdad es que no creo que pueda acabar con ninguna de ellas, ya que apenas pude ganarle uno de los Nocturnos Sangrientos, dijo light al aire con una cara que denotaba furia._

 _-¡En serio!... Si ese es el caso, puede que al final no podemos contar con tu ayuda, dijo Menfire con una cara de decepcionado, pero shining hablo._

 _-Puede que ahora mismo light no puede hacerle frente a celestia, pero puedo asegurar que pronto podrá vencerla, dijo shining, haciendo que todos lo mirasen._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?, pregunto Claos, mientras miraba de reojo a shining._

 _-No discutiré en que tal vez light no pueda vencer a celestia, dijo shining haciendo que bajaran la cabeza.-Pero puedo asegurar que es el único que tiene más posibilidades de poder vencerla, dijo shining haciendo que todos mirasen a light._

 _-Pero si apenas puede usar una espada bien, usar sus alas y lanzar uno que otro hechizo, no creo que pueda vencer a celestia con eso, dijo Claos un poco furioso._

 _-Tal vez sea cierto, pero el tiempo lo volverá fuerte, mientras más entrene más fuerte se volverá, además siendo un Alicornio obviamente tendrá más oportunidad, eso lo único que puedo decir, dijo shining con confianza, haciendo que light pusiera una sonrisa._

 _-Si crees que él puede tener una oportunidad, pues confiare en lo que dices, dijo Menfire quien se levanto y miro a su grupo.-Escuchen, me iré con este grupo en su viaje… asi que mientras regreso, ustedes vayan al cuartel del pueblo de appleloosa, dijo Menfire quien miraba a su grupo, mientras que el grupo de light lo miraba con duda._

 _-Porque vienes con nosotros, pregunto Marco que se encontraba sentado junto a Alexis._

 _-Por la simple razón, si lo que dice shining es cierto, quiero ver si light puede volverse más fuerte que celestia, sino, simplemente me iré y buscare una forma de poder vencer a celestia, además de que tengo algo que hacer en el otro continente, respondió Menfire haciendo que el grupo de light se mirasen entre si, por un segundo._

 _-Y como sabes que vamos al otro continente, pregunto Eren un poco dudoso._

 _-Es porque estamos en una ciudad donde se alquilan barcos, asi que lo supuse, dijo Menfire, a lo cual shining asintió porque tambien era algo bastante obvio que tomarían un barco, ya que estaban en una ciudad cerca del mar, donde usualmente se navegan en barco y como solo hay dos continentes y unas pequeñas islas, pues no era muy dificil suponer._

 _-De acuerdo, pero el líder de este grupo es shining, asi que tendrás que obedecerle a él, dijo light, ya que es obvio que él no tenia madera de líder (por ahora)._

 _-Bien, ya terminada la conversación, quisiera pedirles que por favor esperen hasta la tarde para irnos, ya que estoy esperando a algunos ponis de mi grupo que tambien vendrán conmigo, dijo Menfire antes de irse por la puerta con su grupo._

 _-Bueno esto se volverá un poco más ajetreado, ya que tendremos demasiados en nuestro grupo, dijo Alexis en tono pensativo._

 _-Que se la va a hacer, a fin de cuentas no podemos decir que no a un poco más de ayuda, dijo light quien se acostaba en su cama y Sandra se acostaba al lado de él._

 _-Light tiene razón, nuestra meta es dificil y necesitaremos la ayuda de muchos ponis, asi que cualquier ayuda es bienvenida, ya que necesitaremos aliados si quieres cumplir la meta, dijo shining recostándose en su cama.-Lo mejor será descansar y disfrutar un poco hasta que nos vayamos, terminó de decir shining para quedarse dormido y que los demás lo siguieran._

 **(Castillo de las princesas-Noche)**

La princesa celestia se encontraba en su cuarto preparandose para ir a dormir, pero antes de que se fuera a dormir se estaba devorando un postre nocturno, ya que al parecer le encantaban los pasteles antes de irse a dormir. Ella comió un trozo de su suculento pastel, el cual sabia tan bien que incluso dio un gritito de felicidad, pero cuando dio el segundo bocado sintio como si le metieran el mismo infierno en su boca, obviamente esto causo que fuera corriendo hasta la bañera de su cuarto a buscar agua, ella de inmediato tomo agua del grifo aliviándose de que no se haya quemado su garganta, aunque esa expresión de satisfacción cambio a una de desprecio cuando escucho unas risas en su habitación, las cuales eran muy conocidas por celestia.

Celestia salió del baño con una mirada molesta, la cual era dirigida al que estaba carcajeándose en su cama mientras se comía su pastel.

 _-Discord, dijo celestia con una voz que denotaba furia._

 _-Hola mi querida celestia, que tal te pareció el pastel de fresa con unas gotas de picante, un sabor muy como decirlo, dulcicante, dijo Discord mientras le daba un mordisco al pastel, haciendo que de sus orejas saliera humo por lo picante._

 _-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Discord?, no se suponía que estabas de vacaciones, dijo celestia un poco molesta por lo de su pastel._

 _-Oh, por supuesto que estaba en mis vacaciones, pero digamos que en ellas pude ver algunas cuantas cosas que me dejaron un poco… perplejo, dijo Discord tomando un tono más serio, algo muy poco común en él._

 _-A si, y que viste, pregunto celestia como si no supiera._

 _-He visto todo lo que has hecho, y no me vengas con que no hiciste nada porque sé que mientes, dijo Discord haciendo aparecer una silla y sentándose en ella.-Todo lo que has hecho en el otro continente es desastroso, ni siquiera yo hubiese hecho lo que tu hiciste haya, dijo Discord muy seriamente, mientras que atrás de él se podía ver una sombra horrible parecida a él._

 _-Oh, asi que lo viste, he, dijo celestia como si no le importase.-Pues déjame decirte que no me importa lo que digas, lo que he hecho se quedara asi, mientras asi lo desee, dijo celestia con un tono maligno._

 _-Celestia no te voy a permitir que hagas eso a los que viven allí, dijo Discord enfurecido._

 _-Y que vas a hacer, luchar contra mí, ja, dijo celestia en tono de burla, haciendo enojar a Discord.-Se que hace tiempo atrás, mi hermana y yo no pudimos derrotarte y tuvimos que recurrir a los elementos de la armonía, pero ahora te puedo asegurar que si luchas contra mí, no seré yo la que saldrá mal parada, dijo celestia mientras que de su ojo izquierdo salia una especie de luz amarilla, al mismo tiempo que se sentia una presencia que haría temblar a cualquiera._

Discord simplemente trago saliva ante esta acción, ya que pensaba que celestia no tenia tanto poder, pero con lo que habia sentido hace unos momentos pudo darse cuenta que ahora mismo él era inútil delante de ella.

 _-Muchas cosas pueden pasar en más de mil años Discord, no creas que mi hermana y yo no nos hemos hecho más fuertes, mientras estabas en tu prisión de piedra, simplemente no lo mostramos cuando apareciste y simplemente dejamos que hicieras lo que quisieras, para que los elementos de la armonía hicieran su trabajo, dijo celestia mirándolo de forma retadora._

 _-*Trago saliva*, Como puedes hacer esto, acaso no piensas en todo lo que estas haciendo, sino yo…, no termino de decir Discord cuando celestia lo interrumpio._

 _-No puedes vencerme Discord eso ya lo sabes, y si vas diciendo eso a los ponis ten por seguro que no te creerán, al fin de cuentas eres el dios caos ¿no?, simplemente pensaran mal de ti, eso es lo que tiene ser un dios de caos, nadie te toma en serio, y si lo hacen no será para bien tu yo dijo Celestia con una sonrisa que hacia temblar a Discord.-Pero tranquilo no le hare nada malo a las portadoras, ellas son mis súbditos y a ellos nunca les hare daño, dijo celestia encaminándose hacia el balcón de su cuarto._

 _-Como sabré que lo que dices es cierto, dijo Discord con furia y tristeza._

 _-Solo créelo, al fin y al cabo no tienes otra opción… por cierto, me ayudarías con un pequeño trabajo de búsqueda para mi, pregunto celestia volviéndolo a mirar._

 _-Búscate a otro perro que busque lo que quieres, porque yo no lo hare, dijo Discord desapareciendo un chasquido._

 _-Bueno al menos lo intente, tal vez si Discord me hubiese ayudado podría haberte encontrado más rápidamente light, pero no te preocupes, pronto te encontrare, exclamo celestia con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labio, mientras miraba el horizonte._

 **(Al dia siguiente-Baltimore)**

Después de haber pasado una mañana sin tener nada que hacer, ya que ninguno tenia ganas de salir de la habitación, exceptuando a light y Sandra que habían salido a andar por la ciudad, mientras compraban un poco más de comida para el viaje que harían.

Luego de que llegara la tarde.

Shining se encontraba jugando cartas junto con Marco y Eren, los cuales al parecer la estaban pasando mal, Alexis y Sandra se encontraban charlando de cosas que a ningún hombre le interesaría, mientras que light simplemente se estaba echando una siestecita en su cama. De pronto, se escucho unos golpecitos en su puerta, haciendo que shining fuera a abrirla, mientras que Eren se ocultaba por si acaso.

Shining abrio la puerta lentamente, para luego ver a Menfire junto con otros dos encapuchados, los cuales shining dejo entrar. Todos los ponis y araña, pusieron atención a lo que diría a continuación el líder de los Cascos Justicieros.

 _-Muy bien, aquí estan los compañeros que les dije que vendrían conmigo, dijo Menfire haciendo un movimiento con su pesuña, para que los dos ponis se quitasen las capuchas._

Los amigos de light pudieron ver a una pegaso de pelaje cian con crin rosado con ojos del mismo color que su crin, su cutie mark era unas nubes con un solo. El otro era un unicornio con pelaje gris oscuro con crin marrón con una línea negra y sus ojos eran de color azul, su cutie mark eran unas estrellas ninja.

 _-Mucho gusto, me llamo Dashila, dijo Dashila con una pequeña reverencia._

 _-Hola, soy Phantom, dijo phantom a secas._

 _-Un gusto el de conocerlos tambien, dijo shining para luego mirar a su grupo.-Bien chicos manos a la obra, Alexis y Sandra recojan las cosas y preparen a Eren. Marco, tú y yo iremos a comprar los boletos, mientras que tu light…, dijo shining con tono autoritario, pero después noto que light no estaba hasta que miro a su cama._

 _-Zzzzz…, light se encontraba durmiendo todavía en su cama._

 _-Ese es el que se supone que vencerá a celestia, pero que decepción, cualquiera pudiera matarlo por su sueño tan pesado, dijo phantom dando un suspiro._

 _-Es que tuvo una larga noche, dijo Sandra, quien se acerco a light y le tiro un vaso de agua._

 _-Waaaa, ¿pero que?, dijo light al sentir el agua.-Te dije que no me gusta que me despierten asi, dijo furioso light con un vena marca en su cabeza._

 _-Lo siento, pero es que tenemos visita, dijo Sandra haciendo que light mirase a todos._

 _-Ah, hola, dijo light con un poco de vergüenza. Esto hizo que shining se diera un golpe en la cara._

Luego de varias informaciones, explicaciones y de hacer varias cosas más.

El grupo de ahora de 9 miembros se encontraban encima de un barco que habían rentado para que los llevasen al otro continente. Los 8 ponis se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, mientras que Eren se la pasaba en el cuarto de almacén, ya que el capitan del barco no sabia de él.

Light miraba el gran mar, mientras estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del barco. De pronto Sandra aparecio y toco su hombro, mientras le daba una sonrisa reconfortante. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, para luego mirar el horizonte de ese bello paisaje que solo se veía muy pocas veces.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Uff *Limpiándose el sudor*, bueno aquí les traje el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya agradado y que la estén disfrutando. Recuerden que pueden dejarme algún comentario que siempre me ayuda a seguir escribiendo la historia, ya sean malos o buenos.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6: Llegando al otro continente

Buenas mis lectores, aquí otro capitulo más de esta historia que les esta gustando. Gracias a ustedes y a sus comentarios puedo seguir escribiendo sabiendo que a alguien le gusta lo que hago, a pesar de que no sea tan bueno en esto. En fin, comencemos con el fanfic.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood C opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 6:** Llegando al otro continente

 **(En el barco)**

Nuestro pequeño grupo de ponis y araña se encontraban descansando en las diferentes partes del barco, mientras que otros vomitaban sus almuerzos por no resistir al mareo de este. Los grupos normales estaban divididos de esta forma: Sandra y Light se encontraban en las habitaciones durmiendo tranquilamente uno junto al otro, Menfire, shining y Eren estaban en la cubierta trasera del barco jugando una partida de cartas ya que no habia mucho viento como para que el viento las hiciera volar, Alexis se encontraba ayudando a quien dirigia el barco, el cual era un poni de pelaje verde con crin marrón, y mientras lo hacia trataba de aprender lo que podía de cómo navegar un barco, y por último teníamos a Dashila, a Marco y a Phantom en la cubierta de la izquierda votando el desayuno en una cubeta o en el mar. (Nota: al capitán no le importo que Eren estuviera ahí, al igual que no le importo que light tuviese pelaje negro, ya que pensó que tal vez eso era común, porque casi nadie sabe de los humo-ponis)

Habían pasado más o menos 4 horas navegando en ese barco sin saber que hacer, ya que estaban más acostumbrados a más movimiento, pero aun asi trataron de relajarse lo más que pudieron. Aunque estarse relajando por un gran rato no significaba que shining no dejase de entrenar a light, es más, ellos dos practicaban un poco con unas espadas de madera (para no llamar la atención del capitán) cada cierto tiempo.

Ahora mismo light se encontraba despierto nuevamente y estaba en la cubierta de atrás del barco (con unas vendas que escondian las alas de light, por el capitán), mientras miraba su reflejo en el mar que se distorsionaba por las vibraciones que hacia el barco. Sandra volaba por encima del barco junto Dashila para asi estirar sus alas, por otra parte los demás solo se encontraban conversando entre si al igual que Alexis, la cual dejo que shining ayudara al capitan del barco y para que tambien aprendiera a conducir un barco.

Light estaba bastante aburrido y tranquilo mirando su reflejo, cuando de pronto sintio como si alguien se le fuera a cercando poco a poco, pero no le tomo importancia ya que sabia quien era y no iba a hacer nada. De pronto sintio como un cuchillo se poso en su cuello, pero no cambio su expresión de aburrimiento y tranquilidad en ningún momento, el poco a poco se volteo para mirar a Phantom quien era el que estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo, aunque al verlo mejor era un kunai no un cuchillo.

 _-¿Que quieres hacer Phantom?, pregunto Light en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los demás, ya que sabia que Phantom no estaba haciendo esto con intenciones asesinas._

 _-Solo quería probarte, en el cuarto y ahora no me has demostrado que de verdad puedas hacerle frente a celestia, aun siendo un Alicornio, respondió Phantom sin ninguna emoción._

 _-Pues lo siento por eso, pero no puedo mostrar mis habilidades aquí, aunque si te hace sentirte más tranquilo, pude detectarte desde que te acercabas, dijo Light viendo como Phantom quitaba su kunai poco a poco._

 _-Eso era obvio, no lo estaba haciendo lo más sigiloso que puedo, pero debo admitir que aun en una situación como esta te mantuviste tranquilo todo el tiempo, dijo Phantom guardando su kunai._

 _-Gracias, supongo que es por todo lo que he pasado, dijo Light, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza._

 _-Supongo que no la pasaste nada bien, pero no creas que eres el único en sufrir los maltratos de celestia, aun hay muchos que no has conocido que puede que la hayan pasado mucho peor que tu, termino de decir Phantom para irse de vuelta con los demás que seguian hablando._

Light se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos, para luego volver a mirar su reflejo en el agua, pero esta vez su reflejo parecia distinto en algunas partes de el mismo, ya que parecia que tenia una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo realmente grande, además de que su estilo de pelo era muy distinto al de él. De pronto sintio como su cabeza le daba vueltas como un trompo, para al final caer inconsciente en la cubierta del barco.

 **(En la mente de light)**

Light se despertó de golpe en un sitio lleno de oscuridad, donde prácticamente no se podía ver nada de nada. El intento caminar por aquel sitio pero aunque caminara no parecia llegar hacia algún lado, asi que se quedo quieto.

 _-¿Hay alguien aquí?, pregunto Light en voz alta, tratando de ver si alguien hablaba._

La voz de light se escucho como un eco en la oscuridad, pero no se oyo otra voz en el lugar por más de cinco minutos. Light de inmediato solo se sentó en el piso a pensar en despertar, porque de buenas a primeras, sabía que estaba durmiendo, pero quería saber porque soñaba este tipo de sueños.

Light duro varios minutos tratando de alguna forma de poder despertarse, pero ninguno de los métodos que intento lo hicieron despertar.

 _-*Grito de furia*, pero donde mierda estoy, sacadme de aquí ahora, grito en ira light, porque simplemente ya estaba harto de estar en ese sitio oscuro._

 _-Light no grites, no me gusta que los ponis griten, se escucho la voz de una chica en la oscuridad._

 _-¿Quién esta hay?, muéstrate, dijo light exigiendo a la voz._

 _-De acuerdo, al fin y al cabo fui yo quien te trajo a aquí, dijo la voz acercándose poco a poco a light desde la sombras._

 _-Un momento, pero si eres tu, dijo light al ver a una unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con crines de color negro y unos ojos de color amarillo.-Necra, termino de decir light al ver la unicornio que le habia contado su historia y que se encontraba dentro de la esfera._

 _-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos verdad, dijo Necra como si fuese nada._

 **(Canterlot-Sala de reunión)**

Celestia se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda, mientras que en otras dos sillas se encontraban dos de los Nocturnos Sangrientos, los cuales eran: Seyli y Armich. Celestia escribía con su magia una carta, la cual luego de varios minutos la envió con su magia hacia algún sitio, para luego mirar a sus dos comandantes (O lo que sea).

 _-Bien, ahora mis guerreros, ¿Han encontrado lo que he pedido?, pregunto celestia a ambos miembros._

 _-No he podido encontrar algo mi señora, pero por ahora sigo buscando, dijo Armich bajando la cabeza._

 _-Yo por mi parte solo he encontrado un trozo de los cuatro, dijo Seyli colocando sobre la mesa un fragmento de color rojo en el centro y purpura a los lados._

Celestia lo tomo con su magia y lo inspecciono con lujo de detalle por unos pocos minutos, hasta que esta mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción que no presagiaba nada bueno.

 _-Bien hecho Seyli, es autentica, felicito celestia a la pegaso, mientras esta agachaba la cabeza._

 _-Es un gusto servirle mi señora, respondio Seyli._

 _-Bien, pueden retirarse a sus respectivos reinos, han estado demasiado tiempo en equestria, y estoy casi segura que tal vez haya algún problema en ellos, dijo celestia._

 _-Si señora, dijeron ambos miembros para empezar a salir por la puerta._

Celestia camino junto con el fragmento hacia una pared que habia aquella sala, y con su cuerno lanzo un hechizo a la pared, haciendo que de esta se abriese un agujero que tenia donde habia un cofre de color negro con rojo. Celestia lo tomo tambien con su magia y le introdujo una llave que tenia escondida en su pelaje, casi al instante el cofre se abrio revelando otro fragmento parecido al que le habia traído Seyli. Celestia introdujo el fragmento que tenia en la caja, para luego volver a cerrarla y ponerla en su sitio, después con su magia volvio a hacer desaparecer el agujero en la pared.

 _-Ya falta dos, y pronto tendré mucho más poder que lo elementos de la armonía o ese poder del arcoíris, dijo celestia con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Luego de esas palabras celestia salió de la habitación cerrándola tras de si.

 **(De vuelta con light y su sueño)**

 _-Necra, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, pregunto light al ver a Necra._

 _-Supongo que es normal que me lo preguntes, al fin y al cabo me viste desaparecer, dijo Necra como si nada._

 _-Por supuesto que te vi desaparecer, incluso me dijiste que los fantasmas no podían durar más de veinte años dentro de la esfera, dijo Light._

 _-Eso es cierto, pero al absorber el poder de la esfera, tambien absorbiste mis conocimientos, porque estos estaban tambien en la esfera y al parecer cuando absorbiste el poder, aun mi conciencia seguia en el aire por asi decirlo, y por eso aquí estoy, respondió Necra haciendo una reverencia como dando gracias por hacer un truco._

 _-Esa es tu mejor explicación, dijo Light dando un suspiro.-Como sea, si estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo, porque no me hablaste antes, pregunto light ahora con curiosidad._

 _-Bueno, es que me tomo un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarme a estar en tu cabeza, respondió Necra haciendo que light abriera los ojos._

 _-Un momento, ¿Cómo que acostumbrarte a mi cabeza, acaso te quedaras?, pregunto ahora light con cierto temor._

 _-No es que fuera para tanto quedarme en tu cabeza como para que pongas esa cara, además no sabia que esto pasaría, después de todo pensé que desaparecería e iría a descansar por siempre, pero en vez de eso estoy aquí contigo, respondió Necra colocándose a un lado de light._

 _-Y hay alguna manera para que te vayas, pregunto light, cosa que puso molesta a Necra._

 _-Que grosero, pero si hay una forma, pero por ahora me quedare contigo y te ayudare en tu misión, dijo Necra, haciendo un movimiento con su pesuña y hacer que todo el espacio oscuro se creara un gran valle lleno de flores._

 _-Guau, dijo light al ver tan lindo valle.-Bueno, si te quedas, ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar?, pregunto ahora light con serias dudas._

 _-Tranquilo light, en el momento justo te mostrare lo que puedo hacer, pero por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es proporcionarte información y previsión o algo asi, respondió Necra con una sonrisa._

 _-Previsión, dijo light alzando una ceja en duda._

 _-Es cuando puedes ver más de lo que normalmente ves, en un hipotético caso, como que en el que un enemigo te ataque por la espalda, en ese momento en el que viene el ataque, yo te puedo decir que te van atacar, haciendo que puedas saber de donde viene el ataque ya sea que venga de cualquier sitio, explico Necra haciendo que light se sorprendiera._

 _-Asi que en resumidas cuentas, tu me alertas de los ataques que se me acerquen, dijo light para saber si entendió bien._

 _-Asi es, pero dejemos esto, parece que tus amigos te necesitan, dijo Necra mirando al cielo, y todo se empezase a ver borroso._

 _-Un momento que, dijo light, pero de pronto sintio y vio como todo el lugar se inundaba de agua._

 **(De vuelta a la realidad)**

Light se levanto de un salto, mientras se quitaba el agua que habia caído en su cara, para luego mirar a Sandra con un vaso en mano, lo cual supo enseguida que fue ella quien le lanzo el agua.

 _-Se puede saber porque… olvídalo, ¿que pasa?, dijo light mirando a Sandra y a shining quienes estaban en el cuarto donde dormian._

 _-Sabes, me preocupaste cuando te quedaste tirado en el piso como si estuvieras muerto, casi me da algo, dijo Sandra en tono dramático._

 _-Lo siento, es que me surgió un mareo realmente tremendo que me hizo caer inconsciente, pero ya creo que se me paso, dijo light con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Pues que bien que te despertaste, porque ahora mismo necesitamos que nos ayudes, dijo shining yendose por la puerta seguido de Sandra y light._

Cuando los tres salieron de la habitación, light pudo ver como el cielo se habia se habia convertido en una tormenta torrencial que lanzaba truenos por doquier al igual que lluvia. Incluso vio como Eren, Phantom, Dashila y Menfire amarraban los cargamentos que habia en la cubierta y a la misma vez cerraban las velas. En otro lado el capitan del barco junto Alexis y Marco trataban de poder ver el camino, ya que este tenia una espesa niebla que evitaba poder ver mucho, por eso Alexis y Marco con su magia dispersaban la niebla para que el capitan observara el camino.

Light de un momento a otro sintio como el barco se movio bruscamente, haciendo que este se pegara contra la barandilla izquierda del barco, mientras que los demás se mantenían firmes y los pegasos solo se elevaron en el aire. El barco luego de unos segundos volvio a su lugar actual y todos se calmaron.

 _-Bien esta tormenta es muy fuerte, ¿Pero porque no disipan la tormenta?, pregunto light a las únicas dos pegasos del grupo._

 _-Ya lo intentamos, pero esta tormenta no se quiere dejar domar, dijo Dashila, mientras amarraba la última vela del barco._

Entonces en ese justo momento cayo un rayo del cielo casi impactando en el barco, a la misma vez que las aguas se ponían mucho más turbulentas, haciendo que el barco se meciera mucho más que antes. Todos se sostenían de donde podían ya que incluso el viento se habia vuelto bastante fuerte, para que los pegasos volasen.

 _-Pero hace cuanto fue que me dormí como para que apareciese una tormenta de esta magnitud, pregunto light, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la barandilla._

 _-Solo te dormiste por 30 minutos nada más, y justo cuando habían pasado veinte minutos desde que te dormiste, esta tormenta se formo de repente, respondió Sandra sosteniéndose tambien de la barandilla._

 _-No sabemos como fue que se creo, y no creo que sea obra de celestia o de sus seguidores, dijo Shining agarrado del mástil._

 _-Nadie la creo mis jóvenes ponis, dijo el capitán desde donde conducía el barco.-Esta tormenta es parecido a lo que pasa en el bosque everfree, la tormenta se manda asi misma por estas aguas, y muy pocas veces se ha visto que alguien sobreviva para contar la experiencia, dijo el capitán girando el timón hacia la izquierda esquivando una columna de piedra._

 _-Quieres decir que esta tormenta nos va a hundir, Dashila desde otro punto de la nave._

 _-No necesariamente, yo he tenido varios encuentros con esta tormenta, y la mayoría de ellas las he sobrevivido con todo y mi barco, dijo el capitán, para luego decir en voz.-Pero no todos mis tripulantes lograron sobrevivir, dijo el capitán soltando una lágrima._

 _-Pues será mejor que tratemos de que al menos el barco no se volqué, dijo shining caminando por la cubierta en dirección a la cabina del capitán._

 _-Escuchen todos, les avisare si viene una gran ola hacia nosotros, si eso pasa necesito que todos pongan su peso hacia donde yo les diga, grito el capitán viendo el camino que seguia con un poco de niebla, pero gracias a que shining ayudaba a Marco y a Alexis a despejar la niebla, la tarea no se le dificultaba mucho._

Los demás se pusieron a bajar las diferentes cosas que habia en la cubierta, hacia las habitaciones para que estas no causaran muchos problemas. Tardaron unos diez minutos en bajar todas las cosas, mientras que la tormenta soplaba con una fuerza increíble, el agua caía con mucha más rapidez y los truenos no dejaban de caer, aunque gracias al mismo cielo estos no caian en el barco, asi que prácticamente parecia como si el cielo se fuera a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Light con mucho esfuerzo se acerco hacia un lado del barco y miro como una ola e acercaba por el lado derecho, ante esto light iba a gritar, pero el capitán grito primero que él, diciendo: "Todos vayan a la parte derecha del barco y agárrense como si no hubiera un mañana", dijo el capitán a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos y cada uno fuéramos a la derecha del barco, por donde venia aquella gran ola dispuesta a derribarnos.

 **(Punto de vista de light)**

La ola se acerco como si fuera una bestia que buscaba comida, ya que tan pronto como llego a nosotros el barco se empezo a levantar desde el lado derecho, por supuesto nosotros pensamos que el barco se iba a volcar, pero afortunadamente el capitán giro el timón hacia un lado para evitar que la gran ola nos cayera encima y nos volcara. Pero nuevamente no pudimos celebrar mucho ya que otra ola venia desde la izquierda, y no tuvimos que oír al capitan para saber que hacer, todos nosotros fuimos corriendo hacia el lado de la izquierda y nos agarramos bien fuerte de la barandilla. Cuando la ola impacto, el barco prácticamente estaba de lado a punto de volcarse, pero gracias a que Sandra y Dashila pensaron rapido y con sus alas intentaron tratar de evitar que el barco se volcara por completo, y gracias a eso el capitán nos pudo sacar de ahí con mucha dificultad.

Ya para estos momentos, el barco se le podía notar varias grietas en todo el casco, eso prácticamente no iba terminar bien para nosotros si venia otra ola más. Asi que con lo poco que sabia de magia trataba de reparar algunas grietas que estaban en el casco, aunque esto solo ayudaría un poco nada más, ya que no se mucho de magia todavía.

Pasados unos minutos la tormenta ya empezaba a menguar, dándonos unos grandes respiros de satisfacción. Desgraciadamente esos grandes respiros de alivio no duraron mucho, ya que al frente de nosotros venia un ola de tres veces el tamaño de una casa de ponyville, y estaba seguro que esa gran ola acabaría con el barco y nosotros con él.

 _-Rayos y ahora que, dijo Marco asustado por tremenda ola que venía._

 _-Capitán de la vuelta, si chocamos con esa ola no lo soportaremos, dijo shining al capitán._

 _-Desgraciadamente no puedo, después de las últimas dos olas el timón se quedo trancado, tal vez las olas dañaron la hélice de navegación, dijo el capitán tratando de mover el timón sin ningún resultado._

 _-¡QUE!, y porque no lo dijo antes, pregunto furiosa Sandra._

 _-Ahora no tenemos tiempo de buscar culpables, tenemos que hacer algo ahora, dijo Menfire yendose a la parte de atrás, para ver si veía que era lo que tenia la hélice del barco._

En esos momentos me encontraba mirando la gran ola que se acercaba a lo lejos, disfrutando como nos moríamos de miedo, y para ser sincero, ahora mismo estaba sintiendo miedo, pero no porque pueda morir sino porque mis amigos tambien lo harán y no quiero eso, y mucho menos a Sandra a ella no la quiero perder por nada en el mundo.

En ese momento, aparecio nuevamente Menfire con una cara que no denotaba buenas noticias.

 _-Chicos la hélice se ha roto, no funcionara otra vez, dijo Menfire, haciendo que todos nosotros estuviésemos asustados y preocupados._

En ese entonces tuve una idea que podría funcionar, pero estando tan cerca de la ola tal vez simplemente nos mate más rapido, aunque es mejor hacer algo que no hacer nada.

 _-Chicos escuche tengo un idea, dijo yo llamando la atención de todos.-Shining, Menfire, Phantom, Alexis y Marco, necesito que me ayuden en lo que quiero hacer… necesito que me presten mucha de su magia, les pedí a los unicornios que brindasen de sus magias para realizar lo que quería hacer._

 _-Para que exactamente, pregunto Phantom con curiosidad._

 _-Con mi poder de humo-poni y con la magia de todos usted, quiero hacer levitar el barco completo por encima de la ola, dije con mucha seriedad._

 _-Porque no mejor nos teletransportas al otro lado de la ola, eso sería mucho más fácil, dijo Marco._

 _-No pienses eso, la teletransportación no es algo fácil de hacer, además no puedes comparar, el transportar dos a siete ponis que transportar un barco completo, eso haría que la cabeza de quien lo hiciera explotase, dijo shining haciendo que me aliviara de que no pensara teletransportar el barco_ (O al menos asi lo hice yo) _._

 _-Bien, entonces hagámoslo, que esa cosa se acerca más y más, dijo Marco yendose adelante._

Los seis nos pusimos al frente del barco viendo como la ola se acercaba, la cual solo quedaban metros ya que incluso el barco se empezaba a inclinar, por lo que tuvimos que darnos prisa. Todos mis amigos que eran unicornios empezaron a hacer brillar sus cuernos en sus diferentes auras características, mientras que yo creaba humo imbuido con algo de magia por el casco del barco, haciendo que este gracias a la magia de los cinco unicornios y mis poderes se empezase a elevar poco a poco. Los demás junto con el capitán veian esto con asombro, pero tambien con intriga y un poco de miedo, debido que la ola estaba demasiado cerca del barco, pero quien no lo estaría en esta situación, incluso yo tengo mucho miedo ahora mismo, prácticamente los que estabamos al frente nos íbamos a llevar la peor parte de la envestida de la ola.

Mis amigos y yo al ver como la ola estaba a centímetros de nosotros, y que aun nos faltaba algunos metros para pasar por encima, aumentamos la cantidad de magia de levitación del barco, haciendo que este ascendiera mucho más rapido hacia arriba. Desgraciadamente la ola golpeo el barco destruyendo el casco, haciendo que fuese imposible poder navegar en este, aunque algo bueno que paso de eso fue que pudimos pasar la ola, pero como dije el casco se rompio porque esa parte fue la que paso de ultimo y se llevo el golpe de la ola.

Ya cuando vimos que no había más olas, dejamos de usar nuestra magia, haciendo que el barco cayese desde esa misma altura, por supuesto esto asusto a los demás. El barco cuando cayó en el agua hizo que todo el barco temblara y haciendo que muchos se cayesen al suelo por culpa de golpe, además de que algunos recibieron varias heridas en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Nosotros por otro lado estabamos bien, solo que al usar tanta magia para levitar el barco estabamos realmente exhaustos, pero de inmediato me empece a reír como loco, siendo seguido por los demás compañeros que elevaron el barco conmigo. Aunque nuestras risas no duraron mucho, ya que el barco al tener un agujero del tamaño de un bisonte, se empezo a hundir.

Nosotros como pudimos empezamos a caminar hasta el almacén, el cual por supuesto estaba llenando de agua rápidamente, y tomamos las cosas esenciales, mientras que Dashila, Sandra, Eren y el capitán empezaban a soltar los barcos de emergencia, los cuales eran unos 4 barquitos en los que cabían 3 ponis en cada uno de ellos. Luego de que ellos soltaran los barquitos en el agua, nosotros empezamos a montarnos en ellos: Menfire, Dashila y Phantom se montaron en uno, Sandra, Alexis y Marco se montaron en otro, el capitán y shining se montaron en el tercero, y por último yo y Eren nos montamos en el último.

 **(Punto de vista-Tercera persona)**

Luego de que light y sus amigos se montaran en los barquitos, estos se alejaron del barco rápidamente, ya que el barco empezaba a levantar dispuesto a hundir y llevárselos con él. Pero afortunadamente pudieron alejarse los suficiente para que el barco no los absorbiera al hundirse, para que luego los 4 barcos se juntaran.

 _-Por poco, dijo Marco quitándose el sudor de la frente._

 _-Eso seguro, solo espero que el viaje de aquí en adelante sea más tranquilo, exclamo Eren soltando un suspiro._

 _-Al menos debemos agradecer que estamos bien y solo tuvimos heridas leves, dijo shining viendo que el capitán tenia un moretón en su cachete, Sandra se le veía que le dolía una de sus patas, Eren se fracturo una de sus patas de araña y Dashila parecia que se le habia lastimado el ala izquierda._

 _-Por lo pronto será mejor que nos dirijamos a nuestro destino principal, a fin de cuentas ya deberíamos estar cerca, dijo Menfire mirando al capitán._

 _-En eso usted tiene razón, calculo que remando nos tardaremos unas dos horas en llegar, dijo el capitán apuntando con su casco hacia una dirección._

Los chicos al ver donde apuntaban sacaron los remos y empezaron a remar hacia dirección, mientras que Marco cantaba una canción de marino, la cual fue muy animada haciendo que los demás la empezasen a cantar excepto los que eran muy callados, como: Phantom, Mefire, Alexis y Eren.

Pasados unas horas remando en los barquitos, por fin pudieron ver los signos de tierra a lo lejos, haciendo que nuestro viajeros se alegrasen de sobremanera y remaran mucho más rápido.

 **(Equestria-Un lugar desconocido)**

Un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y crin plateado caminaba por una cueva, mientras que seguia a una poni de tierra hacia lo profundo de la cueva, hasta que llegaron a una zona de la cueva donde entraba el mar y se encontraba en este un bote pequeño a vela amarrado a la orilla.

 _-Bien, aquí esta tu barco, esto lo mejor que pude encontrar, ahora págame, dijo la poni de tierra, mientras extendía una de sus pesuñas._

El poni simplemente busco en la alforja que traía unos cuantos bits, los cuales se los dio a la poni de tierra, la cual sonrió y se fue fuera de la cueva con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por otra parte, el pegaso se subió al barco y se quito las cosas que traía, las cuales eran su alforja, un collar y una lanza bien cuidada.

 _-Bien, es hora de ir a buscar mis respuestas, dijo el pegaso tomando un remo y saliendo de la cueva hacia el mar, donde la vela de inmediato se abrio haciendo que el viento hiciese su trabajo._

El pegaso simplemente tenia una cara neutral en su cara, viendo el horizonte y adonde se dirigia. Al otro continente, donde por fin podría encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Asi, Dan Top salió navegando en busca del humo-poni.

Muy bien gente, aquí les dejo este capitulo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que les haya agradado, y puedan seguir viendo la historia.

Nota: Angelsoul tu personaje saldrá en el proximo capitulo, para informar.

Ahora si, nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	7. Capitulo 7: El segundo coontinente

Bueno chicos, desde este punto las cosas se pondrán muy reñidas, pero no daré spoiler.

Ah, y angelsoul99, tu personaje saldrá en este capitulo, pero no me diste color de ojos, aunque no tenga mucho que ver. Asi que le puso un color cualquiera si no te molesta.

En fin, comencemos con el video, y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 7:** El segundo continente

 **(Cercanias del puerto de dream valley)**

El grupo de light, el cual estaba conformado por 5 unicornios, dos pegasos, una aracnopinch y un Alicornio oculto, más el capitan que viajaba de momento con ellos. Todos estos personajes caminaban por las costas de la playa, en dirección a la bahía que se encontraba adelante. Estos caminaban un poco incómodos, porque habia varios de su grupo que tenian problemas para caminar, entre los cuales Sandra, Dashila y Menfire estaban con un dolor en algunas de sus patas, haciéndoles que les fuera muy dificil poder caminar sin lastimarse mucho las heridas. Menfire era ayudado por Phantom quien le brindaba un apoyo al caminar, Dashila no tenia tantos problemas para caminar, lo que pasaba era que le frustraba no poder volar por su ala herida, mientras que Sandra se encontraba en el lomo de light por no poder caminar, aunque sus alas estuvieran bien como para volar.

Estos caminaron hasta llegar a las cercanias del puerto, lo cual hizo que los chicos se ocultaran de inmediato, ya que vieron como en la entrada y salida de dicha puerto habia dos guardias nocturnos vigilando.

 _-Tienes que estar bromeando, dijo Marco ya frustrado con los guardias nocturnos._

 _-Que pasa jóvenes, pregunto el capitán con curiosidad._

 _-No pasa nada capitán, mejor entre usted primero, nosotros nos quedaremos por aquí un tiempo más, ya que no nos queda dinero para una posada, asi que nos quedaremos a la intemperie, dijo shining para hacer que el capitán no se metiera en líos por estar con ellos._

 _-Saben podrían venir conmigo y dormir en mi casa que esta en la parte trasera de la ciudad, dijo el capitán tratando de convencer a los chicos._

 _-Se lo agradezco, pero deberemos rehusarnos, dijo shining amablemente.-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, espero que pueda conseguir otro barco, terminó de decir shining, haciendo que el capitán se rascara la cabeza._

 _-De acuerdo, pero recuerden que mi casa tendrá sus puertas abiertas cuando quieran, finalizo el capitán yendose hacia el puerto y entrando por ellas, siendo inspeccionado por los guardias que habia ahí._

 _-Muy bien chicos, será mejor que los que entren no seamos Sandra, light, Eren, Marco, Alexis y yo, ya que celestia nos busca, dijo shining mirando a todos._

 _-Bueno, nosotros tambien estamos siendo buscados por celestia tambien, por hacer varias delincuencias en contra de ella y su reinado, dijo Menfire._

 _-Yo podría ir, a mi no me conoce del todo, dijo Dashila._

 _-Pues de acuerdo ve, pero recuerda no llamar mucho la atención, trae lo que necesitemos para curarnos y unas mantas para acampar, ya que podemos buscar algo de comer en algunos de los arboles de por aquí cerca, explico Menfire dándole a Dashila una bolsa que contenía mucho bits._

 _-Muy bien, vendré dentro de poco, dijo Dashila volando hacia la entrada._

Los chicos se quedaron viendo como Dashila se acercaba a los guardias y les empezaba a hablar. Pasados unos segundos los guardias nocturnos dejaron pasar a Dashila, haciendo que esta entrase normalmente y al mismo tiempo hizo que todos los chicos soltaran un suspiro de alivio, por ver que todo habia salido bien.

 _-Muy bien, mientras ella busca las cosas, nosotros buscaremos comida, asi que a desplegarse los que pueden caminar y traer cosas, dijo shining caminando hacia una dirección, aunque él tambien estuviera un poco herido._

De esa forma, un grupo formado por Eren, light, shining y phantom empezaron a buscar comida por los alrededores del puerto. No obstante, la comida de los árboles o cerca de ellos no aparecía por más que buscaban, dado que los arboles que habia por los alrededores, parecia que habían sido saqueados, ya que no quedaba alguna fruta o vegetal en ellos. Al final los chicos tuvieron que irse mucho más lejos del puerto para buscar algo de comida, tuvieron pasar por algunas lomas y montañas de pequeño tamaño, y durante su trayecto pudieron encontrarse con varios animales que por suerte no eran carnívoros, para luego empezar a seguir dichos animales por decisión de shining, la cual fue una buena decisión ya que pudieron llegar hasta un rio. Además de que un poco a lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño poblado, con unas cuantas casas, pero no muchas. (Cabe mencionar que todos traía sus armas listas)

 _-Creen que tengan guardias en ese pueblo, pregunto light viendo el pequeño pueblo._

 _-No sé, puede que si, pero tampoco lograremos ver algo desde tan lejos, asi que mejor vamos a acercarnos, dijo shining comenzando a trotar/caminar hasta las cercanias del pueblo._

 _-Oigan chicos esperen un segundo, dijo light sacando un trozo de papel de su espada, y con un poco de humo empezo a escribir algo pequeño en el papel, para luego enviarlo por medio de su magia._

 _-Para que enviaste un mensaje, pregunto Phantom._

 _-Solo para que los nos estan esperando, sepan que es lo que estamos haciendo, respondió light para que de nuevo volviesen a caminar._

Tardaron unos pocos minutos para que llegaran a la entrada del pueblo, en la cual no se veía que hubiese algún guardia cerca, asi que con eso en mente, tanto Phantom, shining y Menfire entraron en el pueblo, mientras que light se quedaba a las afueras ya que no habia traído su capucha consigo, y con él dejaron todas sus armas.

Los tres ponis caminaron por las calles del pequeño pueblo, mientras miraban muy detenidamente cada lugar y ponis que habia, ya que no querían que algún guardia estuviese oculto y los empezasen a cazar como animales, asi que solo ponían a mirar a todos lados sin llamar mucho la atención de los demas ponis. Cuando por fin pudieron divisar un mercado, los tres se dirigieron hacia él y empezaron a comprar suministros para el viaje, el cual ahora que lo pensaban no tenian algún sitio a donde ir en el continente, pero seguro que se les ocurría algo.

Luego de comprar varias cosas, los tres chicos se dirigieron hasta la salida del pueblo nuevamente, pero antes de que se pudiesen ir de aquel pueblo, un montón de grifos aparecieron al frente del pueblo con muchas armas consigo. Estos de inmediato tomaron dichas armas y se dispersaron por todo el pueblo, mientras saqueaban, golpeaban, raptaran y mataran a muchos ponis que habia por aquel sitio. Algunos de los ponis que parecia tener un poco de experiencia en el combate se enfrento a los grifos, pero este no duro mucho tiempo ya que fue empalado por varias lanzas de los grifos, pero eso si, mato a 5 grifos antes de que lo empalaran.

Todo el lugar se volvio en un gran charco de sangre, mientras que los ponis trataban de huir de alguna manera, mientras que los tres chicos veian todo esto con cierta frustración.

 _-OH por favor, porque pase esto cuando justo nosotros tuvimos que venir, dijo shining un poco frustrado._

 _-Sera mejor que nos vayamos en sigilo, antes de que alguno de los grifos nos vea, propuso Menfire yendose por un callejón oscuro, siendo seguido por los otros dos._

Pasaron por varios callejones y pasando de uno a otro, hasta que pudieron ver la entrada del pueblo, donde se podía ver dos grifos vigilando la puerta, mientras que en sus picos habia lo que parecia ser sangre.

 _-Mierda, estos grifos son los grifos come ponis, dijo Menfire con un gota de sudor recorrer por su cara._

 _-Come ponis, pregunto shining._

 _-Estos grifos se parecen a los grifos normales, pero la verdad es que lo único que comen estos grifos es la carne, sin importar de que sea, respondió Menfire, haciendo que tambien shining soltara una gota de sudor._

 _-Vamos que ya falta poco, dijo Phantom empezando a caminar hasta los grifos._

Los grifos al ver a Phantom acercarse como si se rendía ante ellos y quisiese morir, los grifos de inmediato no dudaron y se abalanzaron hacia Phantom, mientras que se acercaban más y más hacia Phantom, este empezaba a cargar con magia su cuerno, los grifos lo vieron y con sus alas dieron un impulso atroz que hizo que Phantom sudara frio, pero cuando estuvieron a centímetros de poner sus garras en el cuello de Phantom, este se teletransporto para luego reaparecer justo donde estaba los grifos antes. Los grifos empezaron a mirar hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a Phantom, y cuando miraron hacia donde antes estaban, ese mismo grifo fue traspasado por una lanza que fue directa a su ojo izquierdo atravesando la cabeza. El otro grifo al ver esto rápidamente fue volando hacia Phantom, pero antes de que llegase hasta el, un peso extra encima suyo hizo que cayese al piso. El grifo miro que tenia encima de él, justo ahí pudo ver a shining y a Menfire encima de su espalda con otra lanza. Ellos no dejaron que el grifo hiciese alguna otra cosa y le clavaron la lanza en la cabeza.

 _-Venga tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Phantom, pero antes de que hiciese alguna otra cosa más._

Un grifo aparecio desde arriba y ataco con su lanza a una de las patas de Phantom, haciendo que este soltara un chillido de dolor por la lanza incrustada en su pata. Menfire de inmediato al ver esto carga magia en su cuerno listo para disparar, pero antes de que hiciese algo al igual que shining, el grifo sostuvo la cabeza de Phantom con su garra, mientras que con la otra tenia un cuchillo en su cuello dispuesto a decapitar a Phantom si hacían algún movimiento.

 _-Mierda, dijo con furia Menfire dejando de cargar magia._

 _-Ahora tírense al piso, o sino su amigo mori…, no termino de decir el grifo cuando algo parecido a una espada le corto su cabeza, y dejando a Phantom en el piso._

Los dos unicornios fueron rápidamente a revisar a Phantom, pero este se encontraba bien, ya que incluso se levanto como si nada del piso. Pero ahora lo que llamaba la atención de los tres chicos era el unicornio que tenian al frente y era quien habia salvado a Phantom. Este era un unicornio macho de pelaje blanco con crines de color negro con una línea azul oscuro casi alcanzando al negro y sus ojos eran cafés (Su cutie mark era: un libro junto a unas tijeras de color azul casi llegando al negro), el unicornio traía levitando con su magia una especie de espada tipo tijera, ya que parecia la mitad de una, esta era de color azul oscuro casi alcanzando al negro. Cabe destacar que llevaba una alforja, pero la habia dejado aun lado.

Este unicornio se acerco a los tres unicornios, mientras colocaba con su magia la espada-tijera en su espalda.

 _-Se encuentran bien, pregunto el unicornio._

 _-Si, estamos bien, pero quien se supone que eres tú, respondió Menfire al mismo tiempo que hacia una pregunta._

 _-Yo… soy solo alguien que anda pasando por aquí nuevamente, ya que parece que el pueblo tiene problemas, respondió el unicornio, haciendo que los tres chicos lo miraran como diciendo "En serio"._

 _-Como sea, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que irnos ahora, dijo Phantom, pero justo en ese momento aparecieron una docena de grifos alrededor de ellos._

 _-Miren que tenemos aquí, 4 ponis que se convertirán en nuestra cena, dijo uno de los grifos._

 _-Eso ya lo veremos, dijo el unicornio tomando nuevamente su espada-tijera._

Cuando los grifos iban a atacar, uno de los grifos cayó en el piso muerto debido a un mandoble que le habia partido la cabeza. En ese momento todos miraron a quien habia lanzado dicho mandoble, y ahí corriendo pudieron ver a light que corría con las armas de los chicos en su espalda, mientras que con su magia lanzaba a varios grifos lejos de él. Shining y los demás al ver que los grifos se estaban distrayendo con light, de inmediato empezaron a atacarlos ya sea con magia, con armas o con sus pesuñas, el unicornio desconocido no se quedaba atrás ya que con su arma tipo tijera cortaba miembros a cal y canto, mientras que su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción al igual que Phantom que mata a los grifos sin dudar.

Luego de matar a varios de los grifos que se encontraban en su camino, shining y los demás se juntaron con light, al igual que el unicornio que los seguia de cerca.

 _-Que se supone que pasa aquí, porque estan todos estos grifos matando a tantos ponis, pregunto light mientras que con un rayo mágico mandaba un grifo por los aires._

 _-No lo sabemos, simplemente aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar a todos, respondió shining, mientras creaba un escudo mágico para mandar hacia atrás a varios grifos._

 _-¿Y tu quien eres?, pregunto light, mientras desviaba con su katana la lanza de un grifo._

 _-Oh, cierto se me olvido, dijo el unicornio cortando la pata de un grifo, para luego darle una fuerte patada en la cabeza de dicho grifo.-Me llamo Angel soul, mucho gusto, dijo Angel clavando su tijera en la cabeza del grifo, para luego sacarla y prepararse para el próximo grifo._

 _-Bueno, al menos sabemos tu nombre, pero ahora ni siquiera sabemos como fue que nos metimos en este lio, dijo Menfire defendiéndose con su espada de un grifo._

 _-Que pasa, tienen algo que hacer, pregunto Angel cortando a otro grifo._

 _-Pues a decir verdad…no, respondió light mientras que con su katana bloqueaba el ataque de un grifo y hacia un contraataque._

En ese momento los demás grifos del sitio empezaron a ver a los 4 chicos que mataban a sus compañeros sin piedad, haciendo que todos los grifos empezaran a ir hacia los 4 chicos, lo cual hizo que su pelea fuese aun más dificil, ya que ahora la gran mayoría quería ver rodar las cabezas de los cuatro ponis.

 _-Esto se esta tornando desventajoso, dijo Phantom lanzando un dos kunais a las cabezas de dos grifos._

 _-Miren allí, ese parece ser el que los dirige, dijo Angel apuntando a un grifo con armadura (Los otros no la tenian) encima de una casa._

 _-Tal vez sea quien los dirige, pero eso no nos garantiza de que los demás vayan a parar, ya que conozco a los de su raza, dijo Menfire dando una doble patada con su patas traseras a la cabeza de un grifo._

 _-Pues tenemos que probar algo o terminaran destruyendo el pueblo, dijo Angel viendo como el pueblo estaban siendo destruido por las llamas._

 _-Realmente no tenemos que pelear por este pueblo, dijo shining sorprendiendo un angel.-Pero tampoco me sentiría bien dejando que esto pase, asi que terminemos con esto y acabemos con todos estos grifos, término de decir shining haciéndole una señal a light._

Light al ver dicha señal se quito la venda que cubria su torso, dejando salir sus alas y haciendo que Angel lo mirara con mucha sorpresa, al igual que los demás grifos que no podían creer que verían a un Alicornio en ese lugar.

Light no desaprovecho el tiempo y emprendió vuelo, siendo seguidos por varios grifos luego de salir de su asombro. Estos grifos persiguieron a light por el cielo, pero este se movía ágilmente por las nueves, para luego descender rápidamente y empezara a volar por los alrededores de las casas, haciendo emboscadas a los grifos lanzándoles misiles de humo y destruyéndolos en el acto. Mientras tanto los demás seguian luchando contra la innumerable cantidad de grifos que los atacaban sin cesar.

 _-Bien, se acabaron los juegos es tiempo de ponerse serios, dijo Angel tomando su espada-tijera y embullándola en magia.-Les mostrare que yo tambien tengo habilidades, dijo Angel haciendo que su espada-tijera brillara y esta se transformara en una guadaña delante de los ojos de todos._

En el momento en que se transformo de inmediato arremetió a tres grifos que estaban al frente suyo, para que un tajo cortara las cabezas de los tres grifos con su facilidad, mientras que en su rostro tenia una cara de concentración y seriedad como nunca antes vista. Angel soul corrió rápidamente por las calles del pueblo degollando a cuanto grifo se pusiera en medio, mientras que trataba de salvar a cuanto pudiese. Por otra parte, light tambien hacia casi lo mismo, solo que este lo hacia en el aire tratando de matar a tanto grifo podía, mientras que salvar a varios ponis creando escudos mágicos para protegerlos de los grifos, los cuales al ver quien hacia el escudo los dejaban y se enfocaban en él.

El grifo que parecia el que dirigia a los demás grifos, estaba viendo como aquellos cuatro ponis estaban liquidando a sus compañeros, asi que tomando una lanza se lanzo hacia el que se encontraba volando por los aires, el cual era light. Light se encontraba encima de una casa disparando humo en forma de metralla a cualquier grifo que veía, al mismo tiempo que tambien atacaba a los que venían por aire, todo eso mientras observaba como aquel unicornio llamado Angel destrozaba a muchos grifos, de los cuales ya no quedaban tantos, tambien miro como Shining, Phantom y Menfire no la estaban pasando tan bien pero se estaban apañando como podían. De pronto sin previo aviso, light escucho la voz de Necra en su mente.

 _-(Cuidado, atrás izquierda), pronuncio Necra, haciendo que light sin cuestionar se movio hacia adelante, esquivando un grifo que paso a una gran velocidad por el lado suyo._

 _-La próxima vez no será tan fácil, dijo el grifo tomando su lanza con fuerza._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto, que acaso no pueden otra cosa como peces, no tienen que comer ponis?, pregunto light tomando su katana y parándose en dos patas mientras la sostenia._

 _-Si quieres saber, la respuesta es algo muy simple…la carne de los ponis es realmente sabrosa y tu ni nadie nos quitara ese placer, respondió el grifo preparandose para atacar._

 _-Por algo tan estúpido como eso decidiste hacer esto, dijo light con furia preparando un disparo de humo._

El grifo salió volando a gran velocidad hacia light, mientras que este se preparo y con su katana desvió la lanza del grifo, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su pesuña libre imbuida en humo a la cara del grifo, pero este supo lo que haría light, asi que soltando su lanza rápidamente desvió la pesuña de light, haciendo que el disparo de humo fuera hacia una casa destruyendo parte de su techo. En ese momento, el grifo sostuvo la pesuña de light dispuesto a rompérsela, pero light se volvio en humo sorprendiendo de sobre manera al grifo.

 _-No pienses que será fácil derrotarme, dijo light usando su magia para atraer su katana que se le habia caído al volverse en humo._

 _-Desde el primer momento me lo pareció, respondió el grifo lanzándose nuevamente al combate._

El grifo atacaba a mediana distancia tratando de asestarle algún golpe a light, pero este desviaba su lanza ágilmente y en otras situaciones se volvía en humo y se alejaba un poco para volver atacar con su katana. La batalla siguio de manera que era solamente de esquiva y ataca sin parar, en momento light lanzo un misil de humo al grifo, pero este lo esquivo elevándose hacia arriba, aunque fue un error el pensar que light seguia en el mismo sitio, ya que cuando lanzo el misil de humo, este se volvio en su forma de humo y con una rapidez increíble llego hasta estar detrás del grifo, quien no reacciono a tiempo y light le corto una de sus alas.

 _-Maldito, grito el grifo cayendo hacia el techo de la casa._

Los demás grifos al ver a su jefe con un ala menos, decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse para que no les pasara lo mismo que su líder, asi que todos los grifos alzaron el vuelo y se alejaron dejando atrás al grifo líder con un dolor en su ala cortada. Angel soul se subió al techo de la casa donde estaba el grifo, este lo miraba con una expresión de seriedad absoluta, mirándolo con ojos furiosos.

 _-Tanto ponis te llevaste solo porque te gustaba, eh, dijo Angel mientras levantaba su guadaña.-Pues espero que te haya gustado tu última comida, porque ya no volverás a comer, dijo Angel clavando la punta de su guadaña en la cabeza del grifo, matándolo por fin._

Luego de haber clavado la guadaña, Angel soul se tiro al piso respirando forzadamente y cayendo inconsciente, mientras que su guadaña volvía hacer una espada-tijera. Light fue camino hasta donde estaba él, para que de inmediato light empezase a curarlo, al mismo tiempo que shining y los otros dos empezasen a ver si habia algún herido. Light al ver como la gente salia de sus escondites tomo una sabana que justamente andaba volando por ahí y se la coloco, ya que aunque haya ayudado, eso no significaba que sus perseguidores no pasaran por aquí buscandolo, y lo menos que quería era poner en peligro al pueblo por intentar ayudarlo. Asi que colocándose la sabana encima siguio curando algunas pequeñas heridas que tenia Angel, hasta que vio que este despertaba poco a poco.

 _-¡Hay rayos!, creo que no debí pasarme tanto en gastar tanta magia, dijo Angel soul levantándose y tomando su tijera-espada._

 _-Ya te encuentras bien, pregunto light mirando a Angel._

 _-Si estoy, incluso me siento como nuevo, respondió Angel dando algunos brinquitos._

 _-Muy bien, entonces me voy, dijo light desapareciendo en una luz brillante._

Luego de que light se teletransportará, este aparecio al lado de una casa donde justo al frente se encontraban sus amigos, los cuales ayudaban a los últimos ponis que se habían quedado atrapados en el derrumbe de una casa. Light con rapidez fue hacia ellos.

 _-Hola chicos, dijo light acercándose a los ponis._

 _-Hola, ya hemos terminado aquí, creo que será mejor que nos marchemos ahora, ya que no quiero que nos vean los guardias del puerto, dijo shining recogiendo la comida que compraron, y la cual estaba escondida debajo de una casa._

 _-Será lo mejor, no queremos llamar su atención cuando vengan, dijo Phantom, haciendo que todos empezasen a caminar lejos del pueblo._

Durante su camino de vuelta a donde estaban sus compañeros, todos pudieron escuchar muchos pasos que venían en su dirección, asi que todo el mundo se escondió ya sea encima de los arboles como dentro de unos arbustos. Pasados unos segundos, se oia como los pasos se oían más y más fuertes, hasta que pudieron ver como una gran cantidad de guardias venían por aquel camino, mientras llevaban consigo varias armas. Los chicos simplemente se quedaban cayados esperando que aquel desfile pasase rápidamente sin que llamasen su atención, hasta que luego de otros segundos en donde estuvieron tensos, los guardias se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que los chicos salieran de sus escondites.

 _-A buenas horas los guardias hacen su trabajo, dijo light en modo de desprecio, ya que los guardias apenas estaban yendo ahora a ver el pueblo._

 _-Ya no importa, lo que debemos pensar ahora es en volver con los demás y alejarnos de aquí lo más rapido posible, antes que los del pueblo digan lo que paso, ¡Vamos!, dijo shining, haciendo que los cuatro empezasen a correr más rapido._

Luego de pasar varios árboles, arbustos, colinas, entre otras cosas. Los chicos llegaron a donde estaban los demás, los cuales no parecían muy contentos debido a que los cuatro ponis parecían que habían ido a una guerra. Light prácticamente les explico todo lo que habia pasado en el pueblo, al igual que shining tambien contaba su parte junto con los demás, los cuales contaron al detalle lo que habia pasado y la aparición de ese extraño unicornio llamado Angel.

 _-Asi que unos grifos atacaron a ese pueblo, eh, dijo Sandra empezando a darle los primeros auxilios a light, al igual que Dashila y Alexis quienes curaban a los demás._

 _-Dashila trajiste lo que te pedí, pregunto Menfire._

 _-Si señor, allí estan, dijo Dashila apuntando hacia unas cuantas cobijas y una que otra bolsa._

 _-Al parecer fue una buena idea traer los botiquines, aunque no pensé que los usaríamos después de que ustedes se enfrentaran a un gran grupo de grifos, dijo Sandra poniéndole una curita a light._

 _-Bueno, ya que todos estamos ya listo, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, ya que de seguro los guaridas empezaran a buscar a los que ayudaron a defender el pueblo, dijo Menfire levantándose listo para caminar._

 _-Nosotros tambien estamos listos, dijo Eren llevando sobre una piedra levitada las cosas que traían._

 _-Bien, en marcha, a donde sea que vamos, dijo light, un poco dudoso en la última parte._

Pero antes de que empezasen a caminar sin destino aparente, algo cayó al frente del grupo de ponis, los cuales de inmediato se pusieron en guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

 ** _Continuara…_**

Bien chicos, espero que les haya dejado con ganas de ver el proximo capitulo, pero bueno. Recuerden dejarme sus comentario sobre que parte te gusto de este capitulo, asi que nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 8: Un aliado y una oportunidad

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de la historia, asi que espero que les este agradando y en el caso de que no les este gustando, pues déjenme decirles que al menos trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir las historias que hago bien, porque sino me quedaría igual que mi primera historia (La vida en otro mundo). Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez debí haber puesto otro nombre, pero ya que.

En fin, comencemos de una vez

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 8:** Un aliado y una oportunidad

 **(Cercanias del puerto de dream valley)**

Los amigos de light y él se encontraba listos para partir hacia otro lugar, pero alguien desconocido cayo al frente de ellos con un arma en su espalda, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia con sus armas listas, al mismo tiempo que los unicornios preparaban uno que otro ataque mágico, pero el desconocido simplemente levanto unas de sus pesuñas en cuestión de que no era enemigo, pero eso hizo que los demás chicos levantaran aun más sus armas, excepto light quien se acerco al poni desconocido, aunque este no era tan desconocido para tres ponis en especial.

 _-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Angel?, pregunto light viendo a Angel Soul._

 _-Bueno, es que como vi que se fueron del pueblo corriendo, eso me hizo pensar que tienen conflicto con los guardias nocturnos, ¿o me equivoco?, dijo Angel mirando a light._

 _-Se podría decir que si, pero eso a ti que te importa, dijo light muy descortésmente para que se fuera._

 _-Que rudeza, dijo Angel tocándose el corazón en modo dramatismo.-Pero no importa, y ¿a donde se dirigen?, pregunto Angel ahora sin dramatismo._

 _-Para que quieres saberlo, pregunto light, mientras que sus amigos ya estaban a punto de sacar sus armas, ya que preguntar más haría que Angel fuese de inmediato un enemigo._

 _-Es porque quería acompañarlos, debido a que tambien soy buscado por los guardias y una que otra gente, respondió Angel rascándose la cabeza._

 _-Buscado y ¿Por qué?, dijo light con curiosidad._

 _-Resulta que cuando estuve cerca de los pueblos cercanos a los reinos…Bueno, digamos que hice varias cosas sin importancia, al menos para mí, dijo Angel levantando los hombros, mientras que decia la última frase en voz baja._

 _-Lo siento, pero no queremos involucrarte en nuestros problemas, asi que…, pero light no termino de hablar cuando un grupo de guardias nocturnos se les aparecio desde atrás de ellos._

 _-Mierda, corran, dijo Menfire empezando a correr entre los arboles junto con todos los demás._

 _-Parece que al final si podre acompañarlos, dijo Angel triunfante, aunque fuese por pura casualidad. (del escritor_ _)_

Light simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras empezaba a correr más rapido al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su capucha para que no lo reconocieran. Los demás de igual forma se pusieron sus capuchas y Eren se fue saltando hacia arriba de los arboles, mientras que dejaba varias paredes de telaraña en el suelo para detener a los guardias que los perseguían. Después de varias horas corriendo, cabe mencionar que sin darse cuenta los chicos habían dado un giro brusco haciendo que pasasen aun lado del pueblo en el que fueron light y los otros, pero claro sin llamar la atención de los guardias que inspeccionaban el lugar.

Al final el grupo habia llegado a las cercanias de un gran rio por donde pasaban unos peces, los chicos simplemente se quedaron tirados en el piso mientras respiraba con fuerza por el largo trayecto que hicieron por escapar de los guardias. Además de que al ver dado dicho giro en el trayecto pudieron perder a los guardias que los seguian, para que asi tuvieran mucho más tiempo de escapar por la ruta que tomaron los chicos, y de esa forma hicieron que se perdieran sus rastros.

 _-Bien, supongo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos sigan hasta aquí, dijo shining tirado en el piso._

 _-Ay mis alitas, todavía no se habían recuperado completamente, dijo Dashila frotándose su ala._

 _-De que te quejas, hay otros de nosotros que estamos peor que tu, dijo Eren que todavía tenia vendada la pata lastimada._

 _-Pues mi ala es mía y solo la siento a ella, asi que no me importa, dijo Dashila sacándole le lengua a Eren._

 _-Pero serás, ah que importa, dijo Eren rindiéndose._

 _-Antes de nada, trajeron todas las cosas, pregunto Menfire._

 _-Traje la mayor cantidad gracias a mis habilidades, respondió Eren._

 _-Nosotros con nuestra magia pudimos llevar muchas cosas al volverlas pequeñitas, dijo Alexis sacando de su alforja varias cosas pequeñas, que luego de un rayo de Alexis estos se volviese grandes mostrando varias cosas, ya sea de comida, botiquines, entre otras cosas._

 _-Que bien que la comida y las camas estan bien, de esa forma podre tener un buen sueño de belleza, dijo Marco colocándose en una pose de Johnny bravo (Serie de televisión antigua, si quieren búsquenla)._

 _-Sueño de belleza, querrás decir sueño de fuera, dijo Phantom haciendo que todos se rieran en gran por dicho comentario y dejando a Marco tirado en el piso llorando cómicamente._

 _-Pues si que tienes un grupo muy llamativo light, dijo Angel acercándose a light, quien estaba mirándose en el reflejo del rio._

 _-Si asi es, desde que los conocía siempre han sido asi, aunque son muy buenos ponis, dijo light sin dejar de mirar el agua._

 _-Y que te miras, pregunto Angel viendo a light._

 _-Bueno, es que hace varios meses yo tenía otro color de pelaje y no negro como el que ves ahora, por eso todavía no me acostumbro al 100% de mi nueva apariencia, respondió light para luego dejar de mirar el agua y mirase a Angel.-Lo cual me lleva a hacer esta pregunta: ¿Por qué no te sorprende que mi color de pelaje sea negro?, pregunto light mirando a Angel._

 _-Bueno, la verdad es que no me importa mucho el color de pelaje, pero si hablas sobre tu especie, pues no me importa mucho, respondió Angel despreocupadamente._

 _-Un momento, sabes de los humo-ponis, dijo light sorprendido._

 _-Por supuesto, casi todos en este continente saben de los humo-ponis, al fin y al cabo muchos de ellos vivieron hace mucho aquí, como al igual que en equestria, dijo Angel en su tono despreocupado, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el césped._

 _-Espera, vivieron aquí tambien, eso quiere decir que tal vez alguno, decia light pero fue interrumpido._

 _-No, ya no quedan más humo-ponis en este continente. Los cuatro guardias más poderosos de celestia dirigen este continente, ellos y sus batallones fueron más que suficientes como para exterminar a la raza, mientras que celestia y luna terminaron con los que habia en equestria, explico Angel cerrando los ojos._

 _-Entonces es verdad que pueda ser el único humo-poni que hay, dijo light un poco triste._

 _-Lo siento, pero es la verdad, dijo Angel levantándose._

 _-Una pregunta, los ponis de equestria pueden venir aquí y volver, entonces porque no se sabe nada de los humo-ponis en equestria, pregunto light._

 _-Bueno no se mucho sobre eso, pero lo que si se es que si un poni de equestria viene de visita aquí, los cuatro guardias tienen que hacer que ninguno de los pueblos hable sobre los humo-ponis, para que asi no propague la información sobre la especie humo-poni. Al mismo tiempo que celestia quemo y destruyo todo casi todo rastro de los humo-ponis en equestria, aunque esta última parte seguro que ya lo sabías, explico Angel parado frente a light._

 _-Si ya la oí, es increíble pensar que todos en equestria piensen que es una gran gobernante a pesar de tantas muertes que ha hecho. Tambien es increíble pensar que desde que mi pelaje volviese a ser negro eh visto tanta sangre que es increíble que nadie lo haya notado, dijo light viendo su pesuña, mientras que por su mente pasaban varios recuerdos._

 _-Celestia tiene casi completo control sobre equestria, después de todo ha vivido por mucho tiempo, tal vez más del que debería, pero ahora mismo no es mi objetivo cambiar las cosas, dijo Angel mirando el cielo._

 _-¿Y cual es tu objetivo?, pregunto light._

 _-Por ahora no podre decírselos, ya que es algo personal e imposible de cumplir para mí por ahora, pero prometo que un dia te lo diré, respondió Angel.-Por cierto, con lo que hemos pasado, ya me consideras parte de tu grupo, dijo Angel mirando a light._

 _-Desgraciadamente para ti, el líder del grupo es shining, el unicornio de pelaje blanco de por ahí, si quieres unirte tendrás que hablar con él no conmigo, dijo light despreocupadamente, mientras que Angel solo tenia una cara de cansado._

El grupo estuvo cerca de ese rio durante varias horas reponiendo sus fuerzas y sanando sus heridas, al mismo tiempo que preparaban algunos sitios donde pudiesen dormir esa noche, ya que la noche se veía cerca y no querían perderse aun más en los bosques de ese sitio, aunque no tuviesen un destino fijado al cual ir, ya que simplemente se estaban guiando a pura suerte. Cada pudo dormir cómodamente, ya que gracias a que la telaraña de Eren era muy resisten y suave (y a la vez pegajosa), pudieron dormir con tranquilidad, aunque después tuvieran problemas para despegarse de las camas, literalmente.

Todos los chicos pudieron dormir tranquilamente durante la noche, aunque claro hicieron turnos para vigilar ya que no estaban totalmente seguros, pero aun asi no aparecio ningún enemigo que quisiese atacarlos. Ya para el dia siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano para prepararse para irse de aquel sitio, no sin antes hacer algo con respecto al que quería unírseles en ese momento.

Shining como era el aparente líder del grupo, este tuvo una conversación en privado con Angel para saber si en verdad estaba de su parte ya que con celestia nada se sabe. Prácticamente los dos ponis duraron bastante tiempo atrás de un árbol hablando sobre el asunto, hasta que luego de una hora casi dos, los dos salieron caminando a los demás.

 _-Y bien, pregunto light poniendose al frente de shining._

 _-Pues se vendrá con nosotros, pero por ahora no se le confiara mucho, dijo shining, haciendo que todos estuvieran bien con eso._

 _-Bien gente, me volveré a presentar, ya que solo lo hice cuando estuvieron shining y los otros tres, dijo Angel tosiendo un poco para prepararse.-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre Angel Soul y desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero, dijo Angel recibiendo un visto bueno de los chicos, aunque a Menfire no le tuviera mucha confianza._

 _-Muy bien chicos, con esto zanjado debemos pensar en lo proximo, ya que no podemos andar por el continente sin saber que hacer, dijo shining mientras se sentaba al mismo tiempo que los demás._

 _-En eso shining tiene razón, prácticamente ustedes vinieron para escaparse de celestia y para hacer que light se volviese más fuerte, pero la verdad aunque se vuelva fuerte no podrá enfrentarse a todo el ejercito de celestia junto con Los Nocturnos Sangrientos, explico Menfire colocándose aun lado de shining._

 _-Y que proponen que hagamos, no tenemos aliados que se diga, los únicos con los que podemos contar son con los del pueblo de los olvidados, dijo Marco._

 _-No te olvides que los Cascos Justicieros tambien luchan contra celestia, dijo Phantom._

 _-Si, pero aun con todo y eso no que creo que sea mucho problema para celestia deshacerse de ambos bandos junto con su grupo de súper ponis, dijo Alexis preocupada._

 _-Tanto Menfire como yo lo sabemos, por eso, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es reunir un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a celestia y a su hermana, dijo shining en tono pensativo._

 _-Pero estas seguro, según lo que nos contaste, Los Nocturnos Sangrientos son muy poderosos, que pasa si un ejército no es suficiente o incluso no podemos ganarle con el ejercito de ponis que formemos, dijo Sandra estando al lado de light._

 _-Sabemos perfectamente que los nocturnos sangrientos son fuertes, por eso es que tenemos que sacarlos de la ecuación primero antes de atacar a celestia, dijo Menfire con un tono de decisión._

 _-¿Acabarlos?, pregunto Marco._

 _-Nosotros los Cascos Justicieros tenemos una de nuestras bases en este continente, y por lo que mis hombres me han contado en tiempos anteriores, cada uno de los Nocturnos vigila un reino en específico, para que estos no se salga de la raya que ha impuesto celeste en ellos, ya que celestia no puede atender a dos continentes a la vez, explico Menfire._

 _-Además hay otra cosa que he de comentar, el ejército que Menfire y yo hemos pensado no va hacer conformado solo de ponis, tenemos pensado que las demás razas se nos unan en esta batalla, dijo shining._

 _-Una apuesta muy grande la verdad, las distintas razas tienen sus razones para querer detener a celestia, pero estas tambien tienen varias razones para no hacer nada, dijo Angel con unos auriculares en sus orejas, los cuales se parecían mucho a los de vinyl solo que estos eran de tono de color negro con azul, además de tener la imagen de su cutie mark a cada lado._

 _-Tal vez, pero tenemos que intentarlo porque ya hemos visto que con celestia no se puede jugar, dijo shining recordando la muerte de los padres de light.-Además, mientras estemos en esta pequeña que haremos, tal vez podamos encontrar lo que light esta buscando y a la misma vez volverlo más fuerte, dijo shining para terminar._

 _-Si por supuesto, habra que hacer un ejército con todas las razas en el y acabar uno por uno con los Nocturnos Sangrientos, dijo Eren con noto sarcasmo._

 _-Se que no va hacer fácil, y puede que tal vez algunos de nosotros no lo lograremos, pero debemos tener presente cual es la meta a seguir en esto, ¡DETENER A CELESTIA!, dijo shining gritando la ultima parte._

 _-SIiiii, dijeron todos con entusiasmo, aun sabiendo que pudiese morir en el trayecto._

Luego de que todos oyeran el plan a seguir, de inmediato empezaron a empacar las cosas que habían traído mientras que Angel solo miraba como recogían, ya que no quería entorpéceles la recogida, asi que solo quedo recostado al frente de un árbol. Pasados unos varios minutos, todos estaban listos para partir al destino más cercano que tenian cerca. EL reino minotauro.

Menfire les conto a los chicos que el Nocturno Sangriento que ocupa el imperio de los minotauros, era un poni de tierra conocido como Markob el resistente, debido a que este poni tiene en su interior el poder de una lacrima de tierra, unas de las cuales son de las tres más difíciles de hallar. Este según les conto Menfire puede manipular las rocas y la tierra a su alcance, el cual por el momento nadie ha sabido hasta cuanto llega el límite del poder de la tierra de Markob. Pero algo que tenia por seguro Menfire, era Markob tenia un límite, pero tenian que descubrirlo antes de morir en sus manos.

Pero antes de que los chicos prosiguieran con el viaje, Dashila opto por contarles algo que seguro les interesaría a los chicos.

 _-Chicos quiero proponerles algo antes de dirigirnos al imperio de los minotauros, dijo Dashila llamando la atención del grupo._

 _-Si, y que es, pregunto light._

 _-Quisiera que diésemos un pequeño rodeo, para llegar a cierto sitio donde conozco alguien que me esta esperando ahí para entregarle algo a light, respondió Dashila llamando la atención de light._

 _-Entregarme algo a mí, y quien es y que me dará, pregunto light muy interesado._

 _-Sera una sorpresa por si pasamos por ahí, y díganme quieren hacer el rodeo, ya que tardaremos un poco más en llegar al reino minotauro, dijo Dashila haciendo que shining y Menfire pensaran._

 _-Es algo que ayudara a light en la batalla, pregunto Menfire._

 _-Si, lo hará más fuerte, dijo Dashila._

 _-Pues entonces vamos, al fin y al cabo todavía no he mandado el mensaje a los de nuestros grupos para comenzar el ataque, asi que todavía tenemos tiempo, dijo Menfire._

 _-Pues decidido, vamos al pueblo Bradford, dijo Dashila muy feliz._

 _-Veo que con la que te vas a encontrar te hace muy feliz, dijo light aunque no supiera quien era._

 _-Pues obvio que si, es una gran amiga de la escuela de vuelo de cloudsdale, pero hace tiempo que no la veo, asi que tengo muchas ganas de volverla a ver, dijo Dashila bastante feliz._

 **(Palacio de Canterlot-Tarde)**

Celestia se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirando varios papeles que habían llegado hace poco. Estos contaban las diferentes ganancias, perdidas y productos traídos del otro continente, pero además de dichos papeles tambien habia otros con diferentes temas a leer, en los cuales tenian escrito como iban los diferentes reinos en los que habia puesto a cada Nocturno Sangriento en el otro continente.

En uno de los papeles tenia escrito por parte Seyli, que el reino que estaba su cuidado hubo una fuga de grifos come ponis, los cuales al huir rápidamente pudieron llegar hasta un pueblo a la lejanía en el cual causaron muchos destrozos, pero que unos desconocidos salvaron el pueblo y que uno de los que pudieron llegar a reconocer era un tipo llamado Angel Soul, el cual es buscado por el asesinamiento de varios guardias nocturnos y de varios ponis de gran estatus social en el segundo continente.

El otro papel era de Markob, el cual vigilaba el reino de los minotauros, dice que los minotauros no han hecho ninguna cosa sospechosa, estos siguen haciendo sus manualidades y objetos para vender en equestria, pero que han estado muy descontentos con los guardias nocturnos que estaban en su ciudad y que exigían que redujeran el numero de estos.

Otro de los papeles decia sobre la situación en el reino de cristal donde lo vigilaba Armich, el cual decia que la princesa cadance se estaba volviendo realmente fuerte, pero que aun le faltaría bastante para poder llegar a tener la suficiente fuerza como para resistir un ataque de él o los otros nocturnos sangrientos. Tambien decia que el capitán Quisen liu ha estado investigando sobre las situaciones políticas y militares de celestia, porque al parecer Quisen estaba sospechando algo sobre celestia, pero tambien hacia que los guardias nocturnos no se acercaran a Skyla y si no era Quisen el que lo evitaba lo hacia Frank.

Otro de los papeles que habia era uno que hablaba cosas sobre lo que se habia hecho en el reino de los dragones. Los dragones seguian escarbando en las cuevas buscando gemas de calidad, de gran tamaño o de mucho valor, varios de ellos murieron el dia de ayer por culpa del cuidador de dicho reino, el cual era Splinter Death. Y por último decia que además de las muertes de aquellos dragones no ha habido algo de relevancia, ya que los dragones siguen con su trabajo de esclavos.

El ultimo papel era de Raiven Star, la cual vigilaba el reino changeling, en el papel solo habia unas cuantas palabras. Decia que los changeling siguen estando a rayas y que no causaran ningún problema con estos, hubo varias fugas pero que todos y cada uno fueron capturados y vueltos a poner en sus jaulas.

Celestia simplemente leía los papeles sin ninguna emoción como si estos no fueran la gran cosa. Esta luego de varios minutos leyendo y firmando varios papeles más, esta salió de su sala de trabajo y se encamino hacia su cuarto, ya que estaba cansada luego de haber leídos tantos papeles desde la mañana, asi que quería tomar un pequeño descanso antes de seguir leyendo antes de que cayera la noche.

Justo cuando llego hasta su cuarto esta vio que dentro se encontraba luna recostada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, lo cual causo que la viera con ternura para luego acercarse hacia su hermanita y la empezase a mover. Esta luego de varios intentos luna empezo a abrir los ojos.

 _-Ugh, hola hermana, dijo luna rascándose los ojos.-Ya es de noche, pregunto luna sentándose en la cama._

 _-No, aun faltan algunas horas para eso, respondió celestia sentándose aun lado de la cama.-Pero olvida eso, quiero saber porque estabas recostada en mi cama cuando llegue, pregunto celestia._

 _-Bueno es que sentí algo malo y quería estar a tu lado, pero estabas trabajando asi que pensé en dormir en tu cama para al menos sentir tu esencia mientras dormía, respondió luna mirando hacia abajo._

 _-Debe haber algo más, ya que simplemente sentir que me necesitabas no es razón suficiente, dime que no me quieres decir, dijo celestia._

 _-De acuerdo, es que tuve una pequeña pesadilla con respecto al humo-poni, en donde el te… mataba, dijo luna un poco triste._

 _-Eso nunca va a pasar hermanita, yo te lo puedo asegurar, además aun le faltarían mil años para poder superarme e incluso superarte a ti, dijo celestia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana._

 _-Tienes razón, no sé ni porque pensé eso, a lo mejor es porque pensando demasiado en el tema, mejor me iré a dormir a mi cuarto, dijo luna levantándose._

 _-Si quieres puedes quedarte, solo espero que no me quede dormida profundamente, dijo celestia recostándose en su cama junto con celestia._

 _-Buenas noches hermana, dijo luna volviendo al mundo de los sueños._

 _-Buenas noches, dijo celestia tambien cerrando los ojos._

 **(Ponyville)**

Era una tarde normal en ponyville donde todo era normal, y varios ponis realizaban sus diferentes actividades. Una pegaso amarilla caminaba por el mercado comprando algunos vegetales y materiales, mientras que hablaba con alguien que estaba en su hombro, lo cual parecia ser un pequeño ratoncito realmente raro ya que se podía ver que tenía diferentes colores además de tener unas formas un poco distintas a un ratón. La pegaso, conocida como fluttershy, luego de comprar las diferentes cosas y meterlas en su alforja, fluttershy camino por el pueblo en dirección a su casa junto con el ratoncito hasta su casa que estaba cerca de everfree.

Cuando llegaron a esta, los animales empezaron a acercarse a la pegaso pidiendo alimento, pero fluttershy los alejo diciéndoles que les daría en un momento, asi que los animales se fueron para atrás esperando su comida, mientras entraba a su casa y empezaba a desempacar las cosas que habia comprado, y justo en ese momento el ratoncito salto desde el hombro de la pegaso y voló por el aire, para luego soltar una luz brillante haciendo que apareciese el dios del caos: Discord.

 _-Bueno fue muy relajante pasar el dia contigo fluttershy, pero tengo que comenzar a hacer un poco de caos, dijo Discord tronándose un poco los huesos._

 _-Gracias Discord, fue buena tu compañía mientras compraba los alimentos de los animales y mis otras cosas, agradeció fluttershy dándole un abrazo a Discord._

 _-Tambien fue divertido, bien es hora de…, decia Discord, pero no termino de hablar cuando alguien toco la puerta de la casa de fluttershy._

 _-Me pregunto quien será, se pregunto fluttershy caminando hasta la puerta junto con Discord._

Fluttershy se acerco a la puerta y la abrio con normalidad, luego miro a rarity junto Spike.

 _-Oh, hola rarity, dijo fluttershy saludándola.-Hola Spike, dijo fluttershy saludando tambien al dragón bebe.-¿Y que los trae por aquí?, pregunto fluttershy al a ambos._

 _-Es que twilight nos pidió que te viniésemos a buscar a querida, dice que quiere mostrarnos y/o contarnos algo, respondió rarity con normalidad._

 _-Ella dice que es algo muy urgen, además de algo que le habia estado preocupando mucho, dijo Spike._

 _-Bueno si es importante supongo que iré, pero antes de eso, dijo fluttershy se voltio y miro a Discord que se encontraba en un sillón levitando.-Discord podrías darles de comer a los animalitos, pregunto fluttershy al draconecus._

 _-Pues por supuesto, tu confía en mi te los alimentare bien, respondió Discord con una bandera con el dibujo de un perro dentro de un corazón. (O sea, ama a los animales)_

Al decir eso, fluttershy se fue junto con Spike y rarity al castillo de Twilight, mientras que los animales veian a quien los alimentaba irse, a lo cual pensaron que los habían dejado sin comida. (porque ya saben los animales piensan en la serie)

Pero antes de que se empezaran a ir los animales, unos platos llenos de comida aparecieron de repente al frente de la casa de fluttershy, lo cual hizo que los animales pusieran sonrisas y se acercaran a los platos, pero cuando se acercaron los platos se elevaron por los aires y se fueron a distintos sitios, para que luego apareciese el mismo Discord riendo como loco.

 _-Bien mis animalitos, mi amiga fluttershy me encargo alimentarlos, pero como soy el dios de caos tengo que hacerlo un poco más divertido, dijo Discord chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que todo el sitio se volviera como un patio gigantesco para niños, en el cual habían al parecer varias pruebas._

 _-Muy bien todos escuchen, dijo Discord con un uniforme militar.-Este es un circuito de pruebas, por cada prueba que realicen obtendrá un poco de esta comida, asi que si realizan cinco pruebas se les dará el plato completo, asi que ¡comiencen!, dijo Discord gritando la ultima parte y relajándose en una cama levitada, mientras veía a los animales realizar las pruebas._

 **(Con las chicas en el castillo)**

Rarity, Spike y Fluttershy llegaron al castillo de twilight en unos minutos, para luego entrar en él y empezasen a buscar a twilight en este. Duraron alrededor de 5 minutos buscándola hasta que la encontraron en un salón que se encontraba en una de las torres altas del castillo, donde pudieron no solo encontrar a twilight sino tambien a Applejack que estaba un poco aburrida viendo a twilight hacer un dibujo en el piso, asi las chicas y el pequeño dragón se acercaron a sus amigas.

 _-Hola chicas como estan, dijo applejack viendo a las chicas entrar._

 _-Bien querida, pero que hacemos en este sitio tan sucio, dijo rarity viendo que el sitio tenia varias telarañas._

 _-Pues estamos aquí para poder hablar con alguien que no esta con nosotros, dijo twilight terminando de hacer el dibujo._

 _-Oooh, por favor dime que no estamos aquí para invocar fantasmas, dijo fluttershy temerosa, mientras se escondía detrás applejack._

 _-No es nada de eso, de hecho encontre este hechizo por casualidad, esto nos permitirá…, decia twilight pero fue interrumpida por pinkie que aparecio literalmente de la nada._

 _-Hablar con rainbow dash, término de decir pinkie, asustando a todas las chicas._

 _-Pinkie te he dicho que no aparezcas asi, dijo twilight._

 _-Upsi, lo siento, dijo pinkie dando saltitos hacia las demás chicas._

 _-Quieres decir twilight, que con este hechizo podremos hablar con rainbow, pregunto applejack._

 _-Asi es, pero para poder realizarlo debe estar presenta la luna, por eso es que estamos en este sitio, ya que aquí arriba hay un ventanal en el techo que deja entrar la luz y tambien para que hablemos más en privado, respondió twilight._

 _-Bien, ya quiero ver a rainbow de vuelta, dijo pinkie con mucha alegría._

 _-Yo…Yo tambien, dijo fluttershy._

 _-Bien, será mejor que busquemos que comer porque el anochecer será pronto, dijo applejack empezando a bajar las escaleras._

Las demás simplemente se empezaron a ubicar en su sitio cerca del círculo, no sin antes limpiar un poco el sitio por recomendación de rarity, ya que no quería ensuciarse más por el polvo y las telarañas de la sala. De esa manera, el tiempo paso y cayó la noche, y junto con ella la luna.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina este capitulo, recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, asi que nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo de la serie.


	9. Capitulo 9: Rescatando a una amiga

Muy buenas a todos aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta gran historia, déjenme decirles que me agrada que algunos la estén leyendo y espero que pueda terminarla por completo, ya que tal vez en un futuro no tenga suficiente tiempo para hacer la historia. En fin, no quisiera demorarlos más asi que comencemos.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 9:** Rescatando a una amiga

 **(En el segundo continente)**

El grupo de light y sus amigos caminaban por un sendero que se dirigia hacia el reino minotauro, pero por una petición que hizo Dashila, estos cambiaron su rumbo por otro camino que se dirigia por las cercanias de la montaña de fuego, montaña que es parte del reino de los dragones que esta mucho kilometro hacia el norte de esta. El grupo se dirigia por dicho sendero, mientras que observaban el reino minotauro en la lejanía hacia el Este, ya que ellos iban en dirección noreste por dicho sendero. Asi que prácticamente pudieron ver un poco más de cerca al reino minotauro, pero no tanto.

Luego de caminar durante varias horas, los chicos que por si acaso llevaban sus capuchas subieron una pequeña colina que habia en su camino, en la cual se podía ver a lo lejos la montaña de fuego a unos cuantos kilómetros al frente de ellos, pero resulta que el lugar de reunión de la amiga de Dashila era unas cuevas que habia por ahí cerca y no en la montaña de fuego como los chicos pensaban. Asi que Dashila los guio hasta dicha cueva gracias al mapa que traía consigo. Cuando llegaron a la cueva los chicos vieron que era una cueva bastante profunda y que con facilidad cabrían hasta 20 personas ahí dentro. Los chicos miraron la cueva con detenimiento para ver si habia alguien, pero al parecer en dicho sitio no habia nadie al parecer, asi que todo el grupo se puso a descansara un rato luego del viaje que tuvieron que hacer para llegar hasta esa cueva, mientras que la noche se acercaba ya que el sol estaba bajando lentamente por cortesía de celestia.

Pero el descanso de los chicos no duro tanto, porque de pronto un dragón de color rosado oscuro con espinas rojas en su espalda, con ojos color verde aparecio en la entrada de la cueva. Este dragón media, unos centímetros menos que la cueva, portaba alas en su espalda y este al parecer estaba parado en dos patas mirando dentro de la cueva. Además de que dicho dragón parecia bastante fuerte. Los chicos al verlo rápidamente tomaron sus armas en cuestión de lucha, el primero en atacar fue shining lanzando un rayo de magia, pero el dragón puso su ala al frente de si mismo bloqueando dicho ataque mágico, el siguiente en atacar fue Eren lanzo unas rocas hacia el dragón, pero este las esquivo moviéndose hacia la derecha. Antes de que otro más atacase a dicho dragón, este se movio hacia atrás, mientras que este se sentaba en el piso en cuestión de que no quería pelear con ellos, haciendo que los chicos se calmaran un poco.

 _-Disculpen que haya aparecido de repente, dijo el dragón que al parecer era una dragona, mientras agachaba la cabeza._

 _-No hay problema, supongo…quien eres, pregunto light ya que aun no se sentia seguro con aquella dragona._

 _-Yo la fue la encargada de darle este mensaje a una tal Dashila, dijo la dragona sacando una carta y mirando a cada poni que habia en la cueva, aunque se sorprendió un poco al ver una aracnopinch._

 _-Un mensaje, debe de ser de ella, dijo Dashila volando rápidamente hasta la dragona y tomando el sobre que tenia entre sus garras._

Nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron viendo como Dashila leía la carta con rapidez, hasta que por fin termino de leerla, mientras mostraba un rostro de tristeza y un poco de ira.

 _-¿Qué pasa Dashila?, pregunto Menfire con preocupación._

 _-Ella, mi amiga… fue… secuestrada, respondió Dashila._

 _-Secuestrada por quien, pregunto ahora Angel con sus audífonos puestos._

 _-Yo se los diré, la amiga de Dashila iba saliendo del reino de los dragones junto con unos dragones que la ayudaron en algo que hacia en estos tres meses, en lo que yo tambien ayude por cierto, pero cuando íbamos pasando por la montaña de fuego, unos dragones que fueron domados por Splinter la capturaron junto con los dragones que la seguian, yo por suerte pude escapar y venir aquí para pedir ayuda, explico la dragona mostrando que en su espalda habia varias heridas de arañazos._

 _-Eso significa que Splinter capturo a la amiga de Dashila, dijo Menfire._

 _-No, ella y los dragones estan en una cueva cerca de la montaña de fuego, ya que los dragones que los atraparon tenian mucho hambre al parecer y no pudieron con ella, dijo la dragona haciendo que Dashila solo abriera los ojos de sorpresa y el resto tuviera una cara como si hubieran tocado algo asqueroso._

 _-Eso es horrible, que se supone que esta pasando en el reino de los dragones, pregunto Sandra._

 _-Solo te diré, que es el reino en peor estado de este continente, respondió la dragona._

 _-No tenemos tiempo para más charlas, debemos ir a rescatar a mi amiga, dijo Dashila._

 _-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dashila, su amiga hizo algo para intentar ayudarme, asi que ahora es mi turno de ayudarla, aunque no sepa quien es, dijo light con una cara de determinación._

Menfire y shining se miraron entre si por unos minutos si hacer dicha misión de rescate, porque he de recordar que la montaña de fuego esta en el territorio del reino de los dragones, el cual es custodiado por Splinter Death, el Nocturno Sangriento de 5 estrellas, lo que por obvias razones no pueden tomar a la ligera, tendrían que planear con rapidez y sin llamar mucho la atención, porque si hacían más ruido del quisieran el vendría y no habría muchas posibilidades de que todos salieran con vida de ahí.

 _-Estas seguro de quieres hacerlo, podrías poner en peligro a todo el grupo, pregunto shining tratando de hacer desistir a light._

 _-Por supuesto que iré, y si es demasiado peligroso iré yo solo si es necesario, respondió light con mucha determinación._

 _-Bien, entonces será mejor que planeemos algo, mientras llegamos a dicho lugar, dijo shining empezando a caminar hacia dentro de la cueva para recoger sus cosas._

Los demás tambien empezaron a recoger algunas cosas que de sus mochilas, como sus armas, un poco de comida, etc. mientras que el resto de las cosas las dejaron en lo más profundo de la cueva en caso de alguien más entrara. Luego de eso la dragona empezo a guiar al grupo hacia la cueva donde tenian aprisionada a la amiga de Dashila.

 **(Ponyville-Las mane seis-Noche)**

Las mane seis se encontraba viendo el circulo que habia hecho twilight en el piso, mientras que esta empezaba a hacer el hechizo ya que la luna estaba en su punto exacto en el cielo, la cual daba su luz nocturna en el circulo que habia hecho twilight, mientras que esta colocaba en el circulo algunas cosas pertenecientes a Rainbow Dash.

 _-Bien chicas, ya esta todo listo, ahora lo único que falta es que nosotras tengamos un recuerdo sobre rainbow, mientras que lanzo el hechizo, dijo twilight colocándose a un lado del círculo._

 _-Estas segura twilight de que esto es seguro, pregunto rarity colocándose a otro lado del círculo._

 _-Cien por ciento, ahora todas colóquense, dijo twilight, para que todas las chicas se sentasen alrededor del círculo.-Bien, ahora piensen en un recuerdo con rainbow, dijo twilight empezando a cargar su magia en su cuerno_

Las chicas empezaron a imaginarse varios momentos en los que estuvieron con rainbow dash, mientras que cerraban sus ojos fuertemente. Al cada una tener los ojos cerrados no pudieron ver como los objetos flotaban dentro del circulo, para que de inmediato estos empezasen a girar, pero antes de que pudiesen aumentar más su velocidad una nube tapo la luna causando que los objetos cayeran al piso y asustara a las chicas, mientras que twilight obtuvo un efecto por el hechizo cancelado, mandándola hacia atrás fuertemente, pero sin ninguna herida grave.

 _-Estas bien twilight, pregunto applejack brindando su pesuña a twilight._

 _-Si, estoy bien, solo un poco mareada por el golpe, dijo twilight sobándose su cabeza._

 _-Y que paso con el hechizo, pregunto fluttershy._

 _-Pues la luna al parecer fue tapada por una nube, dijo twilight mirando como unos pegasos estaban colocando nubes en el cielo._

 _-Hay es cierto se me olvide decírtelo twilight, hoy se suponía que harían llover durante unas horas durante la noche, dijo applejack._

 _-Es verdad, asi los manzanos de applejack puedan crecer rápidamente, al igual que mi plantita que esta en mi casa, y saben lo bueno de mi planta, esta me ayuda para deshacerme de cosas que ya no me sirven, incluso me ayuda debes en cuando con mis pequeñas bromas y, decia pinkie pero fue detenida por rarity._

 _-Ya entendimos pinkie, dijo rarity._

 _-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar durante algunas horas más para poder hacer el hechizo al parecer, dijo twilight un poco desilusionada._

 _-Oh, oh y que tal si fluttershy despeja solo una parte del cielo para nosotras, dijo pinkie con una idea._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, porque justo debería, decia applejack, cuando un rayo junto con lluvia se escucho afuera asustando a fluttershy.-Empezar a llover, termino de decir applejack._

 _-Pues no me quedare aquí arriba, yo voy abajo a esperar a que pare la lluvia, dijo rarity bajando las escaleras._

 _-Sera lo mejor, bajemos chicas, dijo twilight bajando junto con las demás._

 **(Cercanias de la montaña de fuego)**

El grupo de light caminaban por un tunel que conocía la dragona, el cual fue hecho por los mismos dragones en épocas anteriores, pero que actualmente lo utilizan para casos de busqueda de comida u otras cosas asi. La dragona iba al frente del grupo para dirigirlos por dicho tunel, ya que este estaba bastante oscuro y con su flama lo iluminaba, mientras que los chicos solo la seguian al mismo tiempo que hablaban sobre algún plan que pudiese funcionar para rescatar a la amiga de Dashila y a los dragones.

 _-Por cierto Dashila, ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?, pregunto light por fin._

 _-Bueno, se podría decir que muchos la conocen, incluso tú la conoces light, pero por cuando la rescatemos quiero ver tu cara, dijo Dashila con una risita, pero casi al instante se puso seria._

 _-Tendremos que planear bien nuestra estrategia si no queremos que el Nocturno Sangriento Splinter sepa lo que vamos a hacer, dijo Menfire pensando en varias cosas._

 _-Si lo sé Menfire, pero primero tenemos que saber como es el sitio ante planear un estrategia, dijo shining._

 _-Llegamos, dijo la dragona que estaba al frente, mientras salia por una salida que habia._

Todo el grupo salió por dicha puerta para observar a su alrededor, para entonces encontrarse casi a los pies de la montaña de fuego, haciendo que los chicos se preocuparan, pero la dragona los calmo diciendo que la cueva donde tenian presa a la amiga de Dashila y a los dragones estaba un poco más para atrás y no en la montaña de fuego. Asi que saliendo todo el mundo de la cueva, empezaron a caminar con la montaña de fuego a su espalda hacia cierta montaña de menor tamaño, y en la cual parecia que por dentro estaba hueca, ya que se podía ver como salia humo de un orificio en la cima de dicha montañita.

 _-Es ahí, allí tienen a mis compañeros y a tu amiga, seguramente estén en la parte más debajo, para que seguramente no se escuchasen sus gritos, dijo la dragona mirando la entrada principal de la montañita._

 _-Desde este punto no tenemos tan visión, y no podemos mandarlas a ustedes a que vuelen y vean mejor porque seguro que alguien las puede ver, dijo Menfire poniendose a pensar. (Pd: todavía tienen sus capuchas)_

 _-Ya se, es un poco peligroso pero creo que podría funcionar, dijo shining llamando la atención.-Light tu puedes convertir en humo, asi que si entrar por la chimenea y observas un poco el lugar no se darán mucha cuenta, propuso shining._

 _-Supongo que podría intentarlo, pero debo tener cuidado, ya que aunque me pueda volver en humo no significa que pueda estar asi infinitamente, tengo un tiempo límite que esta entre los diez a quince segundos, dijo light queriendo hacerlo._

 _-No importa, con tal de que nos digas lo primero que veas al entrar en la habitación nos basta, ya que con la información podemos hacer mejor nuestra estrategia, dijo shining._

 _-He de decirte que hay solo tres salidas de esa pequeña montaña, la del frente la de atrás y la de arriba, asi que si por alguna razón te descubren sabrás por donde huir, dijo la dragona dándole un poco de información que habia escuchado antes._

 _-De acuerdo, haya voy, dijo light volviéndose en su forma humo hacia donde estaba saliendo el humo de la cueva, la cual era la salida de arriba._

Antes de entrar en la montaña light se detuvo arriba de esta, ya que como dijo antes no podía mantener su forma de humo por tanto tiempo, asi que luego de unos segundos arriba en el techo se volvio en su forma de humo y entro por dicha entrada. Tuvo que bajar rápidamente por la chimenea para ganar un poco de tiempo, asi que cuando llego hasta donde estaba el fuego que originaba el humo se poso aun lado de la chimenea, para luego volver a su forma normal para descansar un rato y mirase el lugar, pero cuando vio el sitio casi vomita, prácticamente todo el sitio estaba cubierto de sangre, con una que otra pata de dragón por ahí tirada en algunas partes del lugar. Light tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de dar vómitos, porque justamente habia aparecido un dragón por unas escaleras al fondo de ese sitio. Este dragón era completamente rojo, exceptuando por su pansa que era color amarillo oscuro.

Dicho dragón camino hasta unas de las patas que estaban tiradas por ahí, ese dragón la recogió del piso y la sacudió como quitándole el polvo, para de inmediato metérsela en la boca y empezara a masticarla. Light simplemente se quedo como espectador mirando dicho dragón, pero se asusto bastante cuando el dragón empezo a olfatear el lugar buscando algo o a alguien. Light supo de inmediato que lo estaba detectando, asi que rápidamente se volvio en su forma de humo y salió de la casa con rapidez, para luego encontrarse con sus amigos nuevamente.

 _-Y que pudiste ver, pregunto Menfire._

 _-No tengo idea de cuantos pueden ser, pero sé que hay uno en la sala principal, comiéndose las sobras al parecer, respondió light._

 _-Sobras, quieres decir que ellos ya, dijo Dashila con temor._

 _-No, al parecer por lo que vi, era un dragón lo que se habían comido, no a un poni, dijo light para calmar a Dashila._

 _-Y, como es la sala principal, hay otra salida que no sepamos o como es dicha sala, como es el dragón, pregunto shining con rapidez._

 _-El dragón de la sala tiene unos brazos muy fuertes, pero sus patas no lo son tanto, y en lo que respecta al sitio, es igual que como nos dijo esta dragona, respondió light tambien con rapidez._

 _-Me llamo Ritz, dijo la dragona un poco molesta._

 _-Lo siento, es que nunca nos dijiste tu nombre, se disculpo light.-En fin, el sitio tiene la salida de arriba que es por la chimenea, que por cierto es muy grande, la entrada del frente que podemos ver desde aquí, y por último la entrada de atrás, la verdad es que no la vi, pero pude ver por donde se baja hasta donde tienen a la amiga de Dashila, o eso creo yo, explico light._

 _-Bien, si asi esta la cosa pues a hacer el plan, dijo shining juntándose con Menfire y Eren._

Los chicos tuvieron que hacer un plan rápidamente, ya que prácticamente el tiempo se les echaba encima, porque los dragones que atraparon a la amiga de Dashila estan empezando a comer y eso no era bueno, porque si se comían a la amiga de Dashila todo no hubiese servido para nada, de igual forma si se comen a todos los dragones que con ella estaban. Asi que para asegurar de algunas cosas, le preguntaron a Ritz sobre algunas cosas sobre los dragones, para asi estar mejor preparados para lo que vendría a continuación.

Eren acumulo con su poder un puñado de tierra en cierto sitio, mientras que Menfire y shining se fueron a buscar un poco de agua en un sitio apartado, para después regresar y mojar la tierra de que Eren habia recogido, haciendo que la tierra se volviese lodo. Shining y Menfire se tiraron en dicho lodo cubriéndose lentamente con esta al igual que Eren, lo que dejo un poco desconcertados a todos los presentes, pero luego de explicar que de esa forma evadirían ser detectados por los dragones, debido a que tenian un buen olfato, todos y cada uno se cubrieron de lodo, incluso light se unto de lodo aunque sabia que si se volvía en su forma de humo estaba seguro que se le caería todo el lodo. (Ventajas de convertirse en humo) Luego de eso Menfire y Shining les explicaron todo el plan que habían hecho.

Luego de contar el plan y ensuciarse de lodo, todos se acercaron hacia la montaña pequeña, Eren, Dashila y Sandra se posicionaron arriba por donde salia el humo, Shining, Menfire y Phantom se fueron por la parte de atrás buscando la entrada de atrás, mientras que Light, Ritz y Angel se posicionaron a los lados de la entrada principal, para esperar la señal por parte de Sandra.

En cuanto al grupo de Sandra, Dashila se encontraba bajando por la chimenea con mucha cautela ya que no quería quemarse con el fuego, asi que cuando bajo lo suficiente por la chimenea, ella pudo ver al dragón que estaba en la sala principal comiendo todavía las sobras, asi que con un movimiento de su pesuña le aviso a Sandra, quien volando un poco les lanzo una piedra pequeña a Angel y a Light, quienes entendieron y empezaron a tomar sus armas, Light con su katana y Angel con tijera-espada lista.

Por otra parte, el grupo de Shining, Menfire y Phantom habían encontrado la entrada trasera, la cual estaba un poco alejada de la montaña, asi que entrando por dicha puerta comenzaron a encaminarse hasta la sala principal, donde vieron al dragón al frente suyo comiendo una pata, este dragón se dio cuando de su presencia ya que estaba justamente mirando hacia ellos. EL dragón se paro con rapidez e inhalo una bocanada de aire dispuesto a soltar una llamarada, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, unas espadas cortaron los pies del dragón, haciendo que este cayera al piso a punto de gritar, pero no pudo por casi al instante le clavaron una espada en la cabeza. Ritz entro de último a la sala, ya que aunque no lo pareciese no podía pelear por las heridas internas que tenia, asi que simplemente podía mirar y ayudar si la situación la forzaba.

 _-Bien, con esto nos deshicimos de uno, ahora nos falta saber cuántos hay ahí abajo, dijo shining en voz baja mirando unas escaleras que bajaban._

 _-Yo me encargo, dijo light volando hacia las escaleras y empezara a bajarlas lentamente, hasta que llego al final de esta._

Light podía ver que se encontraba en una especie de carcel hecha de piedras, porque las misma jaulas que veía estaban hechas de piedras exceptuando las puertas que eran de metal, pero algo que noto light al acercarse a las puertas es que estas tambien tenian diamantes, tal vez para que cualquier dragón que se colocara en alguna de estas no pudiera escapar por su aliento de fuego. Dejando eso de lado, light voló por el corredor hasta llegar una intersección que se dividía hacia el lado izquierdo y el lado derecho, light se fue por el lado derecho donde pudo oír varias voces a la vuelta de la esquina, cuando llego a la esquina se asomo un poco para ver lo que acontecía ahí.

Pudo ver una gran sala que tenía tres pisos hacia abajo, cada piso tenía como diez celdas en las cuales algunas tenian dragones de diferentes formas y tamaños. En el fondo de dicha sala se encontraba unos cinco dragones comiéndose un dragón bastante grande, mientras que los dragones que estaban encerrados, solo podían ver esto con horror y odio. Light tambien los miraba con furia y odio, pero tenia que volver para informarles a los demás sobre la situación que habia ahí. Asi que volando rápidamente volvio con los demás, quienes cansados de esperar habían empezado a bajar por las escaleras.

 _-Más adelante hay una intersección, en el lado derecho estan 5 dragones en el fondo de una sala grande de tres pisos, dijo light a los chicos quienes pusieron caras serias._

 _-Muy bien. Por cierto, pudiste ver a algún poni o a algún dragón por ahí, pregunto Phantom._

 _-Bueno, pude ver a unos cuantos dragones encerrados en algunas jaulas, pero no pude ver a algún poni, dijo light haciendo que se preocupara Dashila.-Pero tampoco he revisado el lado izquierdo, asi que yo supongo que los ponis estan de ese lado, respondió light._

 _-Entonces aun tenemos tiempo, primero entraremos en el lado izquierdo y veremos si hay algún otro dragón, dijo shining caminando hacia adelante._

 _-Yo me quedare aquí por si vienen los dragones, dijo Eren quedándose en donde se dividían los caminos._

 _-Nosotros tambien nos quedaremos, dijo Marco, tomando a Alexis._

 _-Yo tambien me por si a acaso, dijo Ángel._

 _-Muy bien, espérennos aquí, volveremos dentro de poco, dijo shining siguiendo el camino de la izquierda. (Cabe recalcar que decian todas sus conversaciones en voz baja)_

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una sala que era un gran corredor, donde podían ver muchas celdas, en las cuales se encontraban algunos ponis tirados en los pisos de estas con serias quemaduras y heridas, otros simplemente eran sacos de carne sin vida. Los chicos vieron esto con tristeza, asi que poco a poco empezaron a sacar a todos los prisioneros de aquellas celdas, siempre teniendo en cuenta de decirles a los prisioneros de que no hicieran ruido, lo cual acataron sin ninguna objeción. Luego de haber sacado a una gran cantidad de ponis de las celdas, solo quedo una la cual era la última de todas, en la cual habia un pegaso al parecer, ya que estaba mal iluminada y no se podía distinguir bien. Dashila fue la que abrio la puerta con rapidez y entro en dicha celda, para luego liberar a dicha pegaso, la cual estaba inconsciente. Light y los demás entendieron que esa pegaso era su amiga, pero cuando Dashila la saco de la jaula, light se quedo de piedra al ver quien era.

 _-Rainbow dash, pe… pe… pero que hace aquí, pregunto light con cara de estúpido, ya que no entendía como ella estaba aquí._

 _-Ella es la amiga de la cual les conté, además les dije que muchos la conocen, y del porque esta aquí, ella tendrá que decírtelo, respondió Dashila dejando a Rainbow en el suelo.-Podrías curarla un poco, para ver si asi se despierta, dijo Dashila a Phantom._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Phantom colocándose a un lado de rainbow y empezase a curarla._

Phantom tardo un rato curando a rainbow dash, asi que shining mando a que el resto sacaran poco a poco a los ponis hacia fuera y se los llevaran al tunel por el cual vinieron, para que asi no pasase nada, no sin antes decirles que le dijera a Eren que hiciera un muro temporal para que los dragones de la otra sala no olieran el olor de dichos ponis saliendo. Al cabo de varios minutos, todos los ponis habían salido de la montaña y se encontraban ocultos dentro del tunel, siendo cuidados por Menfire y ángel para que no pasara nada.

Shining, light, Sandra y Dashila se quedaron junto a Phantom quien termino de curar a rainbow, asi que solo hacia falta que despertara, lo cual sucedió dentro de unos pocos segundos, ella fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, pero al abrirlos completamente esta dio un derechazo en la quijada de Phantom que estaba al lado de ella, mandándolo hacia atrás mientras se sostenia la quijada con serio dolor. Rainbow se elevo en el aire intentando huir, pero light junto con Sandra la sostuvieron y le taparon la boca para que no dijera nada, mientras que ella forcejeaba como un animal salvaje.

 _-Mmmmm, decia Rainbow intentando liberarse._

 _-Tranquilízate rainbow, soy yo, tú amiga Dashila, dijo Dashila colocándose al frente de Rainbow, y haciendo que esta dejara de forcejear y light junto con Sandra la soltaron._

_-Dashila, por fin viniste, dijo rainbow con alegría soltando algunas lágrimas, mientras que Dashila la abrazaba._

La escena duro unos minutos en los cuales ambas se abrazaban fuertemente, hasta que por fin rainbow se calmo por completo y empezase a mirar a todos en el lugar.

 _-Parece que trajiste a muchos contigo, dijo Rainbow viendo a muchos conocidos, hasta mirar a light.- ¡Light estas aquí!, dijo Rainbow un poco sorprendida._

 _-Bueno si, muchas cosas pasaron en equestria, acaso no lo sabías, dijo light._

 _-Por supuesto que si, pero no creí que llegarías hasta aquí, y es más que me ayudaras en mi rescate, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante ahora es recuperar el objeto que me quitaron los dragones, asi que vamos por el, dijo Rainbow a punto de salir, pero fue detenida por shining._

 _-Espera de que objeto hablas, pregunto shining pero algo extraño paso, es que al frente de rainbow dash aparecio un espejo mágico, que al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron unas ponis en el espejo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina este capitulo, asi que si desean déjenme sus comentarios para seguir adelante con esta serie.


	10. Capitulo 10: Un nuevo poder

Muy Bien chicos aquí les traigo un capitulo más de la historia que más visitas tiene, asi que espero que lo disfruten tanto como el anterior capitulo. Asi que comencemos con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 10:** Un nuevo poder

 **(Cercanias de la Montaña fuego-Cueva)**

Todos los chicos presentes estaban estupefactos al ver aquel espejo flotando en el aire por magia, cosa que puso en alerta a todos los presentes listos para atacar a lo que sea que pasara en ese momento, pero lo que se mostro en aquel espejo sorprendió a más de uno, ya que justamente en el reflejo del espejo se mostraban a las otras cinco mane seis, las cuales tenian los ojos cerrados por alguna razón, lo que les dio tiempo a Shining, a Phantom, a Sandra, a Dashila y a Light a colocarse sus capuchas para ocultar su identidad, porque era mejor que las mane seis no supieran de ellos, porque si los veian seguramente les hablarían a celestia y a luna, lo que cual no sería nada bueno para ellos. Poco a poco las mane seis empezaron a abrir sus ojos hasta que cada uno pudo abrirlos por completo, y lo primero que vieron las chicas fue a Rainbow levantada con algunas cicatriz pequeñas en su cuerpo.

 _-¡Funciono!, Funciono, hurra. Hola Rainbow ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, dijo Pinkie pie pegando su cara al espejo, mientras seguia hablando aleatoriamente, hasta que twilight la movio hacia un lado con su magia._

 _-Rainbow donde estas ahora, eso tipos de ahí atras te tiene secuestrada, porque si es asi yo misma iré y le daré una golpiza, pregunto Applejack a Rainbow, quien seguia sin salir dicho shock._

 _-Aaahhh, pues la verdad, ahora mismo no, respondió vagamente Rainbow tocándose la nuca._

 _-¡Ahora no es tiempo de esas preguntas!, dijo twilight alejando un poco a las chicas.-Rainbow ¿que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? y ¿Dónde estas?, pregunto twilight haciendo que Rainbow se sintiera muy incómoda por su situación._

 _-Chicas, ahora mismo no puedo hablarles sobre lo que estoy haciendo, pero les aseguro que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, asi que simplemente les pido que esperen un poco más, ya que pronto las volveré a ver en persona para contarles lo que he hecho, pero por ahora no puedo, dijo Rainbow bajando la cabeza._

 _-Rainbow que quieres decir, ¡Espera que estas hacien…!, dijo twilight, pero antes de poder terminar Rainbow le dio una patada al espejo rompiéndolo en el acto en mucho pedazos._

 _-No crees que fuiste un poco drástica al hacer eso, dijo Light quitándose su capucha._

 _-Es lo mejor, ellas no pueden saber todavía lo que estoy haciendo, ya que te estoy ayudando light y eso las pondría en peligro, dijo rainbow, causándole unas dudas a Sandra y a Light._

 _-Y como podría ponerlas en peligro saber que me ayudas, pregunto Sandra quitándose la capucha al igual que el resto._

 _-Si las chicas supieran lo que hago, tal vez ellas se lo digan a las princesas. Haciendo que las princesas dudaran de ellas e hicieran algo en contra de ella, o por otro lado, si deciden no decirlo, pero en algún momento alguna de ellas dice algo sobre eso, las consecuencias pueden ser mucho peores, respondió Rainbow con una cara de terror en su rostro por lo que les pasaría a sus amigas si se les hubiera dicho._

 _-Tienes razón, si celestia ya de por si a matado a muchos con tal de que nadie en equestria supiera sobre los humo-ponis. No me quiero imaginar lo que haría al no recibir información por ponis que son de gran confianza para ella, podría ser mucho peor para ellas, dijo light analizando bien lo que podría pasar._

 _-Dejando eso de lado, tenemos que conseguir el objeto que me quitaron, el dragón de un color violeta fue quien me lo quito, tenemos que quitárselo, dijo Rainbow mirando a los chicos._

 _-Pero que objeto estamos buscando exactamente, pregunto shining._

 _-Es un pequeño cofre rojo con el dibujo de unas llamas, respondió Rainbow._

Con eso dicho los chicos volvieron al pasillo donde se dividían los caminos, en donde pudieron a ver a sus demás compañeros.

 _-Woouu, que hace Rainbow aquí, pregunto Marco viendo a la pegaso._

 _-Es la amiga mía que vinimos a buscar y rescatar, sorprendidos, respondió Dashila._

 _-Un poco la verdad, dijo sinceramente Marco._

 _-Bien, ahora que liberamos a todos los ponis, debemos acabar con los dragones que estan en esta otra sala y liberar a los dragones prisioneros, dijo Eren, quitando la pared de tierra que hizo para que no pasara el olor de los ponis que escaparon._

 _-Como lo haremos entonces, solo hay una entrada a la sala, y según sabemos hay como unos 8 dragones ahí abajo, será muy dificil solo nosotros, dijo Alexis especificando los detalles._

 _-Tendremos que esperar a que Ángel y Menfire vengan después de poner a salvo a los ponis, dijo light._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea, ya que este es territorio de los Nocturnos, además seguramente Splinter ya se habra dado cuenta de que falta algunos dragones de los que domestico, asi empezara a buscarlos pronto, por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, dijo shining tratando de ser precavido._

 _-Eso lo sabemos, pero son ocho dragones para nosotros 8, no será nada fácil poder derrotarlos, dijo Sandra con un poquito de miedo._

 _-Oye yo tambien puedo pelear, asi que no me excluyas, dijo Rainbow molesta._

 _-Aun asi, tenemos que detenerlos ahora, no tenemos tiempo para esperar ya que a cada segundo que pasa se comerán a más dragones, dijo Dashila con furia._

 _-Tendremos que matar a al menos dos antes de enfrentarlos directamente, dijo Eren con tono pensativo.-Usare mi poder y creare unas grandes agujas de piedra y se las lanzare desde el techo, de esa forma podremos acabar con ellos más facilmente, dijo Eren con el primer paso de un plan._

 _-Buena idea, aunque podríamos agregarle un poco. Light tu te convertirás en humo y dispararas varios misiles de humo para matar o debilitar a los demás dragones, de esa forma será mejor, dijo shining, mientras seguia planeando la estrategia._

 _-Bien, entonces necesito un poco de tiempo para reunir un poco de poder y hagámoslo, dijo Eren empezando a meditar._

 **(Castillo de Twilight-En el desván de una torre-Varios minutos antes)**

 _-Rainbow que quieres decir, ¡Espera que estas hacien…!, dijo twilight, pero antes de poder terminar Rainbow le dio una patada al espejo, haciendo que el espejo que habia creado twilight se hiciera en miles de trocitos y mandándola hacia atrás con un dolor de cabeza._

 _-Twilight te encuentras bien, pregunto applejack ayudándola a levantarse._

 _-No te preocupes tu tía pinkie esta aquí, dijo pinkie subiendo a twilight en un sillón, que quien sabe de donde saco, mientras que ella se sentaba en una silla aun lado de ella.-Ahora dime twilight cuantas pesuñas vez, dijo pinkie mostrando su pesuña._

 _-Pinkie estoy bien, no te preocupes es solo un efecto secundario del hechizo nada más, dijo twilight levantándose del sillón, el cual pinkie se encargo de hacerlo desaparecer como por arte de pinkie. (Que pensaban que iba a decir magia)_

 _-Estoy preocupada chicas, que sucedió con rainbow, porque no nos quiso decir lo que le pasaba o porque no nos dijo donde estaba, dijo rarity un poco triste._

 _-No lo sé rarity, en verdad yo quisiera saberlo, pero ella misma dijo que en algún momento nos diría, asi que solo resta esperar a que en algún momento vuelva con nosotras, dijo twilight cabizbaja._

 _-Vamos, vamos chicas no pongan esas caras, recuerden al menos la razón principal del porque vinimos aquí, y esa es chicas saber que rainbow esta bien, y eso ya lo sabemos, asi que dejen poner caras tristes y alégrense un rato. Oh, oh, oh, ya se hare una fiesta para animarlas, dijo pinkie mientras iba moviéndose de un lado al otro hablándoles a sus amigas, hasta que salió de la habitación._

 _-Supongo que debo agradecerle a pinkie, sus palabras me alegraron un poco, dijo rarity sinceramente._

 _-A mi tambien… casi me ponía a llorar por lo que dijo rainbow… pero gracias a pinkie me siento un poco mejor, dijo fluttershy con unas pocas lagrimitas._

 _-Te comprendo terroncito, yo tambien me quede impactada por lo que dijo rainbow, pero debemos tener presente en que dijo que volvería y nos contaría sobre lo que hizo, dijo Applejack colocándose aun lado de fluttershy._

 _-Es cierto, aunque me extraña las siluetas que vi detrás de rainbow, no lo sé, me preocupa que esas siluetas le fueran a hacer algo, dijo twilight con preocupación._

 _-Las siluetas no se movieron durante nuestra conversación, asi que supongo que eran unos maniquies o eran unos ponis que no iban a hacerle daño a rainbow, además parecia que estaba bien, dijo rarity._

 _-Lo sé, pero me sigue preocupando, dijo twilight con seria preocupación._

Justo en ese momento las puertas del desván se abrieron de golpe, haciendo que fluttershy se escondiera con rapidez por el miedo, aunque lo que paso por la puerta no fue nada aterrador, ya que salieron disparados desde la puerta varias serpentinas de diferentes colores y se pegaron en las paredes del cuarto, para que de la puerta tambien saliera volando una mesa, la cual cayó bien en el piso cosa que se sorprendió a las chicas ya que no se habia usado magia al hacer ese movimiento. Y al final de dicha puerta salió pinkie sosteniendo una grande bolsa en su espalda, la cual abrio en la mesa dejando ver un gran pastel con varios platos alrededor y unas botanas a los lados.

 _-Muy bien chicas la fiesta ha llegado al desván, dijo pinkie sacando su cañón de fiesta y disparara un cañonazo hacia el techo, haciendo que llovieran serpentinas por toda la sala, lo que hizo que las chicas sonrieran._

 _-Gracias pinkie, creo que en verdad lo necesitábamos, dijo Twilight dando un largo suspiro._

 _-Por cierto pinkie, de donde sacaste la sidra, pregunto applejack viendo las botellas de sidra de manzana._

 _-Pues obvio tontita, las conseguí en la granja Apple, respondió pinkie con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero como si esta bastante lejos…mejor olvídalo, solo eres siendo tú, dijo applejack dejando de lado su aleatoriedad e hiperactividad._

 _-Bueno dejemos de hablar sobre el tema de nuestra amiga y disfrutemos de esta pequeña fiesta para nosotras. De esa forma podemos saber más a fondo sobre lo que hicimos cuando nos separamos, dijo pinkie empezando a sacar los diferentes juegos que tenia en su repertorio para fiestas pequeñas._

 _-Muy bien pues comencemos a jugar, dijo twilight dejando sus preocupaciones aun lado, de momento._

Las chicas empezaron comer y a jugar los juegos que habia traído pinkie, sin saber que su amiga rainbow estaba metida en algo que podría ponerlas en peligro.

 **(En otro lugar del segundo continente-Noche, horas antes del rescate)**

Un pequeño barco a vela empezaba a llegar a la arena de la playa cerca del puerto de dream valley, este pequeño barco se introdujo en la arena permitiendo que el poni que estaba arriba pudiese bajar, lo cual hizo casi al instante, mientras tomaba las cosas que traía en su barco las cuales era: una alforja, un mapa y una lanza. El poni que era Dan Top empezo a caminar directo al pueblo del puerto, el cual no quiso encallar en el. Cuando este llego al lugar dos guardias nocturnos le bloquearon el paso.

 _-Para que esta aquí, pregunto el guardia con firmeza mirando al poni de pelaje azul oscuro._

 _-Solamente estoy buscando a alguien y de paso descansar un poco, respondió Dan top sin temor._

 _-Nos puede dejar ver esa lanza, si no es molestia, dijo el otro guardia extendiendo su pesuña. Dan para no causar problemas se las entrego._

Los guardias miraron de arriba abajo la lanza de Dan top, hasta que pudieron ver el emblema mismo de Los Nocturno Sangrientos impregnada en la lanza, cosa que puso nerviosos a los dos guardias, ya que se decia que cualquier guardia que molestase a uno de los Nocturnos Sangrientos, este Nocturno sangriento tendría la autorización de matar a dicho poni si interfería con la labor del mismo. (Si quieren saber sobre el emblema de los Nocturnos Sangrientos, este es un escudo de color plateado ensangrentado con una cobra llena de púas por todo su cuerpo)

Los dos guardias casi de inmediato con unos pequeños temblores entregaron la lanza a Dan, para que en ese mismo instante se movieran hacia los lados para dejar pasar a dan, el cual entro un poco extrañado por la actitud de los guardias, pero sin darle tanta importancia siguio su camino por el pequeño pueblo. Dan Top mientras iba caminando iba viendo a cada poni que habia por ahí, para ver si podía encontrar al humo-poni que quería encontrar, pero para su desgracia no pudo encontrar al humo-poni durante la noche, ya que tal vez estuviese metido en alguna casa o posada descansando, asi que se dirigio a la primera que encontro y le pregunto al recepcionista sobre alguien de pelaje negro.

 _-Lo siento señor, pero no he visto a nadie de esas características entrar en mi tienda, pero si usted lo desea puedo estar atento por si lo veo entrar en algún momento, dijo el recepcionista._

 _-Se lo agradecería mucho… aparte de eso quiero una habitación por una noche, dijo Dan sacando unos bits de su alforja._

 _-Por supuesto señor, dijo el recepcionista tomando una llave de muchas que habia detrás de él.-Por favor sígame, dijo el recepcionista empezando a caminar._

El recepcionista guio a Dan hasta una habitación que estaba un poco alejada de las demás, esta por dentro era muy elegante para algo del presupuesto de Dan, el cual intento decirle al recepcionista que no tenia suficiente dinero para pagar esa habitacion, pero el recepcionista le dijo que esto iba por la casa y se fue de ahí dejando a Dan mirar la habitación.

Luego de varios minutos dentro de la habitación, Dan empezo a aburrirse ya que no concebía el sueño por más que intentaba, asi que salió de la habitación y de la posada y se dirigio a un pequeño bar que habia cerca. Al entrar vio a varios ponis, la mayoría pegasos y de tierra, bailando o cantando, mientras que otros simplemente bebían sidra sin parar. Dan ignorando a todos los ponis que cantaban y bailaban se dirigio a una de las mesas, para luego llamar a uno de los meseros.

 _-Mesero, tráigame un tarro de sidra, dijo Dan sentándose más cómodamente en su asiento, mientras que el mesero se iba a buscar la orden._

Mientras dan esperaba a que le trajeran su pedido, el empezo a escuchar la voz de unos ponis más adultos que estaban detrás de él hablando sobre un viaje en barco que tuvo uno de ellos, pero al no importarle mucho decidio ignorar dicha conversación, aunque justo en ese instante escucho unas palabras que hizo que se quedara escuchando un poco más.

 _-Es cierto lo que dices, en verdad estuviste con un poni de pelaje negro en una tormenta, dijo uno de los ponis._

 _-Por supuesto que si, les acabe de contar la historia o no, aunque no tengo una prueba de ellos ya que el chico junto con sus amigos decidieron irse por su propio lado, dijo el poni de gran edad que tenia un sombrero de capitán en su cabeza, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tarro de sidra._

 _-Pues la verdad puedo creer lo de tu barco, ya que te ha pasado más de una vez, pero el de un poni de color pelaje negro estuviese ahí no me lo creo del todo, aunque tampoco negarlo porque no estuve ahí, dijo el otro poni que estaba en la mesa, mientras tomaba un sorbo a tarro,_

 _-Por cierto, ellos o te dijeron a donde iban, porque cualquiera que pasara por lo que pasaron estos deberían haber descansado en la ciudad, dijo otro de los ponis._

 _-Pues la verdad no lo sé, me dijeron que tenian algo que hacer y que no les permitía entrar al pueblo, yo por supuesto les invite a hospedarse en mi hogar pero lo rechazaron, dijo el capitán._

 _-Bueno dejando eso de lado, mejor contemos los buenos momentos que hemos tenido, dijo el primero levantando su tarro y juntar con los de los otros._

Dan top al oír la historia supo que el humo-poni no se encontraba en el pueblo, asi que seguramente estaría en algún sitio de ese continente, lo cual significaba que tendría que buscar información nuevamente para poder encontrarlo, pero de algo estaba seguro mientras veía que le colocaban su tarro de sidra, el humo-poni que buscaba estaba en el continente y lo encontraría para sacarle las respuestas que ansiaba.

 **(De nuevo con light y sus amigos)**

Los chicos se encontraban en la parte de arriba de la gran sala, donde podían ver a los 8 dragones comer los restos de lo que era un dragón, ya que ahora solo era un montón de carne tirada en el piso. Por otra parte, en las celdas dicho sitio se encontraban otros dragones que estaban tratando de encontrar alguna forma de poder salir de las celdas, pero estas eran especialmente hechas para dragones por lo que era totalmente imposible para un dragón romper dicha celda aun con su llamarada.

Los amigos pensaban bien a cuales dragones atacar, para que asi cada uno se encargase del suyo y cuando terminen con el dragón propio tendrían que ayudar a los demás a derrotar a los otros dragones.

 _-Bien chicos, estan listos, es hora de comenzar, dijo Light dándole un señal a Eren para hacer su movimiento._

 _-De acuerdo, aquí voy, dijo Eren levantándose cuatro patas y levantar las demás hacia arriba._

Al Eren al hacer esto del techo empezaron a surgir unas rocas puntiagudas que poco a poco empezaron a salir, hasta formase unas grandes estalactitas que apuntaban a tres de los dragones. Y de un movimiento de Eren este lanzo las tres estalactitas hacia los tres dragones a gran velocidad gracias a la velocidad de caída. Dos de los dragones fueron empalados por dos de las estalactitas, pero el tercero se habia dado cuenta gracias a que por pura suerte habia mirado hacia arriba. Todos los dragones al ver a dos de sus compañeros muertos por dos rocas estos de inmediato miraron hacia arriba, donde pudieron como Light y sus amigos descendían de un salto hacia los dragones, mientras empezaban a atacar lanzando rayos de magia los unicornios (y Alicornio). Las pegasos Dashila, rainbow y Sandra volaron rápidamente hacia los dragones y tomando unas lanzas las lanzaron hacia los dragones, los cuales con unos movimientos de sus alas repelieron las lanzas y los rayos de magia, para que luego cada uno de los dragones empezasen a abrir sus fauces y lanzaran unas llamaradas de fuego que cubrieron todo el techo.

Los dragones pensaron que habían acabado con los intrusos, pero al mirar el humo que quedo por el fuego vieron salir a light con una gran esfera de humo en su pesuña derecha, la cual impacto de lleno en la cabeza de unos de los dragones enterrando su cabeza en el piso, pero no mentándolo, aunque este si murió cuando Eren tomo con su magia su katana que venía cayendo, por parte de shining, y la clavo en la cabeza del dragón con mucho esfuerzo, para que después light se volviese humo para escapar de una de las llamaradas de los otros dragones.

Cuando los dragones lanzaron sus llamaradas a light, estos se distrajeron lo suficiente como para que Dashila, Sandra y Rainbow cayesen en picada desde el techo con unas lanzas en sus pesuñas y clavaran estas lanzas en las cabezas de tres dragones, causando que muriesen dos pero que uno siguiera con vida, el cual lanzo una llamarada hacia Sandra quien fue protegida por un escudo de shining, el cual por lo que se veía no resistiría mucho ante la llamarada. Los otros dos dragones que quedaban lanzaban llamaradas a los demás amigos de light, quienes se cubrían con un escudo de roca de Eren que al cabo de unos segundos lanzo una gran roca desde atrás como si fuera una catapulta, los dragones dejaron de lanzar fuego y con sus puños destruyeron la roca, para que luego vieran como unas shurikens se dirigían hacia sus ojos, dejando ciego a los dos dragones, estas shurikens fueron lanzas por Phantom quien estaba escondido entre unas piedras. Marco y Alexis al ver a los dos dragones ciegos empezaron a cargar magia en sus cuernos y Eren empezase a crear dos estalactitas de gran tamaño, mientras que los dragones por estar ciegos empezasen a lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra sin saber a quienes atacaban.

Shining por otra parte seguia resistiendo el ataque de fuego del dragón hasta el punto de no poder más, pero para su suerte Light aparecio desde arriba y le lanzo un disparo de humo directo a su boca, haciendo que este dejara de lanzar el fuego y empezase a toser descontroladamente, mientras que shining preparaba un hechizo el cual encerró al dragón en un escudo mágico al mismo tiempo que Light cargaba un poderoso misil de humo en cada pesuña, mientras que el dragón dejando de toser miro a los dos ponis, asi que levantando su brazo lanzo un fuerte puño al escudo de shining el cual resistió el ataque pero no pudo con el segundo puñetazo, haciendo que el escudo cayera ante la fuerza del golpe y dejando a shining con un dolor fuerte de cabeza, y light por su parte habia terminado de cargar ambos misiles y lanzo el primero al dragón, mientras que este lanzaba su llamarada para detener el ataque lo cual hizo, pero para su mala fortuna light habia lanzado el segundo misil de humo haciendo que este llegara hasta su pecho, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás golpeando a los dos dragones que estaban ciegos.

 _-Ahora chicos acábenlos ya, dijo light a gritos sosteniendo a shining._

Los chicos ya teniendo todo listo lanzaron sus ataques a los dragones; Alexis, Marco y Phantom lanzaron tres poderosos rayos de magia a la misma vez que Eren lanzaba sus dos estalactitas, haciendo asi que los dragones quedasen atravesados por las estalactitas y quemados por dentro por los rayos de magia.

 _-Ese fue el último, pregunto Dashila que estaba un poco agitada por volar esquivando el fuego de los dragones ciegos._

 _-Eso estuvo muy… ¡caliente! no les parece, dijo Marco tratando de sacarles una sonrisa a los presentes, lo cual no fue tan gracioso, al menos no para ese momento._

 _-Bien, es hora de liberar a los dragones de sus celdas, dijo light acercándose a alguna de las celdas y la empezase a abrir, dejando salir a unos pocos dragones de esta._

Los demás sin rechistar empezaron a liberar a los demás dragones con rapidez, ya que sabían que quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo les traería muchos problemas, asi que al cabo de varios minutos todos los dragones fueron liberados y guiados por shining, Marco, Alexis y Phantom hacia donde estaban los ponis refugiados. Mientras que Eren, Sandra, Dashila y light se quedaron junto a Rainbow que se encontraba rebuscando entre los escombros.

 _-Rainbow estas segura que debe estar aquí, seguramente este arriba en la sala principal en vez de aquí, dijo Sandra viendo los cuerpos de los dragones muertos que le daban mucho asco._

 _-No, debe de estar aquí, ese dragón se lo comió como todo un tonto, dijo Rainbow viendo los dragones hasta que vio un dragón rojo.-¡Lotería!, dijo rainbow viendo a aquel dragón muerto, y con una lanza le abrio el estomago de dicho dragón._

La verdad es que a todos les dio asco ver los tripas del dragón incluso rainbow, pero si quería recuperar la caja que le habían arrebatado tenia que hacer eso, asi que empezando a ver todo lo que el estomago tenia por dentro (Mientras se tapaba la boca, claro esta), pudo encontrar el objeto que buscaba, el cual estaba lleno de sangre aunque este incluso era normal ya que era de color rojo.

 _-Así que ese es el objeto que me dijiste que darías, pregunto Light viendo la caja bañada en sangre y trozos de carne que se había comido aquel dragón._

 _-Sí, esta caja contiene algo que te ayudara bastante en las batallas próximas, así que espero que puedas usar todo el poder que esto tiene, dijo Rainbow sacando de la caja un piedra color rojo._

 _-Pues que caja mal hecha, incluso la sangre entro en la misma, dijo Eren._

 _-Espera, no es que esté cubierto de sangre, es que ese es su color, y lo más increíble es que sea una lacrima de fuego, dijo Dashila bastante sorprendida al ver la piedra parecida a la forma del ying (o del yang), solo que esta era rojo._

 _-Quieres decir que eso es una lacrima, como las que Los Nocturnos Sangrientos tienen, pregunto Light un poco asombrado._

 _-Sí, lo es, pero está en su interior contiene el poder del fuego más puro. Tuve que pasar mucho tiempo imbuyéndolo en el magma de los volcanes de esta zona, y hacer que varios dragones lanzaran su poderoso aliento de fuego a ella, básicamente fue difícil imbuirlo en fuego, respondió Rainbow sosteniendo la piedra._

 _-Un momento, imbuirlo, ¿Quieres decir que era una lacrima base?, pregunto Dashila aun más sorprendida._

 _-¿Lacrima base?, se pregunto Light._

 _-Las lacrimas bases son diferentes a las lacrimas normales light, a diferencia de tener un elemento dentro de ellas como trueno o agua, las lacrimas base no tienen ninguno, por lo que puedes imbuirlo con el elemento que tú quieras, pero ojo al dato, cuando lo haces el poder de dicha lacrima será mayor que el de una lacrima común, explico Dashila con casi lujo de detalle._

 _-También que estas solo se les puede introducir un solo elemento, además de decir que es prácticamente casi imposible poder encontrar una de esta, ya que es una piedra preciosa bastante escasa, dijo Rainbow._

 _-Wau, debe ser increíble, dijo light también asombrado del poder de la lacrima._

 _-Bien, ahora quédate quieto light, que ahora mismo te introduciré la lacrima, dijo Rainbow acercándose a light rápidamente._

 _-Espera, introduc…, no termino light de decir la frase cuando Rainbow le puso la lacrima en su pecho con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este cayera al piso._

 _-Light, dijo preocupada Sandra tratando de acercarse a light, pero Eren la detuvo._

 _-Espera no te le acerques ahora, dijo Eren al ver como el cuerpo de light, literalmente se prendía en llamas._

Light viendo que se empezaba a incendiar empezó a girar en el piso como loco tratando de apagar las llamas, pero estas por más que rodaba no se apagaban, y mientras light hacia esto la lacrima que estaba en su pecho se iba introduciendo más y más en el pecho de light. Luego de un minuto rodando en el piso, light se dio cuenta que las llamas que tenía a su alrededor ya no quemaban como antes, ya que al principio sentía que se quemaba pero ahora no. Sandra estaba con unos ojos que parecía que iba a llorar, pero se sorprendió al ver a light levantarse del piso aun prendido en llamas, hasta que estas desaparecieron en un segundo.

 _-Light, dijo Sandra agarrando a light con fuerza._

 _-Tranquila Sandra estoy bien, no te preocupes… por cierto Rainbow, que fue lo que me paso, pregunto light._

 _-Es que me dijeron que el que quería el poder tenía que pasar por esto, claro dependiendo el tipo de lacrima que sea, respondió Rainbow vagamente._

 _-Oye light, prueba a lanzar fuego, quiero verlo, dijo Dashila acercándose a light._

 _-No sé, mejor será que practique estando apartado de ustedes, por si acaso si este nuevo poder se me sale de control, dijo light mirando su pesuña.-(Con este nuevo poder, tal vez tenga más oportunidades de poder vencer a celestia), pensó light en su mente en como practicaría con su nuevo poder._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores, aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el siguiente, Adiós.


	11. Capitulo 11: Descubiertos

Muy chicos aquí otro capitulo más de esta historia, disfrútenla ya que introduje música que tal vez les agrade, además de ser un capitulo que me gusto bastante hacerlo. Por cierto no se olviden de comentar.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 11:** Descubiertos

 **(Segundo Continente-Con Menfire)**

 _-Vamos, vamos sigan caminando, el recorrido es largo y tienen que meterse todos, decia Menfire mandando tanto a ponis como dragones a que entraran por el tunel._

 _-Menfire, estos son todos, ya no hay ningún prisionero más dentro, dijo Phantom de la nada, pero esto no sorprendió a Menfire por ya conocerlo._

 _-Muy bien, ahora solo resta esperar a que vengan esos 5, dijo Menfire mirando hacia la montaña-carcel a lo lejos, mientras que Phantom desaparecía en un revoloteo de hojas._

 _-Cuanto crees que tardaran en encontrar el objeto de Rainbow, pregunto shining poniendose aun lado de Menfire._

 _-Espero que minutos, ya que no quiero que tarden más de lo esperado, porque si tardan de más puede que…, decia Menfire pero este fue detenido por la voz de Phantom que regresaba._

 _-¿Qué sucede Phantom?, ¿viste algo?, pregunto Menfire mirando a Phantom._

 _-Si que sucede, dijo Marco llegando junto con Alexis._

 _-He visto a un grupo de dragones dirigirse hacia la montaña donde estabamos, respondió Phantom haciendo que Menfire se preocupara.-Pero eso no es lo más malo…Son dragones pertenecientes a Splinter, dijo Phantom, haciendo que los que escuchaban se preocuparan tanto por light como los que estaban con él en ese momento._

 _-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo ahora mismo, dijo Shining preparandose._

 _-Es cierto, tenemos que movernos deprisa antes de que lleguen a la cueva de la montaña, dijo Marco tambien preparandose._

 _-Antes de movernos quisiera decirles algo, Shining, tu sabes tambien como yo lo fuerte que son los Nocturnos Sangrientos, asi que sabrás que tal vez algunos de nosotros muera hoy en las manos de Splinter, dijo Menfire mirando seriamente a Shining._

Shining por su parte, entendía bien las palabras de Menfire, ya que aunque no haya presenciado las batallas de los Nocturnos Sangrientos, sabia de antemano por celestia que estos tenian bastante poder y que luchar contra ellos en solitario seria como una sentencia de muerte. Y aunque un Nocturno Sangriento luchara con un grupo como el que tenian en ese momento, eso no les garantizaba que salieran ganando y mucho menos que salieran ilesos del combate, además de que el Nocturno Sangriento que venía es el segundo más fuerte de aquel grupo, el portador de cinco estrellas: Splinter Dead.

 _-Se muy de lo que hablas, pero aun asi no podemos dejar que light muera, asi que es mejor que vayamos rapido, dijo Shining con mucha determinación._

 _-Muy bien, pues en marcha, dijo Menfire._

 _-No se olviden de mi, dijo Ángel apareciendo con su espada-tijera en su espalda._

 _-Pues entonces no te quedes atrás, dijo Phantom empezando a correr rápidamente, hacia la montaña._

 **(Mientras que Light junto con los demás)**

Estos estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia la parte de arriba de la montaña, que era por donde habían entrado antes. Mientras subían las escaleras escucharon varios ruidos que provenían de la parte de arriba de la cueva y afuera de esta, cosa que puso un poco nerviosos a los chicos porque se suponía que todos los ponis y dragones encerrados estaban siendo trasladados por el tunel en el que vinieron, por lo que light se decidio a ir a mirar a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo tales ruidos.

Light les dijo a los que estaban con el que iría a investigar, asi que volviéndose en su forma de humo salió volando hacia la sala de la cueva. Cuando llego pudo encontrarse con dos dragones de gran tamaño, pero al light mirar mejor a ambos dragones pudo darse cuenta de que estos eran algo diferentes a los dragones que combatieron antes, ya que estos parecían ser mucho más musculosos que los anteriores. Asi que volviendo a su forma normal se escondió detrás de unas rocas para luego volver a su forma de humo, para luego volver a bajar las escaleras por la que habia venido, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar por ellas escucho un ruido realmente detrás de él, asi que por curiosidad miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con el algo que le dio miedo. Justamente donde el habia estado antes en su forma normal, ahora habia solo un pequeño cráter en donde estaba la piedra que lo ocultaba, la razón era simple, uno de los dragones que estaban en la sala habia salido disparado hacia donde estaba light escondido debido a que el dragón lo habia olido, lo más terrorífico era que el dragón estaba sonriendo, pero al ver que no habia nada su rostro cambio a uno de seriedad para luego seguir buscando por la sala.

Light por otra parte bajo rapido las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que en el transcurso volvía a su estado normal.

 _-Me pregunto quien estará ahí arriba, pregunto Eren, mientras esperaban a light que se habia ido por las escaleras._

 _-No lo sé, pero algo me esta molestando, y no sé que sea, dijo Rainbow con un molestar visible._

 _-Yo tengo un mal presentimiento, dijo Sandra con los cerrados para después abrirlos.-Siento como si algo malo estuviera_ _ **a punto de suceder**_ _, dijo Sandra con leve miedo en cuerpo._

 _-No se preocupen chicos, seguramente light venga y nos diga que solamente era Marco tratando de jugarnos una broma, dijo Dashila tratando de hacer que los chicos se calmaran un poco, pero de inmediato al decir eso un estruendo se escucho arriba._

 _-Pero que rayos fue eso, dijo mirando hacia arriba, mientras empezaba a reunir las rocas pequeñas de su alrededor._

 _-Esto solo nos dice una cosa, los que estan ahí arriba no son nada amistosos, dijo Rainbow preparandose para una batalla tomando una de las lanza que habían utilizado con anterioridad._

En ese momento, light aparecio bajando las escaleras con rapidez, mientras que jadeaba un poco para luego comenzar a hablar.

 _-Chicos tenemos un problema muy serio, tenemos que salir de aquí ¡pero ya!, dijo light con un poco de miedo por lo que habia visto._

 _-Pero que sucedió ahí arriba o mejor dicho ¿Quién esta ahí arriba?, pregunto Sandra con preocupación._

 _-Hay dos dragones, pero estos son diferentes a los que nos enfrentamos antes, ya que estos parecen saber como pelear, respondió light con una gota de sudor._

 _-Viste a alguien más aparte de eso dos dragones, pregunto ahora Rainbow._

 _-No, desde donde estaba no pude ver a nadie más, pero puede que haya más afuera, respondió light con unas dudas._

 _-Como sea, no podemos hacer mucho, esta es la única salida hacia afuera, asi que no podemos salir sin luchar contras esos dragones, dijo Sandra con cierta verdad._

 _-No se preocupen, mientras yo este aquí saldremos por donde yo diga, dijo Eren empezando a hacer un agujero por la pared gracias a su poder._

 _-Es cierto, olvide que puedes hacer túneles, bien pensado, dijo light animando a Eren para que hiciera el tunel._

Afuera de la montaña habían unos cinco dragones más, solo que estos eran mucho más pequeños que un dragón normal, además de esos dragones un pegaso andaba con ellos pero este era diferente a un pegaso común y corriente. Este era un pegaso de pelaje gris con crin de color negro con unos ojos carmesi como la sangre y en su espalda llevaba una guadaña con una calavera en la parte contraria del filo. Este pegaso aparte de eso tenía una peculiaridad diferente a la de un pegaso, y era que sus alas no eran las típicas alas emplumadas sino que estas eran parecidas a los de los dragones. Este solo estaba parado mirando la entrada de la cueva con impaciencia en su rostro, cosa que los dragones hacia que se pusieran muy nerviosos.

 _-Tranquilo señor, estoy seguro que ellos ya estarán de regreso, dijo uno de los dragones que era de color rojizo._

 _-No me hables, a menos que quieras que te corte la cabeza, dijo el ¿pegaso?._

 _-Si señor Splinter, dijo el dragón alejándose de Splinter con miedo de él._

En el momento en que se alejo aquel dragón, los otros dos que estaban dentro de la montaña salieron con rapidez, para después inclinarse ante Splinter.

 _-He olido a ponis en la parte inferior, justo en las celdas subterráneas, dijo uno de los dragones que era uno de color verde-amarillo._

 _-Lo curioso es que en la sala de la entrada hay un dragón muerto, y cuando afine mi olfato mucho para que oliera más hacia abajo, pude darme cuenta de que hay más dragones muertos, además de algunos ponis, dijo el otro dragón que era de color negro._

 _-Y no fueron a ver las celdas, sino que simplemente olieron y especularon, pero la verdad de esto es que hay dragones muertos y unos ponis vivos, si ese es el caso entonces, dijo Splinter tomando su guadaña con una de sus pesuñas, mientras se levantaban en dos patas. (dato curioso: Los Nocturnos Sangrientos tienen unos guantes en su pesuñas delanteras, lo que les permite poder agarrar sus armas con una sola pesuña o agarrarlas más firmemente con las dos)_

 **(Con shining y los demás-Minutos antes)**

Estos corrian los más que podían, mientras que al mismo tiempo hacían lo posible para que no fuesen vistos por los dragones que merodeaban por esa zona. Estos luego de correr un rato y esconderse detrás de unas rocas que habia por ahí, se pusieron a mirar a los dragones que se encontraban volando, los cuales eran cinco que tenia diferentes colores y de tamaño más que un dragón normal, pero aun asi los chicos no podían subestimar a dichos dragones ya que estos parecían estar bien fornidos.

 _-Bien chicos, ahí esta la montaña, ahora debemos hacer algo para poder encontrar a light e irnos de aquí, dijo Shining mirando detenidamente a los dragones._

 _-Eso me parece bien, pero que haremos con todos esos dragones, es seguro que no estan aquí para ayudar a sus compañeros caídos ni para vengarlos, asi que, que se supone que hacen, dijo Menfire viendo que los dragones empezaron a descender hacia atrás de la montaña, mientras que veían como otro dragón llegaba volando y aterrizaba._

 _-Oye Shining, ese dragón no tenía algo encima de él, pregunto Marco por algo que vio._

 _-No lo sé, no puse atención, alguien vio lo que llevaba ese dragón, respondió shining, para luego preguntar a los demás._

 _-Vi que llevaba como un arma, una guadaña para ser preciso, pero esta era más pequeña, tal vez para un poni, dijo Ángel con cara pensativa._

 _-Pues yo vi que algo con alas parecidas a las de los dragones estaba encima de ese dragón, tal vez estaba llevando a su cría o algo asi, dijo Alexis._

 _-Lo dudo mucho, quien traería a su cría hasta este sitio, después de todo ese sitio es una carcel, dijo Phantom._

 _-Dime una cosa Ángel. La guadaña que viste tenia una calavera, pregunto Menfire con seriedad._

 _-Creo que pude distinguir algo asi, pero no estoy tan seguro, respondió Ángel mientras recordaba._

 _-Si lo que estoy pensando resulta ser verdad, tal vez no tengamos muchas posibilidades de salir vivos de esta, yo digo que lo mejor será irnos de aquí ahora, dijo Menfire, haciendo que los amigos de light lo miraran feo._

 _-Pero que estas diciendo, light y los demás estan ahí abajo, en verdad vas abandonarlos asi sin más, dijo Alexis furiosa._

 _-No me lo tomes a mal, pero no pretendo luchar en una batalla perdida, dijo Menfire sin cambiar de idea._

 _-Dime una cosa Menfire, que es lo que piensas que ese dragón tenia en su espalda, pero que estoy seguro que es por eso que quieres irte, asi que dime que es lo piensas, dijo Shining exigiendo una explicación._

 _-Solamente he deducido por lo que han visto, una guadaña con forma de calavera y que no la pueden usar los dragones, lo otro es que se vio unas alas de dragón pequeñas, y por último el dragón tenia lo que parecia ser unas sogas que se usan en las sillas de montar, explico Menfire viendo hacia la montaña._

 _-Y cual es tu veredicto, dijo phantom._

 _-Mi conclusión es que… Splinter Death esta aquí, dijo Menfire con ira en sus ojos._

 _-¡Que en serio!, dijo Marco empezando a tener un poco de miedo, para que después sucediera algo._

Justo arriba de la montaña se empezo a elevar la silueta de un pegaso, pero cuando pudieron ver mejor se dieron cuenta de que no era un pegaso cualquiera, este tenia alas de dragón con una guadaña en sus pesuñas, que esta cubierta por una luz oscura que se iba intensificando más y más, hasta que el pegaso se detuvo en el aire y con el lado sin filo de su guadaña a punto a la tierra, haciendo que desde su guadaña saliera una esfera de color negro que fue rápidamente hacia el piso, causando una gran explosión que se llevo a la mitad de la montaña en unos segundos, mientras que los dragones que venían con él se alejaron lo suficiente de ahí, pero al oír unos gritos de dolor, los chicos supusieron que tal vez algunos dragones no se movieron los suficientemente rapido.

 _-Light, se dijo a si mismo shining, mientras se mordía un labio._

 **(Con light y los demás-Segundos antes de la explosión)**

 _-Bien Eren si sigues asi nos alejaremos lo suficiente de la montaña, dijo Light gateando detrás de Eren que movía rocas con su poder, mientras eran seguidos por los demás._

 _-Si, pero podrías haber hecho este hueco un poco más profundo no crees, se quejo Dashila siéndose un poco atrapada._

 _-Acaso eres Claustrofóbica Dashila, pregunto Sandra._

 _-No claro que no, es solo que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrada en un sitio tan pequeño, dijo Dashila._

 _-Jajaja, Eren y Light se empezaron a reír con mucha diversión, mientras que Dashila simplemente hacia un puchero de niña._

 _-Oigan no se rían de ella solo porque tiene miedo a los espacios pequeños, porque a fin de cuentas cada uno de nosotros le tiene miedo a algo, y si por casualidad todavía se quieren reír entonces yo…, decia Rainbow mientras que se acercaba a los dos chicos para darles un coscorrón, pero justo en ese momento light oyo algo en su cabeza._

 _-(Acércalas hacia ti, eh sentido que una cantidad de poder se esta formando arriba de nosotros), dijo Necra desde la mente de light, haciendo que light dejara de reír y les dijera a las chicas que se acercaran hacia él y Eren rápidamente, mientras que tomaba a Sandra y la acercaba a él._

 _-Light, pero que pasa, porque actúas asi de repente, dijo Sandra un poco avergonzada._

 _-Es cierto, que es lo que te pasa, dijo Dashila acercándose más junto con Rainbow hacia Eren y light._

En ese justo momento los cinco sintieron un gran temblor por encima de ellos, para que luego vieran con mucho asombro como el sitio donde estaban Rainbow, Dashila y Sandra era prácticamente destruido por una esfera negra que bajaba y bajaba hasta que esta estallos, destruyendo el tunel donde estaban los chicos, pero por suerte Light creo un escudo magico que los envolvió a todos protegiéndolos del ataque.

(Jurassic World Original Soundtrack 01 - Bury the Hatchling-) (Repitela 3 veces)

Cuando toda la explosión termino, las piedras y rocas junto con el tunel que estaba haciendo Eren se empezaron a desmoronar y caer hasta el centro donde habia ocurrido dicha explosión, incluidos light y sus amigos. Cuando llegaron al fondo del cráter que se habia hecho a causa de la explosión, light desactivo su escudo haciendo que los chicos cayeran hacia los lados, mientras que light miraba hacia todas partes mirando el lugar donde antes estaban las celdas.

De pronto light empezo a escuchar unas risas en forma de eco, las cuales venían desde arriba pero no podía ver nada debido al humo que habia causado la explosión, por lo que se preocupo bastante sobre quien estaría riéndose arriba de él.

Pasados unos minutos el humo se fue despejando, mientras que la risa del principio se hacia menos audible hasta que paro, justo en el momento en que el humo se despejo por completo.

 _-Light esto no me gusta, siento que algo malo va a pasar, dijo Sandra agarrándose de light._

 _-Si la explosión no te dijo que ya estamos en un aprieto, entonces no se que pueda decírtelo, dijo Rainbow tratando de ver a través del humo que ya se estaba disipando._

 _-Hare un tunel rapido, no quiero que nos metamos una pelea con quien sea que hizo esto, dijo Eren empezando a crear otro tunel, pero al instante de intentarlo una llamara de fuego salió desde arriba a quemarropa._

Light fue rapido y creo un domo de magia que resistió bastante bien el ataque de fuego, para luego deshacerlo cuando el fuego dejo de ser lanzado. Asi que viendo que ya no habia fuego miro al cielo para ver a quien se enfrentarían, pero cuando miro arriba se dio cuenta de los seis dragones que estaban volando en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que veía aun tipo de pegaso con alas de dragón volando en el medio de ellos con una guadaña en su espalda sostenida por su pesuña, mientras que sonreía como todo un maniático dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por diversión.

 _-Light esto esta muy feo, dijo Rainbow con un poco de miedo en su voz._

 _-Que pasa Rainbow, ¿Quiénes son todos eso dragones?, y ¿Quién es ese pegaso?, pregunto Sandra atemorizada al ver a los seis dragones con caras no muy amables._

 _-Esos dragones son los dragones que a domado el Nocturno Sangriento Splinter Death, y lo peor de todo esto no son los dragones… sino que el mismo Splinter esta entre ellos, respondió Rainbow con muchos temblores, mientras apuntaba al pegaso que estaba entre los dragones._

 _-Quieres decir que ese pegaso es…, dijo light viendo a aquel pegaso con aquella mirada y sonrisa atemorizantes._

Light no pudo terminar la frase cuando de repente el pegaso descendió rápidamente hacia el piso del cráter, dejando de por si una mini cráter hecho por el, mientras seguia mirando a light con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los chicos miraron a Splinter con un poco de miedo en sus rostros, pero no dejaron de mirarlo en ninguno momento porque eso significaría que habrían perdido. Unos segundos después los dragones de Splinter se posicionaron detrás de Splinter en dos patas.

 _-Buenas noches o buenas mañanas tal vez, porque pronto amanecerá, dijo Splinter de forma alegre mirando hacia el cielo._

 _-…, ninguno de los chicos dijo nada debido a la tonta presentación de Splinter._

 _-O con que no muy habladores eh, pues bien que les parece si pasamos a la acción de buenas a primeras, dijo Splinter tocando con su pesuña el piso, haciendo que uno de los dragones avanzara hacia el frente._

 _-Es un dragón pequeño, creo que tendría la altura d ponis de altura, aunque debo decir que parece bastante fuerte, dijo Eren analizando al dragón._

 _-Este es uno de mis dragones, si quieren pueden atacarlos cinco a la vez si lo desean, asi que espero que me muestres de lo que estas hecho Light, dijo Splinter sonriendo y pronunciando el nombre de light con más fervor._

 **(Musica-Mark Petrie - Kara Kul)**

El dragón que se habia puesto delante de Splinter, el cual era de color blanco con negro, dio un impulso con su piernas hacia light y sus amigos, haciendo que cada uno lo esquivase hacia un lado diferente, para que luego el dragón lanzara una llamarada de fuego hacia light, quien se volvio en humo se alejo de la llamarada, pero por desgracia aun en su estado de humo el fuego le hirió su pata derecha, haciendo que cuando se volviera en su forma normal tropezara y cayera en el piso.

 _-Pero que paso, se supone que estaba en mi forma de humo, se dijo a si mismo light._

 _-No te creas tanto humo-poni, que te puedas convertir en humo para no recibir daño físico, eso no significa que este exento de otros ataques que no sean físicos, dijo Splinter con su sonrisa.-Porque al fin y al cabo recuerda, que nosotros los Nocturnos Sangrientos hemos luchado y matado a muchos de tu calaña, no te creas que vas a salir de aquí con vida, dijo Splinter, para luego mirar hacia un lado._

Light miro hacia donde miraba Splinter, lo cual le hizo ver que mientras le escuchaba, el dragón ya habia golpeado severamente a Eren y este corría rápidamente hacia él, mientras que de su boca empezaban a salir llamas. Light tuvo que crear un escudo casi al instante, ya que las llamas llegaron demasiado rápido hasta él, haciendo que tuviese que mantener el escudo con mucha magia. Por su parte el dragón dejo de exhalar fuego y empezo a dar de golpes al escudo, haciendo que poco a poco se fuese a grietando el escudo.

 _-Tanta magia y eso esto lo que puedes hacer…patético… no sirves ni siquiera para divertirme, dijo Splinter cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de mal humor._

Light deshizo el escudo cuando el dragón iba a darle otro golpe, el cual golpeo a la tierra haciendo que esta temblara y se agrietara un poco por la fuerza de este. EL dragón no paro y nuevamente exhalo un mar de llamas de sus fauces, haciendo que light abriera sus alas y se elevase lo suficiente como alejarse de las llamas, el dragón al ver que sus llamas no llegaría empezó a volar también, pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta donde estaba light Sandra junto con Rainbow y Dashila aparecieron desde lado izquierdo y teclearon al dragón, haciendo que este se estrellara contra la paredes del gran agujero. Light agradeció a las chicas, para que luego les gritara que alejaran del dragón, ya que este exhalo una gran llamara de fuego que se dirigía a ellas, pero cada una de ellas con sus alas se movieron ágilmente por el lugar, aunque desgraciadamente Dashila se le fueron quemadas algunas plumas de sus alas, haciendo que esta se desestabilizara y cayera al piso tragando tierra.

Light se enojo bastante y dejo de tratar huir de los ataques, para luego empezar a atacar al dragón lanzando sus disparos de humo mientras volaba evadiendo los arañazos del dragón. Rainbow y Sandra fueron a socorrer a Dashila, la cual les dijo que estaba bien ya que no tenía heridas solo rasguños, así que nuevamente se levanto y miro como peleaban light y aquel dragón.

El dragón perseguía a light bien de cerca, ya sea tratando de darle mordidas o arañazos que light podía esquivar para luego responder lanzando sus misiles humo, pero para desgracia de light los misiles de humo apenas le hacía daño a la piel del dragón, por lo que opto por tomar su katana y hacer ataques cercanos.

Light mientras volaba se dio la vuelta ágilmente y fue directo hacia el dragón que lo perseguía, mientras que este lanzo una llamarada de fuego que light tuvo que crear un escudo mágico, haciendo así que pudiese pasar a través de las llamas del dragón, para luego salir de la llamarada volando hacia un lado evitando así que llegara hasta la boca del dragón, entonces estando a un lado del dragón light le clavo su espada en el cuello del mismo, pero para su desgracia a penas pudo atravesar la piel del dragón cosa que sorprendió mucho light, ya que con la lucha de los otros dragones que vencieron se le fue más fácil poder atravesar la piel de esos dragones.

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando recibió un golpe por parte del dragón que lo mando derechito a la pared, causándole heridas internas leves pero mortales si no se trataban. Light se recompuso casi al instante elevándose hacia arriba con sus alas, evitando así un golpe del dragón que venía dispuesto a clavarlo aun más en la pared, después de eso light lanzo un misil de humo directo en la cara del dragón aturdiéndolo y cegándolo por unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por Rainbow, Dashila y Sandra que se elevaron en el aire y descendieron a gran velocidad clavándole al dragón, una lanza, el barrote de una celda y una espada casi llena de oxido.

Ante esto el dragón agito su cuerpo con brusquedad debido al dolor, haciendo que las chicas tuviesen que salir volando pero algo malo pasó, Sandra fue alcanzada por la cola del dragón causando que esta cayera de golpe al suelo con heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero algo malo paso con el ataque de esa cola…

 _-Sandra ¿Estás bien?, pregunto Rainbow acercándose a Sandra, pero esta…_

 _-AAaaaahhhhhhh, Sandra había pegado un grito realmente fuerte a los cuatro vientos. Cosa que puso muy nerviosas a Rainbow y Dashila que acaba de aterrizar para ayudar en algo, pero solo pudieron acercarse a ver porque Sandra gritaba._

Cuando miraron mejor pudieron ver la razón de porque gritaba…

Su pesuña derecha al frente había sido arrancada, como si una espada le hubiese dado un tajo lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar todos los hueso y piel. Sandra no escuchaba las voces de Rainbow o Dashila, ya que esta estaba siendo atormentada por el dolor de su pierna apuntada (por así decirlo).

Light simplemente se quedo petrificado mirando a Sandra con su pata cortada, cosa que le hizo enfurecer mucho, ya que tan solo en unos segundos sus rostro cambio a uno de ira y odio hacia aquel dragón, así que con su rabia fue volando hacia el dragón con su katana en sus pesuñas, mientras que este mismo estaba preparando para lanzar otro chorro de llamas hacia light, pero este cargo un disparo de humo y lo disparo directo en la boca del dragón, causando que este empezase a toser por asfixia al igual que su garganta se espesase a iluminar por dentro, debido a que el fuego que iba a lanzar se quedo atrapado en su garganta. Light no para su vuelo y fue directo a la cabeza del dragón, mientras que este se agarraba fuertemente el cuello debido a las llamas que se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Light al estar justo al impactar su katana con la cabeza del dragón, su katana prácticamente se prendió en fuego haciendo que la katana se alargase más en forma de fuego, sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Eren que se estaba recuperando, pero a Splinter que estaba viendo la pelea simplemente saco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Light con su katana dio un tajo limpio en la cabeza del dragón, para que luego este cayese en el piso con su cabeza partida a la mitad y su cuello destruido por las llamas. Light luego de hacer ese ataque se tiro al piso tomando aire profundamente.

 _-Pero que me pasa, ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado, es que acaso usar este nuevo poder me debilito?, se pregunto asi mismo light, mientras respirando profundamente._

 _-Light, estas bien, dijo Eren quien venía con Sandra en su espalda, y detrás venia Dashila y Rainbow._

 _-Solo estoy tomando un poco de aire, nada mas, dijo Light levantándose nuevamente, aunque su pata siguiera en estado grave._

 _-Bien, bien, bien, parece que pudieron derrotarlo, dijo Splinter volando con sus alas y aplaudiendo con sus pesuñas.-Pero recuerden que aquí hay otros cinco dragones iguales o más fuertes que ese, dijo Splinter haciéndoles recordar a los chicos que aun faltaba por pelear._

 _-(Esto no esta bien, no podremos con todos… acaso aquí se termina todo), Pensó light viendo a Splinter con una sonrisa macabra._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta vez, asi que no se olviden dejar sus comentarios si asi lo desean.

Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.


	12. Capitulo 12: Unas pérdidas irremplazable

Muy buenas a todos mis lectores, aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, así que comencemos. Ah y recuerden de dejarme un comentario si lo desean.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 12:** Unas pérdidas irremplazables

 **(Montaña cerca de la montaña de fuego)**

Afuera del cráter donde antes habia una montaña, los amigos de light veian el cráter mientras se acercaban rapidamente hacia este.

 _-Su poder es más temible de lo que pensaba, como se supone que le vamos a ganar sin tener un plan, dijo Menfire corriendo junto con los demás._

 _-No lo sé, pero espero que se nos ocurra algo, dijo shining corriendo tambien, hasta que bajo la cabeza y miro de frente a Menfire.-Menfire, quiero que me hagas un favor, dijo shining mientras seguian corriendo hacia el cráter._

 _-Por supuesto, pero que es lo que me pedirás, dijo Menfire un poco intrigado._

 **(Con light y los demás)**

Light se encontraba levantado con su katana levitada por su magia, sus amigos se encontraban a unos metros detrás de él; Dashila tenia heridas leves y unas pocas heridas profundas, Rainbow tambien tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y la pata trasera derecha quebrada, Eren a penas si se podía mantener consciente ya que su cuerpo tenia numerosas cortadas por todo cuerpo que brotaban sangre a cada segundo, Sandra no se encontraba peor pero tampoco mejor, esta tenia su pata derecha envuelta en una tela para parar el desangramiento por su pata perdida además de tener unas leves cortadas en su cuerpo. Light por otra parte tenia cortadas por todo su cuerpo algunas profundas que le hacían sangrar a cada segundo al igual que Eren, pero light detenía el sangrado con su magia aunque poco a poco se iba quedando sin fuerzas.

 _-O vamos no me digan que ya no pueden más, si a penas hemos comenzado a divertirnos todos juntos, dijo Splinter mientras hacia girar su guadaña en su pesuña sin miedo a que la misma lo cortase._

 _-(Mierda, esto no va nada bien, a este ritmo vamos a morir seguro), pensaba light mientras se preparaba para la nueva arremetida de Splinter._

Sin previo aviso Splinter dio un impulso con sus alas, el cual era el doble de veloz que cuando se enfrento a Dan Top. Splinter lanzo un tajo horizontal el cual light pudo dar un salto a tiempo para poder evitar ser partido a la mitad, aunque la guadaña hirió un poco su pesuña, para que luego light se alejara con sus alas hacia arriba y disparara una ráfaga de disparos de humo hacia Splinter, pero este destruía los proyectiles haciendo girar su guadaña como si estos no fueran nada para él. Splinter dejando de lado el bloquear los disparos de humo emprendió el vuelo en dirección a la pared detrás de él, para que un tajo de su guadaña corto un trozo de piedra y se lo lanzo a light quien no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo, lo malo es que Splinter aparecio desde atrás y le hizo un tajo que corto toda la espalda de light dejándole una herida mortal en su espalda, esto hizo que light cayese fuertemente al piso tosiendo sangre por el dolor.

Sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo, pero poco podían hacer las chicas y Eren para poder cerrar la herida que tenía en la espalda, ya que no eran unicornios como para tratar de cerrar la herida y tampoco tenian el tiempo para hacerlo, debido a que Splinter se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos con su guadaña lista para atacar. Sandra tomando la katana de light se puso al frente de los chicos dispuesta a defender a light y a sus amigos, cosa que no le gusto a light el cual intento detenerla, pero debido a sus condiciones actuales no podía hacer nada, ya que si apenas podía moverse y a hablar era de por sí difícil si estaba llena de sangre.

 _-Oh mira que linda, ¿tratando de defender a tu querido humo-poni?, pregunto Splinter sin detener su paso hacia ella._

 _-No permitiré que le hagas más daño, dijo Sandra agarrando con más fuerza la katana._

 _-Pero si yo solo quiero jugar un poco más con él, aunque por lo que parece este está muy cansado para seguir jugando, así que quisiera que durmiera… ¡Para siempre!, dijo Splinter preparando un tajo de guadaña._

Splinter estando ya bastante cerca de Sandra puso su guadaña hacia atrás lista para atacar, así que Sandra se preparo para recibir dicho ataque, mientras que light se sentía impotente al ver como Splinter preparaba su ataque dispuesto a atacar, además de sentir como un inútil al no poder hacer nada para poder ayudar a Sandra. Desde el principio de la pelea Splinter no necesito de la ayuda de sus dragones, y encima ni siquiera parecía como si estuviese peleando en serio porque se suponía que los Nocturnos Sangrientos portaban lacrimas que les daban un tipo de elemento, pero este no lo había mostrado en ningún momento, cosa que preocupaba a light aun más y le hacía pensar que en verdad este sería el fin de todo. No podría cumplir su meta de acabar con celestia, no podría cambiar las cosas que esta hizo con lo de su raza, pero lo que más le preocupaba era no poder defender a sus seres queridos.

 _-(No, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez, no lo permitiré), pensó light levantándose del piso con bastante esfuerzo, lo que hizo que la gran herida de su espalda se abriera más._

 _-Espera light no te muevas si te mueves así la herida se abriera más, grito Dashila tratando de detener light, pero este la hizo a un lado._

Light de un momento a otro levanto sus alas, las cuales se prendieron en llamas al igual que cada herida que tenía en su cuerpo, estas se empezaron cauterizar con rapidez, mientras que light corrió rápidamente cargando su cuerno con magia, la cual resplandecía bastante. Splinter lanzo el tajo con rapidez a Sandra al mismo tiempo que esta lo bloqueaba con la katana de light, pero no resistió la fuerza con la que había atacado Splinter, haciendo que soltara la katana por los aires y esta callera a unos centímetros en el piso al igual que Sandra, lo que hizo que Splinter soltara una risita mientras levantaba su guadaña en el aire dispuesto a clavarla en el pecho de Sandra, pero antes de que llegara el ataque este fue bloqueado por la katana de light que era sostenida por el mismo.

 _-Oh parece que por fin te prendiste, he, dijo Splinter recibiendo como respuesta, el que light con su otra pesuña le disparara un disparo de humo, el cual esquivo con rapidez._

 _-Light no pelees no estás en condiciones, dijo Sandra al ver todas y cada una de las heridas de light ardían, dándole un aspecto luminoso a light._

 _-No te preocupes Sandra, no permitiré que mueras aquí, no lo pienso permitir, dijo Light tratando de gritarlo, pero no pudo gritarlo con tanta fuerza, aunque fue escuchado por Splinter._

 _-Bien, bien parece que por fin quieres pelear en serio, pues bueno si quieres pelear en serio te daré una probada de todo mi poder, dijo Splinter soltando una sonrisa maquiavélica y preparándose para lanzar un tajo desde su posición._

 _-No pienso perder, dijo Light empezando a imbuir el fuego en su espada volviéndola más grande como lo hizo con el dragón._

Light y Splinter estaban en sus posiciones cargando sus poderes, pero algo no andaba bien, Splinter no parecía imbuir su guadaña en algún elemento sino que hacía que su guadaña se pegara al piso y a su sombra, mientras que light preparaba para lanzar su ataque de fuego hacia Splinter.

Por otro lado, los demás amigos de light se encontraban arriba del cráter mirando lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento, y cabe destacar que estaban bastante impresionados al ver como light le hacía frente a un loco como Splinter, pero dejándose de observar lo que pasaba decidieron bajar con cautela, aunque ellos no pasaron desapercibidos ya que los dragones de Splinter sabían dónde estaban ello, solo que no harían su movimiento hasta que estuvieran más cerca.

De vuelta en el combate entre Splinter y Light, estos estaban preparados para lanzar sus ataques, el primero en lanzar su ataque fue light quien realizo un tajo hacia abajo, haciendo que tajo hecho de fuego se dirigiera hacia Splinter quemando todo el piso en su camino, mientras que Splinter simplemente sonreía como loco al ver como se acercaba el ataque de light.

 _-_ _ **¡Mar negro!,**_ _grito Splinter rajando el piso con su guadaña y elevando hacia arriba, para que desde el piso surgiera algo parecido a agua de color negro que se dirigía hacia el ataque light._

Los ataques eran realmente fuertes y cada uno se dirigía destruyendo el sitio por donde pasaba, hasta que estos se impactaron el uno contra el otro causando una onda expansiva que hizo que varias grietas se presenciaran en las paredes del gran cráter. Ninguno de los ataques parecía ceder en ningún momento, lo que les dio a entender a los amigos de light que tal vez tuviesen alguna oportunidad si podían ayudar a light.

Light por su parte seguía aumentando el poder del fuego que lanzaba para vencer al poder de Splinter, mientras que este también lo hacía pero en menores cantidades.

 _-Bien parece que ya me divertí lo suficiente, es tiempo de terminar con esto, dijo Splinter haciendo que su poder aumentara hasta duplicarlo, lo que hizo que el ataque de light perdiera terreno a una velocidad increíble._

Light se encontraba sorprendió al ver como el ataque se acercaba a una gran velocidad hacia él, ya que aunque light estuviese dándole más poder a su ataque este no servía de nada, ya que el ataque de Splinter estaba arrasando con el suyo estrepitosamente, dándole a entender a light que no iba a poder vencer ante tal ataque.

 _-(No podre ganarle), dijo light viendo como el ataque estaba a unos metros de él a punto de destruirlo, así que espero el ataque con los ojos cerrados._

El ataque de Splinter iba destruyendo el ataque de light hasta estar a pocos metros de él, y cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de matar a light este se movió a una rapidez increíble hacia un lado esquivando el ataque mortal de Splinter, mientras que sus amigos que seguían atrás de light también se movieron a tiempo evitando la muerte.

 _-Jajajaja, es increíble que hayas podido esquivar mi ataque en el último momento, la verdad estoy bastante sorprendido la verdad, dijo Splinter levantando su guadaña y poniéndola en su espalda._

 _-¡NO!, ¡Nooooo!, dijo light dando un grito de dolor increíble._

 _-No puede ser, dijo Eren sacando unas lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _-Que les pasa a ustedes, porque están así al fin y al cabo no parecen heridos, entonces porque están llorando, pregunto Splinter con curiosidad, ya que no veía a nadie herido._

 _-No te lo perdonare, ¡NO LO HARE!, dijo light y gritando lo último, mientras sus alas se prendían en llamas al igual sus cascos empezaba a llenar de humo._

Los otros amigos de light que estaban descendiendo seguían mirando lo que pasaba abajo, al mismo tiempo que shining solo ponía una cara de pena en su rostro, mientras que Alexis era consolada por Marco quien también parecía estar triste a pesar de ser un poni chistoso, por otra parte Phantom, Menfire y Ángel estaban bastante serios mirando a Splinter.

 _-No puedo que esto haya terminado así, dijo shining cabizbajo._

 _-No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso ahora shining, recuerda que tenemos que sacar a la mayoría de aquí, antes de que pase algo más, dijo Menfire mientras seguía descendiendo por las rocas sin perder de vista a los dragones que seguían observándolos a ellos._

 _-Esto no es fácil Menfire, dijo Marco sosteniendo a Alexis que se encontraba llorando._

 _-Ninguno de nosotros podría haber hecho algo, ahora sigamos, dijo Phantom._

 **(Segundos antes-Punto de vista de light)**

Este es mi fin, no puedo hacer nada contra este tipo, es mucho más hábil que yo en el uso de las armas, incluso peleo conmigo sin tener que usar los poderes de su lacrima u otro que tenga… en verdad sí que soy débil, si ni siquiera puedo detener este ataque entonces como es que pensaba que podía hacerle frente a celestia y a luna, no pudo es simple, nunca podre…

 _-No te rindas todavía, aun te queda tiempo para hacer algo, me dijo Necra desde mi mente, pero hice caso omiso a todo lo que decía, simplemente empezaba a cerrar mis ojos esperando a que el ataque de Splinter me matara._

 _ **Morir es algo que siempre ha estado cerca de mí, desde mi nacimiento celestia me ha estado buscando para matarme, pero gracias a Necra, y a mi madre por tenerle confianza, es que pude vivir tranquilo, aunque estuviese escondido durante todo este tiempo. La muerte estuvo también cerca de mi cuando estuvimos en el antiguo castillo de las princesas, porque si no hubiese ido allí tal vez el padre de Eren no hubiese muerto y yo podría haber ido al día siguiente sin problema, pero tuve que insistir en ir en ese momento y por eso el patriarca murió, por mi culpa.**_

El ataque de Splinter se acercaba más y más hasta mí sin dar intensiones de detenerse, mientras que yo seguía dentro de mis propios pensamientos.

 _ **También cuando fuimos a ver a mis padres adoptivos, fue una mala idea, debí pensar que celestia ya tenía eso previsto, pero no lo pensé y al final tuvimos que escapar luchando rápidamente, ya que si nos hubiésemos quedado un poco más hubiésemos muerto en manos de celestia y luna, pero a cambio mis padres fueron los que sufrieron y murieron con él, sin saber la razón del porque las princesas les hicieron eso.**_

Iba disminuyendo mi poder poco a poco de manera lentamente ya que nada detendría el ataque de Splinter, mientras que mis ojos se estaban a punto de cerrar.

 _ **Todas las cosas que me han pasado es por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa, sino fuera tan débil podría derrotar a este tipo, pero no, no tengo suficiente poder como para poder pararlo, aun después de prometer que no dejaría que nadie más muriera pasa esto. Ya no puedo más, tengo que volverme fuerte, pero cada vez que siento que estoy en una buen nivel la vida me da un palo y me manda de nuevo hacia el abajo, mostrándome que soy una mierda delante de celestia y luna junto con sus Nocturnos. !**_ _ **Que se supone que haga!**_

 **Música: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days: Xions Theme (With Download Link)**

Antes de que pudiese seguir en mis pensamientos, sentí que mi cuerpo se movió hacia un lado con rapidez, pero no fui yo quien se movió. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con aquellos ojos verdes que me enamoraron, aquellos ojos que hacían que mi mundo tuviera más de un sentido, mi novia Sandra me había empujado hacia un lado mientras que ella era consumida por el ataque de Splinter. Todo paso rápidamente, pero para mí todo pasaba lentamente veía como Sandra era consumida poco a poco por las sombras de Splinter, comenzado por sus patas derechas y sus alas. Sandra por su parte simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que poco a poco a brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que de sus labios le oía decir sus últimas palabras: ``Tu puede light… no te rindas… y no olvides que yo te a…´´.

Ella no pudo terminar su frase porque justamente el ataque de Splinter la había consumido por completo, pero en el fondo sabía bien lo que quería decir al final. El tiempo para mí se detuvo en ese mismo instante, solo pensaba en los buenos momentos que tuve con Sandra. Desde como mi ánimo en mi tristeza, el cómo me ayudo a seguir adelante a pesar de haber perdido todo lo que quería, el cómo me dé volvió las ganas de vivir. Ella y yo en secreto planeábamos el cómo seriamos en un futuro con nuestros hijos que en un primer momento me daba vergüenza. Recordaba los momentos en que ella me levantaba echándome agua encima, las veces que me supero en los juegos aéreos que ella misma hacia, las veces que venció en los entrenamientos y como me hacía que le comprase algo por cada vez que vencía, jeje tantos buenos recuerdos que ahora no son más que recuerdos.

 _ **Ella se fue y no volverá, todo porque no pude protegerla, pero aun así ella confió en mí, ella aun creía que podría ganarle a celestia y no pienso morir hasta que lo logre. Pero ahora lo único que quiero, es acabar con este tipo, a ese Splinter que te arranco de mis manos a ese tipo, no pienso parar hasta matarlo.**_

 **(Deadman Wonderland - Ost 1 DW28A)**

El empujón que me había dado Sandra me mando bastante lejos del ataque de Splinter, pero lo suficiente como para que la onda del ataque me mandase hacia una roca. Cuando por fin toque tierra rápidamente me levante del piso y encendí mis alas en fuego nuevamente, mientras que hacía que mis pesuñas soltasen humo para empezar a disparar, todo eso mientras miraba a Splinter con un severo odio casi al mismo grado que celestia. Lo quería ver muerto, quería que suplicara aunque no le diese salvación, quería destrozarlo.

 _-Esa es la mirada que quería ver, una mirada llena de sed de sangre, dijo Splinter saltando hacia mí con su guadaña._

Yo rápidamente esquive su ataque y lance varios disparos de humo que el repelió con su guadaña, para luego lanzarme otro corte en forma diagonal el cual esquive dando un salto hacia arriba, pero Splinter utilizando por segunda vez sus poderes lanzo una sombra hacia mí, la cual intercepte lanzando un misil de humo, haciendo que ambos ataques colisionasen y nos mandaran a ambos hacia atrás, para que de inmediato ambos nos recompusiéramos casi al instante y salir disparados el uno contra el otro, durante mi camino tome mi katana y di un tajo al frente donde también venia un tajo de Splinter, haciendo que ambas armas chocaran soltando chispas por el enfrentamiento, mientras que ambos empleábamos fuerza para hacer ceder al otro, pero con mis alas todavía en llamas lance un pequeña cantidad de fuego en la cara de Splinter haciendo que cerrara los ojos, dándome la oportunidad de moverme hacia un lado dejando caer la guadaña y propinarle una pata en el estomago a Splinter, para después alejarme con un impulso de mis alas todavía en llamas. Splinter soltó una risa cual loco para después atacarme lanzándome un centenar de esferas oscuras que se dirigían hacia mí, así que con rapidez esquive la primera de esas, para luego contraatacar lanzando mis disparos de humo, haciendo que cada disparo destruyera las esferas de Splinter. Estuvimos atacándonos durante un minuto completo, hasta que Splinter dejara de atacar y se dirigiera a mí con su guadaña y una sonrisa de lunática, cosa que me hacia enojar aun más además de hacerme sentir incomodo.

 **(Tercera persona)-(** **Death Note - L Theme-si desean ya que la música no concuerda mucho)**

Tanto Shining como los demás habían llegado por fin hasta donde estaban sus otros compañeros, los cuales se alegraron al verlos.

 _-Rainbow, dijo shining acercándose hacia ella._

 _-Shining que bien que están aquí, necesitaremos mucha ayuda para salir de aquí, dijo Rainbow un poco aliviada._

 _-No te calmes tanto, salir de aquí no va a hacer fácil, dijo Phantom mirando como light y Splinter peleaban de manera que destruían el piso por sus golpes._

 _-Parece que a light está poniendo en práctica lo que le enseñaste shining, dijo Marco mirando como light bloqueaba muy bien las arremetidas de Splinter._

 _-Tal vez, pero no aguantara mucho, sus energías se están debilitando rápidamente, dijo Menfire mirando como el fuego de las alas de light disminuía con cada estocada._

 _-Que vamos a hacer para salir de aquí, pregunto Eren bastante herido, mientras que Alexis aun con lágrimas en los ojos lo curaba lo más que podía._

 _-La mejor forma es teletransportarnos lo más cerca que se pueda a la cueva por donde están saliendo los que liberamos, dijo Menfire._

 _-Pero cinco unicornios son necesarios para poder llevarnos tan lejos, además de que se necesitaría ganar un poco de tiempo para poder realizar el hechizo perfectamente, explico shining mirando a light que seguía peleando, pero este ya parecía estarse casando cada vez._

 _-Pues entonces hagámoslo ahora y llamemos a light, dijo Dashila exigentemente._

 _-No podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, los dragones de Splinter no nos quitan un ojo de encima, si hacemos algo que altere esta situación se lanzaran hacia nosotros antes de que podemos terminar el hechizo, explico Phamton mirando a los dragones que al parecer estaban ansiosos por que ellos hicieran algo._

 _-Entonces que hacemos no podemos quedarnos sin hacer, y encima a light ya no le está quedando mucha fuerza, dijo Rainbow mirando como light empezaba a respirar más forzadamente y a recibir más golpes, y cortadas, que antes._

 _-Por ahora solo podemos esperar a que light caiga, para nosotros hagamos lo que planeamos, dijo shining mirando a Marco, a Phantom y a Menfire._

 _-Un momento que planearon, pregunto Rainbow sin entender las miradas de los cuatro._

 _-Ya lo sabrás Rainbow, solo espera, dijo shining fijando su vista en la batalla._

Mientras que los chicos conversaban la batalla de light contra Splinter continuaba, la cual no estaba ni de lejos a favor de light, ya que este se encontraba bastante cansado y herido como para poder aguantar mucho más con dicha pelea. Light en un momento esquivo el tajo de la guadaña de Splinter al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque con su katana a la cara de Splinter, pero este en un movimiento bloqueo su katana con el mango de su guadaña para que luego Splinter tomara la parte filosa de la katana de light y la lanzara lejos. Light se alejo como pudo pero rápidamente Splinter apareció y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomagó, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás donde estaban sus amigos que lo agarraron a tiempo para que no chocara contra el piso.

 _-Ah que buenos amigos tienes light, es una suerte que pueda divertirme con ellos después de matarte, dijo Splinter soltando una risita._

 _-*Tragar saliva*, light estas bien, dijo Dashila sosteniendo la cabeza de light llena de gotas de sangre, raspones y golpes._

 _-No, no me siento muy bien la verdad, pero no puedo quedarme sentado si sigue vivo, dijo light tratando de levantarse pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que su cuerpo no se lo permitía al igual que sus amigos._

 _-No debes levantarte, tu cuerpo a sufrido mucho, si te mueves bruscamente hará que tus heridas se vuelvan a abrir, dijo Alexis recostando a light en sus patas delanteras y haciéndolo dormir con un hechizo._

 _-Shining, es momento de poner en marcha el plan, estás listo para lo que vas hacer, dijo Menfire un poco preocupado._

 _-Nadie está preparado para lo que hare, pero recuerda lo que te pedí Menfire, dijo shining empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Splinter junto con Ángel que convirtió su espada-tijera en una guadaña._

 _-Ahora mismo tiene que estar bastante debilitado, crees que podamos derrotarlo, dijo Ángel preparándose para pelear._

 _-Oh, así que ustedes quieren jugar conmigo ahora he… pues les tengo malas noticias, hasta que no mate a light no jugare con ustedes, de eso se encargan mis sirvientes, dijo Splinter tocando con su casco el piso dos veces, para que descendiera uno de los dragónes._

 _-Recuerda Ángel, la razón de lo que estamos haciendo es hacer que no pasen y ganar tiempo, ahora vamos, dijo shining tomando su espada mientras se dirigía hacia el dragón._

Ángel por otra parte fue hacia donde estaba Splinter quien simplemente levanto su guadaña para bloquear el ataque que había lanzado Ángel, haciendo así que los dos unicornios empezaran sus batallas. Ángel gracias al aumento de sus habilidades debió a su arma podía resistir a los golpes poderosos que lanzaba Splinter, a la misma vez que lanzaba rayos mágicos de vez en cuando los cuales eran esquivados por Splinter. Shining se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo teletransportandose de un lado a otro cerca del dragón, mientras daba un corte con su espada en el sitio donde aparecía, lo que estaba causando que el dragón se enojase y lanzara una llamarada a su alrededor, pero shining se había teletransportado arriba de su cabeza, haciendo que clavase su espada en duro cráneo para luego saltar hacia atrás de la cabeza del dragón. Este mismo se voltio y lo vio como descendía hacia el piso, así que antes de que llegara shining hasta el piso lanzo una llamarada hacia él, pero shining justamente en ese momento se teletransporto haciendo que la llamarada fuera directo hacia los demás dragones quienes no tuvieron tiempo de salir de ahí.

 _-Ángel ahora, vete rápido, dijo shining apareciendo en el sitio intermedio de los dos bandos. (O sea, al frente estaban los enemigos y atrás los aliados.)_

Ángel lo escucho y cargando magia en su cuerno durante unos segundos a la misma vez que bloqueaba un ataque y esquivaba otros ataques de Splinter, hasta que termino el hechizo que lo transporto hacia donde estaban los demás, quienes empezaron a cargar magia en sus cuernos.

 _-O no, no los dejare, ustedes se tienen que quedar aquí esta que termine con ustedes, dijo Splinter sabiendo lo que tramaban los chicos, así que salió impulsado hacia ellos con sus alas._

Justamente en ese momento shining se interpuso en su camino creando escudo de magia que hizo que se detuviera, pero Splinter con odio empezó a atacar el escudo con zarpazos imbuidos en energía oscura, aunque al parecer el escudo era bastante resistente ya que resistió muchos de los golpes que daba Splinter, así que este aumento el poder de sus golpes, los cuales al mismo tiempo destruían la tierra de su alrededor, esto hizo que el escudo empezara a resquebrajarse poco a poco, para luego de unos segundos se rompiera en miles de pedazos y Splinter saliera disparado hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de agarrar a uno de ellos, estos desaparecieron en un brillo luminoso dejando que Splinter que se estrellara contra el piso.

 _-¡TU!, te matare y después los encontrare, dijo Splinter realmente furioso mirando a shining que estaba en el piso tosiendo sangre._

 _-Estoy feliz de que escaparon de ti… al menos de momento… ahora solo espero que puedas hacerte más fuerte…light, dijo shining cayendo rendido en el piso._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien lectores, aquí se termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ah y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios que saben que me ayuda a seguir con esto. Nos vemos.


	13. Capitulo 13: Cuartel de los Cascos Justi

Hola a todos mis lectores nuevamente, aquí les traigo otro capitulo más de esta seria que les ah gustado a algunos de los que la leen, eso si tengan por seguro que habra un momento en el que no podre subir los capítulos cada semana por las clases que tengo, pero intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda. Con eso dicho comencemos con el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 13:** Cuartel de los Cascos Justicieros

 **(Cerca del túnel de huida)**

Ritz (la dragona) cuidaba la entrada de la cueva al igual que los ponis que estaban dentro, aunque estos estaban temerosos por los ponis que habían buscado a los demás que se habían quedado en la carcel donde estaban, porque justo a lo lejos se vio como encima de dicha montaña se elevo hace varios minutos esfera de color negro, cosa que puso a todos bastante nerviosos, pero mucho más a Ritz porque sabia bien de quien era ese ataque tan devastador que se cargo una gran parte de la montaña, por eso ella rogaba que los chicos estuvieran a salvo aunque las posibilidades fueran muy escasas.

 _-Señora dragona, ¿Cuándo volverán los ponis que nos salvaron?, pregunto un potrillo que estaba con los que estaban encerrados._

 _-No lo sé pequeño, pero sé que no deben tardar tanto en volver, asi que solo espera un poco, respondió la dragona tocándole la crin al potrillo._

Ritz volvio a mirar el lugar a donde habían ido los chicos, hasta que de un momento a otro una luz cegadora aparecio al frente de ella y de la entrada de la cueva, Ritz por instinto se puso al frente de la cueva para intentar evitar cualquier ataque hacia la cueva, pero en vez de eso vio caer en el piso a Rainbow, a Phantom, a Menfire, a Dashila, a Eren, a Alexis, a Marco, a ángel y a Light en el suelo con bastantes heridas en sus cuerpo. Exceptuando a Ángel que simplemente estaba inconsciente por algo que paso antes de que comenzara la batalla con el dragón.

Dashila y Rainbow fueron las primeras en levantarse del piso para luego salir corriendo hacia la parte trasera de una roca para vomitar, mientras que los otros simplemente seguian tirados en el piso inmóviles exceptuando a Eren que no intentaba levantarse por el dolor que sentia, y que no entendía porque no caía inconsciente por dicho dolor. Los otros dos que no estaban inmóviles eran Menfire y Light, aunque estos estaban discutiendo por algo que Ritz no entendía.

 _-Suéltame Menfire tenemos que volver por shining, no podemos abandonarlo, decia light intento quitarse a Menfire de encima._

 _-No te voy a dejar, porque si lo hiciera el sacrificio de shining habría sido en vano si tu murieses por intentar ir a rescatarlo ahora, dijo Menfire evitando que light abriera las alas a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba en las ultimas._

 _-Pues iré solo si es necesario, tengo que volver, tengo que traerlo, tengo que… tengo que matar a Splinter, dijo light con furia en su voz, para que de este mismo surgiera un fuego de su cuerpo, quemando levemente a Menfire para que se quitara de encima._

Light al ya no sentir el peso de Menfire intento aletear para salir volando, pero rápidamente sin darse cuenta Rainbow aparecio y le propino un buen golpe en la nuca dejando a Light inconsciente, mientras que esta caía tambien al suelo ya que tampoco estaba en condiciones como para dar golpes en su estado actual.

 _-¿Pero que esta pasando con ustedes, y que le paso a Shining?, pregunto Ritz acercándose a Dashila que era la única que actualmente seguia de pie, ya que los otros ya por fin habían caído totalmente inconsciente._

 _-Solo diré… Splinter eso fue lo que paso, dijo Dashila cayendo tambien al piso inconsciente._

Ritz se quedo bastante muda al oír dichas palabras, y de inmediato llamo a varios de los ponis que habían rescatado antes para que la ayudaran a traer a los 7 ponis, mientras que ella se llevaba a Eren entre sus brazos hacia dentro de la cueva al igual que los ponis traían tambien a los demás chicos. Aunque antes de seguir adentrándose dentro del tunel, Ritz se devolvió dejando a Eren aun lado y con una llamarada de su boca quemo el techo de la entrada para taparla, para después coger nuevamente a Eren y seguir caminando con la gran multitud de ponis que habia por el gran tunel.

 **(3 dias luego del enfrentamiento-Cercanías del reino minotauro)**

Dan caminaba por un camino de piedras se que encaminaba hasta el reino minotauro, ya que según habia oído que por esos sitios se podía obtener buena información a cambio de una buena suma de dinero, algo que pudo conseguir fácilmente haciendo algunos trabajitos pequeños en el puerto en el que habia llegado al continente. Mientras caminaba por ese sendero veía a lo lejos el reino minotauro, el cual estaba rodeado por una gran muralla con ballestas encima junto con algunos minotauros que las usaban, habia una gran puerta al final del camino que recorría Dan la cual era cuatro veces o tal cinco veces más grande que un minotauro, tal vez para entrar cosas de gran tamaño a la ciudad o quien sabe.

Al final del trayecto Dan se encontraba delante de la gran puerta que justo a los lados de esta habia dos minotauros bien robustos con hachas enormes en sus espaldas. Estos al ver acercarse a Dan hacia la puerta uno de ellos se acerco a él y le hablo.

 _-Identifíquese y diga para que ha venido al reino minotauro, dijo el Minotauro que llevaba una armadura de color negro en su pecho, mientras que observaba la lanza que llevaba en su espalda y gabardina._

 _-He venido a buscar información, nada más señor, dijo Dan soltando un pequeño suspiro._

 _-Hmm… de acuerdo puedes pasar, pero no causes alboroto o el ejército del reino se verá obligado a actuar, dijo el minotauro de armadura negra haciendo un gesto con la mano a otro minotauro que se encontraba encima de la muralla._

La muralla se empezo a mover hacia arriba dejando ver el reino minotauro, Dan entro por las puertas mientras que el minotauro se volvía a colocar a su posicion. Dan por otra parte seguia pasando por la gran puerta ya que esta era bastante grande e incluso pudo ver unos aparatos que estaban pegados en las paredes derecha e izquierda, estos brillaban de color rojo por donde pasaba Dan. Al final salió de la entrada, la cual parecia un gran tunel, pero cuando salió vio un montón de casas con niños minotauros andando por los sitios, tiendas de armas y de otras que no pensó ver, vio metales forjados de diferentes maneras, cerámicas jamás antes vistas e inventos increíbles que cortaba la fruta con suma facilidad.

 _-Esto es increíble, como es que no he visto cosas como estas en canterlot o cualquier otra parte de equestria, si se supone que celestia tambien controla este lugar, se pregunto Dan viendo las grandes invenciones y del lugar._

Dan siguio caminando por el reino mientras observaba las grandes cosas que se hacían los minotauros con el metal, aunque tambien he decir que habia ponis pero estos no eran muchos los que habían. Aunque algo molestaba a Dan y era que algunos minotauros trabajaban para algunos ponis, pero estos recibían un mal trato por parte de los ponis los cuales le daban latigazos si desobedecían o si hacían algo mal, cosa que en verdad detestaba Dan ya que a partir de su largo viaje buscando las respuestas del humo-poni, este vio mucho y aprendió mucho aunque todavía no se acordaba de su pasado.

Pero Dan no podía decir nada no era residente del reino y causar un alboroto por un minotauro que ni siquiera conocía no iba hacer bueno para él, asi que deicidio ignorar lo que veía y oia para seguir caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.

Dan siguio su camino hasta una taberna que se encontraba en una zona oscura del reino, este entro por la puerta que descendía hacia abajo. Al entrar vio a un montón de minotauros junto con algunos ponis sentados en diferentes mesas con jarras de licor, cerveza y sidra, mientras que reían o hablan de cosas sin importancia. Dan se acerco hacia la barra de la taberna con su lanza todavía en la espalda y pidió una jarra de sidra al cantinero, este en tal solo unos segundos tomo una jarra y se la dio a Dan al mismo tiempo que le daba unas monedas.

 _-¿Quién eres tu, no te habia visto por aquí?, pregunto un poni medio embriagado._

 _-Acabo de llegar al reino, busco a alguien llamado Nostrudum, se dice que este minotauro sabe conseguir buena información, y que este pasa muy a menudo por este lugar, dijo Dan tomando un sorbo a su jarra de sidra._

 _-JAJAJA, pues tienes suerte mi joven amigo, *Hipo*, el esta *Hipo* por allá en esa mesa, jejeje, dijo el poni medio borracho tomando un sorbo a otra jarra que le habia traído el tabernero._

Dan vio hacia donde habia apuntando el poni, la cual apuntaba hacia una mesa que habia una esquina de la taberna, donde habia una mesa con un minotauro con un parche en el ojo con el pecho descubierto y casi lleno de cicatrices. Dan se acerco a dicho minotauro sin mucho que temer y sentó en una silla que habia al frente de él. El minotauro solamente bufo y tomo un sorbo de su jarra llena de cerveza, para luego mirar a Dan a los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que buscaba.

 _-Asi que buscas información he, y dime de que tipo de información buscas joven, dijo Nostrudum dejando su jarra aun lado._

 _-Quiero saber algo que no es fácil de encontrar, quiero saber si sabes algo sobre el humo-poni, y estoy dispuesto a pagar mucho, dijo Dan sacando una bolsa de oro._

 _-Es una gran suma, pero debo decir que no sé nada sobre un humo-poni, dijo Nostrudum sinceramente._

 _-Entonces tendré que seguir buscando alguna información de él, dijo Dan parándose y tomando su bolsa de oro, pero de inmediato Nostrudum lo paro._

 _-Tal vez no tenga alguna información con respecto al humo-poni, pero puedo darte alguna información con respecto a sucesos extraños que han pasado y que puede que este relacionado con el humo-poni, pero conste que no puedo confirmarlo, por eso si lo quieres saber, dijo Nostrudum sentándose bien en su silla y tomando un sorbo a su jarra._

 _-Siempre me he guiado por mis instintos, y justo ahora me esta diciendo que quiero oír esa información, dijo Dan volviéndose a sentar._

 _-Bien pues escucha, hace como tres dias algo sucedió en el reino de los dragones gobernado por el Nocturno Sangriento de cinco estrellas, Splinter Death. Parece que hubo una fuga de presos y fuga de algunos dragones desertores tambien, nadie sabe porque o si siquiera a donde se fueron tantos prisioneros, pero algo es seguro la furia de Splinter se sintio por todo el reino, dijo Nostrudum poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa._

 _-Debo decir que es una información muy poco exacta, pero creo que me servirá, al fin y al cabo he bregado con informaciones mucho menos escasa, dijo Dan dándole el saco de monedas._

 _-Espera un momento, dijo Nostrudum sacando unas monedas de la bolsa y guardarlas que el traía, para luego arrojar la bolsa de Dan hacia el nuevamente.-Esta información no estan valiosa porque no era lo que realmente buscabas, asi que no puedo tomar todo el oro, sería toda una deshonra mis tramites de información, dijo Nostrudum dándole una sonrisa a Dan, quien acepto y salió de la taberna._

 _-Bien, ahora debo buscar algún indicio cerca del reino de los dragones, dijo Dan encaminándose hacia las puertas de la ciudad._

 **(Ponyville)**

Twilight se encontraba como siempre leyendo un libro en la biblioteca de su castillo, mientras que Spike estaba a un lado de ella leyendo un comic junto con un plato de gemas. Aunque algo andaba mal pensaba Spike, y eso era que twilight leía su libro pero no lo hacía como antes o al menos no como hace una semana, así que pensó que tal vez tendría que ver con lo que había pasado tres días atrás con sus amigas que de igual forma no parecían actuar como siempre. El no estaba cuando las chicas intentaron contactar a Rainbow por medio de un hechizo de twilight, ya que se encontraba realizando algunos pedidos de twilight en canterlot, y cuando pudo volver a ponyville les pregunto si todo había salido bien con el hechizo que habían hecho, pero lo único que le respondieron fue: ``Si, todo salió bien, pudimos saber que ella está bien, pero no pudimos saber en dónde estaba´´. Eso simplemente le dijeron a Spike cuando pregunto, y a cualquier otra pregunta que él hacia la esquivaban o cambiaban de tema. Así que dejando de lado su comic se acerco a twilight.

 _-Twilight no pareces ser la misma, acaso rainbow te dijo algo que.., dijo Spike pero al momento twilight se levanto un poco nerviosa, lo cual es muy raro en ella._

 _-No por supuesto que no, como te dijimos ella está bien y yo también lo estoy así que no te preocupes, dijo twilight dando una sonrisa y tratando de irse por la puerta._

 _-Claro que no estás bien, normalmente al primer intento no te despegas de un libro ya que te metes de lleno en este, además se te nota en la cara que me estas ocultando algo, dijo Spike poniéndose al frente de twilight._

 _-*Suspiro* Spike… bueno la verdad es que hablamos con rainbow pero no mucho la verdad, aunque cuando lo hicimos solo nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos y que pronto la veríamos, dijo twilight poniendo una cara triste al recordarse._

 _-Pero ese no puede ser el motivo por el que estas así o si, pregunto Spike un tanto curioso._

 _-La verdad es que no dijo nada en específico que hiciera que me comportara así o que me preocupara, pero la forma en que lo dijo, los ponis que estaban detrás de ella cuando la vimos…, la verdad es que en ese momento rainbow estaba en vuelta en un gran misterio, respondió twilight con una seria preocupación en su rostro._

 _-Un momento, quieres decir que había algunos ponis más con ella, y no pudiste ver si conocías a algunos de ellos, dijo Spike._

 _-No, todos llevaban capuchas en sus rostros y cuerpo, así que no pudimos saber quiénes eran, además rainbow tampoco nos dijo quienes eran ya que rompió de una patada el espejo de magia que había hecho, lo cual me lastimo un poco, dijo twilight sobándose el cuerpo al recordar ese momento._

 _-Seguramente ella debe tener sus razones twilight, sabes también como yo que volverá al fin y al cabo es el elemento de la lealtad ¿no?, dijo Spike tratando de hacer que twilight se animara._

 _-Sé lo que quieres decir Spike, pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun me preocupe que le pase algo, ella es mi amiga como todas las demás y si tiene un problema porque no nos lo cuenta, dijo twilight dejando caer una lágrima._

 _-Tranquila twilight seguramente ella debe tener sus razones, así que por lo pronto porque no vamos a comer algo dulce en sugar cube corner, dicen que los cake están haciendo sus tartas de manzana, dijo Spike halando a twilight._

 _-Jaja, de acuerdo Spike, creo que sería bueno para despejarme de estas ideas, dijo twilight caminando por los pasillos, mientras que Spike se subía a su lomo._

Así los dos salieron del castillo de twilight hacia sugar cube corner, donde pasarían una tarde distrayéndose de los pensamientos que atormentaban a twilight. Aunque no pasaba solamente con ella, tanto fluttershy, como rarity, applejack y pinkie tenían esos mismos pensamientos en sus mentes, pero estas los expresaban de diferente manera.

Luego de un rato caminando los dos llegaron a sugar cube corner donde rápidamente fueron recibidos por pinkie que traía consigo una malteada de chocolate.

 _-Oh hola twilight que bueno que viniste, la fiesta acaba de comenzar, aunque justamente iba a buscarlas ya que discord se ofreció a hacer varios trucos, dijo pinkie mostrando a un discord haciendo varias actuaciones como sacar la cabeza de un sombrero, para luego sacar completamente al animal que tenia cabeza de conejo pero cuerpo de antílope._

 _-Que bien, eso es justo lo que necesitamos ahora, vamos twilight, dijo Spike incitando a twilight._

 _-De acuerdo vamos a divertirnos un rato, dijo twilight entrando un rato al sitio, mientras que pinkie hace como unos momentos había desaparecido._

 **(Cercanías del reino minotauro)**

Justo en la salida del reino minotauro se encontraba saliendo un minotauro siendo seguido por tres ponis que arrastraban dos carrozas llenas de materiales y comida. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del reino revisaron las carrozas y le dieron vía libre al minotauro para que siguiera su camino. Este no dudo y camino por el camino que había mientras era seguido por los tres ponis con las carrozas.

El minotauro luego de caminar por varios minutos y que estuviera lejos de la vista del reino minotauro, este se salió del camino junto con los ponis y se dirigió hacia una gran roca que le duplicaba el tamaño al minotauro. Este le dio una serie de golpes suaves a la roca, haciendo que al cabo de unos segundos la tierra al lado de la roca empezase a bajar como si fuera una compuerta en la tierra, la cual era suficientemente grande para que cupieran tanto él como a las carrozas y los tres ponis. Todos ellos entraron por la entrada que se había abierto, entrando así a un túnel subterráneo donde pudieron ver a unos ponis sentados y uno de ellos sostenía una palanca, el cual parecía que era el que había abierto la compuerta del suelo, lo que se confirmo cuando subió la palanca haciendo que la tierra volviese a subir como si nada hubiese pasado, dando a entender que algo con respecto a la magia tenía que ver con dicho mecanismo.

El minotauro, seguido por los tres ponis, continuó su camino hasta lo más profundo de la cueva, que al llegar a la salida de este se encontraron frente a una ciudad subterránea realmente enorme ya que duplicaba o cuadruplicaba el tamaño de la aldea de los perdidos en equestria. Esta era prácticamente una ciudad igual que ponyhattan ya que algunos rascacielos, pero que obviamente no tocaban la cima de la cueva, también había muchas tiendas, casas, fabricas pequeñas, entre otras cosas. La verdad es que los ponis no se veían mucho por las calles de la ciudad por la simple razón de que estos no eran muchos, además de que gran parte estaba trabajando en las tiendas y fabricas, así que las únicas especies que se podían ver en la ciudad era minotauros y cebras, y en una gran cantidad las aracnopinch. Estos últimos normalmente viven en el techo de la cueva porque en este crecían los hongos más fácilmente.

El minotauro que había llegado miro hacia los lados buscando a alguien, hasta que desde la esquina de un edificio vio al poni que buscaba, así que se acerco a dicho poni que también lo había visto.

 _-Bien aquí está el cargamento que me pediste ayer Menfire, dijo el minotauro mostrando a los ponis que traían las carretas._

 _-Gracias Estil, aquí tienes la paga, dijo Menfire dándole al minotauro unas cuantas bolsas de oro.-Deja las cosas en el sitio de siempre, después iré con los otros para verlas, dijo Menfire para irse por unas de las calles de la ciudad._

 _-Por cierto Menfire, es cierto que trajiste un humo-poni a la ciudad, pregunto Estil mientras apuntaba a los ponis que llevaban las carretas hacia un almacén que estaba a lo lejos._

 _-Sí, aunque no se cómo reaccione cuando despierte, después de todo a estado dormido desde que llegamos a la ciudad hace dos días, respondió Menfire rascándose la nuca._

 _-Ya veo, parece que esa tal profecía se está haciendo realidad he, dijo Estil riendo un poco.-Otra cosa que quería confirmar era que además de traer un humo-poni es que trajiste a un montón de ponis contigo, dijo Estil mirando a Menfire._

 _-Sí, y es por eso que te pedí que me trajeras estas cosas, ya que necesitaremos hacer unos cambios para hacer que todo funcione aquí ahora que hay más gente, dijo Menfire con una cara de preocupación._

 _-Bueno yo te dejo en tus asuntos, yo tengo otros encargos en el reino de los grifos, ya que me quieren comprar unas piezas de artesanía, dijo Estil yéndose junto con los tres ponis._

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos, dijo Menfire yéndose también por su lado._

Menfire siguió su camino hacia un edificio que estaba en medio de la gran ciudad, este no era más que los demás pero sí que era una fortaleza, ya que este edificio estaba rodeado por cercas metálicas, tenía varios guardias por cada parte del sitio, también sumamos que el edificio estaba recubierto por un cristal tan duro que pensarías que fuese hierro, e incluso tenía algunas defensas contra la magia como unos escudos mágicos y una onda de choque.

Menfire abrió la puerta de la cerca de metal y luego se dirigió hasta la entrada del gran edificio, al entrar se encontró con una recepcionista que de inmediato hizo una reverencia a Menfire, el cual dijo que no era necesario que lo hiciera cada vez que entraba, a lo cual la poni solo puso una sonrisa y fue de nuevo a colocarse en su puesto. Por otra parte, Menfire siguió su camino hacia unas escaleras las cuales empezó a subir escalón tras escalón hasta llegar casi a la cima de la estructura.

 _-Mierda, espero que reparen el elevador pronto, no puedo subir y bajar las escaleras en mi estado, dijo Menfire tosiendo un poco._

 _-Bueno es que los que fueron a buscar los materiales para repararlo todavía no han vuelto, además porque no te transportaste con tu magia, al fin y al cabo tus heridas no están relacionadas con el uso de tu magia, dijo una unicornio enfermera de crin rojiza, pelaje blanco y ojos cafés._

 _-Bueno Doroti no lo pensé de acuerdo, ahora por favor ayúdame que siento que me caeré rendido dentro de poco, dijo Menfire sentándose en el suelo._

La unicornio con su magia envolvió a Menfire y lo empezó a levitar, para luego llevarlo hasta una habitación que estaba al fondo del corredor. Ya dentro de esta, la unicornio dejo a Menfire encima de la cama.

 _-Sabes deberías dejar de salir, las heridas que tuviste en esa batalla aun no han sanado todavía, dijo Doroti tomando un vaso de un estante con su magia, para luego rellenarlo de agua con una jarra que había en una mesa y dárselo a Menfire._

 _-*Bebiendo*, aaahhh, gracias lo necesitaba, ahora tomare una pequeña siesta, dijo Menfire acomodándose en la cama.-Por cierto, Light a dado indicios de despertar, pregunto Menfire._

 _-No lo parece, aunque sus amigos están siempre a un lado de el por si despierta en cualquier momento, respondió Doroti._

 _-Dile a sus amigos que tienen que descansar, que quedársele mirando no va ayudar a que se recupere más rápido, dijo Menfire para luego dormir._

 _-Se los diré, dijo Doroti saliendo del cuarto._

En otra habitación que se encontraba un piso más arriba se encontraban los amigos de light, todos heridos pero conscientes. Marco estaba sentado en una silla con su cuerno vendado al igual que su pata trasera derecha, mientras leía una revista, Alexis estaba recostada en su cama e igualmente que Marco leía una revista (ella tiene el torso vendado), Eren estaba encima de una cama comiendo unos hongos que le habían traído, este tenía varias de sus patas vendadas al igual que la parte trasera de su cuerpo, Rainbow tenía sus alas vendadas por completo y esta se encontraba rebotando con su pesuña una pelota de hule.

Dashila por otra parte salió por una de las dos puertas que había con un par de muletas, esta tenía sus alas vendadas y su pesuña delantera izquierda y trasera también estaban vendadas, esta se tumbo encima de una de las camas que había por aquel sitio mientras respiraba forzadamente.

 _-Como esta light Dashila y como estas tu, pregunto Rainbow dejando de hacer rebotar la pelota._

 _-Está mejorando pero sigue estando un poco grave y aun no ha despertado. En lo que respecta a mí, me siento bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero me sigue molestando no poder caminar bien ni volar, respondió Dashila soltando un suspiro._

 _-Te entiendo, dijo Rainbow mirando hacia la puerta que había salido Dashila._

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba light con varios monitores que mostraban su pulso, casi todo su cuerpo estaba vendado por golpes, rasguños y cortadas, pero que en ese momento ya no eran un peligro para light, aunque lo que haría que light se mantuviera en la cama por un buen tiempo seria los que le rompieron algunos huesos del pecho y cercanos a este, ya que eso es algo que con magia se toma cierto tiempo. Light durante los tres días que pasaron luego de la muerte de Sandra y Shining quedo completamente dormido como si hubiese entrado en coma, tal vez por el golpe que recibió de Rainbow, pero esto no fue por eso sino por las heridas que había recibido, ya que estaba tan herido internamente que si lo golpeaban una vez más con la misma fuerza hubiese quedado muerto.

Light simplemente estaba en su cama durmiendo, hasta que de pronto abrió los ojos mientras miraba al techo.

 _-¿Don…dónde estoy?, pregunto light en voz baja._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya agradado este capítulo ya que me tomo bastante tiempo hacerlo debido a ciertas cosas que tuve que hacer en esta semana, pero bueno.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	14. Capitulo 14: Débil

Hola nuevamente a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo otro capitulo más de la historia que les gusta tanto. En este capitulo no habra peleas, aquí simplemente será como… un dia de relajación por asi decirlo, asi que dejando eso de lado comencemos con el nuevo capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 14:** Débil

 **(Guarida de Los Cascos Justicieros)**

 _-¿Do…donde estoy?, se pregunto light mientras lentamente se sentaba en la cama, al mismo tiempo que sentia una gran tensión y dolor en su cuerpo._

Light sostuvo su pata derecha del frente con fuerza como si esta quisiese salir volando por el dolor que sentia en esta, además del dolor de su pata su espalda tambien le dolían al igual que sus alas, haciendo que por consecuencia se recostara nuevamente en la cama por el dolor, mientras que miraba hacia los lados tratando de identificar el sitio donde estaba.

 _-A donde eh ido a parar, además donde estan los demas, dijo Light para que a la velocidad del rayo recordara lo que paso, cuando se enfrentaron a Splinter Dead._

Light se levanto de golpe de la cama a pesar de las heridas que le hacían sentir bastante de dolor y tensión en su cuerpo, para luego poner una pata en el suelo tratante de poder caminar, pero tan pronto como se sostuvo con su pata izquierda este se desmorono en el suelo causando que algunos postes que tenian bolsas con sueros se cayeran al piso por los tubitos que tenia conectado en sus patas.

Esto tambien causo que una enfermera entrara haber lo que estaba pasando, al igual que Dashila que se acerco haber desde la puerta para ver lo que pasaba quedándose estupefacta al ver como light estaba tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que la enfermera llamaba a más ayudantes para poder subirlo nuevamente a su cama, ya que este al estar retorciendo se le hacia muy dificil poder subirlo sola.

Al cabo de un minuto llegaron más enfermeros y enfermeras que con su ayuda pudieron colocar a light nuevamente en su cama, mientras que Dashila solo podía ver debido a que en su estado actual no ayudaría mucho, asi que simplemente se devolvió a donde estaban los chicos.

 _-¿Y que paso Dashila?, ¿acaso alguien se metió a la habitación de light para matarlo?, pregunto Marco estando a punto de tirarse de su cama._

 _-No, no tranquilo, es que light por fin despertó, pero al parecer se acordó muy rapido de lo que paso, asi que los doctores tuvieron que sedarlo para que se pudiera calmar un poco, respondió Dashila sentándose en su cama con una cara triste._

 _-Haber, dime a mi porque pones esa cara, dijo Alexis acercándose con un poquito de dificultad._

 _-No es nada, es que al mirar a sus ojos sentia mucha tristeza y dolor, dijo Dashila con tristeza._

 _-Bueno, considerando todo lo que le ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, no me extrañaría que se volviera más solitario para "tratar de protegernos", dijo Marco desde su cama._

 _-Eso dices, pero lo que me preocupa es que quiera culparse por la muerte de shining y Sandra, dijo sinceramente Dashila._

 _-En eso tienes razón, conociendo a light seguramente se culpara a si mismo, asi que tenemos que esforzarnos para que no piense eso, dijo Eren parando de comer sus hongos._

De pronto de la otra puerta entro Ángel con una cesta con varios sándwiches de margaritas y una jarra con jugo de naranja. Este entro como si nada y le hablo a los chicos.

 _-Hola chicos, aquí esta un pequeño aperitivo, por cierto porque hay tanto alboroto, pregunto Ángel dándole la cesta a Alexis para que cogiera un sándwich y un vaso de plástico y lo llenara de jugo._

 _-Bueno, es que light ya despertó, y al parecer causo un pequeño alboroto, pero nada de que preocuparse, dijo Rainbow tomando un sándwich y vaso de jugo._

 _-En serio, y como esta, pregunto Ángel._

 _-El esta bien, aunque tuvieron que sedarlo para que no se siguiera lastimando, dijo Dashila con un tono triste._

 _-Seguramente se acordó de lo que paso con shining y Sandra, e hizo que hiciera algo loco, ¿no?, dijo Ángel recibiendo un asentir de los todos los chicos._

 _-Dejando de lado a Light, que tal si hablamos de ti Ángel y tu desempeño en la pelea, dijo Marco entre risas._

 _-Oh por favor Marco, deja de molestarme con eso, hasta alguien como yo tiene algún error o descuido en un combate, dijo Ángel poniendose rojo de vergüenza por lo que paso._

 _-Bueno, quedarse inconsciente porque lo golpeo una piedra en la cabeza antes de que comenzare el combate, me parece que fue más que un descuido, dijo Eren con unas pequeñas risas._

 _-Es en serio Ángel, como te pudiste quedar inconsciente con eso, pregunto Alexis._

 _-La verdad soy bastante fuerte, pero desde que tengo memoria mi cabeza ha sido muy vulnerable a golpes fuertes, pero en mi defensa debo decir que la roca que me golpeo fue muy grande, dijo Ángel tratando de excusarse._

 _-Sí, sí gran luchador, dijo Marco moviendo su pesuña de un lado a otro._

En ese momento la puerta del cuarto de light se abrió dejando salir a varios de los ayudantes y médicos que habían entrado, y uno de ellos se detuvo y les dijo: **``El estará bien solo necesita descansar un rato, y también sería bueno que lo visitaran cuando despierte nuevamente´´** , dijo la doctora saliendo de la sala junto con sus compañeros y dejando a dos ayudantes al cuidado de light. Los chicos simplemente se quedaron viendo como los doctores salían de la habitación, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de light, quien parecía estar durmiendo bien pero su rostro denotaba que tenia cierto malestar como si este tuviera una pesadilla.

 _-Supongo que estará soñando con lo que le paso a ella, dijo Marco al aire cosa que no quería, ya que pensó que lo había hecho en voz baja._

 _-Es lo más probable, pero ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada en ese momento, dijo Eren bajando su cabeza._

 _-Yo podría haber hecho algo, sino me hubiese, decía Ángel hasta que de inmediato sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro._

 _-Aunque hubieses luchado, no podrías haber hecho retroceder a Splinter tú solo y mucho menos si tenía como guardaespaldas a cinco dragones, dijo Menfire que acababa de entrar junto con Doroti a la habitación._

 _-Menfire tiene razón Ángel, tu y todos los que vivimos en este continente sabemos lo poderosos y peligrosos que son los Nocturnos Sangrientos, así que no puedes echarte la culpa, dijo Doroti tratando de animar a Ángel._

 _-Gracias… pero aun así, yo siento que puede haber hecho algo para cambiar lo que paso, dijo Ángel, para recibir un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Menfire._

 _-El pasado es pasado Ángel, ya no podemos pensar en eso, tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que haremos ahora, seguramente Splinter ya le habrá contado a celestia que light esta en este continente, dijo Menfire sentándose en una silla que había por ahí._

 _-Y de igual forma parece que sabe que está aquí con nosotros Los Casco Justicieros, lo que es un problema grande, dijo Doroti sentándose en otra silla un poco preocupada._

 _-De todas formas, necesitamos a light para vencer a celestia, ya que con mis propios ojos he visto que cuanto más avance, más fuerte será hará hasta el punto de por fin vencer a celestia, dijo Menfire cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa._

Los demás simplemente asintieron en que light se volvería fuerte, ya que eso era obvio debido a que es un alicornio que ahora tenía dentro de sí una lacrima de fuego, además para rematar el asunto su especie era una con capacidades bastante especiales, así que light era alguien que tenia las posibilidades más cercanas para derrotar a celestia. Pero eso sí, esto es una batalla contra reloj, porque si light no se hace lo suficientemente fuerte, celestia lo encontrara y matara sin que se dé cuenta.

 **(Castillo de Canterlot)**

Celestia se encontraba sentada al frente de su escritorio firmando algunos papeles, mientras que al mismo tiempo pensaba en algunas cosas que habían pasado hace algunos dias.

 _ **Flashback (hace tres días)**_

Celestia se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación leyendo un libro a la luz del sol, mientras que al mismo miraba de vez en cuando su reino, para ver que este estaba rebosante de vida por todas partes, potrillos riendo y jugando por las calles de canterlot, los adultos haciendo sus diferentes tareas del día a día, pero con unas sonrisas deslumbrantes y los ancianos descansando en mecedoras o contando historias a algunos potrillos o adultos. Aunque de pronto su paz se acabo cuando alguien toca la puerta para después entra a su habitación con mensaje en su hocico.

 _-Princesa celestia, le traigo un mensaje de parte de Splinter, dice que es algo sobre el humo poni, dijo el guardia arrodillándose en el suelo, mientras que con una de sus pesuñas elevaba el mensaje._

Celestia simplemente se levanto y se puso a las puertas de la entrada de su balcón y con su magia cogió el mensaje, para luego mirar la carta de Splinter la cual tenía un sello con la forma de una guadaña, el cual era el sello característico de Splinter. Aunque el guardia no se fue sino que sin decir nada saco un pergamino de una bolsa que traía y se lo estaba dando a celestia, celestia lo tomo igualmente con su magia y miro por unos segundos dicho pergamino.

 _-¿Algo más que tengas que reportar o darme?, pregunto celestia al guardia, el cual respondió con un leve ``no princesa´´.-Entonces puedes retirarte, dijo celestia volviendo a su balcón, mientras que el guardia asentía y salía por la puerta._

Celestia se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras colocaba el pergamino y la carta arriba de la mesa que había, para luego proceder a abrir la carta de Splinter.

 _ **Princesa celestia voy a ir directo al grano porque ya sabe como soy, no me gusta alargar tanto algo.  
**_

 _ **He encontrado al humo-poni que usted ha estado buscando desde hace un tiempo en el reino, y justamente fue aquí en donde dirijo a los dragones donde lo encontré. Resulta que el muy escurridizo vino a este el reino de los dragones por un motivo, y creo que fue liberar a los prisioneros que algunos de mis dragones habían capturado para comérselos, lo cual al parecer hizo bien ya que mis dragones no han podido encontrarlos todavía, pero en fin, el y yo tuvimos una confrontación y al final termine venciéndolo pero alguien quiso pasarse de listo.**_

 _ **Un poni se metió en medio de mi pelea para retenerme, para que así los otros ponis que andaban con ese humo-poni pudiesen escapar por medio de la tele transportación, lo cual lograron por ese poni, el cual creo que conoces bien ya que se llamaba shining y por simple furia lo mate, ya que nadie ME QUITA MI PRESA.**_

 _ **Pero en fin, hay dos cosas más en esta carta, la primera es que ese humo-poni andaba con algunos de los miembros de Los Cascos Justicieros, y la segunda es algo mucho más impactante celestia, así que tómalo con seriedad…**_

 _ **La que porta el elemento de la Lealtad estaba con el…**_

 _ **Así termino…**_

Celestia puso una cara de pocos amigos cuando leyó la parte de Rainbow Dash, ella pensaba en lo que pudo haber pasado para que el elemento de la Lealtad se uniera con el humo-poni, pero lo que más le dolía era que su antigua alumna no le hubiese informado de que Rainbow se habia ido. (Twilight simplemente le conto a celestia que Rainbow habia hecho un pequeño viaje, por lo que pensó que no era nada)

 _-Otro dia me ocupare de hablar con twilight, pero por ahora será mejor que mande aviso a todos Los Nocturnos Sangrientos del segundo continente, para que asi light no se me vuelva a escapar, dijo celestia, para pararse y usara su magia para atraer una caja que habia bajo su cama, y la abriera guardando la carta en ella para luego dejarla nuevamente donde estaba, la cual estaba resguardada con magia._

Luego de introducir la carta en la caja tomo con su magia el pergamino que le habia dado el guardia y lo desenrollo, para que al instante empezara a leer el pergamino.

 _ **Mi Princesa celestia**_

 _ **Soy yo Markob, he de informarle algo que me acaban de informar los guardias que vigilan la entrada al reino minotauro, y es que resulta que los guardias vieron entrar y salir al nuevo Nocturno Sangriento que habia adquirido hace poco, que según me acuerdo se llamaba Dan top, en fin, normalmente los guardias lo dejaron pasar ya que tenia una lanza anti-humo-poni, pero al cabo de un rato volvio a irse y ni siquiera vino a verme.**_

 _ **No sé lo que le estuviese pasando o porque vino, pero desearía sabe si usted lo ha mandado a realizar una misión, pero sino no quiere decirme lo comprenderé, al fin y al cabo soy su sirviente nada más, eso es todo lo que tenia que contar.**_

 _ **FIRMADO POR: Markob Saw**_

Celestia se sintio en ese momento un poco abrumada por tres noticias muy desalentadoras, la cual era que light tenia a Rainbow como aliada y que este estaba con Los Cascos Justicieros, y por último, la desaparición de Dan, ya que el último informe que le mandaron sobre él es que se encontraba buscando información en la ciudad de Baltimore.

 _-Asi que estas en el segundo continente Dan, me pregunto porque no volviste conmigo luego de haber fracasado en detener a light, se pregunto celestia a si misma mientras quemaba el pergamino._

 _-Tal vez porque sintio miedo de que lo expulsaras o lo mataras, dijo una voz que venía desde la entrada de su puerta._

 _-Oh luna, hace cuanto que estabas ahí, ven entra pasa, ofreció celestia volviendo al balcón._

 _-Tranquila no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo, solo estaba haciendo terminando algunos de mis deberes antes de ir a mi cama a descansar, dijo luna un poco adormilada._

 _-Entiendo, ¿Dime, tus guardias los encontraron?, pregunto celestia desde el balcón._

 _-Si los encontraron, y justamente venia desde la sala de tortura que tenemos, y los otros dos los dejamos en las celdas dado que no saben nada, dijo luna con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Bien hecho, ya no habra casi nadie que sepa sobre esto… por cierto luna, ya encontraron el nido de ratos que hemos estado investigando desde un tiempo, pregunto celestia mirando más seriamente a luna._

 _-Mis guardias estan buscando por muchos de los rincones, y creo que estan cerca de encontrar a esas ratas, solo se necesita un poco más de tiempo, dijo luna con una seria igual a la de su hermana._

 _-Bien, con eso ya estoy de mejor humor, dijo celestia tomando una taza y la llenaba de té que habia en una jarra._

 _-Por cierto hermana, no te preocupa sobre lo que pueda hacer Dan, dijo luna._

 _-No te preocupes, el tiene que volver en algún momento, al fin y al cabo todo lo importante lo tiene en el Pueblo Sombra, dijo celestia tomando un sorbo a su té._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _-Ese bueno para nada de Dan me debe la vida, me pregunto que habra pasado para que no haya vuelto hasta ahora, se pregunto celestia terminando una pila de papeles que habia en su mesa.-(Lo mejor será que le envié un mensaje a todos Los Nocturnos por si lo ven, aunque la verdad no me importa en absoluto la vida de Dan, pero aun asi el poder de la lacrima de rayo no la puedo perder, es demasiado valiosa y si es necesario se la arrancare de su propio cuerpo de ser necesario), pensó celestia mirando por la ventana_

 **(Ponyville)**

Las cinco chicas se encontraban en un prado donde solo había un árbol cerca de ellas, el cual les daba suficiente sombra para el día de picnic que estaban haciendo ese día. Applejack había traído un pay de manzana para el picnic, mientras que pinkie y fluttershy habían traído unos cuantos cupcakes junto con varias malteadas de diferentes sabores para que las chicas las escogieran, por ultimo rarity y twilight trajeron algunos sándwiches.

Las cinco amigas estaban recostadas en el mantel mientras hablaban de diferentes cosas, aunque claro rarity había sacado de antemano de quien sabe donde un sofá para no tener que ensuciarse al estar en el piso. (Aunque había mantel)

 _-Oye twilight, ¿Dónde está Spike?, pensé que le gustaría estar aquí, pregunto rarity recostada en su sofá._

 _-El dijo que quería pasar leyendo una historieta que le habían mandado, y que luego de eso tendría que realizar un pedido que le pidió el señor cake, respondió twilight, mientras leía un libro._

 _-Wau, twilight respondió una pregunta mientras estaba leyendo, eso es muy extraño, dijo applejack mirando a twilight._

 _-Es que últimamente he estado un poco distraída en estos días, ya saben… por lo de Rainbow y de tal vez no haberle enviado una carta a celestia, dijo twilight cerrando su libro y bajando un poco la cabeza._

 _-No te preocupes por eso twilight, recuerda que Rainbow dijo que estaba bien, así que no te preocupes y come un cupcake para alegrarte, dijo pinkie poniéndole un cupcake de fresa a twilight en la boca._

 _-Yo también creo que Rainbow está bien, pero aun así no creo que no nos tenga confianza para contarnos que es lo que está haciendo o donde estaba, dijo Applejack un poco frustrada y también un poco preocupada._

 _-Ella misma dijo que, nos contaría cuando volviera, así que creo que deberíamos esperar, dijo fluttershy con su típico tono de voz._

 _-Lo sabemos fluttershy, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no nos hubiese contado al menos en donde estaba, dijo Applejack._

 _-No piensen en eso chicas, ella está bien y volverá, así que mejor disfrutemos de este día, y juguemos al juego del veo veo, dijo pinkie mientras se ponía mirar hacia los arboles. Veo, veo una cosa de color verde y marrón que comienza con la letra A, decía pinkie, aunque Applejack y twilight siguieron hablando del tema junto a rarity._

 _-Chicas, durante estos tres días he pensado en lo que podía estar haciendo Rainbow Dash, pero esto es solo una hipótesis así que no se lo tomen como si esto fuera real, dijo twilight tomando aire.-Creo que Rainbow Dash puede estar junto con light, dijo twilight._

 _-Con light, pero twilight tú sabes bien que light se escapo hace ya tiempo, además es muy poco probable que haya encontrado a light en tan solo tres meses y algo, dijo rarity un poco dudosa._

 _-Tal vez se a cierto y solo este pensando en otra cosa, pero tampoco deja de ser una probabilidad, dijo twilight cerrando sus ojos y tocaba su barbilla._

 _-He mírame, vamos a jugar al veo veo, ¡ahora!, dijo pinkie poniendo su cara frente a frente de la de twilight._

 _-Está bien, pinkie jugaremos, tal vez así se nos pasa un poco las ideas, dijo applejack en forma de rendición ante las exigencias de pinkie._

 _-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, dijo también rarity, mientras que twilight asentía con la cabeza._

 _-Bien, pues comencemos a jugar, dijo pinkie llevándose a twilight._

Mientras que nuestras queridas amigas se divertían jugando a los juegos que había traído e inventados por pinkie, en la entrada del pueblo de Ponyville se encontraba ¿un poni? encapuchado, este solo entro al pueblo con su gabardina que le cubría todo el cuerpo, mientras se dirigía hacia la misma dirección en la que estaba la casa de fluttershy.

 **(Tierra del reino minotauro-Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

 _-…, light abría los ojos lentamente, para mirar al techo.-*Suspiro*, que fue lo que paso, dijo light tratándose de levantar, pero de pronto sintió un dolor en su espalda que lo hizo que recostara nuevamente._

Light giro su cabeza hacia los lados buscando alguna entrada o ventana, la cual encontró ambas ya que a su derecha había una ventana abierta y a su izquierda estaba una puerta con un ventanita arriba, light intento levantar un poco la cabeza para ver que había al otro lado de la puerta, pero en la posición en la que estaba se le hacía imposible poder distinguir a alguien aunque sí pudo divisar unas sombras que eran de diferentes formas, y al parecer una de las sombras se iba acercando hacia la puerta, así que light se quedo viendo la entrada y con su pesuña, que estaba debajo de la sabana, fue cargando un disparo de humo.

Aunque se tranquilizo cuando vio entrar a Alexis por la puerta, mientras que esta estaba riendo poco al mismo tiempo que entraba al cuarto, aunque al ver a light mirándola esta se sorprendió bastante y se acero rápidamente a light.

 _-¡Light!, dijo Alexis abrazando un poco a light, aunque esto lo lastimo un poco._

 _-Por favor Alexis, bájale un poco a tu fuerza, me hace daño jajaja, dijo light mientras se reía un poco._

 _-Lo siento, lo siento, dijo Alexis alejándose un poco de light, mientras que este se sentaba en la cama como podía.-¿Cómo te sientes?, pregunto Alexis un poco preocupada._

 _-He tenido dias mejores… la verdad, he tenido muchos mejores dias, dijo light bajando la cabeza al recordar lo ocurrido._

En ese mismo momento Marco, Eren, Rainbow, Dashila, Ángel, Menfire y Doroti entraron a la habitación de light, el cual levanto la cabeza al ver a sus demás amigos heridos, pero a salvo.

 _-Hola amigo, dormiste bien, dijo Eren poniendose al frente de la cama._

 _-Si, aunque me duele todo, dijo light retorciéndose un poco con una muesca de dolor._

 _-Nos tenias bastante preocupados, ¿sabes?, estuviste sin despertar durante tres dias completos, incluso casi llegabas a cuatro, seguramente sentiste mucha rigidez cuando trataste de pararte antes, ¿no?, dijo Doroti dándole a light una taza té._

 _-Gracias, y si, sentí mucha rigidez, aunque ahora es menor, dijo light tomando un sorbo del té, el cual le calentó bastante._

 _-Es un té especial que revitaliza el cuerpo, te ayudara a recuperarte, pero necesitaras comer algo, dijo Menfire mirando a Doroti.-Podrías traer comida para light, estoy seguro que tendrá mucha hambre, dijo Menfire haciendo que Doroti asintiera y saliera en busca de la comida._

 _-Asi que estuve dormido durante tres dias, he, dijo light pensando un poco._

Los presentes estaban callados, ya que se sentia en el aire un ambiente de tristeza y de dolor que eran provenientes de light más que nadie, porque la verdad todos sentían tristeza, pero era de light del que más sentia. Además de triste el ambiente tambien estaba tenso por no saber que decir en ese momento, hasta que light fue el que hablo para acabar el silencio.

 _-Chicos, perdónenme, dijo light de repente, sorprendiendo a la mayoría._

 _-Porque te disculpas, tu no tuviste la culpa, simplemente fue algo desafortunado, algo que no pudimos predecir, dijo Alexis bastante preocupada y enojada._

 _-Si tan solo yo… si hubiese tenido más poder, tal vez yo podría… haber acabado con Splinter, y shining ni Sandra hubiesen muerto por intentar protegerme, decia light con unas lagrimas en sus ojos._

En la sala se escucho un golpe fuerte, no como si algo hubiese roto la pared o algo se chocara contra el piso, no, sonó como alguien le daba un bofetada a alguien más. Alexis le habia dado una bofetada a light en la mejilla, haciendo que este se quedara en blanco por unos instantes, para luego mirar a Alexis que tenia los ojos llorosos.

 _-No creas que eres el único que siente la perdida de ambos light, dijo Alexis llorando.-Todos las sentimos, pero no podemos hacer nada, decia Alexis con tristeza._

 _-Yo tambien fui débil light, incluso yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada, y créeme que me hubiese gustado ayudar para al menos pudiésemos salir todos de ahí con vida, pero al final no pude hacer nada de nada, dijo Ángel con tristeza y pesar._

 _-Tú diste todo de ti mismo en esa batalla para defendernos a todos nosotros light, pero eso no fue suficiente, pero y que, te vas a quedar hay tirado lamentándote o te levantarte nuevamente y afrontaras el futuro, como shining pensó que lo harías, dijo Menfire haciendo que light lo mirase.-El dijo que de seguro te pondrías asi por lo que haría, asi que me pidió que te diera un bofetada para que espabilaras, pero creo que Alexis se me adelanto, dijo Menfire con una sonrisa pequeña._

 _-Todos nosotros pudimos haber dado más de nosotros light, pero al final no pudimos hacer mucho, asi que la culpa no es solo tuya es de todos nosotros, dijo Marco con una lagrimas en los ojos._

 _-No dejes que su pérdida sea en vano light, todos los aquí presentes sabemos que somos débiles e inútiles delante de Los Nocturnos Sangrientos, pero lo único que debemos hacer es volvernos más fuertes para poder ganarles, dijo Eren con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que extendía su pata hacia light, al igual que Marco, Alexis y Menfire._

 _-Somos bastante cursis, pero tienen razón light, no puedes dejar que esto te derrumbe ni tampoco que cargues con todo tu solo, recuerda somos tus amigos en las buenas y en las malas, dijo Dashila poniendo su pesuña junto a la de los otros._

 _-Sabes que soy el elemento de la Lealtad, asi que cuando sientas que no puedes más confía en nosotros, porque siempre estaremos contigo, dijo Rainbow colocando su pesuña._

 _-Chicos…, dijo light con ojos llorosos, mientras colocaba su propia pesuña arriba de las patas de los demás.-Gracias… a todos, termino de decir light con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Todos se dieron un abrazo grupal, aunque a Menfire no le gustaba los abrazos asi que mantuvo fuera de dicho abrazo.

Ese dia por fin light se habia librado de unas ataduras que habia tenido desde hace tiempo, y ahora comienza la verdadera batalla.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy cursi me quedo el capitulo ¿no?, o al menos intente que asi pareciese porque la verdad no sé hacer cosas cursis, pero al menos fue un buen intento, como sea nos vemos en otro capitulo mis lectores, adiós.


	15. Capitulo 15: Empezando a aprender nuevos

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí Gerald trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando como la va la historia porque la verdad no veo cuanta gente la esta viendo, por eso es que siempre pido un comentario. Pero dejémonos de charla y vamos a lo que nos interesa.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 15:** Empezando a aprender nuevos trucos

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros-algunos dias después)**

Luego de que light por fin dejare sus pesares atrás, este hizo todo lo que pudo en esos dias para recuperarse al cien por ciento y no ser una carga para los demás que empezaban a irse de la enfermería, ya que sus heridas estaban casi curadas y tenian que hacer algunos pedidos que les decia Menfire. Los únicos que todavía quedaban en la enfermería eran Eren y Light, los cuales habían sufrido las peores heridas del grupo, ya que Eren perdio algunas patas pero afortunadamente las patas de las aracnopinch vuelven a creer al cabo de varios dias, y en el caso de light sus heridas se regeneran más rapido debido a que su magia por alguna razón curaba las heridas internas, lo cual era raro ya que el no sabia nada de magia de curación.

Ahora mismo light estaba en su cama de hospital leyendo una revista para pasar el rato, mientras que charla con su inquilina mental que tenia.

 _-Da vuelta a la página, dijo Necra desde la mente de light._

 _-Todavía no término de leer mi parte Necra, espera un poco que ya voy terminando, dijo Light un poco mosqueado, ya que Necra siempre termina de leer antes que él._

 _-Es que eres muy lento leyendo de light, que no puedes leer más rapido, dijo Necra un poco aburrida._

 _-Pues aguántate, esperar un poco no te hará daño sabes, dijo Light soltando un suspiro por su acompañante._

Necra por decirlo de una manera habia terminado de instalarse completamente en la mente de light, y ahora tanto él como Necra podían ayudarse mutuamente en algunas cosas, aunque en otras light y Necra tenian varios enfrentamientos o discusiones mentales por algunas cosas en las que no coincidían, pero aun asi pudieron superar esas cosas. Aunque cabe decir que en algunos momentos sus compañeros lo habían visto hablando solo, o sea con Necra, y algunas veces le han preguntado si esta bien, a lo cual siempre le respondía que si. Pero no hacia que las enfermeras y ayudantes lo vieran como un loco por estar hablando solo, ya que todavía no les habia explicado sobre Necra.

 _-Parece que termine de leer, dijo Light dejando la revista aun lado._

 _-Bien, ahora continuemos con ese libro de historias, dijo Necra haciendo que Light mirase hacia otro libro que estaba un carrito que tenia unos cuantos libros._

 _-No, mejor en otro momento, prefiero salir a caminar un rato, necesito estirar mis hueso, aunque estos todavía no sean recuperado del todo, dijo Light levantándose de la cama con cuidado, mientras se quitaba la aguja que llevaba suero._

 _-De acuerdo, pero espero que me dejes leerlo cuando vuelvas, ¡Me oiste!, dijo Necra para luego haber un silencio en su mente._

 _-Bueno, a tomar un poco de aire, dijo Light saliendo de su habitación y viera a Eren tirado en su cama leyendo algunos libros de economía._

 _-Hola Light, vas a caminar, pregunto Eren quien no despegaba sus ojos del libro._

 _-Si, si algunos de mis amigos pasa por aquí diles que vuelvo en unos minutos, dijo Light para salir de la habitación._

Light camino por los pasillos del lugar, mientras veía a algunos ponis y unicornios venir de un lugar para otro, ya sea llevando sueros o medicamentos como agujas u otros instrumentos de filo. Light simplemente se acerco al elevador que al parecer ya se encontraba reparado, asi que se subió en este y presiono el botón para que este bajara y llegara hasta la primera planta, por donde salió hacia afuera y mirase el cielo o mejor dicho el techo, ya que habia un cristal de gran tamaño en una esquina de la gran cueva que simulaba al sol, mientras que el resto del techo era uno lleno hasta el tope de hongos que las aracnopinch comían a diario. A light ya no le parecia raro, ya que Menfire antes le había contado lo más importante que tenía que saber sobre la ciudad, en las cuales obviamente estaba el cristal que funcionaba como sol. Según le había contado Menfire, en la superficie se encontraba unos cuantos paneles escondidos, los cuales se cargaban de energía solar para que esta después iluminara al gran cristal del techo, haciendo así que las plantaciones que había en la ciudad crecieran con normalidad.

Light salió de la casa de Menfire, pasó por su jardín y al final salió por la puerta exterior que llegaba hasta las calles. Light al principio se sintió un poco raro al ver como varios ponis entre otras razas lo miraban con una cara de sorpresa y curiosidad, pero al cabo de unos minutos light se acostumbro a caminar por las calles siendo observado por los ponis y otras razas, mientras se dirigia al pequeño parque que habia cerca de donde estaba hospitalizado.

Cuando llego pudo ver a algunos potrillos corretear por el césped bien cuidado que habia al mismo tiempo que jugaban en varios juegos que habia por ahí. Light se acerco hacia una silla de madera que habia para descansar durante unos minutos, al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo el aire fresco que habia en el lugar, ya que después de tanto secretismo, de andar de pueblo en pueblo cubriendo su cuerpo para no ser reconocido o para que no llamara la atención, light por fin tenia un respiro en el que podía andar sin cubrirse con una capucha y poder caminar entre los ponis sin temor a nada. Antes light se habia sentido de la misma forma, y era cuando estaba en el pueblo de los olvidados, aunque en el lugar donde estaba era mucho más el sentimiento.

 _-Me pregunto como estarán los habitantes del Pueblo de los olvidados… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje el pueblo hace como… creo que com meses, se pregunto Light mirando a los potrillos correr en el césped._

 _-Light, Phantom esta detrás de ti, mejor mueve tu cabeza hacia adelante, dijo Necra desde la mente de light._

Light hizo lo que le dijo Necra y movio su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo que como Necra habia dicho, Phantom aparecio desde atrás con su brazo extendido, el cual bajo de nuevo dándose cuenta de que light se habia dado cuenta de su presencia antes de que él se acercara.

 _-Parece que me sentiste mejor que antes, bien hecho, dijo Phantom con su típica forma inexpresiva._

 _-Digamos que tengo a alguien que hace el trabajo de percibir por mí, pero dime Phantom porque estas aquí, pregunto light viendo a Phantom con un conjunto de ropa casual, en vez de su típica ropa negra de tipo ninja._

 _-Estaba ayudando en el orfanato de la ciudad, soy prácticamente el que les enseña defensa personal a los potrillos, además de que tambien ayudo en otros labores como la limpieza, respondió Phantom seriamente, pero mostrando una media sonrisa._

 _-Parece que te agradan los niños, ¿O me equivoco?, dijo light un poco extrañado al ver a Phantom sonreír o medio sonreír, ya que siempre tiene una cara seria._

 _-Digamos que, los niños son mi debilidad… cuando era pequeño mis padres me abandonaron y un grupo de ponis que trabajan en un orfanato me encontraron y cuidaron hasta que crecí, y empezo a ayudarlos en el orfanato, decia Phantom con los ojos cerrados y con una calma que decia que recordaba buenos recuerdos._

 _-Debieron ser unos buenos ponis, acaso podría…, decia light pero antes de continuar este se cayó al ver que la cara de Phantom cambio a una de enojo._

 _-Pero un dia, los guardias nocturnos vinieron y empezaron a matar a los adultos que habia en el orfanato, para después seguir con algunos niños, pero antes de que mataran a la mayoría de los niños, la que dirigia el orfanato me ordeno que me llevara a los niños que ella habia podido traer lejos de ahí, dijo Phantom con un tono melancólico, aunque su rostro no mostraba tristeza sino furia._

 _-Entonces… dijo light con tristeza y furia mezclada._

 _-Yo intente oponerme, pero ella insistió que si me quedaba los niños morirían, asi que hice lo que me dijo, pero aun asi a lo lejos oí sus gritos de dolor, los cuales aun los oigo en mis sueños para no olvidarme de quien es mi enemigo en esta guerra que luchamos, dijo Phantom soltando una lagrima, la cual se limpio enseguida._

 _-Es como una meta para ti, ¿No?, vengar a los que murieron en el orfanato, pregunto light mirando a Phantom._

 _-Digamos que si, así que no debo morir hasta cumplir con esa meta que me propuse, y contigo creo que se podrá lograr mi meta, dijo Phantom mirando a light.-Bueno ya he estado aquí mucho tiempo, nos vemos más tarde, dijo Phantom empezando a irse del parque._

 _-Nos vemos, dijo light viendo como se iba caminando._

 _-Es normal que tenga un pasado así, al fin y al cabo todos los de esta ciudad o tienen un pasado atroz o tienen alguna característica de odio hacia las princesas, dijo Necra pensando en el relato de Phantom._

 _-(Si, por un momento olvide que todos aquí somos como refugiados que buscamos acabar con la que nos hizo sufrir, aunque admito que es bueno estar de esta forma en estos momentos sin pensar en esas cosas), pensó light en su mente al ver a los ponis andar por la ciudad sin cuidado._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, después de todo el dicho dice: ``_ _No puede haber descanso placentero sin previa fatiga, del mismo modo que no hay placer en la comida al no tener apetito´´, dijo Necra en la mente de light._

 _-Y he tenido mucha fatiga desde hace tiempo, pero aun así no puedo dejarme atrasar por estas heridas, tengo que fortalecerme aun más si quiero cumplir con mi objetivo, dijo light parándose de la silla de madera._

 _-Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora?, pregunto Necra._

 _-Siempre he tenido un objetivo: Matar a celestia… pero para eso tenemos que debilitar a su ejecito y sus refuerzos, por eso tenemos que hacer que todo este continente este de nuestra parte, respondió light con una mirada determinada._

Necra simplemente pudo sonreír al ver la determinación que veía en light, cosa que la alegraba bastante porque eso haría que fuera más fácil que se hiciera más fuerte al cabo de un tiempo. Aunque también era porque al ver a un poni con tal determinación significaba que haría algo grande.

 **(Ponyville-Castillo de Twilight)**

Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en el castillo pasando una mañana tranquila, mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho en los últimos días, mientras que Spike estaba sentado leyendo un comic y comiendo una bolsa de palomitas. Hasta que de un momento a otro Spike empezo a regurgitar al mismo tiempo que tenia las palomitas en su garganta, lo cual hizo que twilight volteara viendo a Spike que tenía una cara de que iba a vomitar.

 _-Oye Spike esta haciendo mímica, yo quiero jugar, dijo pinkie aun lado de Spike para después ponerse a ver a Spike con una cara pensativa.-Eres un globo, eso es lo que quieres decir, dijo pinkie viendo que Spike se ponía de un color azul._

 _-Spike, que te pasa, dijo twilight preocupada al ver a Spike ponerse azul._

Cuando Spike estaba a punto de ponerse de pasar a color violeta, applejack se acerco y le dio un golpe en la espalda del pequeño dragón, haciendo que este por fin soltara su llama verde junto con unas palomitas ensalivadas que llegaron a twilight, a fluttershy y rarity.

 _-Iiuuuu, ¡Spike!, exclamo rarity quitándose los trozos de palomitas que tenia encima con un pañuelo levitado por su magia, mientras que twilight se limpiaba a ella y a fluttershy._

 _-Mira twilight, mira, mira, mira, mira, decia pinkie mostrandole un pergamino con el sello de la princesa celestia, lo cual hizo que obviamente twilight agarrara el pergamino y lo empezara a leer._

 _ **Querida Twilight**_

 _Te escribo para decirte que tengo algo de que hablarles, asi que les pido por favor que vengan a canterlot para que podamos hablar. Adjunto a este pergamino estan unos boletos para que tomen el tren hacia canterlot mañana por la mañana. El tema del que les voy a hablar es algo delicado y no quiero que se sepa todavía, al menos no sin antes hablarlo con ustedes._

 _ **Princesa Celestia**_

Twilight al ver mejor el pergamino vio que se cayeron unos siete boletos para ir en el tren, los cuales recogió con su magia para darle a cada una de sus amigas un boleto al igual que Spike.

 _-Parece que la princesa quiere contarnos algo chicas, y dijo que nos fuéramos mañana por la mañana a canterlot, para que nos lo cuente, dijo twilight haciendo que las chicas entendieran porque twilight les habia dado unos boletos de tren._

 _-Si Rainbow estuviera aquí seguro diría que la princesa nos mandaría a una nueva aventura, dijo fluttershy con un poco de tristeza._

 _-Si, pero ella no esta ahora, asi que tenemos que esforzarnos para lo que nos mande a hacer la princesa, dijo Applejack subiendo un poco el animo a fluttershy._

 _-Buenos chicas, yo tengo que irme, debo hacer unos vestidos que pidió una poni que vive en canterlot, y tal vez si los hago rapido pueda llevárselos mañana mismo, asi que nos vemos queridas, dijo rarity yendose de la habitación._

 _-Yo tambien me tengo que ir, aun tengo muchas manzanas que cosechar, nos vemos, dijo applejack tambien yendose._

 _-Yo iré a preparar fiestas, adiosito, dijo pinkie desapareciendo una nube de humo._

 _-Yo mejor me voy a ver un doctor, no más me falta que atragantarme le haya hecho algo a mi garganta, dijo Spike yendose tambien por la puerta._

Cuando las chicas se fueron twilight se dispuso a tomar un libro para leerlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que fluttershy seguia en el mismo lugar.

 _-Fluttershy, que pasa, pregunto twilight._

 _-Es que quería pedirte algo twilight, bueno, si tú quieres, respondió fluttershy con su típico tono de voz._

 _-Claro, que necesitas fluttershy, pregunto twilight dejando el libro que habia tomado aun lado._

 _Es que quiero que me acompañes al bosque everfree, o más exacto a la casa de zecora, respondió fluttershy._

 _-A la casa de zecora, ¿para que?, pregunto nuevamente twilight._

 _-Es que me han contado algunos de mis animalitos, que un poni encapuchado se dirigio hacia la casa de zecora, pero que por su olor no pudieron saber si era zecora o no, por eso me preocupa que alguien haya ido a la casa de zecora sin su autorización, respondió fluttershy con nerviosismo._

 _-Un encapuchado, ¿he?... de acuerdo iré contigo, tal vez necesitemos mi magia para lo que sea que encontremos, dijo twilight._

 _-Gracias twilight, te lo agradezco mucho, dijo fluttershy abrazando a su amiga._

 _-No hay de que, pero antes déjame preparar unas cuantas cosas antes de que vayamos, dijo twilight yendose por la puerta seguida de fluttershy._

Twilight camino por los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a su habitación, en la cual empezo a meter en una alforja unas cuantas cosas como: libretas, tinta, plumas, telescopio pequeño, entre otras. Cuando twilight estuvo lista salió con fluttershy hacia su casa.

Pasados unos minutos caminando llegaron hacia la casa de fluttershy, la cual entro en su casa y salió con una alforja con unas cosas que twilight no pudo ver, para luego seguir su camino hacia la casa de zecora. Ambas amigas se empezaron a adentrar en el bosque everfree siguiendo el camino que las llevaba a la casa de zecora, pero cuando estaban ya viendo la casa de zecora a lo lejos twilight hizo que fluttershy hiciera silencio, porque vio como alguien que tenia una capucha encima se acercaba hacia la casa.

Este por su apariencia podría ser un poni aunque twilight no sabia si era un poni de tierra o pegaso. El poni encapuchado se acerco hacia la puerta de la casa de zecora y toca a su puerta como esperando que alguien la abriera, la cual se abrio dejando salir una pequeña luz de la casa al igual que una sombra que se proyectaba en la puerta. Las dos chicas se acercaron sigilosamente sin ser vistas hasta colocarse detrás de unos cuantos arbustos y un árbol, para que de esa manera pudieran escuchar mejor sobre lo que hablan la sombra y el poni encapuchado.

 _-Te ves mal, seguro que tus ungüentos te curan pronto, decia el poni encapuchado._

 _-No te preocupes, estas se recuperaran, solo recuerda que tienes que estar atento cuando regreses, dijo la voz de la sombra._

 _-Pero dime una cosa, esa cosa en verdad le servirá al humo-poni en sus batallas, yo simplemente veo algo de lo más normal, pregunto el poni encapuchado._

 _-Si, se que se ve como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero en manos de un humo-poni esto puede ser una buena amiga, dijo la sombra._

Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon sobre la especie que era su antiguo amigo light, y que según la sombra que se veía en la puerta (ya que el que esta hablando no ha salido por completo) este tenia algo que darle a light, aunque no supieran exactamente que era. Asi que antes de seguir divagando estas siguieron escuchando la conversación de los dos tipos misteriosos.

 _-Supongo que si, la leyenda del humo-poni que vencerá a las princesas es mucho más contada en estos dias, y mucho más ahora que por fin un humo-poni ha logrado escapar de celestia, dijo el encapuchado._

 _-Tienes razón, pero tambien tienes que recordar que aun le falta mucho que aprender para que llegue ese dia, y te puedo asegurar que no sucederá de la noche a la mañana, dijo la sombra._

 _-Todos lo sabemos, pero ahora que esta con Los Cascos Justicieros solo resta esperar a que se vuelva más fuerte, dijo el encapuchado._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, light se volverá fuerte sin lugar a dudas, dijo la sombra._

Las chicas estaban muy impactadas en ese momento, ya que habían oído que light mataría a las princesas, lo cual les afirmaba lo que les habia contado celestia cuando light fue a prisión, por haberla atacado. Pero eso no termino ahí, sino que esto ya estaba visto desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que según, habia una leyenda detrás de eso que habla sobre un humo-poni que mataría a las princesas, lo que hacia que twilight pensara que sería mejor apresara a ambos ponis para que le contasen todo lo que sabían, pero decidio esperar el momento justo.

 _-Twilight no puede ser verdad, yo en verdad pensé que light, decia fluttershy en voz baja (aunque eso ya es típico de ella)._

 _-Lo sé, yo tambien pensaba que era un buen poni, pero al parecer nos equivocamos, decia twilight mientras seguia escuchando la conversación._

 _-El pueblo esta bastante ansioso por el dia en que las princesas caigan, ya que muchos estan hartos de vivir escondidos por culpa de ella, además de que en estos dias hemos visto a muchos de esos guardias nocturnos de la princesa luna andar por el bosque everfree buscando algo, dijo el encapuchado._

 _-Seguramente quieren encontrar su poblado… será mejor que te vayas ahora, solo falta que alguien venga a escucharnos, dijo la sombra, haciendo que twilight se prepara para atacar._

 _-Muy bien, nos vemos otro dia zecora, dijo el encapuchado empezando a irse del sitio y dejando con la boca abierta a ambas chicas al igual que choqueadas._

Aunque eso no fue nada cuando vieron salir a zecora de su casa y no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veian, ella estaba cubierta de cortes en su cuerpo aunque todos cubiertos por sus ungüentos y mezclas, las cuales tenian diferentes colores, pero lo más sorprendente era que zecora tenia una cicatriz de un corte que pasaba por su ojo. Zecora cuando vio que el encapuchado se fue miro hacia todos lados y miro al cielo con una cara de tristeza, para luego soltar unas pocas palabras que hicieron pensar a twilight.

 _-Por fin celestia… ha aparecido alguien va a hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho, dijo zecora yendose de nuevo a su casa._

Ambas chicas estaban realmente confundidas por las palabras que habia dicho zecora, lo que hizo que twilight pensara en que hubiese hecho su gran gobernante como para que zecora dijera eso y encima que hubiese todo un pueblo que quisiera ver la muerta.

 _-Twilight, mejor vamonos dijo fluttershy viendo que a lo lejos de donde estaban se podía ver a unos cuantos lobos de madera._

 _-Pero zecora tiene que responderme varias preguntas, no nos podemos ir asi sin más, necesitamos saber que pasa, dijo twilight tratando de caminar hacia la casa de zecora._

 _-…, fluttershy simplemente la siguio hasta la casa, para que luego twilight tocara la puerta._

Lo curioso es que nadie abrio la puerta, asi que twilight volvio a tocar la puerta pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, aunque esta siguio sin abrirse, asi que twilight con su magia abrio la puerta dejando ver una casa con las pertenencias de zecora pero sin que esta estuviera dentro, incluso la luz que vieron antes habia desaparecido sin dejar rastros, dejando muy desconcertadas a ambas chicas.

 _-Pero a donde se metió, se pregunto twilight viendo el lugar que estaba siendo iluminado por su magia._

 _-Parece que desapareció, dijo fluttershy viendo dentro de la olla donde zecora preparaba sus diferentes recetas._

 _-Puede que si, tal vez pudo ver que veníamos y uso algunas de sus botellas para salir de aquí, pero según recuerdo no tiene nada como eso, se dijo twilight pensando en como pudo haber salió y saber que venían._

 _-Sera mejor irnos twilight, no quiero cruzar el bosque everfree durante la noche, dijo fluttershy._

 _-Esta bien, pero mañana hare que mis guardias vengan a revisar la casa, dijo twilight yendose junto con fluttershy y dejando la puerta cerrada._

Al que no tomaron en cuenta era una especie frasco destapado que contenía una pequeña nube de humo morado y dorado, lo cual era extraño ya que el humo debería salir de la botella destapada, ¿o no?

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

Light se encontraba caminando por la casa de Menfire buscando algo con lo que distraerse, ya que la habia pasado el caminando por la ciudad, la cual era bastante interesante y bella a la vez debido a su gran vasta de especies con la pudo hablar, ya que conoció a varios en su trayecto. (Pero eso será para otro dia)

Light en su caminata por la casa se encontro con una habitación bastante amplia donde pudo ver algunas armas puestas en una pared, y a unos cuantos maniquies de ponis. Justamente light habia encontro la sala de entrenamientos de la casa de Menfire.

 _-Que grande es este sitio, aunque seguro que me servirá para ejercitar mi cuerpo y hacerlo más fuerte, dijo light tomando una espada pequeña de madera, para luego usar su magia para golpear repetidamente al maniquí._

Light golpeo al maniquí durante unos 5 minutos hasta que se canso, lo que era malo ya que sabia que sus reservas de magia estaban bastante vacias por usar gran parte de dicha magia para reponerse, y eso hacia que no se regenerara rápidamente como antes.

 _-No te esfuerces tanto al usar la magia por ahora, recuerda que todavía tu magia se esta recuperando luego de usar durante mucho tiempo para recuperarte, asi que trata mejor de practicar solo con tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?, dijo Necra desde su cabeza._

 _-Esta bien, dijo light sosteniendo la espada de manera y colocándose en dos patas como le habia enseñado shining._

Light nuevamente empezo a dar golpes al maniquí con fuerza, mientras fingía como dicho maniquí lanzaba una ataque el cual el esquivaba moviéndose hacia los lados a la vez que seguia dando golpes. Todo esto mientras era observado por Menfire desde la puerta que sonreía al ver que light tenia muchos ánimos como para practicar a pesar de estar todavía herido.

 _-No deberías detenerlo, pregunto una voz que habia detrás de Menfire, el cual simplemente se giro tranquilo al oír la voz._

 _-No, déjalo que practique, después de todo no podemos impedírselo, dijo Menfire mirando a su acompañante.-Ademas supongo que es un buen lugar para desahogarse un poco, ¿no lo crees?, dijo Menfire mirando a phantom._

 _-Supongo que si, respondió phantom yendose por uno de los pasillos._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien todos, aquí termino el capitulo de hoy, asi que dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo. ADIOS.


	16. Capitulo 16: Muchas cosas para hablar

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí esta su escritor para darle un capitulo mas de esta historia que les gusta, pero dejémonos de presentaciones y comencemos con el capítulo de hoy.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 16:** Muchas cosas para hablar

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

Light luego de haber entrenando con el maniquí durante todo el resto del día de ayer, este fue directo a su cama a descansar profundamente por los esfuerzos que hizo ese día, aunque Necra estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo porque light no permitió que terminaran de leer el libro, ya que se durmió pasados unos minutos.

Ya para el día siguiente, estando muy de mañana como por las seis de la madrugada, light se levanto con unos cuantos regaños por parte de Necra debido al libro, por lo que light para calmarla tuvo que sentarse a leer libro durante una hora hasta terminarlo, lo que le hizo muy poca gracia pero aun así no quería tener problemas con su compañera por así decirlo. Ya luego de leerlo, Light salió de la habitación de hospital y camino hacia la salida de la sala donde estaba Eren dormido con unas cuantas migajas en su boca, ya estando fuera de la sala este camino en dirección al ascensor para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamientos de Menfire, pero cuando estaba dándole ya al botón del ascensor una voz detrás de él lo llamo, aunque no lo asusto porque Necra ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le había avisado, por lo que simplemente se voltio y vio a Doroti.

 _-Buenos días Light, ¿cómo te encuentras?, pregunto Doroti._

 _-Hola Doroti, yo estoy bien, aunque aun estoy un poco adolorido, pero creo que ya pronto estaré al 100% y así podre entrenar mejor, respondió light tocándose el pecho._

 _-He estado pensando, ya que estas entrenándote aun en tu estado, porque no mejor cambias un poco la forma de entrenar hasta que tu cuerpo este al 100%, dijo Doroti levantando una pata para que lo siguiera, lo cual light hizo._

 _-Como que cambiar mi forma de entrenar, ¿a qué te refieres?, pregunto light estando a un lado de la unicornio._

 _-Bueno, ya que has estando forzando tu cuerpo aun estando herido, porque no mejor empiezas a entrenar tu mente, dijo Doroti, haciendo que light pusiera una cara de no entender.-Me refiero a que aprendas más hechizos, mientras que realizas un poco de meditación, para así aumentar tus reservas de magia, dijo Doroti de forma sabionda._

 _-Entiendo la parte de aprender más hechizos, pero no sabía que la magia aumentaba al hacer meditación, yo pensaba que los unicornios y alicornios tenían una cantidad magia ya predestinada para cada uno, y que este cambiaba dependiendo de cuanta magia usaran, dijo light por varios libros que había leído hace tiempo, y por algunas cosas que le acaba de decir Necra para no parecer tonto._

 _-Pues es cierto lo que dices, excepto en la parte en que los unicornios tienen una magia predestinada, dado que esta varia de poni a poni y este puede aumentarla si usa magia hasta el punto del cansancio, pero muchos no quieren gastar toda su magia para obtener unos pocos resultados, ya que tendrían que durar el resto del día para reponer su magia, decía Doroti, mientras que light escuchaba todo lo que decía al igual que Necra._

 _-Seria un entrenamiento muy poco productivo y a la vez tardaría bastante como para obtener una gran cantidad de magia, dijo light al haber analizado lo dicho por Doroti._

 _-Así es, por eso starswirl el barbudo ideo una forma para poder aumentar la cantidad de magia con menos esfuerzo y más productivo, solo que el tiempo para hacerlo debe ser en un lapso de 1 hora, no más, porque si no tu mente podía tener un colapso, además de ser bastante peligroso el hacerlo, dijo Doroti, haciendo que light pensara en como quedaría si su cerebro colapsara al igual que Necra, lo cual no era muy agradable._

 _-Y con eso ideo la meditación, pero no que la meditación era para que se calmara la mente, pregunto light._

 _-La verdad es que no lo conocemos como meditación como tal, yo simplemente te lo dije como un ejemplo de lo que se hace, pero nosotros lo conocemos como Meditación del Alma, dijo Doroti estando parada al frente de una puerta, la cual abrió._

Doroti al abrir la puerta dejo ver a light una biblioteca bastante grande y repleta hasta el tope de libros, los cuales eran de diferentes variedades, ya sea de consejos de jardinería, astronomía u otros títulos que habían por ahí en las estanterías. Light no pudo mirar mucho más, ya que Doroti le dijo que la siguiera, lo cual hizo hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía varios candados tanto mágicos como físicos, lo que le gano a light para preguntar a Doroti del porque tanta seguridad, pero esta estaba más concentrada en abrir los candados mágicos, los cuales cayeron al piso luego de un rato para después proseguir a abrir los candados de hierro con unas cuantas llaves que traía consigo.

 _-Doroti, ¿Por qué tantos candados?, y ¿Qué es este lugar?, pregunto light sin saber._

 _-Menfire tiene esta biblioteca para todos los de la ciudad al igual que la sala de entrenamiento, pero hay algunos libros que no puede dejar que los del pueblo lo lean, no porque no quiera que se vuelvan fuertes sino para que no causen problemas con los hechizos que hay en dichos libros, dijo Doroti abriendo la puerta que dejaba ver una escaleras que descendían, para luego bajar por ellas siendo seguido por light._

Los dos ponis bajaron las escaleras durante unos segundos hasta llegar a un corredor que llevaba a una puerta con algunas antorchas, Doroti abrió la puerta dejando ver a light una pequeña biblioteca con unos cuantos libros de diferentes colores en unos estantes a los lados, mientras que al fondo de dicha biblioteca había una puerta con un reloj pegado a esta.

 _-Esta es la biblioteca de Menfire y en la cual están los libros prohibidos, junto con unas copias de hechizos pequeños en los gabinetes que están al lado de aquella puerta._

 _-Quieres decir que aquí hay libros prohibidos, entonces para que me has traído aquí, no se supone que son prohibidos por algo, pregunto light al ver a Doroti al frente de la puerta._

 _-Si lo sé, pero para ganarle a celestia es necesario que aprendas una buena cantidad de hechizos, para que no te atrape con la guardia baja, además detrás de esta puerta esta la única forma de realizar La Meditación del Alma, dijo Doroti con una cara seria._

 _-Y porque se tiene que realizar ahí dentro, o mejor dicho que hay ahí dentro, pregunto light al ver la puerta._

 _-La verdad no hay nada, pero sí que hay algunos hechizos prohibidos puestos en esta sala para que se pueda aumentar la magia, pero algo tan bueno tiene su contrariedad, dijo Doroti._

 _-¿Y cuál es esa?, pregunto Light un poco preocupado._

 _-Pues que los hechizos que hay son unos hechizos de gravedad que hacen que te pegues al techo, lo cual hace que la meditación que vayas a tomar sea de cabeza, respondió Doroti haciendo que light se preguntara de que si en verdad eso era un hechizo prohibido.-Pero eso no todo, mientras tratas de hacer la meditación los demás hechizos que se han puesto en la cámara te distraerán de la meditación de muchas formas, incluso desagradables, por eso muchos no han querido entrar, porque casi siempre salen rojos porque mucha sangre se le sube a la cabeza antes de que ni siquiera llegue a media hora, dijo Doroti recordando cómo alguien estuvo a punto de morir por tratar de hacerlo._

 _-Bueno, es que si lo pensamos bien, es imposible que dures una hora de cabeza, ya que la sangre se te saldría por todas partes, dijo light pensando en cómo se supone que starswirl el barbudo pudo idear esa cosa y no morir al usarlo, si es que lo uso._

 _-Tal vez, pero según se dice alguien lo logro con un hechizo prohibido que usaba para controlar la sangre de su cuerpo con su magia, aunque es muy difícil de aprender, además de que tienes que buscarlo entre todos estos libros, dijo Doroti para empezar a irse de la sala._

 _-Un momento me vas a dejar aquí solo, no creo que pueda aprender cada hechizo así no más, además tan bien necesitaría practicarlos y aquí no puedo, dijo light un poco frustrado._

 _-Tranquilo tienes mucho tiempo, y si quieres puedes tomar un libro y llevártelo para practicar, pero eso si solo puedes sacar uno a la vez, quedo claro, dijo Doroti con una cara seria._

 _-En…entendió, dijo light para que Doroti se fuera._

 _-Bueno, tenemos un montón de libros para aprender una gran cantidad de hechizos, así que por cual comenzamos a leer, pregunto Necra, aunque light ya estaba cogiendo un libro de uno de los gabinetes._

 _-Por ahora comenzare repasando algunos hechizos con respecto al fuego, necesito mejorar mi repertorio de ataques, además creo que seguiré después con este pequeño libro, dijo light levitando un libro con su magia el cual tenía una calavera de portada, mientras buscaba algunos libros sobre el control del fuego._

 **(Ponyville)**

Twilight se encontraba en su castillo esperando las noticias de sus soldados, los cuales había enviado hace como 20 minutos hacia la casa de zecora para ver si encontraban algo sospechoso que ella y fluttershy no vieron al entrar en su casa el día de ayer. Mientras que Spike simplemente la miraba como se movía de un lado al otro preocupada por que llegaran rápido sus guardias.

 _-Twilight cálmate no les pasara nada a tus guardias. Porque no mejor nos vamos yendo a la estación de tren, ya que siempre quieres llegar puntual con la princesa, dijo Spike, haciendo que twilight se sobresaltase, ya que casi se olvida que la princesa la había convocado al igual que sus amigas._

Así que con una rapidez que casi igualaba a Rainbow Dash salió disparada hacia su cuarto y tomara la maleta que ya había preparado desde ayer, para luego desaparecer con su magia al frente de Spike quien se sobresalto por la aparición repentina.

 _-Tienes tu maleta Spike, pregunto twilight, recibiendo un asentir por parte de Spike quien tenía su maleta a un lado._

Spike rápidamente se subió en el lomo de twilight, la cual usando su magia para luego aparecer en la estación de tren, mientras dejaba a Spike y su maleta en los asientos de la estación, para luego nuevamente desaparecer con su magia, dejando a Spike un poco confundido.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos twilight apareció nuevamente, pero con todas a sus amigas un poco adormiladas y otras con rostros que denotaban que querían vomitar, aunque no lo harían por nada del mundo.

 _-Sabes twilight, el tren todavía no llega todavía, ya que apenas son las 7:30, dijo rarity mirando el reloj de la estación._

 _-Bueno yo ya sabía que twilight haría esto, por eso me desperté bien temprano para que no hallara desprevenida, dijo Applejack estando mejor que las demás al igual que pinkie._

 _-Me pregunto que nos contara la princesa, debe ser importante, en el cual tengamos que salvar otra vez el mundo o tal vez simplemente quiere como pastel con nosotras, decía pinkie con gran rapidez como es costumbre._

Sus amigas simplemente no le tomaban mucha importancia ya que era pinkie siendo pinkie, aunque twilight en su mente pensaba otra cosas que tal vez no debería pensar alguien que sea tan ``cercana´´ a la princesa.

 _-(¿Por qué zecora hablaría así de la princesa?, es que acaso ella hizo algo malo como gobernante o tal vez es algo que le hizo a ella…, pensaba twilight para sus adentros.-(No, no puede ser la princesa celestia no haría tal cosa, seguramente zecora se equivoca con la princesa), pensaba twilight al recordar lo que escucho el día de ayer, lo cual hizo que lo meditara mientras estaba durmiendo._

 _-Twilight… ¡Twilight estás ahí!, dijo la voz de pinkie sacando a twilight de sus pensamientos._

 _-Sí, sí que pasa pinkie, pregunto twilight._

 _-Es que ya llego el tren, dijo pinkie apuntando el tren, el cual empezó a abrir sus puertas para que los ponis entraran, mientras que otros salían de el._

Twilight rápidamente recogió todas las maletas, tanto de sus amigas como la suya, con su magia, para luego entrar a los vagones junto con sus amigas mientras dejaba las maletas en sus respectivos sitios.

 _-Oigan chicas, dijo applejack en forma de susurro a todos menos a twilight.-No han notado que twilight está un poco extraña hoy, porque normalmente es más… por así decirlo…, decía applejack hasta que pinkie hablo._

 _-Loquita con la puntualidad, dijo pinkie terminando la frase de Applejack._

 _-Podríamos decir que si, dijo Applejack._

 _-La verdad es que ha estado muy pensativa cuando volvió de visitar la casa de zecora junto fluttershy, dijo Spike sentándose en uno de los asientos del tren._

 _-Un momento, fueron a la casa de zecora, ¿Por qué?, pregunto rarity a Fluttershy quien se estaba ocultando un poco._

 _-Bueno… es que quería… ver como estaba su casa… ya que escuche… que un encapuchado… había ido en la misma dirección, dijo fluttershy tartamudeando un poco._

 _-Pero porque no nos buscaste para que también te acompañáramos, dijo applejack._

 _-Es que se habían ido y quería revisarla ese mismo día, así que se lo pedí y fuimos, dijo fluttershy un poco cabizbaja ya que aun recordaba, al igual que twilight, sobre las cosas que zecora había dicho sobre la princesa celestia._

 _-Supongo que está bien, pero dime encontraron algo en la casa de zecora, pregunto Spike un poco interesado dado que twilight había estado preocupada desde que regreso, además de haber enviado a varios guardias a revisar la casa de zecora._

 _-Bueno, yo…, decía fluttershy hasta que recordó lo que le comento twilight cuando volvían de la casa de zecora._

 _ **Mini Flashback**_

Se encontraban twilight y fluttershy caminando por el bosque de regreso a ponyville, mientras que cada vez se hacía más de noche, pero que por suerte pudieron llegar a ponyville justo a tiempo, ya que justamente había anochecido, así que twilight acompaño a fluttershy hasta su casa.

 _-Gracia twilight, por haber acompañado, agradeció fluttershy cortésmente a twilight._

 _-No hay de que fluttershy para eso están las amigas, pero quiero que me prometas algo… por favor no les digas a las chicas sobre lo que escuchamos hoy, ¿de acuerdo?, dijo twilight un poco cansada._

 _-Pero son nuestras amigas, no quisiera mentirles, además para que ocultárselo, dijo fluttershy._

 _-Es para no preocuparlas más de lo que ya están con lo de Rainbow, se que se te hará difícil ocultarlo, pero por favor haz un esfuerzo por no decirlo fluttershy, dijo twilight de forma suplicante._

 _-De… de acuerdo, nos les contare, dijo fluttershy aunque por dentro se sentía un poco mal._

 _-Gracias fluttershy, bueno nos vemos mañana para irnos a canterlot, dijo twilight yéndose y dejando a una fluttershy con varios pensamientos._

 _ **Fin del mini flashback**_

Luego de que fluttershy recordara aquellas palabras en su mente respondió.

 _-No lo sé, cuando llegamos a la casa de zecora twilight entro en ella y luego salió con una cara pensativa, así que no se que pudo haberle pasado, dijo fluttershy aunque por dentro sentía un poquito mal, y applejack sentía que no decía la verdad pero aun así decidió mejor dejarlo para más tarde._

 _-Supongo que está bien, pero luego tenemos que hablar con twilight de porque su preocupación, dijo rariry mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos._

 _-Y mientras esperamos, que tal si jugamos unos cuantos juegos, dijo pinkie sacando unos cuantos juegos de quien sabe dónde y los colocaba en las mesas de varios ponis que venían también en el tren._

 _-Bueno chicas ya coloque las maletas en su sitio, ahora solo resta… decía twilight hasta que un cupcake apareciese de la nada entrase en su boca, para que al final terminase siendo tragado._

 _-Vamos twilight come y juega un poco, dijo pinkie saltando de un lado al otro, mientras jugaba los juegos que había traído con los demás pasajeros al mismo tiempo que también daba cupcakes a todos los del tren._

Twilight solamente pensó en su mente: ``Es pinkie siendo pinkie´´, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaban sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban jugando algunos de los juegos que había sobre sus mesas. Twilight soltando un suspiro se unió a la diversión de los juegos, mientras que el tren partía de la estación de ponyville con rumbo a la ciudad de canterlot.

 **(Ciudad de Los Cascos Justicieros)**

Habían pasado unas pocas horas luego de que light se pusiera a leer unos cuantos libros de magia de fuego, los cuales no pudo aprender al 100% asi porque si, pero gracias a que Necra esta con él, ella podría recordar una parte de los conocimientos que acababa de leer, lo cual por ese lado era bueno tener a alguien como Necra como una segunda mente. Al terminar de leer el tercer libro de magia light miro el libro que habia tomando antes, el cual era el que tenia una calavera en su frente.

 _-No lo sé, como que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de querer leer este libro, dijo Light tomando el libro con la portada de calavera._

 _-(O vamos, no me digas que tienes miedo de leer este libro), pregunto Necra con una voz que denotaba como diciendo "Es enserio"._

 _-Es que siempre habia escuchado a los unicornios que conocía que la magia oscura es algo que perjudica el alma, y esta puede incluso cambiar la forma de pensar de alguien, respondió light._

 _-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, es cierto que aprender hechizos que tengan que ver que ver con la oscuridad siempre terminan mal, pero un libro no te volverá malo, además solo quieres aprender unos hechizos básicos con respecto a la oscuridad, para que de esa forma pudieses hacer lo que pensaste hace poco, ¿no?, dijo Necra recordándole a light del porque quiso en primer lugar aprender algunos hechizos sobre la oscuridad._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón, aunque aun asi no me agrada mucho la idea de aprender hechizos de oscuridad, pero los necesitare de todas formas para poder derrotar a celestia, dijo light un poco más motivado a leer el libro, el cual abrio de inmediato._

 **Mientras con Menfire**

Este se encontraba en una sala donde se encontraban siete personajes y Menfire en una mesa redonda. Había dos pegasos, un unicornio, una aracnopinch algo anciana, un minotauro y dos grifos con cara de pocos amigos, todos esperando a que la enfermera y ayudante de Menfire viniera con algunas cosas, la cual no se hizo esperar tanto ya que habia entrado en ese mismo instante con un carrito como les que usan los camareros para traer comida, aunque este carrito solo traía unos cuantos papeles sobre diferentes temas con respecto a la economía de la ciudad, entre otras cosas más.

 _-Muy bien, supongo que la reunión de los dirigentes de Los Cascos Justicieros puede comenzar por fin, dijo Menfire un poquito mosqueado por alguna razón._

 _-Oye no me culpes que se me acumulara un poco más de trabajo de lo normal, y que tuviésemos que aplazar la reunión una semana por que estaría ausente, dijo él un pegaso de pelaje gris con plateada y ojos amarillos oscuro._

 _-Eso no te hace menos culpable Blue, pudiste pedir ayuda a algunos de tus ayudantes para que se te aligerara el trabajo que para eso estan, dijo el minotauro con cierto mal humor. Este era de color azul oscuro casi llegando a negro y tenia un anillo de oro pegaso a su nariz._

 _-Deja de molestarme Tarok, no digas que tu tampoco lo has hecho, además muchas de las cosas que habia que hacer solo las podía hacer yo, dijo Blue con cierto enojo._

 _-Ya cálmense los dos, no estamos aquí para pelear entre nosotros, dijo Menfire haciendo que tanto el pegaso y el minotauro se callaran._

 _-Dejando la discusión de estos dos, que tal si vamos a lo principal Menfire, ¿Cómo va la organización de las tropas?, pregunto el unicornio que era de pelaje marrón con crin verde menta y ojos verde claro._

 _-Las tropas estan creciendo y más ahora con los prisioneros que rescatamos de aquella carcel del imperio de los dragones, ya que muchos de ellos quisieron unirse para derrocar a Splinter y los demás Nocturnos Sangrientos del poder, respondió Menfire cogiendo con su magia unos cuantos papeles y se los pasaba a Doroti, la cual fue hacia el unicornio y se los dio._

 _-Tome señor Motren, dijo Doroti dándole los papeles al unicornio, quien los tomo con su magia._

 _-Gracias Doroti, agradeció Motren empezando a leer los papeles._

 _-Ah, por cierto Shad, algunos de los prisioneros quieren estar en tu armada, asi que más tarde pásate por los lugares de entrenamiento para ver si ves a alguno que pueda ser un buen ninja, dijo Menfire viendo al otro pegaso el cual se tapaba la boca con una pañoleta, este era un pegaso de piel verde oscuro aunque este por extraño que parezca tenia algunas manchas por su cuerpo de otros tonos de verde, su crin era negro y sus ojos grices._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Shand y nada más._

 _-Como va la tasa de crecimiento de la población Gigal, pregunto Menfire a la aracnopinch anciana._

 _-Por ahora parece que han nacido unos cuantos potrillos más en nuestra ciudad, si seguimos asi tal vez en uno años tengamos que crearnos otra ciudad, jajaja, dijo la aracnopinch conocida como Gigal soltando unas risas._

 _-Eso es bueno… por ultimo como esta la red de suministros hermanos Sefor y Sefer, pregunto a los dos grifos, los cuales al parecer eran hermanos._

 _-Pues esta bastante bien, los de mi grupo hemos conseguido las carnes en los bosques cercanos y traído algunas especies de criatura que podríamos criar aquí para alimentar a los que comemos carne como nosotros los grifos, dijo el grifo llamado Sefer, el cual era marrón como todo grifo, aunque su pico era un color rojo._

 _-Por parte de mi grupo tambien esta todo bien, los suministros de los arboles de fruta que tenemos escondidos en el bosque aun pueden suministrarnos durante unas cuantas temporadas más, dijo Sefor el cual era un grifo marrón y su pico era una mezcla de rojo y amarillo._

 _-Eso significa que tendremos que preocuparnos de la comida por un buen rato, dijo Menfire recostándose en su asiento, mientras tenia una cara pensativa._

Los miembros simplemente leían los papeles que habia traído Dorori, mientras esperaban que Menfire terminara de pensar en lo que sea que estuviera pensando en esos momentos, ya cuando se pone a pensar de esa forma era porque estaba planeando algo con respecto a la ciudad. Luego de que pasaran unos cuantos minutos más en los que Menfire estuvo con los ojos cerrados y los demás miembros estuvieran leyendo y aprobando algunos de los documentos que habia traído Doroti, Menfire abrio los ojos y se volvio a sentar bien en su silla, mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros.

 _-Y que pensaste Menfire, dijo Gigal viendo a Menfire con unas pocas dudas en su rostro._

 _-Por ahora solo quiero dejarlo en algo que se podría hacer si se logra a tiempo, asi que no piensen que se tiene que hacer si o si, dijo Menfire tomando un sorbo de aire para después resoplar._

 _-Déjate de drama y dilo de una vez, dijo Blue con cierto desespero._

 _-Creo que si aumentamos el entrenamiento de nuestras tropas, dividimos la comida, reclutamos unos cuantos más soldados, y esperamos un poco más, tal vez un mes más o menos, quizá podamos destronar al Nocturno Sangriento Markob del reino de los minotauros, dijo Menfire haciendo que la sala quedase en silencio durante unos segundos._

 _-Menfire, se que eres coherente, pero en verdad crees que podemos conquistar la ciudad en tan poco tiempo, además de que apenas tenemos armas para atacarla, dijo Gigal en tono serio._

 _-No te preocupes con respecto a las armas, ya lo tengo cubierto, envié a un grupo encabezado por Phantom para buscar un suministro, y volverán en dos semanas, dijo Menfire calmadamente.-No digo que vayamos a hacer el ataque en una semana, es solo para ver si tendríamos lo necesario para poder derrocarlo, pero si no tenemos suficiente equipo simplemente pararíamos la idea y seguiríamos fortaleciéndonos, termino de decir Menfire y miro a sus compañeros para ver que respondían._

 _-De acuerdo Menfire, haremos lo que dices, pero como tu mismo dijiste si no hay suficiente fuerza detendremos esto, dijo Gigal haciendo que todos dijeran un si, porque de igual forma que la aracnopinch anciana los demás no sabían si tendrían suficiente fuerza como para derrocar un reino dentro de un mes._

 _-Gracias, aunque espero que tengamos las suficientes tropas para tomar la ciudad de los minotauros, y de esa forma estemos más cerca de la derrota de celestia, dijo Menfire con una media sonrisa en su rostro, y los demas incluida Doroti tambien tenian una media sonrisa en sus rostros._

 **(Canterlot-Estación de tren)**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que las chicas habían partido de ponyville en el tren, y ahora se encontraban bajando del mismo, mientras que seguian hablando sobre diferentes cosas.

 _-Entonces yo le dije hola como esta, y entonces él me respondió, nada que haces tu, y yo dije nada que haces tu, y él me dijo, nada que hacer tu, y…, decia pinkie sin parar hasta que applejack le tapo la boca._

 _-Lo siento lindura, pero podrías parar de contar esa historia, dijo Applejack._

 _-Oki doki loky, dijo pinkie poniendose una venda en su boca, pero antes de que pase alguna cosa la venda salió volando._

 _-Mejor dirijámonos al castillo chicas, no queremos hacer esperar a celestia, dijo twilight empezando a caminar en dirección al castillo, mientras hacia levitar las maletas de pinkie, applejack y las suyas._

 _-Por cierto querida, ¿Dónde esta spike?, pregunto rarity ya que no veía al pequeño dragón._

 _-Es cierto, donde estará no estuvo con nosotras en todo el viaje, dijo Applejack ya que durante el viaje no lo oyo hablar en ningún momento._

 _-Aquí esta, dijo pinkie saliendo del tren con un spike dormido, el cual hasta tenía una burbuja en su nariz._

 _-Gracias pinkie, dijo twilight subiendo a spike en su lomo para seguir caminando._

Al final rarity tuvo que llevar su maleta con su magia y tambien con la de fluttershy, ya que quería que spike la llevara pero al parecer no le salió bien la jugada a la unicornio.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar hasta el castillo y cuando llegaron a las puertas del mismo los guardias las dejaron pasar, para luego dirigirse hacia las mucamas que limpiaban, las cuales tomaron las maletas de cada una y se las llevaron hacia las habitaciones que les habían preparado de antemano. Con eso hecho las chicas fueron hasta la sala del trono, aunque en el camino se toparon con la princesa luna, la cual las acompaño hasta la sala del trono.

 _-Por cierto princesa luna, ¿Por qué la princesa celestia solicita nuestra presencia?, pregunto twilight ya que en la carta no se especificaba de que hablarían._

 _-No te preocupes twilight, lo sabrás dentro de poco, pero te aconsejo que tu y tus amigas se preparen para lo que oigan, dijo luna dejando de mirar a twilight, lo que puso a twilight un poco más interesada en lo que les contaría celestia._

Al llegar a la sala del trono vieron a celestia hablándole otros dos ponis, los cuales no eran nada más y nada menos que los padres de twilight, los cuales estaban esperando a las mane seis para comenzar la conversación del porque los habían traído ante la princesa.

 _-Mama, papa que hacen aquí, dijo twilight yendo a abrasar a sus padres los cuales le devolvieron el abrazo._

 _-La princesa nos llamo porque dijo que nos contaría algo muy importante, dijo la madre de twilight. (No me acuerdo bien del nombre de la madre y del padre)_

 _-Si y nos trajeron con mucho lujo hasta aquí, dijo el padre con una sonrisa._

 _-Muy bien, ahora que estan todos aquí, es hora de que les cuente la razón del porque los mande a llamar a todos, dijo celestia, mientras iba hacia su trono y tomaba con su magia una caja negra, la cual abrio frente de los presentes._

Algunos miraron el interior algo extrañados y asqueados a la vez, pero los más impactados, asqueados y con cierto odio en su mente por ese momento, era la familia de twilight, mientras que esta misma le salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _Muy bien chicos aquí se termina un capitulo más de esta serie, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo._

 _Y no olviden dejar su review._


	17. Capitulo 17: Meditar es dificil

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la serie, tal vez muchos piensen que esta saga va a terminar en 24 capitulo, pero para su desgracia creo que esta saga va a contar con unos 30 capítulos, o eso espero que de. En fin dejemos eso para el futuro y comencemos con el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 17:** Meditar es dificil

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

Light se encontraba en la sala secreta de Menfire donde ocultaba varios libros de magia, los cuales para light era algo distinto ya que nunca en su vida habia leído algún libro de magia dado que antes de que todo comenzase el era un simple poni terrestre. Aunque gracias a la ayuda de Necra pudo aprender más rápidamente los hechizos mágicos de estos, pero aun asi todavía no habia podido encontrar el tal hechizo que le habia comentado Doroti, el cual se supone que le permitiría realizar la tal meditación para aumentar su magia.

 _-Bien, es hora de practicar estos hechizos, dijo Light levantándose del piso, el cual ya lo tenia bien marcado por el rato que llevaba ahí._

 _-(Tardamos un buen rato leyendo estos libros, aunque fue un poco divertido, dependiendo de cómo lo mires), dijo Necra mientras que ambos veian la pila de libros. (Aunque esta solo era de 5 libros)_

 _-Eso no te lo discuto, pero ahora debemos hacer un repaso de todo en la práctica, asi que mejor vamos a fuera para hacerlos, dijo Light mientras se llevaba dos libros de la pila._

Luego de tomar ambos libros light se dirigio hacia la sala de entrenamiento de Menfire, la cual estaba vacía al parecer. Light al ver esto simplemente entro y cerró la puerta, para luego abrir los libros y empezara a ojearlos un poco.

 _-Bien de esta forma debe ser, dijo Light mirando unos cuantos muñecos que estaban a lo lejos, mientras que al mismo tiempo cargaba de magia su cuerno._

 _-(Recuerda que para poder realizar los hechizos de la oscuridad debes pensar en algo triste y no en odio, porque si no se te puede descontrolar la magia), dijo Necra desde su mente._

 _-Lo sé, pero es un poquito dificil no pensar en la que me hizo tanto daño, dijo Light forzándose a no pensar en celestia sino en como se sintio cuando sus conocidos murieron, como sus padres y Sandra._

Light la magia que era de un blanco en el cuerno de light se torno negra, mientras que crecía de poco a poco, hasta que light dijo una palabra en voz baja para luego hacer un movimiento con su cabeza, haciendo que el cuerno apuntase hacia el muñeco y de este saliera un rayo de color negro que fue directo hacia el muñeco, el muñeco al recibir dicho rayo atravesó su pecho de lado a lado.

 _-(Bien, yo te doy un 7 en puntuación por el ataque, pero creo que le falto potencia y algo de velocidad), dijo Necra._

 _-Que ahora eres critica… como sea mejor pruebo con el siguiente, dijo Light empezando a leer nuevamente.-Bien, este parece ser un poco más fácil, dijo Light levantando su pesuña derecha._

Light al levantar su pesuña su cuerno volvio a rodearse de magia blanca, para luego tonarse en negro al igual que su casco, cuando light vio que su casco estaba cubierto de magia negra piso con dicho casco al frente de él, dejando una marca color negro en el piso.

 _-Bien, ahora tomamos este muñeco y lo colocamos aquí, dijo light mientras se alejaba del sitio donde coloco la marca, para luego tomar con su magia el muñeco que tenia el agujero y ponerlo encima de donde estaba la marca.-Cuando quieras Necra, dijo light._

 _-(De acuerdo, aquí va), dijo Necra haciendo como el sonido de un chasquido en la mente de light._

Lo siguiente que paso fue que una explosión se hizo presente en donde habían puesto la marca de color negro, y por ende el muñeco salió volando por dicha explosión quedando solo algunas partes regadas por el lugar.

 _-Bien, supongo que la mina oscura tiene mucha potencia, porque a pesar de colocar solo un poco de magia, este se llevo incluso el piso, dio light viendo que dejo un cráter en el suelo de la sala._

 _-(Bien… y como le vas a decir esto a Menfire), pregunto Necra inocentemente como sino fuera su problema tambien._

 _-Sabes bien que me ayudaste, aunque no importa de todas maneras ya que ni que pudieras hablarle, dijo Light un poco desmotivado.-Pero en fin sigamos con los otros hechizos, para luego hacer una prueba en esa sala de meditación, dijo light empezando a leer otra página del libro._

 _-(Quieres hacer una prueba en la cámara esa, si que eres muy valiente o muy tonto, sabes bien que no podrás hacerlo sin que te suba la sangre a la cabeza literalmente), dijo Necra._

 _-Lo sé, pero que tal si dicho hechizo no esta en los libros, si ese es el caso tendré que inventarme el hechizo, dijo Light mientras iluminaba su cuerno en energia oscura._

Necra simplemente dio un suspiro, ya que muy dificil era hacer que light desistiera de la decisión, asi que si no encontraban el hechizo ella ayudaría a light a inventarse el hechizo lo más rapido posible.

 **(Canterlot-Castillo de las princesas)**

En la sala del trono se encontraba las princesas y Twilight junto con sus padres, quienes lloraban sin cesar por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, ya que no querían creer que lo que les estaba mostrando celestia era cierto, la princesa luna trato de consolar a los padres y celestia de consolar a Twilight, pero estos no paraban de llorar, porque lo que celestia les habia mostrado en dicha caja no era nada más ni nada menos que el cuerno de shining armor y unos trozos de su cabellera. Basta decir que los padres y twilight sabían bien a quien pertenecían pero para no estar en un error twilight decidio preguntar, aunque le dolía saber que tal vez no haiga una equivocación.

 _-Princesa celestia… *sollozo*, por favor… dígame… que no es cierto… *Sollozo*, dijo twilight entre sollozos mirando la caja._

 _-Lo siento twilight, no hay palabras que puedan expresar tu dolor y el dolor que siento por haber perdido a tan magnífico poni, en verdad shining fue uno de los mejores ponis que he conocido, decia celestia con unas lágrimas que rodaban por su cara al igual que luna._

 _-Díganos princesa… dígame ¿Quién fue el que hizo esta atrocidad?, exigió el padre de twilight, Night light._

 _-Quiero que pague por lo que ha hecho, dijo la madre twilight, Twilight Velvet._

 _-Mis queridos ponis, aunque se los diga no es bueno cobrar venganza, pero les aseguro que el responsable recibirá su castigo, eso se los puedo asegurar, dijo celestia con tono calmado._

 _-Aun asi princesa, teneos derecho de saber al menos, ¿Quién fue?, dijo twilight secándose unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-Si en verdad quieres saberlo twilight, el responsable fue el mismo que conociste en ponyville hace tiempo,_ _ **Light Heart**_ _, dijo la princesa celestia, mientras veía detenidamente a los ojos de twilight, los cuales ciertamente veía un odio que al parecer estaba creciendo en ella, al igual que Cadance._

 _-Por favor princesa, le rogamos que ese tal Light sufra las consecuencias de lo que hizo a nuestro hijo shining, dijo Night light con cierto odio en su voz._

 _-Le prometo señor, pero por ahora luna los llevara a una habitación, para que puedan desahogarse y ya mañana les dejaremos ver el cuerpo de shining, dijo celestia dándole el cofre donde estaban el cuerno y el cabello de shining a twilight velvet._

Luna empezo a llevarse a la familia hacia la salida de la sala del trono, donde los guardias al ver a la familia twilight llorando intentaron preguntar que pasaba, pero luna los alejo diciendo que era mejor dejar que se desahogaran en su habitación y que no preguntaran. De camino a la habitación que celestia les habia preparado de antemano a la familia de twilight, luna un solo tenia un pensamiento en mente.

 _-(Mi hermana es toda una manipuladora de primera, jeje), se decía luna en su mente mientras llevaba a la familia de twilight._

 _-(No sé porque lo hiciste light, pero no te perdonare lo que hiciste), pensó twilight en su mente._

 **(Imperio de Cristal-Habitación de Skyla)**

En el imperio de cristal, cadance seguia con su riguroso entrenamiento para al menos olvidarse por un poco de tiempo de lo de shining, mientras que su hija Skyla estudiaba en esos momentos. Aunque aun sentia mal al saber que su hija hubiese escuchado la conversación que tuvo ella y sus guardias Quisen Liu y Frank Sleit cuando vinieron al castillo diciendo que habían logrado encontrar a shining armor, pero que por causas del destino los guaridas no pudieron capturar al humo-poni responsable del secuestro de shining, ya que este con su magia pudo huir con shining nuevamente, dejando a los guardias inmovilizados con un tipo de magia extraña que habia usado en los guardias, por lo que cadance solo podía sentir mucha rabia en su ser al igual que tristeza por lo que estaba pasando con su marido, por otro lado Skyla que habia escuchado toda la conversación estando escondida, simplemente se puso a llorar lo que hizo que los guardias de donde venia el llanto y que de dicho escondite saliera Skyla llorando, haciendo que cadance abrazase a su hija con amor para poder calmarla. Luego de que Skyla se calmase un poco, Cadance decidio que sería mejor irse a descansar con ella, aunque los guardias detuvieron a cadance para decirle algunas cosas más, por lo que cadance solo pidió que se dieran prisa en decirlo, a lo que los guardias Quisen y Frank le pidieron a la princesa que tendrían unas vacaciones por el lapso de un mes o dos para descansar, dado que el viaje que habían realizado fue duro para ellos y sus hombres, a lo cual Cadance acepto, y por ende dando por terminada dicha reunión.

Luego de eso cadance se puso bastante triste aunque lo ocultaba para no molestara a nadie, pero aun asi nunca dejo de entrenar y hasta ahora la fuerza de cadance habia crecido increíblemente hasta el punto de poder hacer explotar una montaña pequeña, aunque eso obviamente haría que se quedara casi sin magia. Aunque por suerte la actitud de cadance con su hija se habia hecho más fuerte, pero de igual forma el trabajo habia aumentado para cadance, haciendo que solo pudiera ver a Skyla de noche en la cual la pasaban hablando de su dia a dia y otras cosas.

Skyla se encontraba en su habitación estudiando la historia de equestria al igual que su amigo Aivor quien estaba estudiando en el piso y ella en su mesa, ambos estaban bastante concentrados hasta que Skyla simplemente cerró el libro para luego dar un largo suspiro.

 _-Mi cerebro ya no puede más, dejare el resto para más tarde, dijo Skyla levantándose de la silla donde estaba, mientras que Aivor la veía._

 _-Supongo que esta bien, hemos estudiado durante una hora y algo, pero ¿que quieres hacer ahora?, pregunto Aivor cerrando tambien su libro y viera a su amiga salir de la habitación tambien._

 _-Vamos a hace lo que siempre hacemos Aivor… a ver a mi madre entrenar, dijo Skyla empezando a caminar hacia el patio de entrenamiento junto con su amigo._

Aivor simplemente la siguio, ya que desde hace algún tiempo le habían gustado espiar a la madre de Skyla cuando entrenaba, y mucho más a Skyla quien por alguna razón ponía bastante atencion a las clases que recibía su madre, aunque Aivor nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle la razón de eso, aunque eso si ambos al ver los entrenamientos ellos trataban de realizar los mismos hechizos, pero como era de esperar muchas veces le salían más explosiones que hechizos.

Los dos potros se encaminaron hasta estar cerca del lugar de entrenamiento de Cadance, que para sorpresa de ambos potros no se encontraba entrenando en el lugar habitual, ya que no habia nadie más en el lugar, lo cual le extraña a Skyla ya que le habia preguntado en la mañana a su mama si entrenaría, y ella le respondió con "SI".

 _-¿En donde estará mi mama?, se pregunto Skyla mirando desde el lugar donde podían ver el lugar de entrenamiento, el cual era un lugar secreto donde ni los guardias sabían de el._

 _-Tal vez solo cambio de idea y decidio entrenar mañana, o por otra parte tuvo que realizar algo más urgente, dijo Aivor dando algunas ideas del porque cadance no estaba ahí._

 _-Supongo que tienes razón... bueno que tal si mejor vamos a buscar a los demás chicos y jugamos a algo, dijo Skyla mientras salían de si escondite y se iban de ahí._

Mientras tanto un poco más alejados del imperio de cristal un lugar donde todavía habia nieve, y en el que nadie podía escuchar las explosiones que se realizaban ahí. Allí se encontraba Cadance con un grupo de 10 guardias quienes simplemente veian como cadance lanzaba hechizos a la nieve, aunque no era a la nieve exactamente ya que desde el suelo surgió un gusano de color blanquecino con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y con una boca al frente, este gusano lanzo de su boca un puñado de nieva hacia cadance quien se cubrió con un escudo, al igual que los guardias unicornios que habían. Luego de protegerse cadance lanzo un hechizo hacia el sitio donde habia salió el gusano, haciendo que el piso de nieve se convirtiera en un piso de lava, lo que hizo que el gusano saliera disparado hacia a donde habia nieve, pero cadance lanzo un rayo directo hacia la cabeza del gusano, haciendo que el cuerpo del mismo cayera inmóvil en el piso.

 _-Bien hecho princesa cadance, ha hecho un gran trabajo, su entrenamiento esta rindiendo frutos, dijo uno de los guardias._

 _-Gracias, si ustedes no hubiesen sido tan amables de enseñarme tal vez nunca hubiese alcanzado este nivel, dijo Cadance agradecida con los guardias._

 _-No nos dé las gracias princesa, con solo verla satisfecha nos complace, pero creo que será mejor que volvamos, dijo otro de los guardias._

 _-Tienes razón, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, puede que los demás guardias se preocupen, vamonos, dijo Cadance preparando un hechizo de teletransportación junto con sus guardias unicornio, los cuales eran tres._

Al juntar sus cuernos un brillo los ilumino hasta que los presentes desaparecieran en un destello luminoso, para luego reaparecer dentro de la sala del trono del castillo, donde los esperaban dos guardias quienes al verla rápidamente se inclinaron. (Espero que no lo hayan olvido pero todos los ponis del imperio son de cristal)

 _-Mi princesa, que bien que llego la princesa celestia acaba de llegar junto con la princesa luna al imperio, dicen que tienen que informarle de algo, dijo el guardia quien seguia inclinado._

 _-Gracias por informármelo soldado, ahora levántense y sigan con sus labores, dijo Cadance, haciendo que ambos guardias se parasen y salieran de la sala del trono._

 _-Bien, nosotros tambien nos vamos princesa, que tenga una buena charla con las otras princesas, dijo uno de los guardias que la habían acompañado._

 _-Gracias, dijo Cadance para salir tambien de la sala del trono y se dirigiera a sus aposentos donde seguro se encontrarían sus tías._

Antes de que cadance entrara en sus aposentos vio a los dos guardias que vigilaban su habitación y estos le confirmaron que ambas princesas estaban dentro, pero antes de entrar les dijo a los guardias que por ningún motivo dejase entrar a nadie dentro de la habitación y que eso incluía a su hija Skyla, a lo cual los guardias respondieron con un rotundo "!Si princesa!", para luego dejarla pasar hacia dentro de la habitación. Dentro de la habitación de Cadance se encontraban celestia y luna tomando una taza de té en la mesa que habia en la habitación, mientras comían unos panecillos, pero cuando vieron a cadance que habia entrado dejaron de comer y le hicieron un movimiento de su pesuña para que se acercara, lo cual cadance hizo al instante.

 _-Hola tías, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?, ya que no vienen en persona a menos que no sea de algo importante, dijo Cadance sentándose en la silla y tomando una taza de té, aunque cuando la iba a agarrar luna se lo impidió._

 _-Créeme, no querrás beber algo ahora mismo, dijo Luna soltándole la pesuña a cadance y dejándola un poco extrañada por actitud._

 _-Cadance vinimos a traerte una noticia de shining armor, dijo celestia de forma seria._

 _-En serio, y que supieron, lo encontraron al fin, ¿Dónde esta?, preguntaba cadance rápidamente, pero fue callada por la pesuña de celestia._

 _-Antes debes saber que la familia de twilight esta en mi castillo al igual que las otras portadora, y que a ellos les di primero esta noticia, decia celestia con seriedad._

 _-Y de eso han pasado algunas horas, pero espero que seas fuerte cadance, esto que te diremos no te gustara._

Cadance ya estaba más que alarma y asustada en su mente, incluso su corazón ya estaba sintiendo eso que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien querido, pero trataba de aguantar al pensar que simplemente se traba de alguna otra cosa y que en verdad shining estaba bien, por lo que siguio escuchando a pesar de que su corazón ya estaba a punto de romperse.

 _-Cadance, querida… shining, decia celestia pausadamente, mientras miraba de reojo a cadance.-Shining… esta muerto, dijo celestia, lo que hizo que cadance mirase a celestia._

 _-No es verdad… es mentira… tiene que serlo… verdad, dijo cadance tratando de que lo que dijo celestia era mentira, mientras miraba a luna._

 _-Lo siento cadance, pero shining…, decia luna, pero fue interrumpida cuando cadance salió de la habitación corriendo, pero se le podían unas cuantas lágrimas que empezaban a salir._

Los guardias al ver a su princesa salir corriendo de dicha forma y incluso la hayan visto llorar, hizo que ambos guardias intentaran seguirla, pero rápidamente fueron detenidos por la princesa celestia quien moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, les hizo entender que era mejor que estuviese sola en ese momento.

Mientras tanto Cadance, luego de que se hubiese teletransportado fuera de los dominios de su reino y caminase un poco más, esta nuevamente se encontraba caminando por las planicies donde habia nieve, aunque por lo que parecia estaba andaba en un sitio realmente peligroso, ya que habia varios agujeros por todas partes y de los cuales emergieron varios gusanos de las nieves, los cuales al ver a cadance rugieron en fervor de caza, aunque a cadance simplemente se le podían ver unos ojos llorosos donde algunas de esas lágrimas estaban congeladas, y una mirada que denotaba algo realmente malo: **ODIO PURO.**

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

Light se encontraba tirado en el piso de la sala de entrenamiento de Menfire, la cual al parecer estaba bastante destruida, ya sea por estar quemada, congelada o por otra cosa, dado que todo parecia un desastre, aunque por suerte los distintos tipos de arma al parecer se encontraban en perfectas condiciones a diferencia del resto de la sala. Light estaba ahí tirado respirando un poco forzadamente dado que habia gastado como un 95% de su magia en la práctica, y ya saben que si se le acaba la magia pues su cuerpo se sentirá mal al punto de no quererse mover.

 _-(Algo bueno de todo esto es que practicaste todos los hechizos de este libro, lo malo es que solo fueron de este libro, asi que el otro libro ni lo practicaste), dijo Necra con una voz bastante cansada, aunque la pregunta sería como estaba cansada._

 _-Si… bueno… no tengo tan magia... como para resistir a eso… y creo que casi estoy… a punto de… desmayarme, decia Light entre jadeos por la larga jornada de práctica._

 _-(Y crees que tienes energia como para levantarte y caminar hasta la biblioteca secreta de Menfire), dijo Necra dando un suspiro de cansancio._

 _-No lo sé, tal vez, pero aun asi, tu sabes como hacer lo mismo que hizo Doroti para abrir la puerta, porque yo no me acuerdo de cómo lo hizo, dijo Light levantándose a duras penas del suelo y caminaba hacia los dos libros._

Light intento tomarlos con su magia, pero debido a la poca magia que tenía en el momento poco pudo hacer, asi que simplemente los tomo con la boca y mientras que el otro se lo ponía en su espalda. Light salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la biblioteca, pero cuando salió de la sala dos ponis tambien salieron de otra sala que estaba al lado.

 _-Nos tomara como unos dos dias poder reparar todo lo que daño, dijo Doroti viendo el lugar destrozado._

 _-Oye ve el lado positivo, al menos las armas de entrenamiento siguen bien, dijo Menfire apuntando hacia las armas que seguian en pie._

 _-Ese no es el punto, dijo Doroti enojada, pero luego se calmo.-Como sea, este sitio no es para practicar magia, este sitio es para practicar con armas, y esta es la razón de esto. Además light se llevo dos libros en vez de uno como le habia dicho, dijo Doroti tocando uno de los pisos quemados, el cual se derrumbo casi al instante de tocarlo._

 _-Tienes razón, será mejor que haga un sitio donde los unicornios puedan practicar su magia destructiva sin destruir alguna cosa de utilidad, y con respecto a los libros déjalo pasar esta vez, dijo Menfire pensando en la nueva habitación que haría además de las reparaciones._

Mientras tanto con light, este ya estaba en la biblioteca justo al frente de la entrada a la biblioteca secreta de Menfire, y este estaba abriendo la puerta de la misma manera en que la habia abierto Doroti, aunque obviamente no habia candados de metal porque estos estaban en el piso, pero estaban los candados mágicos. Ya cuando estuvo abierta se dirigio hasta el fondo donde puso el libro que habia practicado a un lado, mientras que el que no habia tenido la oportunidad de practicar junto con los otros.

 _-Bien, vamos a probar a meditar en esta cámara, dijo Light tronándose el cuello y abriendo la puerta._

 _-(Solo espero que no te quedes dormido por el cansancio), dijo Necra dando un resoplido._

 _-No te preocupes, todavía no tengo la necesidad de querer dormirme, pero en el caso que se me entren ganas saldré como pueda, dijo Light mirando adentro de dicha, sala la cual tenia una mesita en el techo como si estuviera pegada, aunque tan pronto como metió una de sus patas esta se fue directo al techo junto con todo su cuerpo._

 _-(Eso debió dolor), dijo Necra viendo como light se levantaba a pesar de que habia caído de espaldas._

 _-Dolió si, pero he sufrido cosas peores, podre aguantar, ahora vamos a meditar, dijo light sentándose arriba de la mesa en pose de meditación._

Light cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras pensaba en su pasado y en todo lo que habia acontecido desde el momento en que habia llegado a ponyville, aunque mientras pensaba en esas cosas sintio como un mosquito le picaba en su pata derecha, haciendo que instintivamente usara su otro casco para aplastar a dicho mosquito, lo cual resulto pero casi de inmediato otro se poso encima de su hombro, haciendo que otra vez usara su casco para aplastar dicho mosquito, y nuevamente sintio como se poso uno en su espalda… Light siguio y siguio por unos pocos minutos aplastando mosquitos hasta que al final abrio los ojos en furia, mientras movía los brazos hacia todos los lados para alejar a los mosquitos, pero cuando miro bien no habia ni un solo mosquito cerca suyo, es más no se veía ninguno.

 _-Pero que rayos, si sentí como si me picaran muchos mosquitos, dijo light sin poder creer que no haya ninguno._

 _-(Debe ser esto de lo que hablaba Doroti cuando dijo que la sala te distraería con lo que sea, aunque la verdad pensé que distraería de otra forma), dijo Necra de forma pensativa y decepcionada de la sala._

 _-Quieres decir que todo esto es por la sala, pues bien entonces simplemente tendré que ignorar a los simples mosquitos y ya esta, dijo Light sentándose nuevamente en la mesa, pero tan pronto se sentó se sintio mareado._

 _-(Yo que tu mejor me tomo un descansando, tal parece que la sangre ya esta empezando a bajar), dijo Necra sintiendo como la sangre de light empezaba a ir a su cabeza por el tiempo de estar pegaso al techo._

 _-Tienes razón, mejor salgo de aquí antes de que el mareo pase a peor, además esto era para probar esta cosa nada más, dijo Light caminando hasta la puerta, para luego abrir y salir por ella, y como paso antes este se cayó al piso nuevamente de espalda en el piso._

Light se arrastro por el piso hasta estar al frente de los libros que habia dejado tirado, y los uso como almohada por rato para que el tal mareo se le pase.

Un rato después de descanso, light se levanto del piso listo para proseguir con eso de la meditación del alma. Al entrar esta vez, este se puso de cabeza para caer parado en el techo para que no saliera lastimo otra vez, asi que se sentó arriba de la mesa como de costumbre. Obviamente pasados unos segundos sintio como los mosquitos lo picaban una y otra vez, pero esta vez light sabía que no le estaban picando los mosquitos ya que de seguro era cosa de la sala, asi que simplemente la ignoro. Aunque ignorar un montón de picadas de mosquito por todo tu cuerpo no es nada fácil y light lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, ya que le costaba bastante estar concentrado sintiendo la necesidad de rascarse o golpear algún mosquito en las partes de cuerpo, prácticamente era insoportable el no ver ni un musculo porque eso arruinaría su concentración. Al cabo de unos minutos más, light sintio que la sangre estaba bajando, pero los mosquitos dejaron de picarlo después de unos minutos haciendo que se sintiese aliviado. Aunque poco le duro cuando sintio como algo filoso pasó por su espalda cortándolo, esto obviamente hizo que light abriera los ojos y se echase hace adelante para ver a quien le habia cortado, pero cuando miro no habia nadie y en su espalda no habia ni una herida, ni siquiera una cortada.

Light salió de la habitación con rapidez, mientras se caía al piso estrepitosamente.

 _-(Que paso ahora), pregunto Necra un poco preocupada. (Ya que aunque Necra le ayude y este en su mente, esta no puede sentir lo que light siente en ningún momento, aunque claro light se lo puede decir)_

 _-Sentia como si alguien me cortaba la espalda y se sintio… tan real, dijo Light mientras se sobaba la espalda._

 _-(Creo que eso de meditar será más dificil de lo que pensé, además de que sin el hechizo no duraremos más que esto), decia Necra pensando._

 _-Bueno, tendremos que encontrar aquel libro donde esta eso de controlar la sangre del cuerpo, pero antes descansare ahora, ya debe estar de noche, dice light para caer rendido al piso con un cierto rojo en toda la cabeza a causa de estar de cabeza durante un buen rato._

 _-(Eso será lo mejor), dijo Necra para tambien ponerse a descansar._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien mis lectores, aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, recuerden dejar su review y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo, nos vemos.


	18. Capitulo 18: Que comience la Guerra

Muy bien chicos aquí les traigo un capítulo más, espero que les sea de su agrado y que disfruten.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 18:** Que comience la Guerra

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros-Después de un lapso de 15 días)**

Light se encontraba en una parte alejada de la ciudad, mientras practicaba su magia de fuego junto con el aprendizaje que obtuvo de la magia negra de los libros de la biblioteca de Menfire. La razón del porque light practicaba en ese lugar era por la simple razón de que Dorori lo obligo a practicar sus hechizos ahí para que de esa forma no destruyera las cosas o hiriera a alguien que estuviese cerca de dicho lugar, dado que light en esos momentos practicaba algo realmente peligroso y es que había podido fundir la magia que quería hacer desde hace quince días, la cual era la magia de fuego negro como la que hizo Splinter cuando lo enfrento. El en ese momento se encontraba levitando varias esferas de fuego de color negro hacia una estructura de piedra que había hecho, esta al recibir los disparo exploto con fuerza mandando varios escombros hacia los lados, mientras que un fuego negro los rodeaba.

 _-El ataque Multifuegos, con la magia de fuego negro va muy bien, aunque podría ser peligroso si hay algún aliado cerca, dijo Light un poco feliz al ver que por fin sus estudios dieron unos buenos frutos._

 _-(Eso es verdad, pero que se puede esperar cuando combinas un ataque tan potente como ese con el poder del fuego negro), dijo Necra bastante satisfecha al ver como el hechizo acabo bien._

 _-Supongo que esa fue la última prueba de que el ataque de fuego negro va a la perfección, ahora sí puedo decir que lo domine por completo, no como lo que paso hace 5 días atrás, dijo Light recordando con dolor aquel día._

 _ **Flashback (corto)**_

Light se encontraba junto Doroti y Menfire, quienes estaban observando cómo light practicaba los hechizos de magia negra que había aprendido de los últimos libros, este creaba unas garras oscuras en sus pesuñas quienes sostenían piedras y las lanzaba mientras estaba parado en dos patas.

 _-Bien creo que esto me puede servir bastante, dijo light deshaciendo el hechizo para que desapareciese las garras.-Ahora creo que practicare la combinación una vez más, dijo light poniendo su pesuña derecha al frente._

 _-Oye light ten cuidado, nos vayas a volar algún edificio o algo por el estilo, dijo Doroti un poco preocupada dado que los ataques combinados que había visto antes de light fueron bastante destructivos._

 _-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, dijo Light cargando una esfera de fuego en la punta de su pesuña, mientras que un rastro de energía oscura se deslizaba desde su otra pesuña hasta la pesuña donde estaba la esfera._

Aquel rastro de energía oscura se introdujo dentro de la bola de fuego completamente, para que poco a poco el fuego rojo se convirtiera en un fuego de color negro con detalles violetas. Light estaba contento al ver que la combinación funcionaba perfectamente, pero justo en ese momento la esfera empezó a crecer hasta estar al mismo tamaño que su cabeza.

 _-Light, eso es normal, pregunto Doroti un poco asustada._

 _-(Creo que la energía oscura introdujiste en la esfera fue más de lo que debería, yo que tu mejor la lanzo antes de que explote), dijo Necra sabiamente._

Light se altero y lanzo la esfera hacia una parte donde no había ningún ser vivo pensante, aunque él en su interior le dijo que tal vez no fue buena idea haber lanzado la esfera hacia dicho sitio. El lugar donde lanzo la esfera parecía ser un prado de flores de diferentes colores que adornaba el lugar, y hubiese sido más de no ser porque una esfera mezclada de magia negra y fuego fue derecho hacia dicho prado, haciendo que quemase gran parte de este hasta hacer que solo quedase cenizas.

 _-Ups… eeeemmmmm, lo siento, dijo Light un poco avergonzado, pero de pronto sintió como alguien le topaba su hombro con unas intensiones de querer arrancárselo, pero no lo hacía._

 _-Light, dijo la voz de Doroti que parecía querer matar a light.-Ese jardín lo hizo yo, dijo Doroti para hacer que light sudara frio._

 _-Oye Doroti por favor no lo mates, que lo necesitamos vivo, dijo Menfire desde atrás de un árbol._

 _-Tranquilo no lo voy a matar, pero sí que lo voy a golpear un poco, para luego obligarlo a practicar su magia en una parte alejada de la ciudad, dijo Doroti preparando su casco._

 _-(Bueno light esto te pasa por fallar, así que espero que tu factor de curación te sane rápido), dijo Necra con un poco de pena al saber que light iba a ser golpeado._

 _-(¡Eso no me ayuda!), grito light en su mente, mientras que sentía el primer puñetazo de Doroti, el cual fue realmente fuerte._

 _ **Fin del Flashback (corto)**_

Light al momento de recordar la paliza que le dio Doroti sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Aunque luego de unos segundos dio un gran resoplido de cansancio, mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección hacia la ciudad que al parecer parecía estar más activa que de costumbre, dado que normalmente no había tantos ponis, grifos, aracnopinchs y minotauros andando de aquí para allá llevando cajas, raciones de comida, todo tipo de de armas, entre otras cosas. Esto obviamente le llamo mucho la curiosidad a light, sobre lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad, por lo que fue a la casa de Menfire, donde justo en la entrada estaban Dashila y Eren, el cual este último ya estaba rehabilitado al 100% de sus heridas.

 _-¡Light!, dijo Dashila volando hacia Light quien la saludo con su pesuña._

 _-Hola Dashila, ¿Qué pasa?, paso algo mientras estaba entrenando, pregunto light._

 _-No hay tiempo para eso, ven con nosotros te estábamos buscando desde hace rato, dijo Dashila llevándose a light en sus brazos._

Light fue prácticamente raptado por Dashila quien lo llevo hasta una ventana que estaba abierta en la parte de arriba de la mansión de Menfire, Dashila entro por dicha ventana con rapidez y dejo a light con suavidad en el suelo, mientras que Eren también había entrado por la ventana y se posicionaba en una esquina donde estaba una telaraña. Light al mirar el sitio se dio cuenta de que era como una de esas salas que se usaban para conferencias dado que había una mesa realmente grande y ovalada donde había varias sillas, en las cuales se encontraban sus amigos sentados y Menfire junto con otros tipos de las diferentes razas de la ciudad.

 _-Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando, dijo Light viendo la cara seria que tenían todos los de la sala, por lo que Menfire simplemente se levanto de su silla para hablar._

 _-Light te trajimos aquí al igual que tus amigos por el único motivo de comentarles lo siguiente, dijo Menfire con firmeza y seriedad en su voz.-La guerra contra celestia a comenzado, dijo Menfire._

Todos los presentes estaban con caras sorprendidas exceptuando algunos pocos como light, dado que estaba esperando aquel momento para dar comienzo a su venganza contra celestia, aunque esta tardaría un poco antes de poder hacerla. Los otros presentes tenían varias dudas con respecto a hacer estar estallar la guerra en ese momento, y eso era que aunque ahora mismo hubiesen los suficientes ponis, grifos, aracnopinchs y minotauros en la ciudad, aun faltaban las suficientes armas para todos además de entrenamiento militar extra, dado que muchos de los que habían llegado recientemente a la ciudad apenas tenían conocimientos de lucha y enviarlos a una guerra ya era hasta ridículo.

 _-Sé que muchos se estarán preocupando por los recursos y las enseñanzas debido que no están a la altura de la guerra, pero descuiden la guerra comenzara en diez días, y en ese tiempo los entrenamientos serán duros para fortalecer a los soldados, mientras que en otros escondites también se estarán preparando por lo que compartirán sus recursos con nosotros, pero faltan algunos días para lleguen los suministros, dijo una aracnopich anciana, Gigal._

 _-El consejo de las razas ya hemos hablado sobre esto varias veces, y nos planteamos que si en este mes lográramos un aumento de varias cosas, la guerra empezaría, dijo Menfire con decisión._

 _-Y los trajimos aquí porque muchos de ustedes estarán bajo la supervisión de cada uno de nosotros, para entrenarlos para el día que comenzara todo, dijo Blue, el cual era un pegaso de pelaje gris con plateado y ojos amarillo oscuro._

 _-Esperen un momento, nos entrenaran ustedes, dijo Alexis mirando a los que al parecer eran los líderes de las razas en la ciudad._

 _-Sí, ¿tienen alguna objeción?, pregunto Menfire._

 _-No la verdad no, es solo que es un poco extraño, porque nosotros si apenas llegamos hace como no sé, un mes a lo mucho, dijo Alexis un poco preocupada._

 _-Cada uno de nosotros vimos algo ejemplar en ustedes chicos, por lo que los tomaremos como unos alumnos más a los cuales enseñar, pero claro cada uno lo hará a su manera, dijo el minotauro llamado Tarok con una siniestras sonrisa que no le decía nada bueno a Marco._

 _-Bien, ahora que han entendido el motivo del porque están aquí, ahora mismo les diré a quien escogió cada quien para entrenar, dijo Menfire levantando una lista.-Marco será entrenado por Tarok, Alexis será entrenada por Moltren, Dashila será entrenada por Blue, Eren será entrenado por Gigal, Phantom tendrá un entrenamiento intensivo con Shad, Ángel será entrenado por Sefer, y por ultimo light entrenara con Sefor y yo, dijo Menfire para terminar la lista._

 _-Será un honor con uno de los mejores ninjas de la ciudad, dijo Phantom haciendo una reverencia, aunque Shad no hizo ningún gesto solo lo miro._

 _-(Espero que no muera en el entrenamiento de este tipo), dijo Marco sudando un poco, mientras era observado por el minotauro._

 _-Una pregunta, ¿Por qué ustedes dos me van a entrenar?, pregunto light al ver que tendría dos instructores por así decirlo._

 _-Por la simple razón de que eres un alicornio, por lo que para perfeccionar tu vuelo yo te ayudare, dijo Sefor tocándose el pecho._

 _-Mientras que yo te ayudare a perfeccionar tu magia, aunque también es porque ya estas más o menos entrenado en lucha, por lo que nuestros entrenamientos serán de vez en cuando debido a que tenemos muchas tareas pendientes, dijo Menfire para terminar._

 _-Y mientras ellos realizan sus labores, tú podrás seguir entrenando eso de la Meditación, dijo Doroti trayendo unos refrigerios para todos._

 _-Supongo que esta guerra comenzara eliminando a los Nocturnos Sangrientos, me equivoco, dijo Ángel que como siempre llevaba sus audífonos y su tijera-espada en la espalda._

 _-Pues sí, es mejor eliminar a los que podrían poner en peligro nuestra victoria, dado que cada uno cuenta con una ejercito que ha controlado a su forma, y si todos viniesen en el momento de derrocar a celestia estaríamos en aprietos, dijo Gigal tomando un emparedado de hongos que le había pasado Doroti._

 _-Pues tengo algo que pedir, y es que cuando vayamos a la tierra de los dragones donde esta Splinter, quisiera buscar algo, dijo Ángel con una decisión._

 _-Se puede preguntar qué vas a buscar, pregunto Menfire tomando un emparedado de margaritas._

 _-Tal vez no sea nada para ustedes, pero esta arma que tengo no está completa, y eso es debido a que Splinter tomo la otra parte como trofeo cuando ataco mi hogar, respondió Ángel con una cara indiferente, aunque se veía un poco triste._

 _-Y la necesitas para, pregunto Marco tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con pan._

 _-Esta arma es muy especial, ya que quien la usa se beneficia de sus poderes, además de que si las dos mitades están juntas el poder es mayor en quien la posea, o mejor dicho a su dueño, porque solo mi familia puede beneficiarse de su poder, explico Ángel con detalle.-Otra razón es que es el ultimo legado que me dejo mi padre, dijo Ángel con un poco de melancolía en su voz._

 _-De acuerdo, podrás ir a buscarla, pero solo cuando te digamos que puedes, ha quedado claro, dijo Menfire._

 _-Entendido, respondió Ángel con rapidez._

 _-Bien, ahora dejemos la guerra para luego, primero comamos y pensemos en lo que haremos para un futuro, dijo Gigal levantando un vaso con jugo._

 **(Ponyville)**

Han pasado varios días desde que las chicas habían vuelto de canterlot, luego de que las princesas las llamaran para estar en una reunión con algunos representantes de las otras ciudades de equestria dado que estos requerían su presencia para ciertos asuntos, aunque en dicha reunión la más distanciada de la conversación por primera vez no fue Fluttershy, sino que fue twilight, que durante toda la conversación la pasaba mirando a la nada causando varios disgustos a los representantes, incluso la misma pidió irse de la conversación mucho antes de que terminara la reunión, lo que causo más disgusto a los representantes y dejando muy extrañadas a sus amigas, las cuales no podían dejar sus puestos para ir a ver qué pasaba dado que la conversación era importante y no podían retirarse. De esa forma cuando por fin la conversación termino las chicas fueron corriendo a ver que le pasaba a twilight, aunque cuando fueron a su habitación no pudieron encontrar y solo unos minutos después supieron, gracias a unos guardias, que twilight se encontraba con sus padres. Las chicas prefirieron mejor dejarla con sus padres y ya para mañana preguntarle lo que pasaba.

Al día siguiente, todas las chicas comieron en el comedor junto con las princesas exceptuando a twilight, dado que esta decidió ir con sus padres a comer en algún restaurante, lo que causo que las chicas se estuvieran preocupando de verdad ya que twilight por lo mínimo les avisaría personalmente que saldría con sus padres, en vez de eso fue un guardia quien vino y les comento que saldría con sus padres. Las chicas le preguntaron entonces a la soberana del sol sobre lo que estaba pasando con twilight, pero esta dijo que eso se los debía decir twilight no ella, ya que era algo complicado y difícil de decir para twilight, las chicas simplemente bajaron la cabeza y comenzaron a comer el desayuno que les servían los chefs de celestia. El día paso volando y para cuando twilight junto con sus padres habían vuelto al palacio ya era de noche, pero las chicas al ver que twilight venía decidieron que era el mejor momento para hablar por lo que rápidamente fueron a interceptarla, lo cual lograron pero para su desgracia dijo que en ese momento no quería hablar y que al día les contaría lo que estaba pasando, y con eso dicho se fue a dormir con sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente, celestia trajo un carruaje para llevar a las chicas de vuelta a ponyville al igual que los padres de twilight, ya que estos prefirieron estar con su hija un tiempo más, así que les pidieron que enviaran unos mensajes de ausencia en los lugares donde trabajaban y que estos iban a tomarse unas vacaciones momentáneas debido a problemas personales. Con eso todos se subieron al carruaje y se fueron a ponyville.

Durante la estancia de los padres de twilight en su casa, estos la ayudaban a organizar libros, ayudaban en la limpieza, compraban comida, etc. Con tal de que pudieran distraerse un rato de lo que les dolía por dentro, mientras que twilight simplemente seguía sin decirles a sus amigas sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo que las preocupaba aun más dado que esta no era así, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas con twilight para que les dijera sus problemas, ya que como amigas tenían que apoyarla en todo lo que pasase.

Ese mismo día en el pequeño pueblo de ponyville las cinco chicas se organizaron y trataron de llevar a twilight a la boutique carrusel de rarity, aunque esta siempre que ellas trataban de insistirle que fuera para hablar sobre lo que le aquejaba a twilight, pero esta siempre evadía las preguntas y las insistencias que ellas hacían y al final tuvieron que acorralar en su casa, donde sus padres la abrazaban mientras que estos veían a sus amigas.

 _-¿Que está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué persiguen a mi niña?, pregunto el padre de twilight molesto._

 _-Lo siento papa de twilight, pero es que ya no podemos soportarlo más, dijo fluttershy, lo cual sorprendió a más de uno.-No… no gusta ver a twilight así… al menos dinos… porque, que es lo que ha pasado que te ha puesto así, dijo fluttershy tirándose al suelo con unas cuantas lágrimas._

 _-Como amigas twilight, al menos deberías… deberías decírnoslo, dijo rarity con unas cuantas lágrimas también._

 _-Ellas tienen razón dulzura, nosotras somos tus amigas y las amigas se apoyan mutuamente, y eso es verdad, dijo Applejack con un tono dulce, pero con lágrimas._

 _-Ella tiene razón twilight, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos contigo, ya sea en felicidad y en risas, como en momentos tristes y dolorosos, dijo pinkie pie soltando lágrimas, mientras que su pelo estaba lacio._

 _-Chicas, dijo twilight, mientras que poco a poco se soltaba del agarre de sus padres hasta que sucedió y fue corriendo hacia sus amigas para darles un fuerte abrazo, al mismo tiempo que daba gritos fuertes._

Los padres de twilight simplemente dejaron que ella descargara sus penas en sus amigas, mientras que Spike al cual le habían contado desde que llegaron, se acerco a los padres de twilight y los abrazo haciendo que tal escena conmoviera a más de uno, y así siguieron hasta que todos se calmaran y pudieran contar juntos lo que había pasado con shining. Después de que twilight se calmara al igual que sus padres, los tres juntos se sentaron en los sillones de la casa de twilight al igual que sus amigas, y de esa forma les empezaron a contar todo lo que les había dicho celestia sobre la muerte de shining y como este había sido capturado hace ya tiempo por light.

 _-Lo…lo…mato, dijo fluttershy entre cortadamente, para luego desmayarse en el acto._

 _-Tu amiga está bien, pregunto el padre de twilight._

 _-Ella está bien, pero como pudo light el haber matado shining, no que se suponía que shining estaba en el imperio de cristal con cadance, pregunto Applejack con un poco de enojo hacia aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo._

 _-Celestia nos dijo que en el momento en el que él había escapado de su cárcel, shining había venido a resolver unos asuntos con ella, por lo que con la ayuda de los que lo sacaron lograron raptarlo sin que ella o sus guardias se diesen cuenta, dijo la madre de twilight con un gran pesar._

 _-Por eso es que te habías comportado de esa forma desde que vinimos desde canterlot, dijo rarity muy triste, dado que shining era un gran hermano para twilight, además de ser un padre y príncipe en el imperio de cristal._

 _-Debe ser bastante doloroso perder a un gran hermano como shining, yo me sentiría horrible si algo le pasase a alguno de mis hermanos, dijo pinkie tiendo una cara triste y su cabello lacio._

 _-Tranquila twilight, dijo Applejack tocando la cabeza de twilight que estaba cabizbaja.-Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido… pero lo más malo es no saber cómo fue que los perdiste, dijo Applejack con un fuerte dolor en su corazón, ya que se sintió que no solo hablaba de shining._

 _-Applejack, acaso tu, iba a preguntar a twilight, pero sus padres le hicieron una señal con sus pesuñas para que no dijera nada a lo que ella obedeció._

 _-Recuerda twilight que cuando nos necesites estaremos aquí para ti, así que no dudes en pedirnos ayuda cuando lo necesites, dijo rarity extendiendo su pesuña._

 _-Ellas tienen razón twilight, en momentos como este es cuando las verdaderas amistades aparecen, dijo la madre tocando el hombro de su hija._

 _-Sé que mi hijo estaría orgulloso en la chica que esta convertido, y si él estuviera aquí te diría que siguieras adelante, decía su padre con sinceridad, aunque le doliera no volver a ver más a su hijo._

 _-Twilight, como tu fiel ayudante solo te diré esto, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte también, nunca lo olvides, dijo Spike, el cual estaba al lado de la madre de twilight._

 _-Gracias… Gracias a todos, dijo twilight para que todo el mundo se diese un fuerte abrazo.-(Ojala Rainbow estuviese aquí), decía twilight para sus adentros._

Luego de lo que paso las chicas decidieron quedarse a dormir en la casa de twilight como una pijamada, para que así al menos pudiesen hacer que twilight se sintiese mejor al menos por un rato.

 **(Imperio de Cristal)**

 _-Princesa, está segura de esto, no cree que es algo precipitado, no puede dejar el imperio solo en manos de su hija, ella todavía no está preparada para ese cargo, dijo un guardia arrodillado._

 _-No te preocupes, he dejado buena gente a su lado, ellos sabrán cómo llevar el imperio junto con ella mientras no esté, dijo Cadance, la cual llevaba una gabardina que la cubría casi por completo._

 _-Pero princesa, no puede irse que será de su hija si, decía el guardia pero rápidamente fue silenciado por la mirada de cadance._

 _-Se bien que puede causarle un fuerte dolor a mi pequeña, pero es que simplemente no puedo vivir sin hacer justicia, se que celestia y luna quieren ayudarme a superarlo, pero…, decía cadance mirando al piso, mientras que la capucha tapaba su rostro._

 _-Princesa, decía el guardia en tono triste._

 _-No se preocupe, cuando cumpla con mi objetivo, regresare con mi pequeña, pero hasta que llegue ese día dile lo que acordamos, tanto a mí hija como a los demás soldados y súbditos, dijo cadance yéndose por la salida subterránea del castillo._

 _-No se preocupe, ayudare a su hija lo mejor que pueda princesa, y… por favor regrese a salvo, dijo el guardia poniéndose serio y colocando una pose militar._

Cadance simplemente asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió por el camino que estaba frente a ella, el cual serbia para que al menos tres ponis de ancho cupieran al andar uno al lado del otro. Cadance camino y camino por dicho túnel hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal color piedra, cadance la empujo con fuerza abriendo para ver que estaba bastante lejos de su castillo, y justo al frente de ella a varios kilómetros a lo lejos se podía ver el principio del bosque everfree, aunque apenas cadance podía distinguirlo desde tan lejos.

 _-Según tengo entendido ese poni está en el antiguo continente, así que lo primordial seria encontrar un lugar donde podrían vender un barco que resista hasta llegar a ese continente, dijo cadance mientras abría una pequeña caja con una esfera transparente en donde por un segundo se pudo ver la imagen de light._

Con eso dicho cadance empezó su camino hacia el segundo continente.

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros)**

Light se encontraba sentado en su cama en la habitación que le había dado Menfire para descansar en su casa, mientras escuchaba hablar a sus amigos quienes estaban en su cuarto, los cuales conversaban con lo referente a la guerra que se avecinaba ya que no habría momentos de descanso en dicha guerra, por lo que decidieron mejor descansar ese día lo mejor que podían, o sea con una pijamada, dado que al día siguiente empezarían los entrenamientos de cada quien. Excepto para Rainbow que como siempre se creía superior.

 _-Y yo seré entrenada por el líder blue, la verdad es que estoy bastante nerviosa por lo que pueda ser mi entrenamiento, aunque eso es insignificante con pensar en la guerra, decía Dashila dado que estaba un poco preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar en la guerra._

 _-No te preocupes, si quieres salir ilesa de esto solamente tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, seguramente todos lideres vieron que no necesitaba entrenamiento para esta guerra y por eso decidieron que podía valerme por mí misma, dijo Rainbow inflando el pecho._

 _-O porque en realidad no vieron nada en ti, dijo Phantom en voz baja, aunque Rainbow la pudo escuchar a pesar de que hablo bajo._

 _-Que fue lo que dijiste, dijo Rainbow pegado su frente con la de Phantom, quien estaba recostado en la pared._

 _-Paren ya, no quiero peleas en mi habitación, recuerden que Menfire nos dejo hacer esto por esta vez, así que no causen problemas, de acuerdo Rainbow, dijo light refiriéndose más a rainbow dash dado que ella provoca más rápido un conflicto que los demás._

 _-Oye porque solo a mí, el fue que el que me insulto, dijo rainbow apuntando a Phantom quien tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _-Como sea… oigan chicos han pensado alguna vez como será cuando derrotemos a celestia, dijo light mirando a los demás quienes estaban comiendo unas meriendas.-Porque ya saben, si la llego a matar, que harán luego de eso, como vivirán, pregunto Light un poco de interés._

 _-Pues la verdad no lo sé, tal vez ande un poco por el mundo, buscar alguna isla bonita para descansar junto a Alexis, decía Marco recostado en una bolsa de dormir._

 _-Me encantaría eso, aunque no quiero quedarme en ella a vivir, dijo Alexis estando a un lado de Marco._

 _-Yo por mi parte, obviamente regresare a mi pueblo para heredar el puesto de jefe, por cierto, ayer les envié una carta a ellos, y dicen que están bien y te mandan saludos light, dijo Eren comiendo un hongo._

 _-Eso es bueno, hace tiempo que no tenía noticias de ellos, me pregunto si estarán bien sin un líder, se pregunto light para sí mismo en la última parte._

 _-Yo viajare al igual que Marco, y no sé si rainbow quisiese venir conmigo, dijo Dashila mirando a Rainbow._

 _-Lo siento, pero para cuando esto termine volveré a ponyville, ahí es donde tengo que volver a pesar de que tal vez no me guste al principio, dado que todos allí adoran a celestia, pero espero que todos poco a poco puedan cambiar eso cuando todo esto termine, dijo rainbow con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _-Y tu Phantom, pregunto light._

 _-Yo seguiré trabajando como ninja al servicio de Menfire, no tengo otra cosa por la que vivir, dijo Phantom que seguía recostado en la pared._

 _-¿Y tu Light?, tienes algo en mente para cuando termine todo esto, pregunto Dashila mirando a light._

Light simplemente bajo la cabeza y miro al piso pensando en tan siquiera algo que podría hacer, pero por mucho que pensara no encontraba algo por lo que vivir, es cierto que podría volver al pueblo de los olvidados y buscara algún trabajo con el cual vivir el resto de su vida, pero dentro de sí mismo se sentía extraño al tomar esa vida, tal vez por la simple razón de que tanto sus padres, como su novia y conocidos para él habían muerto en las pesuñas de celestia, ahora mismo lo único parecido que tenia a una familia eran sus amigos, pero cuando todo esto acabase todos se separarían y nos los volvería a ver hasta sabe cuánto tiempo.

 _-Amm… light me escuchaste, pregunto nuevamente Dashila, ya que light se había quedado callado._

 _-Oh, si mi respuesta, pues creo… que me quedare con Eren en el pueblo de los abandonados, así tal vez podría ayudarlo, respondió Light con rapidez._

 _-Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema no les parece, que tal si jugamos unos juegos de mesa, miren y tomen, cada uno de estos juegos se juegan como máximo con 4, dijo Marco sacando unos juegos de mesa que había traído en una funda._

Mientras que light tomaba uno de los juegos de mesa y se ponía jugar con Phantom y Dashila, este seguía pensando en la pregunta de qué haría cuando todo esto acabase, y al mismo tiempo que pensaba en como terminaría la guerra, si acabaría con su victoria o con la de celestia.

 **(En algún lugar del reino de los dragones)**

Un unicornio andaba por las sombras de una destruida casa que se cernían en aquella noche, tanta que apenas se podía distinguir que el unicornio estaba escondido entre las sombras de dicha casa. Este unicornio parecía estar sentado como esperando algo, mientras estaba recostado en una de las paredes de dicha casa. De pronto empezó a oír unos aleteos que se dirigían hacia su posición, así que con cautela empezó a tomar su arma, la cual era una lanza muy peculiar. Justo en ese momento un dragón de color verdoso con amarillo aterrizo aun lado de la casa, junto con un cofre de gran tamaño en entre sus piernas.

 _-Parece que no tuviste problemas en conseguirlo, dijo el unicornio saliendo de las sombras para poderse verse mejor, el cual era un unicornio de pelaje blanco._

 _-¡Fue difícil!, sabes cuántas cosas tuve que hacer para poder conseguir esta comida e información Dan, y te respondo, ¡No fue fácil!, exclamo el dragón tirándose al piso._

 _-Deja de ser un llorón, ahora ver cuanta comida trajiste y que cosas descubriste, dijo Dan top mirando dentro del cofre._

Dan actualmente seguía dentro de los terrenos de los dragones, y aunque este seguía buscando alguna pista sobre el paradero del humo-poni, este no pudo divisar ninguna pista de este dado que no había nada con referencia al humo-poni desde hace bastante tiempo, era como si se lo había tragado la tierra (No va por mal camino), así al Dan quedarse sin pista se quedo de incognito en las tierras de los dragones, y se hizo una media amistad con un dragón llamado Vlador, aunque Dan lo trataba más de buscador de cosas porque el dragón se iba por días para traerle comida, mientras que el buscaba información en casas cercanas al imperio, ya sea de dragones o ponis aunque estos últimos no se veían mucho.

 _-Por cierto Dan, hay una información algo interesante, pero no es sobre el humo-poni, dijo Vlador mirando a Dan tomar una manzana._

 _-Si no es del humo-poni, no me interesa, dijo Dan el cual al pasar mucho tiempo ya, había podido recordar muchísimas cosas._

 _-En serio, y si te dijera que una ¡Guerra!, está a punto de librarse, ¿qué me dirías?_

Dan dejo de comer su manzana y miro de reojo a Vlador, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Muy bien gente aquí termina el capitulo y esta vez para variar lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo habitual, espero que les haya agradado y nos veremos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	19. Capitulo 19: Reino Minotauro, parte 1

Hola nuevamente mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta saga, espero que estén listos ya que comenzamos las partes de las peleas. Ahora sin nada más que decirles les dejo el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 19:** Reino Minotauro, parte 1

 **(Ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros-3 días de la Guerra)**

Light se encontraba en la recamara de meditación, pero a diferencia de hace varios días atrás en los cuales no podía ni siquiera durar ni 10 minutos meditando, esta vez llevaba unos 45 minutos haciéndola sin siquiera moverse, aunque se podía ver en su rostro que lo estaba pasándolo realmente en ese momento.

 _-(Esto es una mierda ardiente), pensó Light sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba a unas temperaturas tan altas que diría que estaría muerto si eso fuese real._

 _-(No me imagino que tan caliente debes sentir, pero aguanta, creo que casi estas a punto de lograrlo), dijo Necra en su mente como siempre._

 _-(Ya lo sé), respondió light cerrando los ojos con fuerza-_

Mientras que light luchaba por mantenerse en estado inamovible encima de la mesa, afuera de la habitación estaban Doroti y Menfire hablando.

 _-¿Cuánto lleva ya dentro?, pregunto Doroti mirando la puerta de la habitación._

 _-Hasta ahora es su mayor tiempo, 46 minutos, dijo Menfire haciendo una raya con un lápiz.-Y aunque light saliera ahora mismo de ahí, ya estuvo lo suficiente como para que su magia aumentase algo, dijo Menfire haciendo otra línea en el piso, las cuales se pueden contar como 47 lineas._

 _-Me pregunto cuanta magia ganara si logra hacerlo, si alguien como Star swirl hizo esta cosa para aumentar más rápidamente la magia eso significa que podría ser muy poderoso, dijo Doroti tomando un sorbo de agua de un vaso que traía._

 _-Puede que si aumente mucho, pero dudo mucho que lo muestre cuando salga, ya que estará demasiado cansado al usar su magia para mantener su sangre normal en su cuerpo, dijo Menfire haciendo otra línea, mientras tomaba un libro._

 _-Eso es cierto, supongo que por eso fue que me llamaste para traer esta comida, dijo Doroti mostrando una gran cesta llena de comida._

 _-Así es, además de que me estaba aburriendo yo solo aquí, al ver a light haciendo esto, dijo Menfire mientras seguía leyendo al mismo tiempo que hacia otra línea._

 _-Ya casi lo está logrando, crees que lo logre, pregunto Doroti al ver que solo faltaba un minuto para que se acabase._

 _-No lo sé, pero lo que más me intriga seria que estaría sintiendo light en estos últimos momentos, dijo Menfire mientras contaba en su mente los segundos que faltaban para marcar la última línea._

Por otra parte light seguía ahí sentado sin hacer nada, incluso se le podía ver más tranquilo por alguna razón en esos últimos segundos que le faltaban para la meditación.

 _-(Parece que todas las distracciones se han ido, ¿Por qué?, todavía no termino la meditación… Necra que piensas tu), pregunto Light a su compañera, pero esta no respondió.-(Necra estás ahí), pregunto light sin recibir respuesta otra vez._

De pronto en ese momento sintió un escalofrió repentino recorrer su espalda, lo peor de esto es que dicho escalofrió hizo que por alguna extraña razón light cayera inconsciente, pero sin moverse de su posición estando sentado.

Light en su mente empezó caer sin parar hacia un abismo negro, él intento usar sus alas pero estas habían desaparecido al igual que su cuerno, por lo que simplemente podía esperar a ser tragado por dicho abismo, así que cerró los ojos esperando llegar a dicho abismo pero simplemente sintió como se golpeaba la cara con el piso, light abrió sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en suelo de tierra, mientras que alrededor suyo simplemente había tinieblas cubriéndolo todo cuanto veía. Light de pronto empezó a sentirse indefenso al verse rodeado de aquella oscuridad, incluso la cosa fue a pero cuando de las tinieblas empezó a salir un pony o mejor dicho una alicornio muy bien conocida por él.

 _-Celestia, dijo Light al ver al frente suyo a la princesa del sol._

 _-Hola, light, dijo celestia empezando a caminar alrededor suyo, mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.-Debo decir que eres alguien muy difícil de encontrar, dijo Celestia iluminando su cuerno._

Light en ese momento sintió peligro y decidió salir corriendo de ahí, pero la magia de celestia hizo que le fuese imposible poder escapar de ella, por lo que termino siendo arrastrado hasta ella, mientras era sostenido por el cuello con la magia de celestia.

 _-En verdad pensaste que te podrías escapar, así como así, no me subestimes niñato, dijo Celestia lanzando a light unos metros lejos de ella.-Ahora prepárate, por que cuando te mate ya no quedara nada de tu raza para siempre, dijo Celestia haciendo que alzase el vuelo al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se iluminaba en luz blanca._

Light se paro lentamente del piso, para luego ser golpeado por una embestida de celestia mandándolo varios hacia atrás, para luego sentir como un rayo de magia atravesaba una de sus patas con fiereza, casi al punto de que se partiera en dos. Light obviamente cayó al piso adolorido por el ataque, pero de inmediato rodo por el piso para esquivar otra embestida de celestia, pero no pudo evitar recibir otro disparo de magia por parte de celestia haciendo que otra pata quedara lastima e inservible. Light se encontraba tirado en el piso sudando frio, dado que sentía como la muerte se iba acercando poco a poco. Lo único que light podía hacer era esperar a que celestia terminara el trabajo en unos pocos segundos, ya que esta estaba cargando un rayo para terminar con su vida, pero justo en el momento en el que había lanzado el rayo light lo esquivo involuntariamente sorprendiéndolo incluso a él mismo.

 **Skillet-Not Gonna Die (Sub Español)**

 _-(¿Por qué los esquive?, no me había rendido ya), se pregunto light viendo el cráter luego de aquel rayo._

 _-No…no pienso rendirme aun, dijo light al ver como celestia venia hacia él dispuesta a embestirlo otra vez, pero antes de que llegara hasta light, este hizo una finta hacia atrás y le propino un fuerte golpe en el costado de celestia, mandándola hacia atrás._

Light se sorprendió así mismo dado que tenía sus patas traseras rotas, pero cuando miro otra vez vio que estaban en perfectas condiciones, incluso vio que sus alas y su cuerno habían regresado. Light simplemente miro como celestia se volvía a levantar con una expresión seria y furiosa en su rostro, mientras cargaba magia en su cuerno aunque al contrario que las otras veces esta parecía ser más poderosa que las anteriores, light no se quedo atrás y cerró los ojos por unos momentos al mismo tiempo que se paraba en dos patas y cargaba magia en cuerno. Celestia de inmediato lanzo varios rayos de magia de gran tamaño hacia light, mientras que este mismo abría los ojos de golpe y fue corriendo hacia los rayos que venían hacia él, pero justo cuando los rayos iban a impactar en light este se transformo en humo, haciendo que los rayos diese con el piso mientras que light volvía a la normalidad y seguía su camino hacia celestia, la cual volvió a lanzar rayos de magia a modo metralla hacia light, pero este cada vez que veía venir un rayo directamente hacia él se transformaba en humo para esquivarlo, y así siguió hasta que por fin pudo tenerla lo suficientemente cerca.

 _-_ _ **Explosión de fuego**_ _, dijo light lanzando desde su cuerno un rayo de magia de color rojo al piso, para que luego de este surgiera una explosión que se llevo a todo lo que estuviese a medio kilometro desde donde se produjo._

Basta decir que light salió de ahí con una teletransportación, mientras que a lo lejos se podía como celestia se escapaba volando hacia arriba para al final ser engullida por las llamas de la exposición, dejando a light muy satisfecho, pero antes de que pudiese cantar victoria sintió algo detrás de él, por lo que se dio la vuelta y vio a celestia ahí parada con una mirada de muerta, mientras que su cuerpo que era antes blanco estaba cubierta de unos colores negros, rojos y rosados.

 _-Te matare, dijo celestia en furia haciendo aparecer una espada dorada encima suya, para luego salir galopando hacia light, quien fue corriendo también hacia celestia cargando magia en su cuerno._

Light empezó a cubrir su pata delantera derecha de humo, mientras que su cuerno seguía brillando fuertemente. Y cuando celestia estaba a unos pocos centímetros de decapitar a light, este se teletransporto en el último segundo apareciendo unos metros arriba de ella, para luego lanzar un misil de humo directo a la cabeza de celestia explotándosela. Light cayó al piso suavemente gracias a sus alas, aunque cuando lo hizo sintió un fuerte mareo que lo hizo caerse al piso.

 **Fin de canción**

Doroti y Menfire estaban contando los últimos segundos que le quedaban a light para que terminara su meditación, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de decir el ultimo numero, estos escucharon como algo se caía dentro de la sala, por lo que los dos rápidamente vieron dentro de la sala a light tirado en el piso de la mesa (Light esta de cabeza) con una un poco roja. Doroti y Menfire abrieron la puerta y con cuidado sacaron a light desde dentro de la sala y lo dejaron recostado en el piso.

 _-¿Crees que lo logro?, pregunto Doroti al ver a light recuperar su color negro nuevamente._

 _-Yo creo que sí, se le ve en el rostro, dijo Menfire al ver la cara sonriente que tenia light.-Ahora lo único que debe hacer light es descansar para la guerra que se avecina, dijo Menfire poniendo una cara más seria._

 _-Por cierto, se me olvido decirte que llegaron los suministros de los otros sitios, dijo Doroti sacando la lengua._

 _-Bien, iré a revisarlos ahora, tú encárgate de cuidarlo, si, dijo Menfire para empezar a salir de la habitación._

 **(Tres días después)**

El tiempo paso volando para todos nuestros protagonistas, cada uno se centro en sus entrenamientos hasta el cansancio con tal de que en la guerra no fuesen una carga para los demás, algunos incluso probaron cosas nuevas y aprendieron a utilizar magias diferentes a las habituales y realizar técnicas increíbles. Aunque ya para los últimos días que quedaba cada uno descanso para estar al 100% cuando comenzar la primera batalla que se avecinaba, aunque obviamente hubo algunos que decidieron entrenar un poco más para estar mejor preparados.

De esa forma llego el día esperado por todos, el día en que invadirían el reino de los minotauros para lograr derrotar al primer Nocturno Sangriento conocido como Markob, el cual reinaba con una dictadura donde la mitad de los minotauros trabajaban en las minas de las montañas para obtener piedras y materiales, los cuales eran llevados al continente de equestria donde los equestres pudieron conseguirlos sin tanto esfuerzo, mientras que el resto trabajaba para ponis que no les daban el respeto que se merecían por lo que la mayoría de estos empezo a detestarlos hasta decir basta. Aunque gracias a la intervención de algunos buenos minotauros de la ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros, muchos decidieron ayudar en la invasión que pronto comenzaría.

 **(10 minutos antes de que comience la guerra)**

Una gran multitud de diferentes razas se encontraban al frente de una de las salidas de la ciudad, la cual tenia dos, una que estaba a un kilometro y medio de la entrada a la ciudad de los minotauros, y la otra que estaba varios kilómetros más alejado hacia la derecha de la primera entrada, por lo que ese grupo habia salido mucho antes que los que seguian esperando en la primera puerta. En ese momento Menfire junto con Sefer, Sefor y Tarok se pararon al frente de la entrada y miraron al gran ejercito que tenian al frente de ellos, para que de pronto Tarok empezase a hablar.

 _-Muy bien gusanos, hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo por este dia, nosotros hemos entrenado dia y noche con tal de ver a la tal celestia caer por fin, dijo Tarok con una voz imponente._

 _-Hemos visto caer a nuestros camaradas muchas veces, y puede que en esta guerra muchos más acabemos muriendo, incluido nosotros, pero siempre recuerden porque hacemos esto, dijo Sefer sonrientemente._

 _-No lo hacemos por simple gusto, no lo hacemos porque nos guste matar a los demás, sino que lo hacemos para intentar vivir en este planeta como todo ser vivo, y sin tener aquel temor en el que en algún momento celestia venga a matarnos, dijo Sefor con una mirada seria en su rostro._

 _-Debemos ser fuertes sin importar las circunstancias mis camaradas, hoy comienza nuestros futuro que deberemos tomar, esta será la primera victoria que tendremos ante ella, asi que dejen el miedo aun lado y adelante por la victoria, dijo Menfire diciendo las ultimas en voz alta, haciendo que muchos de la multitud elevaran sus cascos, garras, patas o manos al aire._

Mientras tanto light se encontraba saliendo por la segunda puerta de la ciudad de los Cascos Justicieros junto con un gran número de soldados de las diferentes razas, siendo todos liderados por Shad, Gigal, Moltren y blue. Prácticamente todos aquellos soldados llevaban unos trajes que los hacían camuflarse por los bosques y rocas que tenian cerca. De esa forma ese grupo siguio avanzando por los bosque hasta parar al estar cerca de una de las paredes de la ciudad, la cual parecia estar perfectamente hecha y estar perfectamente solida, cosa que hizo dudar a los soldados que no sabían como iban a entrar sin ser vistos por los minotauros que vigilaban en las torres que tenia la ciudad. (Muchos otros minotauros se rindieron y decidieron obedecer a Markob, para que de estas formas pudieran proteger a sus familias, por otro lado satisfacerse a si mismos o por cualquier otra razón)

 _-Tranquilícense todos, aquella pared es una entrada perfecta porque nos da acceso a una casa grande que esta al otro lado de la pared, por lo que será un punto estratégico para entrar en la ciudad mientras que el otro grupo los distrae un poco, pero por ahora tenemos que esperarles, dijo Gigal sentándose en el piso a esperar a que el otro grupo atacase._

Light por otra parte estaba detras de unos árboles estando sentado en una pose de meditación para calmarse un poco dado que se estaba preocupando por sus amigos que estaban en el otro grupo.

 _-¿Preocupado?, pregunto la voz de Ángel que se acerco a light._

 _-Pues si, no dejo de pensar en todas las cosas malas que pueden llegar a pasar en este asalto, a fin de cuentas muchos morirán en esta batalla por tomar este reino, dijo light con un sentimiento de pena y culpa, dado que iban a matar a cualquiera que no se rindiera por las buenas y de los soldados que tenian era seguro que morirían._

 _-Esto es normal en una guerra, aunque nunca he estado en una por supuesto, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que si no hacemos esto no podremos encontrar la paz, no si celestia sigue haciendo creer a todos los del continente de equestria que ella es un amable gobernante, dijo Ángel con un poco de furia en su voz._

 _-Lo sé, pero aun asi me sigo preocupando por Alexis, Marco y Eren, ellos estan con el grupo que va atacar directamente a la ciudad de los minotauros, por lo que ellos y los demás soldados estan en un gran peligro, dijo light levantándose del suelo y mirase hacia arriba, donde estaba Phantom sentado en la rama de un árbol._

 _-Pase lo que pase tenemos que dar todo de nosotros light y no morir en el proceso, de acuerdo, dijo Ángel asintiendo, para que light tambien asintiera._

De pronto vieron como desde las espesuras del bosque surgía muchas flechas y estas caian hacia la ciudad, haciendo que muchos de los que estuvieran en las torres de vigía cayeran muertos por las flechas, pero otros lograron escapar de las flechas incluidos los que estaban cerca de la pared por donde entrarían los del segundo grupo.

 _-Bueno, tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, dijo Shad cubriendo su boca con una pañuelo ninja para luego hacer un movimiento con su mano, para que otros tres ponis lo siguieran._

Shad corrió sigilosamente con los otros tres ponis y se pegaron en la gran pared, para luego sacar y lanzar unos ganchos hacia la cima de la pared, luego empezaron a subirla con gran rapidez y destreza hasta estar casi en la cima de la pared, pero antes de subir por completo los cuatro se quedaron sosteniéndose de los bordes de la pared, hasta que cada uno estuviera en la posicion correcta para matar a sus objetivos, Shad estaba en la torre más a la izquierda, mientras que los otros estaban en varias posiciones en la derecha de la muralla esperando el momento de atrapar a los soldados que estaban descuidados.

Shad sacando una cuchilla oculta hizo unos toques en la pared con ella, haciendo que cada uno sigilosamente empezase a subir hacia arriba de las torres, para que luego cada uno se fuera acercando sin hacer ruido hacia sus objetivos, los cuales estaban más ocupados mirando el bosque de donde vinieron las flechas anteriormente, que no se dieron cuenta cuando cada uno recibió un cuchillo en sus cuellos.

 _-Bien, es el momento, Gigal, dijo Moltren a la anciana Aracnopinch._

 _-Prepárense tropas, dijo Gigal dando un fuerte golpe a la pared, para que esta se partiera en varios trozos, los cuales no cayeron al piso haciendo ruido sino que se quedaron flotando hasta que Gigal los dejo caer a un lado._

 _-Recuerden sus objetivos, andando, dijo Moltren para empezar a entrar por la recién puerta hecha por Gigal, mientras que el resto lo seguia._

 _-Recuerda Light, nuestro objetivo junto Gigal es…, dijo Ángel a light, pero este fue interrumpido por Light._

 _-Acabar con Markob, ya lo sé, dijo light seriamente, mientras que se adentro de la gran casa donde les esperaban unos cuantos minotauros y ponis en la sala principal listos para la batalla que se libraría._

Por otro lado, Markob se encontraba en su sala privada tomando un pequeño receso de todo el trabajo que habia hecho con anterioridad, este estaba en aquel momento leyendo un libro mientras que tomaba un poco de té de una mesa que tenia junto a él, todo estaba tranquilo para los momentos de Markob hasta que oyo unos cuantos gritos afuera de su sala al mismo tiempo oyo como si hubiese llovido durante unos segundos.

 _-¿Pero que esta pasando?, se pregunto Markob intrigado de los gritos de afuera, ya que normalmente solo se oían en las noches._

De pronto un soldado minotauro entro en la sala casi tumbando las puertas de la sala, dejando a Markon con una cara de muy pocos amigos, mientras que el soldado minotauro que habia entrado hacia una reverencia.

 _-Mi señor, alguien desde afuera a lanzando una lluvia de flechas hacia el reino, no sabemos cuántos son, pero al parecer van a tratar de entrar en la ciudad, dijo el minotauro con rapidez._

 _-¿Cuántos murieron por el ataque de las flechas?, pregunto Markob dejando su taza de té en la mesita, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba al minotauro._

 _-Algunos de los soldados que estaban encima de las torres de vigilancia de las paredes murieron rapidamente, mientras que otros pudieron esconderse a tiempo de ellas, pero muchos ciudadanos no se libraron de ellas señor, dijo el minotauro mirando a Markob que ya estaba frente a él._

 _-Entiendo, gracias por el informe, dijo Markob, para que en unos segundos le doblara el cuello al minotauro cayendo este al piso muerto.-Me gustaba mucho esa puerta estúpido…*tomando aire* en fin mejor comencemos con esto, dijo Markob colocándose unos guanteletes en sus pesuñas delanteras y traseras, las cuales tenian un brillo muy conocido._

Mientras tanto adentro de la ciudad los ninjas de los Cascos Justicieros andaban corriendo por las sombras de la ciudad, con el único objetivo de llegar al mecanismo de la compuerta de la ciudad, ya que si esta no se abría se les haría imposible para las tropas del frente entrar en la ciudad. Afuera de la ciudad podíamos ver al ejercito comandado por Menfire y los demás del consejo atacando con rayos mágicos y flechas a los soldados que estaban en la torres de la pared, mientras que estos atacaban sin cesar usando cañones, flechas y magia, haciendo que algunos del ejercito de Menfire empezasen a morir.

 _-Espero que los Ninjas se den prisa, si seguíamos atacando de esta forma no lograremos nada, dijo Menfire creando un escudo para repeler una bala de cañón._

 _-Lo harán dentro de poco ya conoces a Shad, siempre cumple lo que promete, dijo Sefer lanzando un flecha a uno de los minotauros de las torres, pero este se defendió con su escudo._

 _-Señor, ¿Por qué los unicornios como yo no nos teletransportamos hacia las torres para acabar con los que están arriba?, pregunto uno de los unicornios del ejercito, el cual atacaba con sus rayos mágicos._

 _-Puede que si todos se teletransportaran a las torres podrían matar a todos los que hay ahí arriba, pero piensa esto, en verdad crees que todos esos soldados que nos disparan desde arriba no tendrían a alguien que los cubriera las espaldas en caso de alguien apareciese de la nada, dijo Menfire dándole algo en que pensar a joven soldado._

 _-Además chico, si todos los unicornios desaparecieran para llevar acabo tu plan, nadie podría protegernos de los cañonazos que están lanzando, u otro caso es que si solo enviáramos unos pocos a la pared, entonces ocurriría que no tendríamos suficientes unicornios para defendernos y los que hayan ido a la muralla morirían por estar en desventaja numérica y más ahora que seguramente estarán enviando más tropas desde dentro de la ciudad, dijo Sefor volando arriba del unicornio._

 _-Yo lo siento, no pensé, dijo el unicornio un poco mal al pensar algo tan estúpido._

 _-No digo que tu idea fuera mala, solo que tienes que pensar tácticamente para perder la menor cantidad de soldados que puedas, y esta opción es la que mejor hemos tomado a pesar de nuestra situación actual, dijo Menfire lanzando una rayo mágico que atravesó el pecho de un poni._

En la ciudad un grupo de ponis corría por las calles mientras se escondían con rapidez entre las casas para no ser vistos por los guardias que empezaba a salir del castillo. Este grupo era conformado por Light, Gigal, Ángel, Dashila y Rainbow Dash (las dos llevaban unas protecciones en sus alas). Estos corrían sin ser vistos por los guardias que al parecer iban a la puerta de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo otros guardias ayudaban a los residentes de las casas cercanas la puerta a huir a los lugares asegurados, todo esto visto por nuestro grupo de ataque avanzado que iba por el mismo camino dado que el lugar de refugio era el mismo castillo, el cual a donde nuestro grupo estaba yendo a enfrentar a Markob.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala del mecanismo de la puerta de la ciudad se encontraban dos minotauros con hachas en sus manos y unos 5 ponis, uno de tierra, dos pegasos y dos unicornios que defendían el mecanismo para que la puerta no se abriera. En ese mismo lugar se encontraban el grupo de ninjas guiados por Shad quien veía desde el techo su objetivo, este hizo un movimiento con su pesuña diciendo que cada uno fuera por uno de los objetivos, los cuatro se posicionaron y dieron un salto para caer justamente en las espaldas y cabezas de sus objetivos, Shad cayó en la cabeza de un Minotauro y le clavo su cuchilla en su cuello, para que de inmediato diera un salto para esquivar el hachazo que venía por parte del otro minotauro, haciendo que este le cortara la cabeza del minotauro muerto. Shad cayó suavemente en el suelo para luego sacar una katana pequeña de su capa y saliera disparado hacia el minotauro, quien se preparo para dar un hachazo descendente el cual dio de lleno al piso dado que Shad se había parado en el momento justo, para después subirse encima del arma del minotauro e hiciese un movimiento con katana cortándole el cuello. Luego de eso el minotauro cayó al piso muerto, Shad limpio su katana pequeña y la guardo en su sitio para después hacer una señal a los otros 3 para que abrieran la puerta de una vez por todas.

Afuera las cosas iban peor que antes, dado que los nuevos soldados que habían venido desde el castillo de la ciudad estaban ayudando a los otros a atacar, haciendo que el grupo dirigido por Menfire solo se preocupara por la defensa antes que perder a alguno más de sus hombres, ya que cuando llegaron los refuerzos de sus enemigos estos empezaron a perder el doble de la cantidad de soldados que tenían, haciendo que Menfire diese la orden de solo defenderse hasta que abrieran las puertas, algunos unicornios decidieron por su cuenta el teletransportarse dentro de la ciudad para ver si así podrían matar a alguno de los que estaban arriba, pero como Menfire había dicho al anterior soldado, estos fueron asesinados antes de que siquiera lograran matar a alguno de los que atacaban.

 **Skillet - "Not Gonna Die" [OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO]**

Mientras tanto Menfire seguía esperando a que la puerta se abriera, y como si fuese un milagro la puerta empezó a hacer unos sonidos, haciendo que este se empezase a abrir poco a poco haciendo que los soldados que disparaban se preocuparan de sobre manera. Menfire al ver la puerta abrirse solo tuvo una cosa que decir en aquel momento.

 _-¡TODOS AVANCEN!, dijo Menfire a todo pulmón, mientras lanzaba al cielo un rayo mágico de color rojo que exploto como fuegos artificiales._

El ejercito avanzo con su escudo mágico encima hacia la puerta de la ciudad, mientras que los soldados enemigos que eran unicornios se empezaron a teletransportar hacia otros lugares más estratégicos con los cañones, mientras que los otros soldados sacaron sus espadas, lanzas, hachas y mazos para comenzar la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que se libraría, al mismo tiempo que entre las sombras de las casas los cuatro ninjas mataban a los soldados enemigos con cautela y sin prisa. Pronto los dos bandos chocaron sus espadas empezando una batalla sangrienta entre el grupo de los Casco Justicieros contra el grupo de Markob, por supuesto este ultimo atacaban a grandes grupos lanzando cañonazos a diestra y siniestra sin importarles mucho, además del hecho de que seguían viniendo minotauros desde el castillo de Markob al igual que unos cuantos ponis.

 _-Esto va a ser bastante largo, dijo Menfire esquivando un hachazo de un minotauro para luego hacer una finta con su sable cortándole el cuello a minotauro._

Mientras tanto el grupo de Light se encontraba en las puertas del castillo, el cual obviamente habían bastante guardias protegiendo la entrada al mismo. Gigal hundió en la tierra una de sus patas haciendo que por debajo de esta se empezara a formar un túnel que iba por debajo de la tierra, Gigal se metió dentro de este mientras que Light tomaba una katana que le habían dado, para que luego Light, Dashila, Ángel y Rainbow caminaran en dirección a la puerta esto obviamente hizo que los guardias los vieran.

 _-¡Intrusos!, grito uno de los guardias que eran pegasos, en total eran tres pegasos. De inmediato un grupo de 6 minotauros salieron desde las puertas del castillo y corrieron hasta donde estaban los tres chicos, quienes se detuvieron y miraron a los minotauros que venían hacia ellos._

 _-Cuando Gigal los atrape, salgan volando a toda prisa hacia donde están esos guardias ponis, entendieron, dijo Ángel refiriéndose a Rainbow y a Dashila quienes asintieron._

Al cabo de unos segundos los minotauros ya tenían a los chicos casi al frente de ellos, por lo que levantaron sus hachas preparados para lanzar sus ataques, pero antes de que llegasen hasta ellos el suelo donde estaban se hundió provocando que los minotauros cayeran por este y se quedaran empalados en los pinchos de piedra que había dentro. Rainbow y Dashila iban a hacer un impulso rápido para llegar hasta donde estaban los guardias ponis, pero antes de que lo hicieran, desde el fondo del foso salieron dos minotauros sobrevivientes y con unos grandes saltos dieron un fuerte golpe a la tierra, haciendo que los cuatros se echasen para atrás.

 _-Vayan, nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos en un segundo, dijo Ángel tomando su tijera-espada y lanzándose hacia uno de los minotauros._

Dashila y Rainbow entendieron y cada una salió volando por direcciones opuesta, para luego dirigirse hacia los guardias ponis que estaban defendiendo las puertas del castillo, estos rápidamente se pusieron en pose de batalla para bloquear una estocada de parte de Dashila que traía un estoque y de una espada de pesuña que traía Rainbow en su pesuña delantera derecha. Los guardias pegaso iban a emprender el vuelo para maniobrar, pero al instante se dieron cuenta de que sus patas se habían quedado atascadas en la tierra imposibilitándoles el moverse y al mismo tiempo imposible defenderse, por lo que cada uno fue exterminado con suma facilidad. Por otra parte, Ángel y Light ya habían terminado con la vida de ambos minotauros y caminaban hasta la puerta del castillo, por atrás de ellos se podía ver a los dos minotauros muertos por clavarles unas espadas en sus cráneos. Gigal saco su cabeza al exterior.

 _-Chicos iré adelantándome por debajo del castillo, si veo algo raro llegare de inmediato a decirles, dijo Gigal para nuevamente hundirse en la tierra._

 _-Bueno chicos, espero que estén preparados, porque ahora nos vamos a enfrentar al jefe, dijo Rainbow empezando a abrir las puertas junto con Ángel._

 _-Y vamos a ganarle, dijo Light entrando con los demás dentro del castillo._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos espero que les haya gustado, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, recuerden dejar sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	20. Capitulo 20: Reino Minotauro, parte 2

**Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 20:** Reino Minotauro, parte 2

 **Castillo del reino Minotauro**

Tanto light como sus amigos habían entrado en el castillo del reino minotauro o mejor dicho castillo de Markob, ya que este nocturno sangriento tenía el castillo como una pocilga, dado que tenía gran parte del piso del castillo lleno de tierra y los pocos ponis al igual que minotauros que se encontraban por su camino simplemente mantenían la cabeza abajada con unas siluetas tristes en sus rostros. Está de más decir que Gigal se trago a esas personas por debajo de la tierra y las alejo del castillo con sumo cuidado, mientras que estas simplemente se dejaban llevar porque pensaban que al final terminarían muertos a manos de los que atacaban la ciudad. Pero dejando eso de lado, los chicos siguieron corriendo por los corredores del castillo buscando al Nocturno Sangriento, pero al parecer este no lo encontraban por ninguna parte a la que iban y eso simplemente les estaba frustrando.

 _-¿Dónde rayos estará ese tipo?, no se supone que debería estar peleando, pregunto Ángel con su tijera-espada en su espalda._

 _-Podría estar en cualquier parte de este castillo, nos tomara mucho tiempo encontrarlo, dijo Rainbow abriendo una puerta del castillo._

 _-Me pregunto si Gigal lo habrá encontrado ya, porque ya saben, esta andando por debajo de la tierra, se pregunto Dashila, lo que hizo que Light tuviese una idea._

 _-Oigan, que tal si probamos en ir hasta el último piso, puede que esté allí, dijo Rainbow Dash, haciendo que todos la miraran._

 _-¿Por qué crees que estaría arriba?, pregunto Dashila._

 _-Pues obvio, en las historias de Daring Doo, los malos siempre están en las torres más altas o lugares profundos para que el héroe tarde mucho en llegar hasta ellos, respondió Rainbow con cierta pose._

 _-Primero; es un libro de cuentos y esto es la vida real, y segundo; lo que acabas de decir también aplica abajo del castillo no solo arriba, dijo Ángel refutando algunas cosas a Rainbow._

 _-Yo creo que estaría abajo, ya que siendo un poni de tierra yo supondría que debería estar más cerca del suelo para tener más ventaja que estando arriba, explico light viendo las escaleras que descendían._

 _-Eso suena más coherente, dijo Ángel dándole la razón a light._

Rainbow simplemente puso una cara de fastidio mientras que comenzaban a bajar las escaleras del castillo, pronto llegaron a la primera planta por donde habían entrado, para luego dirigirse hacia otras escaleras que descendían más hacia lo profundo del castillo. Cabe destacar que Necra le comento a light que sentía un mal presentimiento con referente a ese lugar, y esas palabras hicieron que light no bajara la guardia al estar bajando por aquellas escaleras. Pronto los cuatro llegaron a la prisión del castillo donde prácticamente todas las celdas tenían minotauros, en las cuales todos y cada uno de ellos tenían con heridas de gravedad que harían que murieran en cuestión de algunas horas si no se les atendía a tiempo.

 _-¿Oye cómo te sientes?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?, pregunto Dashila acercándose hacia uno de los que estaban encerrados en las jaulas._

 _-Fue… Mar…, decía un Minotauro que tenía una grave en el pecho, que seguramente en cuestión de algunos momentos moriría._

 _-¿Quién?, Markob, dijo light tocándole el hombro al minotauro, pero este simplemente asintió, mientras bajaba la cabeza y se dejaba ir._

 _-Ya está muerto, pero aun se pueden salvar a los otros, pero necesitamos que los lleve Gigal, dijo Ángel mirando a los demás minotauros heridos._

 _-Sí pero no sabemos donde esta, dijo Dashila recordando la ultima que lo vio, luego de que fuera a revisar el castillo._

 _-Entonces será mejor que sigamos, a fin de cuentas no somos médicos para ayudarles, lo único que podemos hacer es acabar de una vez por todas con ese tal Markob, dijo light empezando a caminar por el único corredor que había, para que luego de unos segundos fuera seguido por los demás._

Los cuatro pronto llegaron a una zona bastante peculiar, ya que el lugar donde habían llegado parecía ser una zona de combates como los de un coliseo, solo que esta tenía más tierra en el suelo y solo entraban unos cuatro rayos de luz del techo, además del hecho de ver bastante sangre en las paredes del lugar donde habían grilletes pegados a estas. Cabe destacar que en el centro de dicho coliseo es tierra, mientras que los bordes de dicho lugar eran de metal.

 **Música de fondo: C21 FX - Blood Red Roses - Christopher P. Bragg/Si quieren buscar esta canción vean este video:** 2-Hours Epic Music Mix | THE POWER OF EPIC MUSIC - Full Mix Vol. 2

Los chicos pronto caminaron por los alrededores de dicho coliseo subterráneo, sin dejar de estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, porque que creían que Markob estaría allí por lo que les había dicho el encarcelado, aunque este no se viera a simple vista por aquel lugar. Los chicos miraron de arriba abajo sin encontrar algún rastro del nocturno sangriento que se suponía que debería estar allí, lo único que pudieron encontrar era tierra y más tierra por todas partes del lugar, mientras que Necra simplemente seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento desde que entro en aquella sala, y antes de que cualquiera se pudiese dar cuenta Gigal surgió desde el centro del coliseo, haciendo que los cuatro miraran a Gigal y en seguida fueron a verlo.

 _-¡No pisen la tierra!, grito fuertemente Gigal, para que justo cuando los chicos iban a pisar la tierra se detuvieran, para que de pronto se escuchara una risa._

De pronto la tierra empezó a crear un remolino de tierra en donde estaba Gigal, dejándose demostrar que este estaba siendo sostenido por lo que parecía ser un brazo hecho tierra, el cual tenía otros brazos que sostenían a Gigal por las demás patas imposibilitándole que escapara, al mismo tiempo la tierra que se encontraba en los alrededores de la arena se lanzaron hacia los chicos en forma de púas, pero estos lograron esquivarlas a todas y cada una de ellas con rapidez, de pronto desde el fondo del torbellino de tierra en el centro del coliseo soltó un montón de tierra como si fuera un geiser, haciendo que tanto Ángel como Light creasen unos escudos de tierra para defenderse a ellos y a las chicas.

 _-Veo que son bastante rápidos, pero eso no les servirá cuando están en mi territorio, dijo Markob, el cual se encontraba sentado en un trono de tierra por encima de Gigal.-Seria tan fácil matarlos, pero que les parece si jugamos un poco, dijo Gigal para que se lanzara al centro del coliseo, el cual volvió a su estado normal._

Los chicos se quedaron viendo al Nocturno Sangriento Markob, quien llevaba una cota de malla en su cuerpo y unos guanteletes de algún tipo de material extraño, este se paro en dos patas sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes, mientras que atrás de Markob, Gigal era elevado por la tierra que lo sostenía hasta llegar al techo del lugar sin dejar de agarrar las patas de este en ningún momento. Los chicos simplemente tenía un poco de nervios al ver como Gigal se encontraba arriba del todo, pero antes de que pudiesen pensar en algo más Gigal levanto su pesuña al aire haciendo que se formara un puño de tierra y este fuera directos a donde estaba Light y Dashila, quienes se movieron cada uno por su lado esquivando el ataque, para que luego Markob diese un salto y golpeara el suelo haciendo una onda expansiva de tierra, para la cual tanto Light como Ángel tuvieron que dar un fuerte salto y treparse en las paredes.

 _-En verdad que estamos en su territorio, pero como rayos en primera puede un unicornio controlar la tierra, dijo Light estando enganchado en la pared, para luego soltar un disparo de humo hacia Markob, quien se cubrió con un puñado de tierra._

 _-Lastimosamente la tierra puede detener el humo fácilmente, tendrás que usar tu fuego si quieres que algo le llegue, y con respecto a tu pregunta sobre cómo controla la tierra, debería ser fácil responderte a ti mismo ya que lo obtuvo de la misma forma que tu, dijo Dashila volando a un lado de él._

 _-(Una Lacrima de Tierra), pensó light en su mente al recordar que había lacrimas de otros tipos aparte de la del fuego.-Habrá entonces que acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo, respondió light para luego soltarse del agarre de la pared, dado que Markob había lanzado un ataque de púas de tierra hacia él._

Light pudo esquivar el ataque de las púas, pero cuando toco el piso sintió como la tierra se formaba un látigo que le agarro la pata y lo elevaba hacia arriba, light rápidamente se volvió en su forma de humo y se alejo de dicho látigo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque de esferas de fuego hacia Markob, pero igual que la otra vez creó un muro de tierra, mientras que se daba la vuelta y bloqueaba con sus guanteletes la espada-tijera de Ángel quien lo ataco por detrás, para luego ser recogido justo a tiempo por Rainbow Dash ya que Markob había hecho una mano de tierra para aprisionar a Ángel.

 _-Vamos sigan atacando, quiero ver que pueden hacer, al menos serán un poco más divertidos a diferencia de los que mate aquí antes que ustedes, dijo Markob con una sonrisa, mientras golpeaba el piso._

De la tierra salió un soldado de los Cascos Justicieros con sus patas rotas de las cuales todavía brotaba sangre.

 _-Estos soldados no me sirvieron ni para empezar, pero debo admitir que este viejo de aquí sí que me hizo divertir, dijo Markob apuntando a Gigal, para luego hacer que su arena le rompiera el cuello al pobre soldado que apenas si balbuceaba._

Light y Ángel se pusieron a correr por las zonas donde no había tierra, mientras miraban más detenidamente a su enemigo, el cual se quedaba inmóvil en lugar siguiéndolos con la mirada, al mismo tiempo Dashila y Rainbow trataban de hallar alguna forma de soltar Gigal sin acercarse demasiado a la tierra que lo sostenía.

Light fue el primero y salió volando hacia donde estaba Markob preparando un potente puñetazo de fuego, pero este nuevamente fue bloqueado por una pared de tierra, mientras que creaba una mano de tierra para bloquear el ataque de un rayo de magia cortesía de Ángel, Light aprovechando esto toco la tierra de Markob dejándole un regalo y se alejo volando, para luego seguir atacando desde una distancia segura con varias bolas de fuego. Markob simplemente bloqueaba los ataques mágicos de Ángel y los ataques de fuego de Light con su tierra sin muchos problemas, y al mismo tiempo atacaba creando agujas de la tierra para empalar a sus enemigos, por otra parte, Dashila se encargaban de tratar de hacer que la tierra que sostenía a Gigal lo soltara, pero esta no parecía inmutarse cuando cortaba una de las manos pequeñas que sostenían las patas de Gigal, ya que estas se recomponían casi de inmediato, mientras tanto Rainbow trataba de acercarse a Gigal por cualquier medio posible dado que este se protegía rápidamente con su arena o la atacaba para alejarla de él. Prácticamente Markob jugaba con ellos dado que apenas se estaba esforzando, lo que a diferencia de los otros que estaban gastando sus energías en ataques o en movimientos que no estaban dando muchos frutos que se diga.

 _-(A este ritmo pronto se cansaran), pensó Markob con una sonrisa en su cara que molestaba mucho a Rainbow._

 **Mientras afuera dicho lugar en la mitad del reino**

La batalla de los Cascos Justicieros contra el ejercito de Markob seguía su curso, muchos de los soldados del Bando de Menfire habían caído muertos pero de igual forma muchos de los del ejercito de Markob también habían caído, haciendo que la batalla se viera la sangre derramada de muchos minotauros y ponis, y muy pocos de los de las otras razas. Menfire se encontraba luchando junto con Shad en medio de la sangrienta batalla que se veía en el centro del reino, estos luchaban codo con codo uno con una espada mientras que el otro portaba un kunai y una katana.

Menfire dio un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras a un soldado que venía a atacarlo, mientras que Shad lo terminaba matando con el lanzar de un kunai hacia la cabeza del soldado, al mismo tiempo Menfire pasaba su espada cerca de la espalda de Shad solo para terminar clavándosela en el pecho de otro soldado que venía por detrás de Shad.

 _-Esto ya se puso mejor desde que derribamos esos molestos cañones, aunque aun así difícil luchar cuando estas rodeado de enemigos, dijo Menfire dando un tajo para bloquear el de otro soldado, mientras lanzaba un rayo mágico hacia otro que venía._

 _-Sí, pero aun así no podemos caer ahora, dijo Shad bloqueando el tajo de un soldado, para después lanzar un kunai hacia la cabeza del soldado que molestaba a Menfire, haciendo que este dejara de hacer fuerza y clavara su espada en la cabeza del soldado que molestaba a Shad._

 _-Sí, pero creo que ya notaste que algunos de nuestros soldados se los trago la tierra, dijo Menfire lanzando una burbuja mágica hacia un grupo de minotauros que venía hacia ellos, para que luego esta explotara._

 _-Sí ya lo note, y solamente conocemos a alguien que puede controlar la tierra , dijo Shad lanzando un kunai con un papel pegado al mismo, el cual a medio camino se encendió, para luego explotar al impactar a un grupo de Minotauros y ponis que venían hacia un grupo de sus soldados._

 _-Markob, dijo Menfire haciendo un hechizo de transportación, haciendo otra parte del campo dado que los habían acorralado.-Solo espero que los chicos puedan con él, dijo Menfire estando con Shad en otra parte del campo de batalla._

 **Nuevamente con los chicos**

Estos se encontraban todavía esquivando los ataques de Markob quien no paraba de lanzar púas o lanzas de tierra hacia los chicos. Mientras tanto estos atacaban lo más que podían con ataques lejanos, pero estos siempre eran bloqueados por la tierra de Markob, por otra parte, Dashila dejo de intentar liberar a Gigal y fue ayudar a Rainbow de acertarle un golpe a Markob, pero este esquivaba con sus ataques y trataba de agarrarlas con su tierra.

 _-Hay que alejarlo de la tierra o no aguantaremos mucho, dijo Light a Ángel._

 _-Sí, pero tendremos que distraerlo para lograrlo, dijo Ángel mirando como Markob empezaba a crear un torbellino de tierra para atacar a Rainbow._

 _-Yo lo hare, prepárate y cuando lo tengas seguro mándalo hacia arriba, dijo Light para pisar la tierra y correr hacia donde estaba Markob, quien se había percatado de esto._

 _-Así que quieres una batalla uno a uno, pues bien, ¡Ven aquí!, dijo Markob deshaciendo el tornado de tierra que iba a succionar tanto a Rainbow como a Dashila._

Light se levanto en dos patas y lanzo un fuerte golpe con su pesuña llena de humo mientras que Markob respondió a su ataque con otro golpe de su pesuña (Con Guanteletes puestos), haciendo que ambos golpes chocasen saliendo vencedor Markob quien mando a Light unos metros hacia atrás. Este se levanto rápido del suelo y se movió hacia la derecha esquivando otro puñetazo por parte de Markob quien después lanzo una patada que le dio fuertemente en la cara a light, este cayo otra vez pero rápidamente se volvió humo y se alejo un poco de Markob para luego golpear el suelo con su pesuña, haciendo que un chorro de fuego surgiera de su pesuña y fuera directo hacia Markob, quien se hundió en la tierra para evitar el ataque para luego salir luego de que el ataque hubiese pasado. Markob en el momento que salió levanto su pesuña al aire, mientras que con la otra tocaba la tierra haciendo que la tierra alrededor de sus pies lo rodeara, para luego salir impulsado por la tierra hacia Light quien intento esquivar el ataque pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus pesuñas traseras habían sido inmovilizadas por la tierra, así que cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de darle un golpe se volvió a su forma de humo. O eso intento, ya que no pudo hacerlo y recibió un golpe limpio en toda la cara mandándolo directamente contra la pared haciéndole que botase y tosiese sangre de su nariz y boca.

 _-Pensé que ya lo sabías no, todos tenemos nuestros armas especiales contra los tuyos, dijo Markob tocándose los guanteletes que traía puestos._

De un momento Ángel apareció delante de Markob, quien no lo vio venir pero de inmediato hizo que la arena lo rodeara a una velocidad alarmante para los chicos, aunque este pudo dar una doble patada realmente fuerte a Markob lanzándolo unos metros en el aire, lo que ocasiono que la tierra que iba a rodear a Ángel cállese al piso inmóvil de la misma forma que la tierra que sostenía a Gigal también cayese liberándolo de su prisión. En el aire Markob se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido, pero de inmediato y sin descanso tanto Rainbow como Dashila empezaron a darle de golpes en el aire mientras trataban de alejarlo del suelo.

 _-Mantenlo rápido, no pueden dejar que toque tierra, dijo Gigal mientras se tocaba el piso para alejar la tierra de donde estaban light y Ángel._

 _-No te preocupes, yo lo terminare, dijo Ángel saltando con su espada lista para clavársela en el pecho Markob, quien justo a tiempo lo bloqueo con sus brazaletes._

Este sonrió de alegría ya que con el impulso con el que había venido Ángel lo acerco lo suficiente al techo, que por supuesto estaba hecho de roca, pero para Markob esto era lo mismo como si fuese tierra. Este toco el techo haciendo que de este surgieran varias agujas que lo protegieron y al mismo tiempo alejado a los que lo atacaban, por supuesto Dashila y Rainbow lograron evadir a tiempo las agujas, pero Ángel recibió unas agujas en sus patas traseras y una cerca del estómago causando que este escupiera saliva, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, pero este fue recibido por una tierra suave cortesía de Gigal.

 _-Bien se acabaron los juegos, es tiempo de que los sepulte aquí mismo, dijo Markob siendo tragado por la tierra del techo, para que luego el lugar se empezase a derrumbar y a llenar de tierra._

 _-Tenemos que salir de aquí, dijo Gigal empezando a crear un túnel de salida, pero por lo que parecía ser este no se abría tan rápido como él quería._

 _-Gigal, ¿Sabes donde esta Markob ahora?, pregunto light sabiendo que no podrían salir de ahí, dado que podía ver como la tierra tapaba la entrada por la que llegaron._

 _-Sí, está arriba de nosotros dentro del castillo, respondió Gigal con cierta dificultad._

 _-Pues vamos a terminar esto de una vez, dijo Light sosteniendo a Ángel, a Rainbow, a Gigal y a Dashila para que se le transportaran gracias a su magia._

Markob se encontraba justo en la entrada del palacio con sus cuatro patas enterradas en la tierra, este parecía estar haciendo un poco de esfuerzo con respecto a enterrar al grupo de light, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejo de sentir sus pisadas o movimientos en la tierra dejándolo confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya no estaban ahí por lo que dejo de hacer esfuerzo y se fue hacia dentro del castillo.

Mientras tanto light y los demás habían aparecido en la segunda planta del castillo, todos con unas ciertas dudas en sus cabezas, pero estas se disiparon cuando light camino hacia las escaleras para mirar si alguien venia.

 _-Ven Ángel déjame curarte un poco, dijo Gigal acercando un poco de tierra para cubrirle las heridas que le habían hecho las agujas de tierra de Markob._

 _-Increíble, puedes curar las heridas con tierra, pregunto Dashila viendo como la tierra cubría las heridas de Ángel en un tono verdoso y marrón._

 _-La tierra da vida al igual que el agua, por lo que con una pequeña practica uno puede aprender a curar, dijo Gigal con una sonrisa._

 _-(Me pregunto si podríamos hacer algo así con tu fuego), menciono Necra dentro de la mente light._

 _-(No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentar por tener alguna forma de curarme en la cual no tenga que gastar mucha magia), dijo Light en la mente, mientras seguía mirando las escaleras, para luego empezar a escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia ella._

Light de pronto aviso a sus amigos y les dijo que no hicieran nada de ruido y que se preparan para un ataque sorpresa en contra de Markob, los chicos rápidamente se escondieron en varios lugares incluido Ángel al cual le habían curado las suficientes heridas como para que pudiera pelear otra vez. Rainbow y Dashila se ocultaron detrás de un candelabro que había en el techo, Gigal simplemente se oculto en una habitación donde habían varias plantas en unas masetas de las cuales acumula la tierra de ellas, Ángel y light se ocultaron con hechizo de ocultación aunque este no eliminaba el ruido que hacían, además de que simplemente los volvían transparentes por lo que si se fijaba bien los encontrarían.

Desde las escaleras se escucharon unos pasos que la subían con mucha tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que oían como si la tierra subiera con él, por lo que cada uno se preparo para realizar su jugada, pero antes de que hicieran algo el piso del centro se destruyo por completo creando un boquete por donde paso un puño de tierra llenando todo el lugar de la misma, incluso Light y Ángel tuvieron que alejarse dado estaban cerca del centro para no ser tocados por la tierra, mientras que Markob terminaba de subir las escaleras y mirara a light.

 _-Se acabaron los juegos, van a sentir mi poder, dijo Markob creando 5 golems de piedra de la tierra que venía de abajo, al mismo tiempo que creaba cuatro látigos de tierra en su espalda.-Es hora de matar, dijo Markob lanzándose hacia Light, mientras que los golems iban a por los otros._

Light rápidamente esquivo el primer puñetazo que dio Markob solo para recibir dos latigazos por parte de sus tentáculos de tierra, los cuales lo mandaron hacia una pared dejándola agrietada debido a la gran fuerza usada. Light se levanto lentamente del piso para ver como Markob ya estaba a unos metros de él, por lo que rápidamente se volvió en su forma de humo para esquivar el golpe y lanzar una ráfaga de cinco tiros de fuego hacia Markob, quien simplemente usando sus látigos desvió todas y cada una de aquellas ráfagas de fuego, para luego lanzar un tentáculo hacia light quien se hizo para atrás evitando que el tentáculo lo agarrara.

 _-No voy a ganarle si sigo esquivando, dijo Light volando unos metros hacia arriba._

 _-(No hay muchas opciones cuando tu oponente tiene una gran defensa), dijo Necra estando atenta a los tentáculos que usaba Markob._

 _-(Tal vez, pero hacer los golems y usar esos tentáculos le debe costar lo suyo, dado que debe controlar varias cosas a la vez), pensó light al ver a los golems y a Markob._

De pronto light salió volando hacia donde estaba Dashila, quien se encontraba ayudando a Rainbow de destruir a un golems.

 _-Chicas, no destruyan a los golems simplemente hagan que sobre esfuercen para que me den bastante tiempo, ¡ah! Y díganselo a los otros, dijo Light rápidamente dado que Markob había hecho que su tierra lo llevara como si fuera una ola montada en ella._

Light bajo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso por lo que quiso probar algo antes de seguir con lo que iba a hacer, este troto por la tierra hacia una habitación normal sin haber recibido algún ataque de la tierra que piso, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo que seguro le beneficiara. Markob por su parte iba muy cerca de light y le lanzaba agujas de tierra sin cesar, lo que lo hacía parecer una ametralladora, pero light simplemente se volvía en su forma de humo todas las veces que podía hasta que llego a una sala donde muy poco tierra había.

 _-Bien vamos a incendiar este lugar, dijo light en voz baja viendo como Markob venia hacia él con la tierra que montaba._

 _-Ahora de morir, dijo Markob tirándose al piso y dejando que la tierra siguiera su camino hacia light, quien estaba cargando un ataque._

 _-``_ _ **Inferno Palas´´,**_ _dijo light golpeando el piso donde estaba creando una pared de fuego que cubrió toda la sala donde estaba._

Markob al ver esto lanzando varias agujas de tierra que traspasaron el muro de fuego debido a su velocidad pero afortunadamente ninguno le dio a light, mientras tanto light hacia su movimiento tan rápido como podía ya que no había mucho tiempo.

 _-Si piensas que un muro te va a salvar, estas muy equivocado, dijo Markob deshaciéndose de los látigos de su espalda, para luego tocar el piso para hacer dos grandes puños de tierra y los lanzo hacia la pared de fuego._

Ambos puños de tierra atravesaron la pared de fuego deshaciéndola, light en ese mismo momento se hizo humo y se movió hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación. En ese momento se creó un muro de tierra impidiéndole escapar hacia otro lado, mientras que Markob caminaba hacia light tranquilamente.

 _-Como un gato persiguiendo a su presa, dijo Markob preparando tras de sí varias agujas de tierra listas para empalar a light, quien al estar muy cerca de los guanteletes de Markob impedían que se volviera humo._

 _-Tal vez, pero un ratón puede defenderse cuando está acorralado, dijo Light chocando su pesuña con el piso._

Del piso empezó a surgir una gran cantidad de llamas desde el piso de la habitación, haciendo que el calor empezase a aumentar exponencialmente hasta el punto de que la tierra del piso se empezase a fundir en lava, cosa que no le hizo mucho gracia a Markob quien usaba su tierra para cubrir el piso para que el fuego no llegase hasta el, mientras que light era cubierto por un manto de llamas pero este aun así sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo, pero no paro y siguió con su casco pegado en el piso. Los amigos de light de inmediato sintieron el cambio de temperatura que se estaba dando, también esto afecto a los golems quienes poco a poco empezaban a desmoronarse.

 _-Preparen sus ataques, dijo Ángel convirtiendo su espada-tijera en una guadaña._

 _-Entendido, dijo Rainbow tomando una espada que se encontraba por ahí y dashila una lanza y Gigal simplemente creaba una lanza de gran tamaño hecha de tierra._

Mientras tanto light seguía creando calor en el primer piso, al mismo tiempo que Markob se cubría con su gran capa de tierra aunque esta al igual que todo lo demás se estaba empezando a calentar demasiado, por lo que con un esfuerzo trato de salir de la casa por la ventana que había en dicha habitación, pero light de un impulso con su fuego fue detrás de él y le propino un fuerte golpe cubierto de llamas justo en su cara, Markob salió hacia afuera de la habitación mientras tomaba un poco de aire fresco del patio, mientras que light salía por la ventana de la habitación y se dirigía hacia Markob con unas alas cubiertas de llamas. Markob no se hizo esperar y creo 7 puños de tierra y los mando contra light, quien seguía su camino hacia Markob sin detenerse al mismo tiempo que cargaba magia en su cuerno y pesuña. Al estar el primer puño de tierra cerca de light, este fue cortado gracias a que Dashila apareció de la nada y lo corto con su espada, al siguiente puño que estaba llegando hacia light fue detenido por una pared tierra hecha por Gigal. En ese momento Markob se sentía bastante cansado con una gota de sudor en su rostro, pero siguió y mando a que los puños restantes fueran todos juntos hacia light, mientras que creaba 7 látigos de tierra en su espalda.

Light por su parte seguía volando a gran velocidad hacia los puños de tierra que venían hacia él, pero justo enfrente de él apareció Ángel quien detuvo el avance de la tierra con su guadaña, para que este casi al instante de recibir el golpe de los puños de tierra se teletransporto junto con los puños de tierra, haciendo así que light tuviese vía libre para ir hacia adelante. Markob se puso nervioso y lanzo sus tentáculos hacia adelante, pero rápidamente tuvo que ponerse a la defensiva ya que vio como cuatro lanzas eran lanzadas a una mayor velocidad hacia él, por lo que utilizo sus tentáculos de tierra para defenderse y para recibir el ataque de light, quien extendió su pesuña lista para golpear de frente Markob, pero justo a unos centímetros de que light lo golpeara este hizo una barrera de púas alrededor suyo como si fuera un puerco espín.

 _-Jaja… ah, dijo Markob pensando que había podido empalar a light, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no se empalo._

 _-``_ _ **Calcinador especial**_ _´´, grito light arriba de Markob quien recibió un puñetazo de fuego desde arriba. (Si han visto la batalla de óbito vs el cuarto hokage (de naruto shippuden), pues es casi lo mismo)_

En tan solo unos segundos se formo una esfera de gran tamaño que atrapo a Markob dentro, empezando a cocinarlo y a quemarle la piel en segundos para que luego explotara mandando a enterrarse en el piso. Light por su parte voló un poco hacia atrás mientras se apagaba y respiraba un poco agitado por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer, para que luego los demás se acercaran a él.

 _-Eso fue muy increíble, dijo Ángel mirando el tamaño del cráter._

 _-Es difícil crear tanto fuego como para hacer esto, debiste haber entrenado mucho, ¿No?, pregunto Gigal mirando el palacio el cual al parecer había empezando a incendiarse._

 _-Sí, pero tuve mis errores y mis logros al aprender a hacer esto, dijo light con una sonrisa, mientras se tiraba al piso._

 _-Oye… todavía no acabas conmigo, dijo una voz proveniente del cráter._

En ese momento cada uno se puso en guardia, pero rápidamente la tierra de sus pies los agarro a todos incluido a Gigal, quien nuevamente fue agarrado de la misma forma que antes, y light quien vio como desde la tierra surgían los guanteletes de Markob, lo que provocaba que no pudiera volverse humo, por lo que rápidamente intento teletransportarse al igual que Ángel, pero rápidamente la tierra cubrió los cuernos de ambos impidiéndoles hacer algo.

Del cráter empezó a salir un moribundo Markob lleno de quemaduras hasta el punto de que se le podían ver los huesos afuera de sus patas sangrantes, al mismo tiempo que la tierra lo cubría como una armadura que brillaba de un color verde que lo iba curando.

 _-Es tiempo de morir, los aplastare con mi_ _ **``Ataúd de tierra´´**_ _, dijo Markob haciendo que la tierra empezase a aplastar a cada uno._

Light sentía como la tierra lo empezaba a aplastar, pero justamente vio la frente de Markob dándole una pequeña risita.

 _-Jeje, parece que… hoy no es tu día, dijo Light con una sonrisa._

 _-Je, y porque si voy a matarte, pregunto Markob mirando fijamente a light._

 _-Por esto,_ _ **``Mina de fuego´´**_ _, dijo light para que justo en la frente de Markob donde había un poco de tierra curándolo apareció el sello de Mina de light, el cual al instante exploto volándole la cabeza a Markob._

Esto ocasiono que la arena cayera con normalidad, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida de Markob cayera al piso quedando por fin muerto.

 _-Eso estuvo más que cerca, dijo Dashila tocándose el cuello._

 _-Fue una casualidad y suerte de que justamente la tierra que había marcado desde el comienzo de la batalla la estuviera llevando consigo, dijo Light tirando al piso por el pequeño dolor de ser casi aplastado._

 _-No se ustedes, pero no me quiero mover mucho de aquí, dijo Ángel haciendo que su guadaña volviera a su estado de espada-tijera._

 _-Pues quedémonos aquí, a fin de cuentas escucho que la batalla ya término, dijo Gigal tirado en el piso._

 _-Sí, nos merecemos un buen descanso, dijo Rainbow para caer dormida._

 _-Espero que no haya muerto nadie de mis amigos, dijo light para caer dormido también._

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, y por si tienen dudas pueden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios, adiós.


	21. Capitulo 21: Un pequeño descanso

**Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 21:** Un pequeño descanso

 **(Campamentos cercanos al reino minotauro)**

 **(Horas luego de la invasión-Punto de vista de Light)**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para mirar que me estaba en lo que parecía ser una carpa de color verde, y de que también me encontraba recostado encima de una cama hecha de paja cubierta por una manta, lo que le daba la forma de una almohada bien grande. Cabe decir que esta almohada-cama me daba la sensación de no querer levantarse nunca de aquí, ya que casi me estaba volviendo a dar sueño.

 _-(Antes de volverte a dormir, al menos podrías revisar como están las cosas no te parece), me dijo la voz de Necra en mi mente._

 _-(Eso haría, pero es que estoy tan cómodo que me es difícil pararme de aquí), respondí con bastante flojera la verdad._

 _-(Como sea es tu decisión quedarte durmiendo, yo dije que podías averiguar si no ha habido alguna baja y de donde estamos exactamente), me dijo Necra soltando un suspiro._

 _-(Mierda, tienes razón, no me puedo quedar aquí sin saber si mis amigos están bien), dije yo para volver a abrir los ojos y empezara a levantarme._

Lentamente me fui sentando en la cama de paja, para luego mirar mi cuerpo completamente, el cual tenía algunas vendas en algunas partes de mi cuerpo dado que algunos pocos ataques de Markob me llegaron, pero tampoco eran tan mortales o problemático como a Ángel, dado que a él una aguja de tierra le atravesó su pata y aunque Gigal haya detenido su sangrado evitando que esta empeore, dudo mucho que por ahora pueda caminar bien sin tener algunas molestias.

Me pare en dos patas de la cama, para luego empezar a caminar en mis cuatro hacia afuera de la carpa, yo asome mi cabeza desde la entrada de mí carpa para ver como varios minotauros se encontraban llevando algunas cajas con algunas espadas y flechas, entre otras cosas, mirando hacia otro lado pude divisar una carpa que tenía abierta su entrada en la cual se veían a algunos unicornios curando las heridas de algunos soldados. Luego de mirar un poco los alrededores volví a meter mi cabeza en mi carpa, para luego mirar más detenidamente la carpa donde estaba ya que no lo había hecho, me puse a mirar y vi que había otra cama detrás de una cortina al frente de mi cama, yo me acerca y vi la cama en la cual obviamente no se encontraba nadie, pero al parecer alguien dormía ahí dado que había algunas pertenencias encima de una mesita pequeña al lado de la cama, en ella se encontraban un cuchillo, una espada con su vaina y un peluche de felpa el cual parecía ser un mapache.

 _-¿Me pregunto quién será el que duerme aquí?, me pregunte acercándome a mirar dicho peluche._

 _-¡Light! ya te levantaste, dijo una voz desde atrás de mí, yo me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con Alexis._

 **(Punto de vista tercera persona)**

Light rápidamente la saludo para luego acercase hacia donde estaba ella, la cual abrazo a la light con fuerza.

 _-Me alegra mucho ver que estas bien, dijo light feliz de que en la batalla no hubiese muerto._

 _-Sí, a mi también… la verdad es que me nos asustaron cuando te encontramos con los demás tirados en el piso cerca del castillo, pero nos tranquilizamos cuando vimos que simplemente se encontraban durmiendo, dijo Alexis tocándose el pecho._

 _-Por poco y no lo contamos la verdad, fue una suerte tremenda porque hubiésemos terminado mucho peor en ese momento, dijo Light rascándose la nuca al recordar el dolor de su cuello._

 _-Lo entiendo, en la batalla estuvieron a punto de matar muchas veces, pero siempre alguien me ayudaba a seguir, y afortunadamente los demás y yo pudimos sobrevivir, dijo Alexis feliz por un lado y triste por otro dado que se perdieron algunas vidas en la batalla a pesar de que no eran amigos suyos._

 _-Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás?, pregunto light ya que no los había visto en ninguno momento._

 _-Oh ellos, se encuentran comiendo ahora mismo, la verdad es que despertaron con mucha hambre, dijo Alexis soltando una risita.-Ven déjame que te guie, dijo Alexis para salir de la tienda siendo seguida por Light._

Alexis empezó a caminar por el asentamiento de Los Cascos Justicieros, donde se podía ver muchísimas tiendas que se veían más allá de árboles y arbustos, había algunas tiendas en donde atendían a los heridos por cualquier cosa, mientras que en otras había sitios que habían sido arreglados para poder practicar un poco. Aunque una tienda en especial llamo la tienda de light, esta era una tienda de medicina donde atendían heridos, pero al mirar mejor esta atendía a soldados de las diferentes razas que habían tenido heridas realmente atroces, ya que podía ver desde lejos a ponis con una patas cortadas, aracnopinchs con heridas profundas en sus cuerpos, minotauros que habían sido atravesados por una espada cerca de su estomago, etc. Prácticamente era un vista horrible para cualquiera que no hubiese algo como eso antes, pero para alguien que había sido torturado y visto su propia sangre ser derramada una y otra vez como Light, eso no le afectaba tanto, pero aun así se sentía mal por aquellos sujetos que sufrían.

 _-No es una vista agradable no es cierto, dijo Alexis mirando a light quien se había quedado quieto mirando dicha carpa._

 _-La verdad es que no, no me agrada, pero era algo que no podíamos evitar cuando se pensó en esta guerra, dijo Light mirando a Alexis._

 _-Sigamos, dijo Alexis siguiendo con caminata hacia el sitio donde estaban los demás._

Los dos siguieron caminando hacia la carpa donde servían la comida, y de casualidad de camino se encontraron con Rainbow dash, la cual hacia piruetas en el aire para sorprender un poco a los soldados que no veían algo como aquello en esos momentos. Rainbow hablo con light y Alexis por unos momentos para que al cabo de unos momentos decidiera seguirlos dado que le empezaba a entrar hambre. De esa forma los tres empezaron su caminata hacia el lugar, y cuando por fin llegaron pudieron ver a un montón de gente comiendo cada quien en una mesa apartada, mientras había una fila de ponis, minotauros y grifos con platos al frente de donde servían los diferentes platillos. Los tres tomaron sus bandejas y se formaron en la larga fila, la cual al parecer iba rápido ya que la cola se movía rápidamente hasta que por fin fue el turno de los chicos, estos pidieron cada quien un sándwich con un jugo de naranja y un poco de heno frito.

 _-Ahora a donde nos sentamos, pregunto Rainbow mirando hacia los lados._

 _-Oigan por aquí, dijo una voz que los llamaba desde la lejanía._

Los tres miraron a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una ventana, en ella se encontraba Marco junto con Eren, Ángel, Dashila y Phantom, quien comía sin decir nada y sin mirar hacia otro lado. Los tres rápidamente se acercaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se sentaron junto a ellos.

 _-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo se encuentran?, pregunto Light sentándose a un lado de Eren, quien comía sus hongos._

 _-Todos estamos bien, exceptuando por la pata de Ángel que se sigue recuperando, y por las heridas leves que tiene Phantom, dijo Dashila dándole un mordisco a su emparedado._

 _-Por cierto, como les fue acabando con Markob, ya que intente preguntárselo a Gigal cuando despertó, pero este fue rápidamente llevado hacia donde estaban los demás de alto rango, dijo Eren mirando a light._

 _-Sinceramente la batalla contra Markob fue difícil de muchas maneras, ni nuestras armas ni nuestra magia podían atravesar la tierra que usaba para defenderse, dijo Light comiendo un poco de su heno frito._

 _-Ni siquiera mi espada-tijera podía atravesar dicha tierra, y eso que he cortado muchas cosas con ella, dijo Ángel sosteniendo el mango de su espada, mientras se encontraba sentado._

 _-Además de que ese tipo estaba la mayor parte del combate a la defensiva, haciendo que nosotros fuéramos por él, aunque también en muchas ocasiones estuvo a punto de matarnos con sus agujas de tierra, dijo Dashila pensando en cómo era que peleaba Markob._

 _-En otras palabras, Markob atacaba y defendía a la misma vez, cosa que nos dificulto mucho dado que cuando uno lo atacaba de frente este atacaba, y si otro lo atacaba por detrás mientras seguía atacando al del frente este se protegía, para luego atacar, prácticamente Markob no parecía tener algún punto ciego, explico Ángel refiriéndose a la vez que intento atacarle por detrás._

 _-De esa forma se me ocurrió el alejarlo de la tierra del piso donde la controlaba, aunque ese primer plan no funciono como pensaba ya que toco el techo, así que opte por una segunda opción, dijo Light recordando cuando toco el techo de aquella sala._

 _-En ese momento, Markob nos quería enterrar vivos, pero pudimos teletransportarnos a tiempo, para que luego nosotros nos enfrentáramos a sus golems, mientras que light se enfrentaba a él, aunque yo podía sola contra eso golems, dijo Rainbow tocándose el pecho._

 _-Cambiando de tema, como está yendo la reformación de la ciudad de los minotauros, pregunto light a sus amigos._

 _-Va lento pero seguro del cambio, dijo Phantom comiendo el último bocadillo de su plato, para luego pararse._

 _-Bueno, como dijo Phantom la cosas van un poco lento, pero es seguro que las cosas en este reino cambiaran eso tenlo por seguro, incluso algunos minotauros que lucharon, se quisieron unir a nuestra causa, dijo Marco levantando la pesuña._

 _-Eso es bueno, ya que todavía nos faltan por derrocar a otros dos Nocturnos Sangrientos de los otros reinos, dijo Dashila mirando a light quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro._

 _-(Splinter), pensaba Light al recordar lo que le había hecho Splinter con Sandra hace tiempo._

 _-(Pronto tendrás tu combate contra él light, pero por ahora será mejor que sigas haciéndote fuerte), dijo Necra en su mente, ya que oyó cuando light había dicho ese nombre._

 _-No te preocupes light, pronto llegara el momento en que le veas cara a cara nuevamente, dijo Eren tocando el hombro de light para que luego este lo mirara._

 _-Bueno ya que tenemos unos cuantos días antes de que nos movilicemos de nuevo, que tal si hacemos una fiesta en la carpa de light, propuso Marco levantando una pesuña para que todos lo hicieran también, aunque light esperaba que tuviese un pequeño descanso_

 **(Ponyville-Noche)**

Twilight se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de su casa, mientras leía un libro que estaba sobre una mesita al frente de ella, pero esto fue interrumpido por el toqueteo a su puerta, lo que extraño un poco a twilight dado que era bastante tarde en la noche. Ella se levanto y rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta, para esta se encontrara con fluttershy la cual parecía estar un poco exaltada por alguna razón.

 _-¿Que sucede fluttershy?, pregunto twilight dado que era bastante tarde._

 _-Oh bueno twilight… ah…, no sé cómo decirte esto…bueno ahí va, sucede que cuando estaba acostando a mis animalitos en mi casa…yo… yo empecé a ver unas luces por mi ventana desde dentro del bosque everfree… además de que… podía escuchar unas voces, explico fluttershy con rapidez._

 _-Una voces, entonces puede que sea…, se dijo twilight para luego salir galopando en dirección al bosque everfree, mientras era seguida de cerca por fluttershy la cual empezaba a temblar un poco._

Ambas ponis llegaron rápidamente hacia la entrada del bosque everfree, pero antes de entrar twilight encendió su cuerno un poco y lanzo un hechizo sobre ambas, para luego seguir su camino hacia lo profundo del bosque everfree usando su cuerno como lámpara.

 _-Oye twilight, que hechizo nos lanzaste antes, pregunto fluttershy un tanto curiosa._

 _-Lo leí hace poco, es un hechizo que sirve para alejar a las bestias del bosque everfree, aunque me quita magia dependiendo del tiempo que lo use, respondió twilight caminando entre las distintas espesuras del bosque._

Ambas caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a su destino, la casa de zecora. Twilight fue la primera y abrió la puerta de la casa, pero igual que como antes en ella no había nadie, simplemente botellas vacías y todo lleno de polvo. Twilight parecía estar un poco molesta, ya que hace tiempo que buscaba a zecora dado que lo que había oído de ella la última vez que la vio no era algo que se debe tomar a ligera. Fluttershy se había quedado afuera de la casa esperando a que twilight saliera de esta, pero mientras esperaba nuevamente pudo ver unas luces un poco más lejos de donde estaban.

 _-Twilight, otra vez veo las luces, dijo fluttershy haciendo que twilight saliera de la casa con rapidez y mirase las mismas luces a lo lejos._

Twilight sin previo aviso salió galopando hacia donde se producían las luces, pero cuando se iba acercando fue yendo más y más lento dado que había empezado a oír gritos y como si se oyera un rio cercano, pero lo raro era que no había ríos cerca de ahí. Twilight se escondió en un arbusto cerca de donde oía los gritos que estaban muy cerca y contemplo lo que se daba en ese sitio.

A unos metros hacia adelante se encontraba un grupo de tres ponis de tierra, los cuales portaban cada uno un arma distante; uno llevaba una espada en su boca, el otro un cuchillo y el ultimo llevaba un cadena en sus patas, los tres simplemente miraban al frente de ellos con una cara que denotaba miedo y furia a la vez, pero Twilight desde su posición actual no podía ver a qué estaban teniéndole miedo los tres ponis, dado que había varios árboles y arbustos que bloqueaban su visión. De pronto desde del frente de los ponis una burbuja de agua se elevo en el aire y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el poni que sostenía la espada, ese mismo poni se echo hacia un lado esquivando la burbuja, para luego salir corriendo hacia quien lanzo dicho burbuja, no se hicieron esperar los gritos de sus compañeros diciendo que no lo hiciera, pero al parecer fue demasiado tarde ya que el mismo poni fue empujado para atrás por una corriente de agua, la cual no solo lo empujo sino que perforo algunas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que este cayera al piso chorreando sangre.

Twilight se tapo la boca al ver la sangre de un poni derramarse delante de sus ojos, pero con fuerza de voluntad resistió el impulso de dar un fuerte grito y siguió viendo lo que pasaba, lo cual no era nada bonito, ya que en el poquísimo tiempo que dejo de ver lo que pasaba, uno ya estaba siendo azotado en el piso por un tentáculo de agua está el punto de deformarle la cara al poni, mientras que el ultimo que quedaba en pie salió corriendo hacia atrás para intentar escapar, pero casi al instante otro tentáculo salió de la nada y lo tomo de una de sus patas traseras.

 _-Twilight, que pasa, ¿Por qué estás ahí tirada?, pregunto fluttershy desde atrás de twilight, haciendo que se sobresalte por el susto._

 _-Ssshh… agáchate y no grites por nada del mundo, dijo Twilight haciendo un movimiento de su casco para que se sentara junto a ella, lo cual hizo, pero al instante de ver la sangre regada en el piso dio un gritito que ni siquiera se escucho mucho y se desmayo.-Que bien que tiene una voz baja, dijo Twilight agradeciendo de que Fluttershy tuviese una voz suave._

En ese momento volvió a mirar hacia lo que sucedía, y vio como un unicornio cubierto por una capucha y llevando una espada en su lomo tenía su pata encima de la cabeza de uno de los ponis, mientras que el otro ya se encontraba tirado en el piso muerto, el unicornio al parecer le decía algo al poni que tenía bajo su pesuña pero al estar tan lejos twilight no podía oír que decían, de pronto el unicornio dejo de aplastar la cabeza del poni para luego alejarse, mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba de ahí, pero antes de eso el unicornio levanto su pesuña hacia arriba, para que casi al instante desde un charco de agua surgiera un disparo de agua el cual atravesó el pecho del poni matándolo en el acto. Luego de eso el unicornio siguió caminando, pero de inmediato se detuvo y miro hacia donde se encontraba twilight.

Twilight en ese momento sintió peligro y usando su magia se teletransporto al frente de su castillo junto con fluttershy, pero esto obviamente hizo que twilight empezara a respirar forzadamente dado que se requería demasiada magia para poder teletransportarse hacia tal distancia, por lo que al haberlo hecho se tiro al piso a descansar un pequeño rato.

Por otra parte, el unicornio se encontraba justo donde se encontraba twilight antes de teletransportarse, aunque lo que se podía ver era que el arbusto se encontraba cortado a la mitad, mientras que el unicornio se encontraba levantado en dos patas al mismo tiempo que sostenía en su pata derecha su espada. Esta al ver que las personas que la observaban en secreto habían desaparecido volvió a colocar su espada en su espalda, para luego volver a caminar en cuatro patas, después simplemente se quito su capucha revelando que dicho unicornio era una unicornio de pelaje violeta con crines de diferentes tonos de rojo, además de ojos color marrón claro.

 _-Parece que los ponis que estuvieron aquí observaron todo, se dijo la unicornio tocando el piso donde estaban twilight y fluttershy, ya que este se encontraba un poco caliente.-Bueno un problema para después, primero tengo que limpiar mi desastre, dijo la unicornio para hacer unos cuantos movimientos con su espada._

Estos movimientos ocasionaron que el agua de algunos charcos se elevara en el aire, para que luego cayese sobre los cuerpos que se encontraban por ahí tirados, incluidos los otros 10 cadáveres de ponis y grifos que no había visto twilight antes. Los cuerpos pronto fueron absorbidos por el agua junto con la sangre derramada en la tierra hacia una burbuja de agua que flotaba arriba de la unicornio. Esta esfera de agua se encontraba realmente sucia y llena de sangre, esta camino hacia cierto sitio donde había una grieta en la tierra donde no se podía ver el fondo de esta, así que simplemente lanzo la burbuja con los cuerpos hacia el fondo de dicha grieta junto con otra cantidad de agua que saco de algunas plantas, provocando que estas se marchitasen.

 _-Bien, con esto los cuerpos serán absorbidos por la tierra dentro de un día y medio, dijo la unicornio para irse del lugar, pero rápidamente una burbuja mágica apareció frente a ella._

 _-Raven, te necesito aquí de inmediato, dijo la poni que se veía en la burbuja mágica, la cual no era que celestia._

 _-Todavía no he encontrado la guarida de los rebeldes, aun así quiere que vaya, pregunto Raven recibiendo un asentir por parte de celestia.-Bien, llegare en un día, dijo Raven empezando a caminar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba canterlot._

 **(En alguna parte a lo lejos del reino minotauro y del campamento de los Cascos Justicieros)**

La luna en ese momento se encontraba tapada por varias nubes, haciendo que no se viera mucho de lo que se escondía en los árboles y arbustos, pero se podían ver dos sombras que observaban a lo lejos a los lados de algunos árboles, los cuales uno parecía ser un dragón y el otro un unicornio con una lanza en su espalda. Estos dos sujetos parecían estar viendo más detenidamente el campamento de los Cascos Justicieros como si buscaran algo, pero al parecer estar frustrados por no encontrar lo que buscaban.

 _-Mierda, no lo puedo ver aun usando este hechizo para ver más de cerca las cosas, dijo el unicornio con una voz de queja._

 _-Al menos mi información sobre la guerra era cierta, por lo que no puedes decir nada, ahora lo único que debes hacer es tratar de encontrar a tu objetivo, dijo el dragón para luego mirar al poni.-Por cierto, si lo encuentras que harás, a fin de cuentas tal parece que celestia ya te quiere ver muerto, dijo el dragón haciendo que el unicornio se tensara un poco._

 _-No importa, si le traigo la cabeza de ese humo-poni ella me perdonara por haber ido y viajado por tanto tiempo, respondió el unicornio._

 _-Como quieras, pero también cabe la mínima posibilidad de que ya no esté con los Cascos Justicieros, dijo el dragón mirando a las decenas de ponis que se podía ver realizando varias cosas al igual que las otras especies._

 _-No, él está aquí lo puedo sentir, dijo unicornio mientras seguía observando._

Las nubes en ese momento se alejaron dejando ver su luz por todas partes, causando que se pudiesen reconocer a los dos seres quienes no eran nada más y nada menos que Dan y Vlador, los cuales parecían estarse preparando para un pelea, ya que Vlador llevaba una gran espada en su espalda junto con unas cuchillas pequeñas a los lados de su cintura, mientras que Dan llevaba su fiel lanza en su espalda y también tenía una pequeña protección en su pecho al igual que sus patas.

 _-Y bien, lo has visto en algunas parte, pregunto Vlador estando ya aburrido de esperar._

 _-Tranquilízate, esto se debe tomar un tiempo para que…, dijo Dan pero de pronto dejo hablar para mirar mejor._

 _-Lo has encontrado, verdad, dijo Vlador poniendo una sonrisa._

 _-Sí, además de que ya se quienes son los más cercanos a él, por lo que será más fácil acabar con él, dijo Dan para dejar de mirar y se diese la vuelta._

 _-Y que, no vamos a atacar ahora, pregunto Vlador perdiendo el entusiasmo._

 _-Por desgracia no, hoy no podremos, la próxima vez que acampe lo haremos, pero por ahora déjalo dormir tranquilo por esta vez, respondió Dan para introducirse más en la espesura del bosque siendo seguido por Vlador soltando varios quejidos._

 **(Bosque lejano)**

Era de noche, haciendo que los sonidos del bosque se empezasen a escuchar por doquier, mientras que una poni que llevaba una capucha caminaba por el sendero que pasaba a trasvés de aquel bosque, este poni no parecía tener miedo a los ruidos que se oían a cada segundo, ya sea por el crujir de las ramas o los sonidos de los animales, esta poni seguía su camino sin mirar hacia atrás, mientras llevaba una caja amarrada a su espalda junto con dos alforjas a cada lado de ella. De pronto sintió como su estomago dio un pequeño rugido a causa del hambre que tenia, así que miro hacia algunos lados y observo un sitio donde le parecía bien comer un poco para seguir su camino.

La poni saco de su alforja unas flores extrañas y las empezó a colocar alrededor del sitio formando un círculo, la poni habiendo colocado todas las flores se sentó en el centro de todas ellas y saco una manzana de su alforja, para que de inmediato la empezara a comer con rapidez dado que no quería perder mucho tiempo. De pronto escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, por lo que rápidamente entro su pesuña dentro de su alforja derecha esperando a lo que sea que viniera hacia ella, pero se detuvo al ver que el que había llegado no era nada más que una aracnopinch, esta al ver a la poni se acerco rápidamente hacia ella.

 _-Zecora, así que aquí estabas estuve buscándote por un tiempo, dijo la aracnopinch revelando que la poni era zecora._

 _-Tú me buscabas aracnopinch, ¿Para qué? Si puedo preguntar, dijo Zecora con ciertas dudas._

 _-Me enviaron para decirte que un barco de los nuestros ya está listo para llevarte al otro continente, y que este está escondido en nuestra cueva secreta aun lado de Baltimare, dijo la aracnopinch._

 _-Pero como quieres que sepa donde se encuentra esa cueva si es secreta, pregunto zecora ya que era obvio._

 _-Tranquila, fue por eso que me enviaron, yo seré tu escolta, así que debo protegerte en tu camino hacia el barco, dijo la aracnopinch haciendo un saludo militar con una de sus patas._

 _-Gracias, dijo zecora levantándose del suelo, para luego mirar a la aracnopinch.-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, pregunto zecora para saber a quién referirse._

 _-Yo me llamo Gunter, dijo la aracnopinch para que luego empezaran a caminar hacia a Baltimare._

 _-Por cierto, sabes cómo estará yendo la guerra en el otro continente, pregunto zecora sorprendiendo un poco a la aracnopinch._

 _-Es increíble que sepas sobre ella, ya que aquí esa información no llegaría muy lejos, pero solo te puedo decir lo que se hasta ahora, lo cual se que atacaron al imperio de los minotauros, pero no he tenido noticias de cómo termino por desgracia, dijo la aracnopinch._

 _-Está bien, tal vez cuando veamos a algún otro miembro de los Cascos Justicieros podamos saber más, dijo zecora para que Gunter asintiera._

Ambas siguieron su camino por aquel sendero oscuro del bosque sin preocuparse mucho, pero al mismo estando bien alerta.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Muy bien gente aquí se termina esta capitulo, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden que un comentario me anima a seguir escribiendo los demás capítulos, nos vemos.


	22. Capitulo 22: Hacia la próxima batalla

**Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 22:** Hacia la próxima batalla

 **(Ponyville-A la mañana siguiente)**

Era una nueva mañana en ponyville y las cosas en el pequeño pueblecito iban como normalmente lo hacían, sin darse cuenta de que muy lejos de donde ellos estaban se estaba desatando una gran guerra que pronto llegaría y acabaría con las vidas tranquilas de todos los ponis de ponyville, aunque aún faltaba tiempo antes de esta llegase hasta donde ellos por lo que simplemente nos enfocaremos a donde se encuentra nuestra nueva princesa: Twilight Sparkle. Esta princesa se encontraba en su habitación del castillo, esta se encontraba sentada con unas buenas ojeras en sus ojos, mientras que en su cama se encontraba fluttershy durmiendo cómodamente, pero la forma que mostraba su rostro parecía ser más de malestar que de otra cosa.

 _-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué actualmente esta habían muchas muertes?, y peor es recordar esas escenas sangrientas, dijo Twilight sosteniendo su cabeza tratando de olvidar esas escenas de la noche anterior._

Twilight dejo de sostener su cabeza y se fijo en su amiga fluttershy, la cual seguía teniendo aquella mirada de malestar en su rostro, lo que hacía que Twilight se sintiera un poco mal por ella dado que no es fácil ver aquello y mucho menos para alguien como fluttershy quien es alguien sensible con respecto a muchas cosas. Twilight durante unos minutos siguió pensando en lo que paso anoche, pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería enviar una carta a celestia para comentarle lo ocurrido, aunque se iba dar una pequeña ducha ya que quería quitarse las ojeras que llevaba además de comer algo. De esa forma Twilight salió de su habitación dejando a fluttershy en la cama y se dirigió primero al baño, aunque en su camino se encontró con dos guardias de su castillo.

 _-Princesa, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?, pregunto el guardia con un tono preocupado._

 _-Estoy mejor gracias, pero quiero darme un baño, así que, con su permiso, dijo Twilight dejando de lado a los guardias, ya que no tenía ganas de hablar en aquel momento._

 _-Se ve que algo le afecto anoche cuando la encontramos tirada al frente del castillo junto con Fluttershy, dijo uno de los guardias._

 _-Sí, se le nota mucho, aunque no tengo mucha idea de que pudo haber pasado para que se comporte de esa forma, dijo el otro guardia levantando sus hombros._

 _-Mejor dejemos el tema hasta aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer, dijo el guardia para empezar a irse junto con su compañero._

Twilight caminaba rápidamente hacia al baño más cercano y cuando por fin lo encontró se metió en este, y la cerro con seguro para que nadie entrara. Luego simplemente entro en la ducha para que el agua empezara a caer encima de ella quitándole la suciedad al igual que algunas hojas pequeñas. Twilight en esos momentos seguía pensando sobre lo que había hecho aquel poni, ya que lo que había hecho era algo nunca había visto antes ni siquiera con Tirek o con el rey sombra, lo que vio fue algo que seguramente traumatizaría a cualquiera dejándolo en el piso, aunque para fluttershy tal vez fuese peor dado que era una poni de lo más sensible y que pocas veces ha visto sangre en su vida.

Pronto Twilight se sentó en el suelo de la bañera con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras que el agua seguía cayendo en su cabeza.

 **(Con Light)**

Light se encontraba caminando junto con algunos soldados, incluidos sus amigos, siguiendo a Menfire el cual estaba al frente junto con Sefor y Sefer. Todos los soldados caminaban hacia el siguiente sitio que conquistarían y que gracias a la ayuda prestada por los minotauros, el ejercito de los Cascos Justicieros había aumentado a tal punto de ser un gran batallón que se podía ver desde lejos, aunque esto podía ser un problema grave dado que el enemigo los podía ver llegar, ya que debían pasar por el reino de los dragones para llegar hacia su destino, el cual era el reino de los grifos que se encontraba al norte del imperio dragón, justamente en las Black Mountains (Montañas negras).

En aquel reino no era lo que se podría decir reino, pero dado que ahí gran parte son grifos y que tienen una buena arquitectura la podríamos llamar así, los grifos normalmente viven en los puntos más altos por lo que sería un batalla peligrosa para los ponis terrestres, pero hay una pregunta que muchos se estarían preguntando, ¿Por qué no atacar directamente al reino de los dragones?, a fin de cuentas están en el camino de los Cascos justicieros y seria muchísimo mejor acabar con ellos para que no haiga una emboscada cuando ataquen al reino de los grifos, no les parece.

 _-Alguien sabe cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos por el reino de los dragones, ¿Por qué estoy casi seguro que saben que venimos en esta dirección?, dijo Ángel quien caminaba junto con los demás amigos de Light._

 _-Uno de los ninjas de líder Shad encontró un camino que pasaba por debajo del reino de los dragones, aunque dicha cueva está siendo custodiada día y noche por muchos dragones del tipo nocturno, dijo Phantom con indiferencia._

 _-¿Dragones del tipo nocturno?, pregunto Light volteando la cabeza._

 _-Son unos dragones de color negro completo, estos dragones son extremadamente fuertes en lo que respecta a resistencia, por lo que tratar de herirlos con armas no sería tan efectivo a menos claro que les des en sus puntos débiles, respondió Phantom mostrando su kunai. -Además de que la magia no les afecta mucho que se diga y la magia de fuego mucho menos, por lo que tu poder no servirá de mucho que se diga, dijo Phantom mirando a Light, haciendo que este se sintiera algo mal._

 _-Yo solo tengo una pregunta, por que ignoramos al reino de los dragones en primer lugar, pregunto Marco bajando un poco la cabeza._

 _-Normalmente en una guerra, que el enemigo te rodee es un gran problema dado que mataran más fácilmente a tus tropas, pero hay una razón por la que vamos primero al reino de los grifos, dijo Phantom haciendo que Marco le pusiese más atención._

 _-Y esa es que necesitamos más ayuda para enfrentar al reino de los dragones, dijo Eren rápidamente, por lo que todos empezaron a mirarlo._

 _-Ya que los dragones son una especie realmente poderosa, además de que la mayoría puede volar haciendo más difícil la batalla para la mayoría de nosotros actualmente, explico Eren mientras levantaba una de sus patas._

 _-Por esa razón vamos primero a conquistar al reino de los grifos, dado que si lo conquistamos primero, tal vez varios grifos se unan a la contienda, haciendo que se nos sea un poco más fácil luchar contra los dragones, pero ojo que eso no nos garantizara la victoria, dijo Phantom mostrando su típica indiferencia._

 _-Pero Splinter ya debería saber de qué vamos a pasar por su reino, entonces no nos tenderían una trampa, pregunto Alexis dado que era muy posible._

 _-Por supuesto que sabe que pasaremos por su reino, pero por eso vamos por el túnel que encontraron los ninjas de Shad, aunque para no levantar sospechas algunos de los lideres están haciendo una cuartada, dijo Ángel haciendo que todos lo mirasen a él._

 _-¿Cómo que cuartada?, pregunto Light ya que no había oído de aquello._

 _-No has notado que faltan algunos líderes como Shad o Gigal, al igual que varios soldados, dijo Eren haciendo que light mirase mejor por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Gigal o Shad, pero no los vio por ninguna parte._

 _-La razón es simple, ellos junto con otros están haciendo un ataque de engaño para distraer al enemigo, dándonos tiempo para pasar por aquel túnel, pero el tiempo que tendremos es extremadamente limitado dada la actitud que tiene Splinter, dijo Phantom recordando el enfrentamiento que tuvieron con él hace ya tiempo._

 _-Ahora que me acuerdo, donde estará Ritz ahora mismo, hace tiempo que no la vemos ¿no?, dijo Rainbow haciendo que todos recordasen a la dragona que los había recogido cuando todos habían aparecido al frente de aquel túnel con los refugiados. (Capitulo 13)_

 _-Es cierto casi me olvido de ella, me pregunto dónde estará ahora, se pregunto light._

 _-Ella también fue con los demás a realizar la trampa, dado que es una dragona tal vez pueda ganarnos algo más de tiempo o al menos eso pensaron los lideres, dijo Phantom._

 _-Una cosa, ella estuvo luchando con nosotros cuando invadimos el reino de los minotauros, pregunto Light dado que no la había visto en aquel combate o en el pueblo._

 _-No, ella no estuvo en el, dado que se estaba encargando de otros asunto luego de que nos dejara a nosotros y a los que habíamos salvado en el en el cuartel de los Cascos justicieros, respondió Rainbow con una sonrisa._

 _-Bueno supongo que nos encontraremos cuando nos enfrentemos al imperio de los grifos, dijo Light queriendo volver a ver a aquella dragona._

De esa forma los chicos siguieron caminando con el resto del ejército hasta la ubicación de dicha cueva, aunque la misma se encontraba muy cerca del reino de los dragones, además de estar bien escondida y que faltaba para llegar como un día entero, pero para poder entrar en dicha cueva tenían que hacerlo en la noche dado que los dragones que vigilaban las cercanías del reino los verían al ser tan numeroso.

 **(Puerto de Dream valley-Noche)**

Un barco pequeño poco a poco se acercaba al puerto de Dream Valley, mientras que esta hacia unas luces para hacer entender a los que cuidaban del puerto que este traía suministros, por lo que rápidamente los ponis del puerto empezaron a hacer señales con luces para indicarle al barco donde debía de atracar, lo cual hizo con mucha facilidad. Luego de eso el capitán del barco junto con otros ponis salió del barco, los cuales eran unos 20, mientras que el grupo del puerto junto con algunos de los guardias de la ciudad se acercaron hacia los marineros.

 _-Bien, Clock, que trajiste esta vez, pregunto el que parecía ser el líder del puerto (el cual era un unicornio)._

 _-Esta vez traje una sidra exquisita, además de varios artículos tanto de artesanía como para objetos para el hogar, seguramente a muchos de aquí les encantara, dijo el tal Clock._

 _-Ya quiero probar esa sidra, las que mes traes son increíbles, dijo el líder del puerto pensando en el sabor de la sidra.-Bien, primero saquen todo del barco y luego revisaremos sino falta nada, dijo el líder recibiendo un "si" de todo su personal y el del barco._

Rápidamente tanto los marineros como los trabajadores del puerto empezaron a sacar las cosas del barco, poco a poco hasta que no quedo nada en el barco. Luego el líder empezó a leer de un papel la mercancía que había, mientras que uno de sus trabajadores revisaba lo que había por si faltaba algo, y así fue durante unos minutos hasta que termino de hacer dicho inventario de las cosas para empezar a hacer que sus hombres se empezasen a llevar las cosas hacia el pueblo, mientras que varios de los barriles de sidra eran llevados hacia la taberna con ayuda de algunos de los marineros, pero en el camino uno de los marineros dejo en el suelo uno de los barriles al lado de un callejón oscuro, para que de inmediato de este rugieran unas patas que tomaron dicho barril, para luego colocar otro en su lugar.

 _-Oye no te atrases, dijo unos los marineros que iban más adelantados._

 _-Lo siento, es que pise algo y me lo estaba quitando, dijo el marinero quitándose una goma de mascar, para luego tomar el barril y seguir su camino, no sin antes mirar hacia el callejón con una sonrisa._

Por otro lado, aquel barril al parecer era llevado en una carreta hacia las afueras de dicho pueblo pasando por supuesto a los guardias que dejaron pasar fácilmente a quien llevaba la carreta, luego de que la carreta y quien la llevaba se alejara lo suficiente del pueblo este se paro, para después subirse arriba de la carreta y empezara a forzar la tapa del barril de sidra, haciendo que al cabo de unos minutos la tapa saliera volando por la fuerza que había usado para abrirla, este miro adentro de aquel barril viendo que lo que estaba dentro de dicho barril era un cebra totalmente dormida, mientras sostenía entre sus cascos una especie de katana negra.

 **(Punto de vista de Zecora)**

Poco a poco empecé a recobrar mi conciencia, aunque el mareo que tenía era realmente fuerte tanto que incluso al tratar de levantarme caí de cara al piso.

 _-No te esfuerces mucho, el mareo te durara un rato, así que simplemente descansa el suelo durante un rato más, dijo un poni que se encontraba sentado al frente de una hoguera._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?, pregunte con un poco de dificultad dado que no me encontraba del todo bien que se diga._

 _-Me llamo Horns, pero mis amigos me dicen Hor, me dijo el tal Horns, el cual era un poni de tierra de pelaje marrón oscuro y crin rojo claro._

 _-Así que tu eres el que me recibiría aquí, ¿no?, dije tratando de recordar cómo fue que Gunter me metió en aquel barril para ir en dicho barco junto con algo que me haría dormir durante todo el viaje._

 _-Así es, Gunter me aviso que una pasajera llegaría dentro de unos dos días metida dentro de un barril, y para que sepas encontrarte de entre todos esos barriles no fue fácil para mi compañero, así que espero que entregues la carga lo más pronto posible, me dijo Horns levantándose del suelo y dándome una manzana, para después volver a sentar al frente del fuego._

Yo simplemente con lo poco que me movía le di un mordisco a la manzana, dado que llevaba un tiempo sin comer desde que me dormí dentro de aquel barril. Tarde un poco en terminar de comer la manzana, pero cuando por fin termine me sentí bastante bien ya que el mareo empezaba a pasar, haciéndome que pudiese por fin pararme sin muchos problemas, aunque aun así sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento sino tenia cuidado.

 _-La manzana que te di es algo especial, sirve para quitarte un poco el mareo, pero no al 100%, así que no te esfuerces tanto, me dijo Horns, mientras me sentaba a un lado de él para tomar calor del fuego._

 _-Lo sé, ya la había probado antes, le dije a Horns estando ya a un lado de él.-Como van las cosas, pregunte para saber cómo iba la guerra actualmente._

 _-La Batalla en el reino de los minotauros acabo con la victoria de los Cascos Justicieros y la muerte de Markob… ahora mismo el ejército se dirige hacia el reino de los dragones, aunque su próxima batalla no es con ellos a decir verdad, me respondió Horns con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Eso bueno, pero que quieres decir con que no será su próxima batalla, pregunte dado que me parecía raro._

 _-Eso es porque su objetivo es llegar al reino de los grifos, pero para eso tienen que pasar por el imperio de los dragones sin ser visto, por lo que tienen algún plan, aunque no eh escuchado bien para saber cuál es, me respondió Horns levantando los hombros en señal de que no sabía._

 _-Pero entonces no los acorralarían ambos reinos, pregunte otra vez dado que los iban a acorralar._

 _-Creo que ya sabían sobre eso, pero no me acuerdo bien la razón de porque hacen eso, lo siento, dijo Horns bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa._

 _-No te preocupes, pero aun así gracias por contarme un poco de la situación, dije para luego quedarme viendo el fuego hasta que el mareo se me pasase por completo._

 _-Una cosa, yo seré tu escolta hasta llegar a las montañas cercanas a Dream Valley, luego de eso alguien más te llevara más de lo que hago yo llevándote en mi carreta, me dijo Horns dándome una risita._

Yo sonreí y reí igualmente con él. La verdad es que desde que fui a ver donde estaba aquel forjador no converse con casi nadie, exceptuando claro a algunos pocos ponis del pueblo de los olvidados y a Gunter la aracnopinch, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho no hablar con los demás dado que he vivido una buena parte de vida sin hablar con muchos ponis, aunque tal vez por eso tampoco he tenido tantos amigos.

 _-Oye te paso algo, pregunto Horns viendo dado que había dejado mi vista fija en el fuego._

 _-Que, que oh nada, nada, dije rápidamente moviendo mis pesuñas._

 **(Con Dan Top y Vlador)**

Estos dos se encontraban volando en el aire en dirección hacia el reino de los dragones, Dan estaba en la espalda de Vlador mirando hacia todos lados por si alguna visita inesperada apareciese en aquel momento de vuelo.

 _-¿Cuanto falta para llegar al reino de los dragones?, pregunto Dan con un poco de cansancio._

 _-Estaremos cerca del reino dentro de unos 10 minutos, respondió Vlador en un tono molesto, dado que no querían que lo usaran de transporte._

 _-Bien, recuerda aterrizar mucha antes de llegar al reino, es seguro que los dragones de Splinter estarán vigilando la zona, dijo Dan sin dejar de mirar los alrededores._

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos los dos pudieron ver el reino de los dragones, por lo que rápidamente aterrizaron cerca de unas rocas que se encontraban por ahí, dado que habían visto unos dragones en la dirección en la que iban. Ambos estando ya el suelo siguieron su camino a pata, y de esa forma siguieron hasta llegar a un camino por donde se pasaba entre medio de dos montañas de menor tamaño, ya que no tenían una altura sumamente grande dado que se podía decir que duplicaba o triplicaba el tamaño de un dragón pequeño.

 _-Bien, aquí lo haremos, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer verdad, pregunto Dan a Vlador, el cual asintió y se fue volando, pero antes de irse se detuvo en el aire._

 _-Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo aquí, sabes tan bien como yo que no es una muy buena idea, los dragones saben que soy un traidor y por lo tanto me mataran, y quien sabe lo que te puedan hacer a ti, dijo Vlador en el aire._

 _-Se las consecuencias, pero cuando todo esto comience te puedes ir con total libertad, a fin de cuentas hago esto por mí mismo, no puedo volver pero tampoco quiero morir, así que simplemente le llevare la cabeza de Light a celestia, y tal vez de esa forma perdone mi ofensa, respondió Dan tomando unas sogas de una bolsa que traía._

Vlador simplemente agito la cabeza para luego salir volando de ahí a realizar lo que le había pedido Dan hace tiempo, mientras que este mismo empezaba a trepar una dicha montaña pequeña hasta llegar a la cima. Tomando su lanza y envolviéndola en electricidad lanzo un corte con esta partiendo un trozo de roca, el cual rápidamente detuvo ya que este se iba a caer hacia abajo, luego amarro dicho pedazo de roca con la cuerda.

 _-Espero que te prepares light, porque cuando pases por aquí me vengare de mi anterior derrota, dijo Dan empezando a amarrar el otro extremo de la cuerda en una de las rocas de la cima._

 **(Ponivylle-Castillo de Twilight)**

Las amigas de Twilight se encontraban alrededor de la cama de Twilight donde seguía durmiendo fluttershy, la cual todavía a pesar de haber pasado casi un día en cama esta no despertaba, además de que en algunas ocasiones mostraba una cara de dolor y angustia cosa que no les gustaba a las chicas. Tanto Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban bastante preocupadas por fluttershy dado que según les habían dicho los guardias, Twilight había salido en la mañana hacia el bosque con algunos guardias, y de que estaba había aparecido junto a fluttershy a altas horas de la noche y que unos guardias que se encontraba ahí las vieron y las ayudaron.

 _-¿Dónde se habrá metido Twilight?, ella es la única que podría saber que le paso a Fluttershy, pregunto preocupada Applejack._

 _-Pero no es solo eso, Twilight últimamente parece muy distante, casi como si estuviese ocultando algo, dijo Rarity pensando en las veces que Twilight esquivaba alguna pregunta al igual que Fluttershy._

 _-Tal vez simplemente… nos quiere hacer una fiesta sorpresa, dijo Pinkie soltando un montón de serpentinas de quien sabe dónde._

 _-Dudo mucho que sea algo como eso Pinkie, pero eso no quita el hecho que nos está ocultando algo y creo que Fluttershy también lo sabía, dijo Applejack mirando a Fluttershy en la cama._

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al pequeño dragón Spike, el cual llevaba una bandeja con algunos emparedados de margaritas y un poco de jugo de naranja. El pequeño dragoncito entro en la habitación y saludo a sus amigas ponis, para luego dejar la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y disponerse a retirarse dado que no quería interrumpirlas, además de que se encontraba enfrascado en un comic que estaba leyendo hace unos pocos minutos.

 _-Oye compañero, ¿podemos preguntarte algo?, pregunto Applejack atrayendo la atención del dragoncito._

 _-Claro, que quieren preguntarme, respondió Spike con normalidad en la salida de la puerta._

 _-Últimamente Twilight ha estado algo raro, por lo que nos preguntábamos si sabes acerca de ello, pregunto Applejack mientras se acercaba a Spike._

 _-La verdad es que no sé nada, ella no me ha contado que tuviese algún problema, pero al igual que ustedes se que oculta algo, aunque esta vez no parece que sea algo tan grave como la perdida de shining, pero igualmente le afecta, respondió el pequeño dragón con sinceridad dado que le preocupaba Twilight por las tantas cosas que le han pasado en poco tiempo._

 _-¿Sabes porque se fue al bosque?, pregunto Applejack, mientras que Pinkie se ponía colocar serpentinas y a hacer cupcakes de la nada._

 _-Lo único que me dijo era que tenía que encargarse de algo, además me dijo que me contaría lo que estaba pasando cuando ella volviera, y antes de irse me dijo que las llamara a ustedes para que cuidaran de Fluttershy y de paso decirles también lo que me iba a decir a mí, respondió Spike con una garra en su mentón procesando las palabras de Twilight._

 _-No piensen en eso ahora chicas y ayúdenme a decorar esta habitación, para cuando Fluttershy despierte de su sueño, dijo Pinkie con alegría, mientras seguía colocando serpentinas en la habitación._

Las chicas simplemente soltaron un suspiro al igual que Spike, el cual se fue de la habitación dejando a las tres amigas arreglando el cuarto para cuando despertar Fluttershy.

Por otra parte, en alguna parte del bosque everfree, se encontraba Twilight con unos tres guardias, los cuales se encontraban al frente de una grieta de tierra que cuando mirabas por ella no se veía más que oscuridad por lo profundo que era, pero Twilight no le asustaba en absoluto así que con sus alas empezó a bajar por dicha grieta, el único guardia pegaso que había de los tres al ver bajar la siguió para cuidarla de cualquier cosa. Ambos ponis descendían lentamente hasta que poco a poco el lugar empezó a tonarse oscuro, por lo que Twilight ilumino su cuerno para iluminar el lugar. Siguieron bajando por un pequeño rato hasta que llegaron al sitio que Twilight quería encontrar, al final de la bajada se encontraron con lo que parecía ser capuchas, armas cortantes y otras pertenencias, las cuales recordaba de aquella noche.

 _-Señorita Twilight, ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?, pregunto el guardia pegaso mientras miraba algunas de las pertenencias._

 _-Solo estamos aquí para confirmar algo y al parecer ya lo hice, vámonos, dijo Twilight para empezar a iluminar su cuerno aun más, para que casi de inmediato desaparecieran en una luz violeta._

Aunque Twilight no se dio cuenta, pero había alguien escondido aquel lugar, y el cual había escuchado todo lo que había dicho la princesa.

Luego de aquella investigación Twilight estaba segura de que aquel que mato a aquellos ponis no era alguien normal, dado que hacer desaparecer los cuerpos de la forma que lo hizo era algo realmente extraño y a la vez peligroso, así que tan pronto como se teletransporto tanto a ella como a los guardias hasta su castillo, esta salió corriendo hasta su habitación para contarle lo que había pasado a la princesa celestia en una carta, pero antes de entrar en su habitación escucho las voces de sus amigas dentro hablando sobre algunas cosas, por lo que simplemente se alejo hacia la biblioteca y tomo una pluma y un papel para después empezar a escribir. Cuando Twilight había terminado de escribir dicha carta justamente en ese momento entro Spike con suma curiosidad hacia Twilight, quien se sorprendió un poco dado que estaba muy ocupada terminando la carta.

 _-Twilight ¿hace cuanto viniste?, pregunto Spike mientras veía como Twilight sostenía una carta entre sus pesuñas._

 _-Hace unos momentos, pero antes de nada quiero que envíes esta carta a la princesa, dijo Twilight dándole la carta a Spike en forma de rollo._

Spike sin ser lento ni perezoso tomo la carta entre sus garras, para luego expulsar su característica flama verde que envolvió la carta haciéndola cenizas y que estas se fueran volando.

 _-Ahora Twilight, es momento de que me comentes lo que te está pasando ahora, dijo Spike con un pequeño tono de molestia._

 _-Lo sé Spike, dijo Twilight un poco cabizbaja.-Vamos con las chicas, dijo Twilight yendo a su habitación para contarle a las demás sobre lo que había pasado y de lo que había visto._

Por otra parte, en el castillo de Canterlot. La princesa celestia se encontraba recostada en el piso leyendo un libro cuando un pequeño grupo de cenizas apareció al frente de ella, cosa que le hacía recordar a light y a sus poderes, para que luego dicha ceniza se formara creando una carta en forma de pergamino, el cual abrió ya que sabía que era de Twilight. Ella leyó rápidamente la carta hasta que la termino de leer en pocos segundos, para luego hacerla desaparecer hacia otro sitio con su magia. Después de eso celestia se levanto de su lugar y camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta toparse con su hermana, la cual parecía tener una grata sonrisa en su cara que para cualquiera uno diría que estaba bastante feliz por cualquier cosa simple, pero la triste realidad era otra ya que cuando sonría de dicha forma era porque había conseguido un gran logro, y tal vez este no sea de los "buenos".

 _-Hola hermana, saludo luna felizmente._

 _-Por que la sonrisa, ha pasado algo que no se, pregunto celestia ante la grata sonrisa que soltaba su hermana._

 _-Sí, por fin logramos dar con algo, dijo luna a punto de decirle lo que pensaba a celestia, pero la misma la detuvo._

 _-Mejor hablemos en mi cuarto, porque también tengo que decir algunas cosas, dijo celestia para teletransportar tanto a su hermana como a ella hasta su habitación._

 _-Bien esperare a contar lo mío, así que comienza tu a contar, dijo luna sentándose en la cama._

 _-Lo primero, es que al parecer Twilight vio Raven haciendo algo anoche, y no digo de una pequeñez, Twilight la vio matando a algunos ponis, tú sabes de eso, pregunto celestia de forma acusadora a luna._

 _-La verdad es que si, mande a Raven a recaudar información, ya sabes que hay algunos sitios escondidos y creíamos que había uno cerca del everfree, respondió luna sin muchas complicaciones._

 _-Necesitaremos un chivo expiatorio para cubrir las sospechas de Twilight, pero será para otro momento, ahora lo importante es que Splinter y Seyli me han hablado de que los Cascos Justicieros conquistaron el imperio de los minotauros, dijo celestia haciendo que luna tuviese una mueca de molestia en su rostro._

 _-Ese inútil de Markob no sirvió para defender ese reino, ahora perdimos una excelente mano de obra en lo que respecta a minería, a parte de los diamond dogs que tenemos a nuestra disposición, dijo luna con mucha molestia en rostro, mientras algo del piso se agrietaba._

 _-Esa era la noticia mala noticia por lo que ahora contare la buena noticia que he oído por parte de algunos, y es que Dan Top lo han visto y al parecer según un oyente anónimo, este quiere matar al humo-poni todavía ya que quiere tener mi perdón por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, dijo celestia con un tono que parecía ser de ironía._

 _-Piensas perdonarlo, pregunto luna aunque sabía bien la respuesta._

 _-Por supuesto que no, si por alguna razón lograra matar a light y viniese a mí con su cabeza, aun así tomaría la Lacrima de rayo y después lo mataría, dijo celestia en tono molesto._

 _-Bien ahora que terminaste de contar tu parte, yo contare lo siguiente, dijo luna haciendo una pausa dramática que no ayudaba mucho.-Raven por fin puedo encontrar el escondite que andábamos buscando, dijo luna finalmente haciendo que celestia levantara una ceja._

 _-¿Encontrar lo que andabas buscando?, pregunto celestia._

 _-La aldea escondida que hay en el everfree y donde se ocultan la mayoría de los ponis y otras especies que conocen nuestros secretos, dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que celestia también diese una pequeña sonrisa._

Ambas hermanas no necesitaba decir nada más ya que sus miradas decían todo lo que se debía hacer, por lo que luna simplemente se despidió sin decir nada más luego de aquellas palabras, dejando a celestia con una sonrisa en su rostro que no se la quitaba nadie.

 **Importante:** Muy bien chicos aquí tienen el último capítulo, por lo menos por ahora ya que tomare un mes de escribir, en el cual no escribiré absolutamente nada, por lo que no verán que suba capítulos en esos días, así que nos veremos dentro de un mes comenzando desde la subida de este capitulo.


	23. Capitulo 23: Todo se va por la borda

Hola a todos nuevamente después de un largo tiempo, sé que me he tardado en escribir los capítulos de mis historias, pero es que estoy un poco atareado y muy viciado a un juego, por lo que les pido mis más sinceros perdones hacia ustedes chicos. Debido a lo anterior dicho puede que suba capítulos con poca frecuencia, así que tal vez no pueda subir los capítulos a tiempo. Con eso dicho prosigamos con el capitulo.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 23:** Todo se va por la borda

 **(Cercanías del campamento de los Cascos Justicieros-Día)**

El ejército de los Cascos Justicieros luego de haber hecho una larga caminata hacia el reino de los dragones, estos por fin pudieron ver el reino dragón a lo lejos, la cual a simple vista se podían ver a unos cuantos dragones rondando por los cielos cercanos al lugar, y aunque faltaban algunos cuantos kilómetros para poder llegar a la cueva que estaba cerca de por allá, Menfire decidió que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que anocheciera para así no ser vistos por los dragones desde tan lejos.

De esa forma el ejército empezó a montar las tiendas de campaña para descansar un buen rato hasta que llegara la noche. Por otra parte, light y sus amigos ya habían terminado de montar sus tiendas de campaña y ahora se encontraban sentados charlando sobre algunos temas.

 _-Bueno, pronto comenzara todo esto, están nerviosos, pregunto Marco mientras dejaba salir un resoplido._

 _-Seria mentira si dijera que no, pasar por un lugar como ese jamás será fácil, por lo que sí, estoy bastante nervioso aunque no lo aparento, dijo Light esbozando una sonrisa._

 _-Supongo que todos estamos nerviosos, la anterior batalla fue algo difícil, pero ahora nos toca pasar desapercibidos antes los dragones para llegar al reino grifo, se podría decir que estamos en muy mala posición, dijo Phamton estando un poco alejado del grupo, aunque no tanto._

 _-Con todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora, seguro que podremos hacer esto y más, pero en el caso de que nos descubran es mejor estar listos para batallar con los dragones, dijo Rainbow volando alrededor._

 _-Hablando de eso, según me dijiste Ángel, en la cueva por donde pasaremos están los dragones de tipo nocturno, ¿cierto?, dijo Light mirando a Ángel._

 _-Sí, lo dije, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, tienes algunas dudas?, pregunto Ángel poniendo su casco en la barbilla._

 _-Tengo una, según dijiste, ese tipo de dragones duermen durante el día y están activos en la noche, entonces como se supone que no nos descubrirán cuando entremos dentro de su cueva por la noche, si estos estarán despiertos, pregunto Light teniendo serias dudas de cómo pasar._

 _-Bueno técnicamente dije que la estarán custodiando día y noche, pero como supiste que eso tipos de dragón tienen ese tipo de metabolismo de sueño, dijo Ángel un poco sorprendido._

 _-Lo leí en un libro que le pedí a Menfire, aunque como estaba muy ocupado no pudo responder a mi pregunta, dijo Light alzando los hombros._

 _-Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, que de seguro lo abras leído en ese libro, es que los dragones de este tipo odian la luz, es por eso que solo duermen de día, para que no les haga daño el sol, aunque de igual forma no le hace un daño mortal, pero al menos se quedaran inmóviles hasta que desaparezca la luz, explico Ángel._

 _-Quieres decir que si uno de esos dragones se me acerca, Alexis simplemente tendrá que iluminar su cuerno y aquel dragón se quedara completamente inmóvil, pregunto Marco con una sonrisa._

 _-No exactamente, dije que estos dragones odian la luz pero la luz del sol, ya que esta es muy diferente a la luz de la magia de un unicornio, así que lo único que lograras al hacer eso es que no pueda verlos, pero podrá moverse lo cual ya es un peligro porque podría lanzar una ráfaga de fuego hacia cualquier parte, explico nuevamente Ángel._

 _-Entonces como se supone que vamos a ahuyentar o matar a esos dragones nocturnos, pregunto Dashila mirando a Ángel._

 _-No lo sé exactamente, pero supondré que Menfire tendrá un plan para hacernos pasar por esas cuevas, porque si no estamos jodidos al tratar de pasar por ahí, dijo Ángel con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara que hizo sonreír a más de uno._

 _-Oye no me robes mi lugar de hace reír a todos, dijo Marco un poco ofendido._

Luego de eso los chicos simplemente siguieron hablando de diferentes temas hasta que llegara la noche, pero el tiempo para ellos iba lento por lo que tuvieron bastante tiempo para hablar sobre ellos mismos.

 **(Con zecora)**

Esta se encontraba sentada en la carreta de Horns, mientras que este mismo la jalaba. Ambos habían despertado hace un buen tiempo y estaban pasando por el pequeño bosque que había cerca de las montañas Dream Valley, este era uno donde había varios animales peligrosos, pero siempre que no te salgas de camino todo estaría bien. Los dos no decían nada mientras pasando por aquel bosque, y el camino parecía tener un poco de vegetación a los lados, además de que se podían ver a varios animales en las cercanías como osos y conejos, pero estos no se acercaban al camino ni mucho menos.

 _-¿Cómo estas Zecora?, pregunto Horns a la cebra, la cual se encontraba mirando la espesura del pequeño bosque._

 _-Estoy bien, solo miro la preciosidad de este lugar, dijo Zecora oliendo unas flores por las que se encontraba pasando._

 _-Si a mí también me agrada este lugar_ r sobre ellos mismos.

s Phantomllos iba lento por lo que tuvieron bastante tiempo para hablar sobre ellos incluidos Phantom , por eso vengo de vez en cuando a mirar a los animales, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no entrar en sus territorios, dijo Horns posando su mirada en unas crías de osos que andaban con su madre.

Con eso dicho los dos no dijeron nada más y siguieron su trayecto a la salida del pequeño bosque, la cual se vio luego de un minuto. Horns camino hacia dicha entrada del bosque y para luego mirar hacia el horizonte por donde se podía ver el gran volcán del territorio de los dragones, pero Horns simplemente le recorrió la columna al mirar dicho lugar, por lo que se detuvo ahí mismo, mientras se quitaba el agarre de la carreta. Zecora por su parte al ver que se quitaba el agarre se bajo de la carreta y se acerco Horns, el cual se había sentado en el suelo del mismo camino.

 _-¿Qué pasa Horns?, pregunto Zecora acercándose a Horns._

 _-No es nada, solo cosas personales Zecora, pero como dije antes hasta aquí específicamente puedo traerte, dijo Horns mostrando una sonrisa aunque un poco depresiva._

 _-¿Algo te paso cerca de ese volcán?, pregunto Zecora viendo a Horns._

 _-Si algo paso, pero como dije, son mis problemas así que no creo que debas preocuparte por ellos, ya que tienes otras cosas en las que pensar, dijo Horns tratando de no decir nada._

Cuando Zecora iba a intentar hablar otra vez, pudo escuchar el aleteo de algo grande, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y observo el cielo, dándose cuenta de que un dragón de color rosado y pecho amarrillo empezaba a aterrizar cerca suyo, por lo que sin dar explicaciones intento mover a Horns para salir corriendo de ahí, pero este mismo no se movía es más parecía estar tranquilo como si nada pasase. Entonces la dragona aterrizo con suavidad en el piso, para luego acercarse al poni y a la cebra, la cual estaba metiendo su pesuña en su bolsa.

 _-(¿Que hace un dragón aquí?), se pregunto zecora en su mente al ver al dragón al frente suyo._

 _-No te preocupes Zecora, esta será tu nueva guía y transporte hasta donde esta light, dijo Horns levantándose del piso y poniéndose delante de la dragona.-Esta es Ritz, es por así decirlo una nueva integrante de Los Cascos Justicieros, dijo Horns presentando a la dragona Ritz._

 _-Podía haberme presentado por mi misma sabes, dijo Ritz un poco enojada con Horns._

 _-Viendo como zecora tiene su pesuña en su bolsa, dijo Horns viendo como zecora se estaba preparando para sacar algo, pero al ver que la dragona era una aliada saco su pesuña sin agarrar nada.-Yo creo que te hubiese atacado, a fin de cuentas yo hice lo mismo cuando te me apareciste, y mira que todavía te tengo un poco de miedo, dijo Horns levantando los hombros._

 _-Es entendible, dijo Ritz dando un soplido.-Pues muy bien, Zecora no, pregunto Ritz mirando a Zecora._

 _-Sí, respondió Zecora._

 _-Me han pedido que venga a recogerte, así que súbete a mi espalda y nos vamos, dijo Zecora colocándose en cuatro patas, mientras que su cola se posicionaba como una escalera para que subiera a su espalda._

 _-De acuerdo, dijo Zecora tomando de la carreta la katana envuelta en papel._

Zecora se acerco a la dragona con un poco de timidez, para luego poner la primera pesuña en la cola de la dragona, y casi al instante empezar a subirse hasta estar en su espalda, a lo cual la dragona le dijo a zecora que se agarrase bien, para que luego esta extendiera sus dos alas que estaban a los lados de donde estaba zecora agarrada a una cuerda que tenia Ritz. Pronto la dragona empezó a agitar sus alas más y más rápido hasta que pudo elevarse del suelo, mientras que zecora temblaba de miedo ya que nunca había subido a la espalda de un dragón y volar, aunque aun teniendo miedo se aclaro la garganta para luego mirar a Horns.

 _-Espero que podamos volvernos a ver, dijo Zecora agitando su casco en forma de despedida, mientras que la dragona se empezaba a alejar._

 _-Solo si sobrevivimos, respondió Horns con una sonrisa mientras veía como Zecora y Ritz se alejaban volando hacia aquel volcán a lo lejos._

Horns al ver que ya ambas se encontraban lejos ya, este se subió en su carreta y miro a la espesura del bosque viendo a los animales que andaban por ahí, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su pasado.

 _-Supongo que no podría escapar de ti por mucho tiempo, dijo Norns abriendo los ojos encontrándose con una Pegaso de color rosado y cabello violeta._

 _-Ya es momento, dijo la Pegaso sacando un cuchillo de sus cabellos._

 _-De acuerdo, a fin de cuentas sabía que si venia cerca de aquí esto pasaría, dijo Horns bajándose de la carreta.-Hazlo rápido, dijo Horns para que de pronto sintiera como el cuchillo atravesaba su corazón._

 _-Duerme ahora… hermano, dijo la Pegaso dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Horns, para luego simplemente alejarse volando de ahí._

 **(Castillo de Twilight-Habitación de Fluttershy)**

Spike estaba sentado en una silla leyendo uno de sus comics, mientras observaba de vez en cuando a fluttershy por si veía algún cambio en ella, ya que desde que Twilight la había traído esta no había despertado en ningún momento, lo cual no les daba muy buena espina a las chicas. Twilight por su parte dejo a Spike a cargo de cuidar a Fluttershy mientras que ella se llevaba a las chicas para contarles lo que había pasado, dejando solo al pequeño dragón con la durmiente fluttershy.

 _-En verdad, no sé qué pensar con lo que me dijo twilight sobre ese…asesinato, decía spike para sí mismo, mientras seguía sosteniendo el comic.-Nunca me he puesto a pensar sobre la muerte de esa manera, pero al ver rostro de twilight creo no sería bonito verlo, se dijo Spike recordando la cara que había puesto cuando se lo contaba de camino a la habitación de fluttershy._

De pronto Spike sintió como si algo empezase a temblar de improvisto, haciendo que Spike dejase de mirar su comic y se ponía a mirar a sus alrededores, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que era Fluttershy la que temblaba a lo cual Spike rápidamente se acerco a ella, y vio que esta se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Spike al no saber qué hacer simplemente puso su garra sobre su pesuña para ver si se calmaba, lo cual sucedió haciendo que esta dejase de temblar.

 _-Uf, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, es una suerte que eso haya funcionado, dijo Spike alejando su garra de la pesuña de fluttershy._

En ese justo momento entraron todas las chicas por la puerta, y casi todas tenían una cara triste, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Spike, aunque Pinkie aun habiendo oído lo que les dijo twilight, esta seguía siendo la misma ya que saltaba felizmente como si no le hubiesen dicho nada, aunque eso hacia calmar un poco los ánimos de todas tras haber oído a twilight.

 _-Vamos chicas anímense, al menos twilight y a fluttershy no salieron lastimadas y salieron ilesas, dijo Pinkie colocándose encima de una silla._

 _-Pinkie tiene razón mejor dejemos de pensar sobre eso, dijo Applejack poniendo su cara habitual y dejando esa cara de tristeza._

 _-Así me gusta, no queremos mostrarle esas caras a fluttershy para cuando despierte, verdad, dijo Pinkie parándose en dos patas y apuntando a Fluttershy, la cual empezaba a abrir los ojos._

 _-Está despertando, dijo Rarity acercándose a fluttershy al igual que las otras y Spike._

Fluttershy abría sus ojos lentamente, para que cuando los abriera completamente se encontrara con unos ojos de color rosado frente a frente con los de ella, haciendo que esta solo respirar agitadamente. Para que luego los ojos se alejaran, la cual era Pinkie siendo arrastrada por Applejack para que dejara respirar a fluttershy, para que esta al cabo de unos segundos se sentara en la cama.

 _-Hola chicas, dijo Fluttershy con su típica voz bajita._

 _-Como te encuentras cariño, pregunto Rarity mirando a Fluttershy con preocupación._

 _-Me encuentro bien, porque lo preguntas y cómo fue que termine aquí, se preguntaba fluttershy al ver que estaba acostada en una cama del castillo._

 _-Un momento, no recuerdas nada de lo que paso, pregunto twilight viendo a fluttershy._

 _-La verdad es que no, pero siento varios recuerdos borrosos al igual que varios espacios en blanco en mi mente, dijo Fluttershy un poco asustada._

 _-Creo que será lo mejor Fluttershy créeme, sé que no te gustara recordar lo que paso, dijo Applejack dándole un abrazo a la pegaso._

 _-Si querida, mejor no pienses en eso y disfruta un poco de la fiesta que pinkie hizo para ti, dijo Rarity para que de inmediato Pinkie pie soltara un montón de serpentinas de papel que rodearon a fluttershy._

 _-¡SI!, es ahora de la fiesta bella durmiente, es hora de jugar algunos juegos, dijo Pinkie tomando a fluttershy de la cama para llevarla a una mesa donde había una venda la cual se la puso a la pegaso._

 _-Pinkie espera ve más lento que acaba de levantarse, dijo Rarity tratando de para un poco a pinkie._

 _-(Parece que la mente de Fluttershy decidió esconder aquel recuerdo para que no le causara problemas), pensaba Twilight con un pose pensativa al ver a sus amigas._

 _-Crees que fluttershy estará bien Twilight, pregunto Spike tocando la pesuña de twilight._

 _-No lo sé Spike, pero como dijo Applejack, creo que es mejor que no recuerde lo que vio esa noche, dijo Twilight para jugar con las demás._

Spike simple vio como Twilight se unía a la conversación con las chicas, para que luego este se acercara a la silla donde estaba sentado y tomo su comic, luego salió de la habitación con cautela dejando sola a las chicas que jugaban los juegos de Pinkie.

 **(Con Dan Top-Anocheciendo)**

El cielo se teñía de un color anaranjado mezclado con azul y amarillo, en el horizonte se podía ver el astro solar perdiéndose a lo lejos, mientras que del otro lado empezaba a surgir el astro lunar el cual se elevaba poco a poco en el cielo. En una montaña de dos montañas de tamaño pequeño cercanas al reino de los dragones se encontraba Dan Top encima de esta, mirando el espectáculo de la luna y el sol en el cielo, este simplemente observaba el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que haría cuando llegara light y el ejército de Los Casco Justicieros. Por debajo de él se veía como ambas montañas tenían varias grietas en muchas partes de ambas, lo que haría que con un buen ataque provocaría que esta se derrumbara, pero las montañas no solo se le podían ver esas cosas sino que también en estas parecía tener algunas cajas colgadas en un soga a los lados por donde pasaba el camino.

 _-Espero que esto sea suficiente como para distraer a estos tipos de Los Cascos Justicieros, aunque si algo sale mal Vlador se encargara, dijo Dan Top cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, para que al cabo de un minutos escuchara el batir de unas alas._

 _-Oye ya prepare lo que me mandaste, ahora solo resta esperar a que pasen por aquí, dijo Vlador aterrizando y quitándose una capucha negra que llevaba puesta y que de igual forma tenía un material negro en sus alas._

 _-Estupendo, ahora solo resta esconder las cajas e ir a nuestros puestos, así que vamos tenemos que terminar antes de que se haga más tarde, dijo Dan para que empezara a volar hacia una de las cajas siendo seguido por Vlador que se posiciono a otra caja._

 _-Aun no es tarde para dar marcha atrás a todo esto Dan, dijo Vlador sabiendo que lo que iban a hacer los dos era prácticamente suicidio, incluso más para él._

 _-Ya te dicho que no, seguiré con este plan esta acabar con el Humo-poni, dijo Dan enojado, mientras seguía cubriendo la caja con una tela del mismo color que la montaña._

Vlador simplemente soltó un pequeño resoplido de su boca al recibir la respuesta de Dan, por lo que simplemente siguió a lo suyo y fue para otra caja. Mientras tanto Dan solo pensaba en como terminaría todo aquello, además de estar atento por si veía cualquier dragón acercarse porque si alguien los veía todo el plan se iría a la basura antes de comenzar.

Por otra parte, muy lejos de donde se encontraban estos dos, podemos ver a los otros líderes de los Cascos Justicieros como Shad o Gigal clavando unas cosas en el suelo junto con un gran grupo de Los Cascos Justicieros, otra parte junto Blue se encontraban colocando en las nubes severa cautela una especie de caja blanca, todo esto mientras trataban de no ser vistos por unos dragones que había cerca de ahí. Todos los ponis y minotauros luego de terminar de clavar todas aquellas cosas que no se podían ver por lo oscuro que estaba en ese momento, los miembros de Los Cascos Justicieros dieron la orden de retirada de aquel lugar, pero Shad y Gigal se quedaron en aquel lugar con uno muy pocos soldados a su cargo.

 _-Bien dentro de poco todo comenzara, pero para asegurarme cuanto falta, pregunto Gigal a Shad quien coloco una especie de reloj lunar en el piso._

 _-Faltan como alrededor de 30 minutos para comenzar la distracción, dijo Shad secamente._

 _-De acuerdo, entonces creo que será mejor ponernos a cubierto, dijo Gigal para hacer que la tierra bajo las patas y pesuñas de todos se empezaran a hundir hacia debajo de la tierra, hasta que no quedo nada._

 **(Con Los Cascos Justicieros-Noche)**

Menfire y el ejército de Los Cascos Justicieros volvían a estar caminando hacia su destino luego de haber hecho una larga parada, y ahora todos a paso lento se iban acercando poco a poco a los inicios del reino de los dragones, mientras que los unicornios de todo el ejército cubrían a todo el ejercito con un manto de magia, el cual hacía que por encima de ellos simplemente se viera el piso normal del camino, aunque había varias diferencias con el piso en el que caminaban, pero dado que era de noche y la luna estaba siendo cubierta por nueves en esos momentos era obvio que los dragones poco lo notarían. La razón de las nubes era que unos pocos pegasos habían movido varias de esas nubes antes en el día por órdenes de Menfire, lo cual les serviría de mucho para pasar desapercibidos.

 _-(No pensé que usarían un hechizo de ilusión como este, debo decir que estoy un poco impresionada con Menfire), dijo Necra en la mente de Light._

 _-La verdad es que es un buen hechizo, dijo Light mientras seguía caminando pegado a los demás dado que el hechizo no era de tan amplio alcance para todo un ejército._

 _-Pues no creas que es el mejor hechizo que hay, porque cada hechizo tiene sus desventajas, dijo Ángel quien se encontraba a un lado de light.-Este hechizo es bastante bueno como tú dices, pero solo para los que están arriba porque si alguien viene por el suelo nos verán como si nada, ya que este hechizo no afecta el frente o los lados, dijo Ángel el cual tenía su cuerno iluminado._

 _-Es malo si, pero para esta ocasión es casi perfecta, siempre y cuando no aterrice un dragón frente a nosotros todo estará bien, dijo Light en forma de chiste._

 _-Sí, aunque aun así hay que estar alerta por si cualquier cosa pasa, así que mantente enfocado, dijo Phantom siendo otro de los que tenía su cuerno iluminado._

 _-También el hechizo tiene otra falla, y es que aun pueden oírnos, dijo Alexis un poco furiosa dado que no deberían hacer mucho ruido, provocando que los chicos de inmediato se callaran y siguieran caminando._

Pronto el ejército empezó a cruzar la línea donde comenzaba el reino de los dragones, haciendo que no pudiesen echarse para atrás en lo que harían de ahora en adelante. El ejercito camino a paso lento por el reino de los dragones viendo como las montañas a lo lejos se podían ver algunos nidos y a unos cuantos dragones sobrevolando la zonas, incluso dos dragones pasaron volando por encima de ellos, pero gracias al hechizo estos pudieron pasar desapercibidos por ellos y seguir su camino sin oposición.

Al cabo de varios minutos llegaron hasta un par de montañas de menor tamaño que hacían un arco entre las dos, Menfire en ese momento sintió un mal presentimiento dentro de sí mismo, pero ya se encontraban pasando por debajo del arco de montañas por lo que simplemente dejo de lado aquel sentimiento y siguió caminando al frente de su ejército. La mitad del ejercito ya había pasado por aquel arco de montañas y simplemente quedaba llegar a la cueva aquella, pero lo siguiente que paso fue algo que cambio todo y eso fue una explosión que se dio en el arco de las montañas, provocando que varios peñascos de roca cayeran hacia el ejercito que seguía pasando por debajo, esto ocasiono que varios de los unicornios que mantenían la ilusión dejaran de hacerlo y atraparan las rocas que caían, pero además de eso el ruido atrajo la atención de 5 dragones que vieron la explosión y por ende ahora sin la ilusión puesta estos pudieron ver a una parte del ejercito, por lo que aquellos dragones fueron a atacar, mientras que uno de ellos fue a avisar.

 _-(Mierda esto no es bueno), pensó Menfire viendo como los dragones venían hacia aquella parte del ejército._

 _-Iré a ayudar, dijo Light para salir volando hacia donde estaban los que se habían quitado el camuflaje._

 _-Espera no lo hagas, intento decir Menfire, pero Light salió volando hacia aquella parte del ejército que se había quitado el camuflaje, así que Menfire les dijo a todos los que estaban en su lado. -Muévanse a la cueva, Phantom llévalos a ella, cuando lleguen póngase una ilusión para que no les vean, dijo Menfire para salir galopando detrás de Light quien estaba siendo seguido por Dashila y Rainbow._

Light había llegado hasta donde estaban los ponis y minotauros que se encontraban a la vista de los dragones, mientras que estos mismos ya estaban a pocos segundos de lanzar los cuatro juntos sus llamaradas para calcinar a todos.

 _-Todos listos, tenemos que deshacernos de estos dragones si queremos seguir, dijo Light empezando a cargar humo en su pesuña._

 _-Yo les traigo, dijo Rainbow preparándose para salir volando hacia los dragones al igual que Dashila._

Pero nuevamente algo hizo que todo fuera a peor y eso fue que otro dragón apareció de la nada desde atrás de unas rocas y lanzo un chorro de llamas hacia los ponis y minotauros que no se la esperaban, pero antes de que las llamas llegasen hacia ellos light se interpuso entre ellos y las llamas, creando un escudo de fuego que iba absorbiendo el fuego lanzado por el dragón.

 _-(Mierda que deje lanzar fuego, no voy a poder controlar esto por mucho tiempo), pensó light a sabiendas de que su escudo no podría absorber o detener un fuego que fuera constante, ya que el escudo tiene un límite de absorción de fuego y una resistencia limitada, pero de pronto dejo de pensar en eso._

 _-(¡Light cuidado!), grito Necra en la mente de light, haciendo que light mirase hacia cierta lugar que pensó Necra, solo para ver como un trueno venia a toda velocidad hacia él._

Light rápidamente colocando su mano al frente lanzando una esfera de fuego, pero el rayo atravesó dicho fuego como si no fuese nada haciendo que el trueno le diera en todo el pecho a light y llevándoselo realmente lejos de donde ocurría todo aquello. Todos los amigos y miembros del ejército vieron esto realmente sorprendidos, pero obviamente no tenían tiempo para eso dado que los 4 dragones ya habían empezado a lanzar llamaradas de fuego, haciendo que se preocuparan por otra cosa, en el caso de los amigos de light estos trataron de ir por él, pero rápidamente el dragón que los había tomado por sorpresa se puso al frente de ellos bloqueándoles el paso, mientras que un destello blanco pasaba por encima suyo a gran velocidad.

Light por parte, se encontraba saliendo de un agujero en la tierra que había hecho por el ataque anterior, este tenía una pata ensangrentada dado que esta fue la que sufrió mucho daño con respecto al ataque.

 _-Mierda, esto tomara tiempo, dijo Light para empezar a usar magia curativa en su brazo._

 _-Atento, viene alguien, dijo Necra advirtiéndole a Light, quien se puso en pose de Batalla pero sin dejar de curar poco a poco su pata lastimada._

 _-De todos los ponis y especies que existen, no pensé que te volvería a ver otra vez… Dan, dijo Light viendo al primer enemigo de Los Nocturnos Sangrientos al que había enfrentado._

 _-Esta vez, terminare lo que empecé en aquel momento, dijo Dan levantando su lanza hacia light._

Ahora mismo las cosas no se veían para nada bien para el ejército de Los Cascos Justicieros, y las cosas podrían ponerse aun peor si algo no pasa pronto.

Bien, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente me disculpo por traerlo tan tarde, otra cosa antes irme es que tal vez no pueda subirlos a tiempo los capítulos, por lo que ya no tendré un tiempo fijo sino que subiré los capítulos en cualquier día, con eso dicho NOS VEMOS.


	24. Capitulo 24: Dan Top vs Light Heart 2

**Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 24:** Dan Top vs Light Heart 2

 **(Cerca del reino de los dragones-Noche)**

Actualmente cerca del reino de los dragones se estaba realizando una pelea algo dispareja, una pelea entre 4 dragones que lanzaban fuego a cal y canto contra una parte del ejército de Los Cascos Justicieros. Se veía que los ponis y minotauros estaban gran parte del momento a la defensiva dado que los dragones lanzaban su fuego casi sin parar, dándoles muchos problemas a los ponis de tierra y minotauros que se mantenían a cubierto por los escudos de los unicornios que por el momento resistían bastante bien, por otra parte los pegasos hacían lo que podían para hacer caer a los dragones lanzando lanzas o tratando de lanzar sus espadas, para poder dañarle un ala y que este cayera a tierra para que se encargaran los demás, pero el problema yacía en que aquellos cuatro dragones se cuidaban las espaldas mutuamente, haciéndoles muy difícil poder acercarse a uno de ellos ya que el otro lo evitaba lanzando su fuego, lo cual causo que en algunas ocasiones algunos pegasos tuviese que aterrizar por quemaduras en sus cuerpos.

Por otro lado, el dragón que había aparecido antes atacando a light por sorpresa se encontraban luchando contra los amigos de Light, ya sea lanzando coletazos o lanzando fuego de su hocico haciendo que los amigos se cubrieran en unos escudos mágicos, provocando que no pudiese ir a ver como se encontraba su amigos light.

 **(Con light)**

Light se encontraba levantando del suelo en dos patas, dado que su pata derecha estaba gravemente lastimada, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en aquellas cosas cuando Dan se lanzo hacia él en un destello, ante esto light se volvió en humo y se metió entre la espesura del bosque a una buena velocidad, pero aun así Dan lo alcanzo y lanzo una estocada al humo que era light, lo que causo que cuando la lanza se iba acercando a su pata trasera esta se volvía solida nuevamente, light pudo ver esto y dio un impulso con sus alas al igual que hizo que sus patas empezaran a lanzar fuego a modo de propulsión, salvándolo de que perdiera una pata por aquel tajo.

 _-No huyas, dijo Dan lanzándose nuevamente hacia light quien viendo que no podía escapar de Dan en su forma de humo, este empezó a moverse usando el fuego en sus patas traseras y delanteras como propulsores._

Light al usar esa nueva forma de moverse con su fuego pudo esquivar mejor los ataques de Dan que eran bastante rápidos, pero incluso con eso unos pocos ataques de Dan le llegaban ocasionándole unas cortadas poco profundas. Light viendo lo que pasaba decidió confundir a Dan, así que usando su pata ensangrentada creó una esfera de humo con un poco de fuego y se la lanzo a Dan, pero como era de esperarse la esquivo con suma facilidad ocasionando que tuviese la guardia baja por un segundo provocándole un corte vertical con su lanza en el pecho de light, para que después este retrocediera con rapidez mientras empezaba nuevamente a esquivar las estocadas de Dan.

 _-(No me deja ni respirar, a este paso va a terminar atravesándome con su lanza), pensaba light mientras seguía esquivando los constantes ataques de Dan que no paraban._

 _-Parece que está bastante familiarizado con su lacrima, dijo Necra en la mente de light._

 _-(¿Que quieres decir?), pregunto Light en su mente a Necra, mientras esquivaba una estocada que cerca de su hocico._

 _-El está usando la energía de la Lacrima del trueno por todo sus nervios, o creo que algo parecido, en resumen el está usando la energía del trueno para hacer que su cuerpo se reduzca el cansancio enormemente, por eso es que no parece nada cansado, explico Necra viendo que Dan por más que ataca ba no se veía que soltara una gota de sudor, pero si se podía ver la energía eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo._

 _-(Eso solo me ayuda a saber cómo es que se mueve de esa forma, pero no me dice como confrontarlo), pensó light esquivando y lanzando un ataque de humo hacia Dan, el cual prefirió atravesar el ataque con su lanza, ocasionando que estuviera a unos pocos centímetros de atravesar el ojo de light._

Light siguió moviendo por todas partes del pequeño bosque acabando por salir de él, y seguir volando por el cielo y ver a sus compañeros luchar contra los dragones por unos pocos segundos, ya que todavía tenía encima de él a Dan atacándole sin cesar. Light prácticamente comenzaba a atacar a Dan en momentos que pudiera pero por más que lo hiciera este terminaba esquivando sus ataques y el recibía un contraataque, dado que atacar de esa forma no funciono expulso de su boca un gran mar humo que empezó a cubrir su alrededor.

 _-Eso no me detendrá, dijo Dan haciendo su lanza hacia atrás para luego impulsarla hacia adelante con una rapidez increíble, al mismo tiempo que realizaba varios cortes en unos segundos._

Esto hizo que la nube de humo desapareciera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero al hacerlo vio que light había desaparecido y que por lo que él podía no se fue por medio de convertirse en humo, ya que no había nada de eso en donde estaba mirando Dan.

 _-(Debió de teletransportarse con su magia), pensó Dan al no verlo cerca._

Mientras que Dan se encontraba en el cielo mirando hacia todos lados, Light quien se había transportado se encontraba detrás de unos montículos de rocas respirando agitadamente.

 _-Esto no es bueno, no puedo ganarle a la velocidad que tiene, dijo Light viendo como un gran corte se encontraba en su pecho, el cual sangraba mucho, pero que en ese momento tenía su pesuña sana sobre su herida curándola._

 _-Puede que haya una manera de enfrentarnos a él, pero no nos garantiza que salgamos ilesos, ya que puede que nos metamos en unos problemas mayores, propuso Necra._

 _-Ya estamos muy mal, meternos en algo aun peor, no me asustara, dijo Light con una sonrisa._

Justo en ese momento sintió un escalofrió, haciendo que este diese un impulso con sus alas al igual que sus patas impulsadas por su fuego, ya que justamente había caído un rayo encima de la roca.

 _-Con que ahí estabas, dijo Dan para luego tomar su lanza con las dos patas, para luego ver como su cuerpo volvía a tener la apariencia de tener un rayos saliendo de su cuerpo._

 _-Light, creo que tengo una debilidad, pero por ahora solo observare para confirmar, dijo Necra en la mente de light._

 _-No sé lo que piensas pero de acuerdo, dijo Light para salir volando con el impulso de sus alas y su fuego hacia la cima de un volcán._

 _-No te escaparas, dijo Dan empezando la persecución._

Light volaba rápidamente hacia la cima del volcán, al mismo tiempo que evadía los ataques de Dan los cuales al parecer habían aumentado su velocidad provocando que Light tuviese que usar su brazo lastimado para atacar con esferas de humo, y aunque estas no hacían mucho efecto a Dan estas le daban un tiempo valioso para Light, quien intentaba sobrevivir como podía a las acometidas de Dan. Al cabo de varios segundos pudo llegar hasta la cima del volcán donde pudo ver a centenar de dragones que se encontraban saliendo de la lava ardiente, y cuando vieron a light acercarse estos empezaron a lanzar su fuego hacia él, pero este giro sobre si mismo cubriéndose con fuego para dispersar aquel fuego, mientras que Dan Top se hizo para atrás para no ser quemado por aquel fuego, por su parte light dejo de girar quedando un poco mareado, pero al instante se le quito cuando un dragón salto desde la lava e intento tragárselo entero, pero este se volvió en humo escapando del ataque y contraataco lanzando una burbuja de fuego en el ojo del dragón haciendo que se echase para atrás, light no perdió tiempo y se acerco al dragón que tenia la boca abierta para lanzarle una llamarada de fuego por su boca causando que el dragón empezara a incendiarse por dentro.

 _-Puede que sean inmunes al fuego por fuera, pero no lo son por dentro, dijo Light para ver como cuatro dragones lo rodearon por los lados, mientras que otros tres estaban arriba de él preparando sus llamaradas._

Light rápidamente creó un escudo mágico alrededor de él, el cual lo defendió del ataque pero dado que los dragones no paraban de escupir fuego el escudo perdía fuerza a cada segundo, además de que parecía un horno el estar dentro de su propio campo de fuerza.

 _-No voy a aguantar mucho, dijo Light viendo que el fuego estaba a punto de traspasar su escudo._

Aunque algo lo salvo de morir asado, Dan con una buena velocidad clavo su lanza en la cabeza del dragón atravesándosela, para luego sacarla y lanzar un rayo directo en la cabeza del otro que no se había movido a tiempo, esto por supuesto hizo que light pudiera aumentar el tamaño de su escudo, para luego deshacerlo y huir con su forma de humo de las llamaradas de los dragones y a la misma vez mezclándose por el humo que salía del volcán evitando que pudieran seguirlo con la mirada, Dan por su parte al ver que Light se había camuflado con el humo de aquel lugar decidió echarse para atrás dado que los dragones lo estaban viendo como objetivo. Por su parte light se había alejado bastante de aquel lugar y se dirigía en su forma de humo hacia la cueva que había mencionado Menfire, pero debido a su pata gravemente lastimada tuvo que pararse unos momentos para tratar de hacerla recuperar.

 _-Rayos, esta herida es muy difícil de curar, puedo cerrar las heridas pero no creo que pueda arreglar lo adentro en tan poco tiempo, dijo Light al ver que la herida de su pata estaba realmente mal, ya que se estaba desangrando por el uso de su pata a pesar de estar en muy mala condición._

 _-Si no fuera por ese primer ataque que te dio Dan, tal vez hubieras peleado un poco mejor, dijo Necra viendo que la herida era muy grave._

 _-Eso no importa ahora, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, estoy casi seguro que mis amigos y el ejército abran acabado con los cuatro dragones, dijo Light para empezar a volar a baja estatura mientras tenía el hechizo de camuflaje._

 **(Mientras tanto con el ejército de Los Cascos Justicieros)**

Estos se encontraban peleando contra el ultimo dragón que quedaba en pie, el cual a pesar de haberle cortado las alas seguía dando guerra atacando con su cola y patas para que nadie se le acercara, pero pronto acabaría muerto por la aparición de Menfire que se había teletransportado en su cabeza para luego clavarle una lanza de gran tamaño en su ojo derecho, haciendo que el dragón cayese muerto.

 _-No se queden parados sigan hacia la cueva, los dragones ya están viniendo, dijo Menfire a todos los soldados al ver un poco lejos donde venían un montón dragones dispuestos a acabar con ellos._

Los soldados unicornios rápidamente pusieron nuevamente la magia de camuflaje sobre el ejercito haciendo que los dragones no pudiesen verlos, pero los dragones que llegaron al cabo de unos segundos empezaron a lanzar fuego hacia todas partes tratando de encontrarlos, pero los ponis ya se habían movido con rapidez hacia la cueva antes de que los dragones pensaran en mirar hacia abajo, pero cabe destacar que algunos fueron quemados por las llamas de los dragones ocasionando la muerte de muchos del ejército. Los dragones al ver que solo habían matado a unos pocos del ejército se pusieron a buscar al resto en varias partes del lugar, mientras tanto los del ejército ya se encontraban dentro de la cueva.

 _-Bien, ya estamos todos, dijo Menfire siendo el ultimo en entrar._

 _-Aun no, falta Light, dijo Alexis al no ver a light por ninguna parte._

 _-No podemos quedarnos, los dragones nocturnos pronto pasaran y aunque tengo una forma para retenerlos no será para siempre, así que light tendrá que apañárselas como pueda, dijo Menfire empezando a cargar magia en su cuerno.-Pero por si acaso hare que se queden Sefor y Sefer por aquí para esperarle, dijo Menfire para luego hacer que el ejército se moviera siguiéndolo._

 _-Pues nosotros no nos vamos sin light, dijeron Eren, Marco y Alexis quedándose junto con Sefor y Sefer._

 _-Como quieran, el resto hay que moverse, dijo Menfire empezó a irse entre la multitud de ponis y minotauros que había por aquellos lugares._

 _-No piensen mal de Menfire sobre dejar atrás a light, pero es que tienen que entenderlo, es cierto que light es importante, pero como líder no puede poner en una posición peligrosa a su ejército sin antes tener un plan, comento Sefor mirando a los tres._

 _-Lo sabemos, pero aun así no nos gusta, dijo Alexis mirando hacia otro lado._

De esa forma los cinco se quedaron esperando a que light viniese hasta la cueva.

 **(De vuelta con Light)**

Este había volado un largo trecho y pudo ver que efectivamente los cuatro dragones estaba muertos, pero a cambio ahora veía unos cuantos dragones más merodeando la zona y a lo lejos pudo ver la cueva por donde se fue el ejercito de los Cascos Justicieros, lamentablemente dos dragones se dirigían hacia ella con la intensión de entrar.

 _-Los dragones tienen un buen olfato, de seguro están siguiendo el rastro del ejército hasta la cueva, y si descubren que se fueron por ahí entonces harán que pongan en el alerta a los dragones nocturnos, dijo Necra en la mente de light._

Light se quedo pensando durante unos segundos viendo como los dragones se acercaban más y más hacia la cueva, light estaba pensando con rapidez varias opciones sobre qué hacer en un momento como ese; **la primera** **opción** era tratar de distraer a los dos dragones con alguna ilusión con su magia para luego escabullirse dentro de la cueva, para después taparla aunque eso tal vez pueda garantizar que ambos dragones den un rugido para alertar a los dragones nocturnos debido a que se había cerrado la entrada, **la segunda opción** sería que él matara a ambos dragones, pero eso tomaría un poco de tiempo y de seguro alguno soltaría algún rugido alertando a los otros que estaban lejos, **la tercera opción** es que el distrajera a ambos dragones corriendo hacia cierta dirección llevándoselos lejos pero sin mostrar su rostro o cuerpo para que no supieran quien era él. Las tres opciones tenían unas probabilidades de que funcionaran, la primera tenía un 40% de que funcionara bien y que no alertaran a los dragones nocturnos o a sus compañeros, la segunda tenía un 25% de que funcionara bien y que pudiera matar a los dragones antes de que alertaran a los demás, y por último el tercero tenía un 45% probabilidades de que pudiera distraerlos, pero también tenía un 60% de morir. ¿Por qué se preguntaran?, pues porque están en el territorio de los dragones y ahora mismo los dragones andan merodeando la zona, por lo que si los guía hacia un lugar donde hay varios dragones prácticamente estaría acorralado y no le quedaría más que luchar.

 _-Light tienes que escoger y date prisa, dijo Light mirando que los dragones ya estaba a unos pocos metros de estar frente a la cueva.-Pues ni modo, será la tercera, porque puede que haya un factor más que no pensé, dijo Light para salir volando a baja altitud._

 _-Un factor que no tomaste en cuenta, y ¿cuál es ese?, pregunto Necra._

 _-(Que alguien me haya esperado en la entrada), dijo Light para aumentar su velocidad._

Light fue rápidamente hacia un lado de los dragones y se coloco un hechizo de ilusión para parecer que tuviese una ropa y una capa que le cubría perfectamente, los dragones al oír el sonido de algo cerca de ellos dejaron de mirar la cueva y miraron a light disfrazado, estos no dudaron y ambos lanzaron una llamarada de fuego hacia él, pero light con un ágil movimiento de sus alas se hizo para atrás, luego simplemente empezó a volar a altura de suelo alejándose de los dragones, y como imagino el imagino los dragones lo empezaron a seguir, y para más fortuna al parecer los otros dragones no le prestaban atención dado que light gracias al hechizo parecía un pegaso mientras era perseguido por dos dragones, por lo que es obvio que los otros dragones pensaran que light moriría por aquellos dos.

Light rápidamente voló hacia detrás de una montaña donde parecía que no veía ningún dragón en las cercanías, por lo que rápidamente empezó a girar en círculos creando así en al cabo de unos segundos un pequeño torbellino de viento que hizo que se formara un capa de tierra, y para cuando los dragones llegaron solo veían una gran capa de tierra por los alrededores, estos no dudaron y lanzaron su fuego hacia el humo terroso que tenían al frente para calcinar al pegaso que se escondía detrás de esta, pero para su sorpresa no vieron ningún pegaso calcinado ni mucho menos al pegaso, mientras tanto sin ellos darse cuenta una línea de humo se movía por debajo de sus patas confundiéndose con el polvo de la tierra.

 _-Bien, ahora irme a la cueva, dijo Light dentro de una pequeña brecha, para luego salir volando hacia la cueva._

En el camino light seguía curando su herida, la cual ya parecía estar casi curada luego de que todo el rato estuviese aplicándole una magia de curación, pronto pudo ver la cueva y acelero su vuelo, mientras veía hacia todos lados para ver que no hubiese ningún dragón cerca de por ahí y para su fortuna al parecer los dragones se habían ido a revisar otras zonas dándole paso libre hacia la cueva. Light con rapidez se acerco a la cueva y aterrizo al frente de esta para luego acerca a la entrada.

 _-Light, dijo una voz que reconoció light al instante._

En ese momento un rayo cayó desde arriba impactando en la entrada de dicha cueva, provocando que esta se cerrar de improvisto por el temblor provocado por el rayo. Light se voltio rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se echaba a un lado esquivando un rayo que justamente paso por un lado de su cabeza.

 _-Esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar, dijo Dan levantando su lanza hacia arriba, mientras que su cuerpo volvía a tener el aspecto como si surgieran relámpagos de su cuerpo._

 _-Light recuerdas que podría tener alguna debilidad en esa forma, dijo Necra a light._

 _-(Si me dijiste algo de eso, pero que primero lo verificarías), pensó light._

 _-Creo que Dan entra como en modo de rapidez gracia a su electricidad, dijo Necra._

 _-(Eso no me sirve de mucho), pensó light poniéndose en pose de pelea, ya que Dan parecía estar preparándose para atacar._

 _-Pues… creo que estando en ese modo no puede atacarte con electricidad, ya que como su cuerpo la tiene ahora mismo, y si pensara en lanzar un relámpago este afectaría su cuerpo ya que pasaría por todo su cuerpo antes de ser disparado hiriéndolo gravemente, o al menos es lo que pude entender al ver su manera de atacar, explico Necra de forma rápida._

 _-(Que tan segura estas), pensó light esperando una respuesta de Necra._

 _-La posibilidad no es cero, dijo Necra no dándole muy buenas vibras a light._

 _-Mejor no es nada, así que intentemos atacar con poder en vez de manera física, dijo Light movimiento un poco su pata lastimada, la cual parecía estar bastante mejor que cuando recibió el ataque._

 **Louis Viallet - Adrenaline [Epic Battle Adventure] (Extended)**

Dan en un movimiento rápido se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia light, mientras que este cargo y disparo un disparo de humo al suelo provocando que Dan atravesara humo. Dan rápidamente se dio la vuelta para volver a atacar pero vio que una bola de fuego venia hacia él, por lo que se elevo nuevamente en el aire con ayuda de sus alas mientras miraba el panorama para encontrar a light, aunque lo único que vio fue un montón de humo por todas partes del suelo evitando que lo encontrara.

 _-No vas a esconderte, dijo Dan preparándose para hacer un movimiento con su lanza para despejar el humo._

 _-(¡Ahora!), pensó light escondido en el humo._

Justo cuando Dan hizo un corte en el aire desde el humo surgió una llamarada de fuego a todo poder, el cual no se vio muy afecto por el corte de fuerza que hizo Dan, este por supuesto al ver el ataque uso sus alas para moverse de ahí, pero de pronto sintió como algo se ponía encima suyo y cuando giro su cabeza miro a light encima suya con una esfera de humo en su pesuña.

 _-Es bueno ser alicornio, dijo Light pegando un puñetazo con la esfera en su pesuña en la cara de Dan, haciendo que se fuera unos metros para atrás, mientras que Light desapareció con su hechizo de teletransportación._

Dan no tuvo más remedio que usar su lanza de escudo aunque sabía que eso no iba a servir de mucho que se diga, el fuego lo envolvió por completo al pegaso blanquecino haciendo que este gritara por el dolor de las quemaduras que se estaban produciendo, pero esto solo duro unos cuantos segundos ya que el ataque había terminado y Dan cayó como un saco de papas al suelo con muchas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Light por su parte deshizo las nubes de humo que había hecho y se quedo mirando al cuerpo de Dan.

 _-Creo que deberíamos acabar con él, ya muchos problemas nos ha dado, comento Necra._

 _-Tienes razón, si sigue con la idea de matarme entonces no me queda de otra, dijo Light levantando su pesuña creando una bola de fuego en su pesuña._

Pero Dan se levando de un impulso del piso con sus alas y lanzo un rayo de su pesuña, el cual light esquivo y lanzo un disparo de humo hacia Dan, este se defendió con su lanza para después lanzarse hacia light cargando en su pesuña un relámpago, mientras que al mismo light preparaba una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño en su pesuña, y cuando ambos estuvieron cerca cada uno lanzo su ataque, Light se lanzo hacia Dan con la esfera de fuego en su pesuña la cual empezaba a girar rápidamente, mientras que Dan lanzaba un relámpago de gran tamaño hacia Light que venía volando hacia él. Light impacto su esfera de fuego en el relámpago de Dan haciendo que se produjera un gran choque de poder entre ambos ataques, pero light empujaba más y más con su ataque ganando terreno ante el relámpago de Dan, Light siguió empujando su esfera de fuego haciendo que el ataque de Dan retrocediera aun más estando ya muy cerca de este, pero había que destacar que aunque la esfera de fuego hacia retroceder el ataque de Dan, light recibía por consecuencia daño ya que no se estaba defendiendo antes los pequeños rayos que se desviaban del relámpago más grande. Pronto light estaba a unos pocos centímetros de impactar su gran esfera de fuego en Dan.

Desgraciadamente no pudo impactarla ya que tuvo que esquivar una llamarada que venía de un dragón que había aparecido desde atrás, este era uno de color verde esmeralda con la pansa amarilla. Light se movió para atrás preparándose para la batalla al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados, y pudo recordar que no estaba en una muy buena situación ya que muchos dragones empezaban a hacer un circulo realmente grande alrededor de él, dejando a light con una gota de sudor por su cabeza. Mientras que Dan se preparaba para atacar nuevamente a Light, pero este se detuvo al ver quien venía montado encima de una nube que descendía. Light por su parte no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que miraba Dan sino a los dragones.

 _-Esto no se ve para nada bien, dijo Necra mirando a los dragones._

 _-Podría ser peor, dijo Light diciendo las peores palabras que pudiera decir en aquel momento._

 _-Déjenlo yo me hare cargo, dijo una voz que era muy conocida por Light, quien al oírla empezó a apretar sus dientes con fuerza, mientras miraba al promotor de la voz que venía montado en una nube._

 _-Splinter, dijo Light con rabia en su voz mirando como el nombrado descendía del cielo con su guadaña._

Los dragones del alrededor lanzaron fuego al cielo como si fuera a comenzar una batalla increíble en aquel lugar, lo cual no está muy alejado de la realidad, esta batalla será realmente dura y puede que ni siquiera light salga con vida de aquella batalla, al menos no sin ayuda.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bien chicos, primero que nada pido perdón por el retraso enorme y lo sé, es mucho retraso, pero como dije antes estoy bastante atareado además de muy enviciado con un juego que tengo, por lo que pido perdón. Ya con eso dicho me despido.


	25. Capitulo 25: Batalla Triple

**Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 25:** Batalla Triple

 **(Territorio de los Dragones – Noche - El ejército de los Cascos Justicieros)**

El grupo de los Cascos de los Justicieros se encontraban caminando por los diferentes túneles de aquella cueva, en la cual se encontraban los Dragones Nocturnos, pero que hasta el momento no habían visto a alguno de ellos. Menfire para evitar pérdidas innecesarias debido a estos dragones que eran realmente fuertes les dio a la mayoría del ejercito unas esferas pequeñas, las cuales el había preparado y que solo usaran si fuese necesario, también dio varias instrucciones explicitas antes de usarlo y era que no lanzaran dos juntas o simplemente se desperdiciarían, entre otras cosas más. Dado que el grupo era realmente grande los lideres tenían que estar pendientes tanto de atrás como de adelante, ya que los dragones Nocturnos podrían matar a varios si no ponían atención a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón no habían visto a ninguno de estos en ningún momento.

 _-Esto es extraño, dijo Menfire mirando con la luz de su cuerno hacia varios lados._

 _-Que pasa señor Menfire, pregunto un soldado que andaba cerca._

 _-Hasta ahora no hemos visto a ni un solo Dragón Nocturno de esos, me pregunto dónde estarán, dijo Menfire con una cierta inquietud._

 _-Yo creo que es bueno que no los veamos, así no tenemos ningún problema en pasar por este camino, dijo el soldado muy confiado._

 _-Créeme soldado, no saber dónde está el enemigo no es un alivio, es un suplicio, recuerda estamos en terreno enemigo esos dragones podrían estar asechándonos en estos momentos y no lo notaríamos, dijo Menfire sin dejar de mirar al frente ni de caminar._

El guardia luego de aquellas palabras siguió caminado sin decir ni pio, porque Menfire tenía razón con respecto a eso, y ahora dicho guardia empezaba a caminar de manera defensiva por si cualquier cosa pasase. Los demás miembros del ejército siguieron caminando por aquel túnel sin darse cuenta de que un par de ojos amarillos los miraban desde una cueva a lo profundo, estos ojos pronto se convirtieron en unos 20 pares de ojos a los lados del primero, para que al cabo de unos segundos estos desaparecieran en la oscuridad de la cueva.

 **(Con light)**

Este se encontraba con una rabia interna realmente grande, aunque sentía cierto temor debido en la posición en la que se encontraba, ya que se encontraba bastante cansado tras haber peleado contra Dan Top, y aunque llegara a matar a Splinter por pura casualidad es seguro que no estaría en condiciones como para defenderse de los dragones que estaban alrededor, razón para decidir que era la hora de dar todo hasta la muerte. Esos eran los momentos en los que se encontraba light, casi solo, con objetivo de venganza frente a él, rodeado de enemigos y sin ningún compañero que le diese apoyo (Exceptuando Necra), ese era el estado en el que se encontraba light preparándose para atacar a Splinter, pero antes de que siquiera pueda moverse tuvo que echarse para atrás esquivando un rayo que paso cerca de su cabeza.

Light rápidamente vio a Dan parado con sus heridas y con su lanza arriba, mientras miraba a Light y Splinter a la vez.

 _-No te metas, el mi presa, dijo Dan con enojo a Splinter._

 _-Lo siento, pero yo no recibo ordenes tuyas traidor, por lo que puedes irte a tomar viento, ya que esta es una de las pocas presas que han logrado escapar de mi, y esta vez no pienso dejarla escapar, dijo Splinter haciendo girar su guadaña con su pesuña._

 _-Yo solamente te lo estoy advirtiendo, si no quieres escuchar entonces simplemente lucharemos, dijo Dan apuntando con su pesuña a Splinter._

 _-En verdad piensas que celestia te va perdonar por llevarle la cabeza de este humo-poni, jaja, que tonto eres, dijo Splinter preparándose para pelear._

 _-Light mantente atento a los movimientos de los dos, recuerda que ambos quieren matarte, además del hecho de que estas en desventaja en lo que respecta a protegerse con un arma, dijo Necra en la mente de light._

 _-Ya lo sé, pero mi espada se me cayó hace tiempo cuando me volví de humo, así que no tengo otra opción más que luchar de esta forma, dijo light a sabiendas de que las armas de sus dos contrincantes podrían matarlo fácilmente si se descuidaba._

 **(Música de fondo) (** **Courtesy call - Thousand foot krutch)**

Los tres se encontraban mirándose amenazadoramente a cada uno, al mismo tiempo que cada uno pensaba un cosa diferente, mientras tanto los dragones miraban atentos a la batalla que se mostraría en aquel lugar y momento. Los tres se miraban como si quisiera dejar pasar el tiempo y que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento para empezar con dicha batalla.

Light fue el primero en lanzar un ataque de fuego contra Splinter haciendo que este con su boca lanzara una llamarada de gran magnitud ante el ataque de light, Dan no se quedo atrás y con una gran velocidad de movió hasta donde estaba Splinter y lanzo una estoca hacia Splinter quien desvió el ataque con su guadaña mientras seguía escupiendo fuego de su boca. Light se elevo en el aire y cargo un disparo de humo a todo poder, para luego lanzar un maremoto de humo sobre sus dos contrincantes, los cuales con rapidez evadieron el disparo de light, para que luego Splinter se lanzara hacia Light con su guadaña en alto lista para decapitar a light, pero antes de que llegara Dan aparece con rapidez y embiste a Splinter mandándolo hacia un lado, pero este rápidamente se recupera mirando con furia a Dan.

 _-Negrus, dijo Splinter haciendo un tajo con su guadaña haciendo que dos disparos de oscuridad con forma de dragones fueran hacia light y Dan._

Dan tardo unos segundos pero pudo esquivar el dragón oscuro que había lanzado Splinter, mientras que Light simplemente dejo esquivo el ataque volviéndose en su forma de humo, pero a donde se había movido aparecido splinter acercando su guadaña a light, quien volvía a su forma física, este al ver que no esquivaría bien alzo su pesuña hacia la guadaña y lanzo todo el fuego que podía para detener a la guadaña, lo cual funciono ya que la guadaña salió volando pero en un instante recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando derechito al piso, mientras sentía que su estomago le ardía, esto debido a que Splinter le había propinado un fuerte golpe con su pesuña-garra cubierta de oscuridad.

Estando en el suelo light empezó a agarrarse la barriga, mientras seguía mirando con furia a Splinter, mientras que este esquivaba un rayo de dan, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba su oscuridad para atraer su arma de vuelta hacia su pesuña-garra, para que justo en ese momento detuviera una estocada de Dan que lo empujo junto con el hacia atrás. Mientras tanto light empezaba a curar sus heridas con su magia y se volvía a levantar.

 _-(Esto es malo, no voy a seguir mucho tiempo así, sino me defiendo con algo me terminaran rebanando), pensó light al ver que estaba en una mala posición, ya que Dan venia hacia él con rapidez._

 _-Tendrás alejarlos usando todo el poder de fuego que puedas, dijo Necra, haciendo que en ese mismo momento light se lanzara al cielo para esquivar a Dan que venía hacia light en una gran velocidad._

 _-Eso estaría bien, pero lamentablemente acabaría rápidamente con la magia que tengo, dijo light para lanzar una llamarada que retuviera la embestida de Dan. Lo cual funciono ya que tuvo que echarse a un lado para no salir más quemado de lo que ya estaba._

En ese momento Splinter apareció desde atrás y lanzo un dragón de oscuridad, light se volvió en humo para esquivar el ataque pero como había ocurrido con anterioridad Splinter apareció con su guadaña a punto de dar un tajo para cortarlo a la mitad, aunque esta vez fue Dan quien defendió a light del ataque haciendo que light simplemente se alejara del conflicto de los dos, para que al final estos dos últimos se separaran nuevamente para mirarse nuevamente a los ojos.

Dan en un segundo lanzo un rayo hacia Splinter, mientras que este mismo lanzaba una esfera oscura hacia light quien había lanzado una llamarada hacia Dan. Splinter con un movimiento aéreo esquivo el rayo de Dan para luego lanzarse hacia Dan quien se había movido para esquivar la llamarada de light, pero este vio a Spinter acercarse por lo que puso su lanza en medio para evitar un tajo de Splinter, pero este no termino y siguió dando tajos con su guadaña haciendo retroceder a Dan, pero ambos tuvieron que separarse en su duelo de armas dado que Light había lanzado un multidisparo de humo, haciendo que los dos enemigos empezaran a desviar y a bloquear los disparos de humo de light.

Light al cabo de unos segundos cargo fuego en sus patas, para después soltar dos grandes bolas de fuego a quema ropa hacia ambos contendientes, los cuales cargaron cada uno con sus energías y realizaron tajos partiendo las bolas de fuego a la mitad, pero aun así el fuego causo algo de daño a cada uno, aunque al parecer Splinter sintió menos el daño. Nuevamente los tres se quedaron mirándose entre sí sin decir una palabra.

 _-Esto es muy molesto, ya es hora de ponerse un poco más loco, dijo Splinter para empezar a cubrir su guadaña en una capa de oscuridad y sus ojos también tomaban una tonalidad oscura.-Tranquilos, me divertiré con ustedes antes de matarlos, dijo Splinter preparándose para atacar._

 _-No te creas tanto, dijo Dan levantando su lanza al cielo para hacer que unos relámpagos envolvieran todas sus pesuñas y su lanza en electricidad._

 _-(No me rendiré, no moriré aquí), pensó light haciendo que de todas sus pesuñas surgiera un fuego rojo que no le quemaba, y que de sus ojos emitiera un brillo negro rojizo.-(Es mejor darlo todo), pensó light listo para lanzarse hacia Splinter._

Light usando las llamas de sus pesuñas traseras dio un acelerón que hizo que llegara rápidamente hacia Splinter, quien a una misma velocidad se movió esquivando el ataque de Light, mientras bloqueaba el ataque Dan que había llegado con gran rapidez, al mismo tiempo Dan daba un fuerte golpe a light pero este lo bloquea con su pata trasera izquierda, para que luego lanzara un bomba de fuego hacia ambos peleadores quienes se separaron cada uno hacia sus lados evitando el ataque. Ahora fue el turno de Splinter quien había salido disparado hacia light quien cargaba su guadaña de energía oscura la cual lanzo un tajo oscuro hacia Light, quien rápidamente cargo un disparo de humo en su pesuña derecha y una esfera de fuego en la otra y combinando ambos ataques lanzo una llamarada con una gran cantidad de humo hacia el tajo de Splinter, provocando que ambos ataques colisionaran dando como vencedor a Splinter ya que su tajo había partido el ataque de light en dos y siguió de largo cortando el hombro derecho de light, quien se sostuvo la herida con su otra pesuña mientras esquivaba con rapidez unos tres tajos de Splinter, para luego dejarse caer al suelo con pesadez para evitar un rayo de Dan y el cual vino a terminar en Splinter.

 _-Esto no va para nada bien, dijo Light esquivando un rayo que había caído cerca suyo cortesía de Dan._

 _-Necesitas un arma, pero ya, dijo Necra a sabiendas de que necesitaba un arma para al menos defenderse._

Light estaba en el suelo mirando como los Nocturnos Sangrientos luchaban ferozmente con sus armas, los cuales se daban tajos y cortes con gran rapidez, lo enormemente curioso era que Splinter podía seguirle el ritmo a Dan a un cuando estaba en aquel estado de velocidad, además del hecho de que a Splinter parecía no estar muy cansado que se diga, ya que apenas si estaba si se le veía una gota de sudor, haciéndole pensar a Light que tal vez Splinter no estaba luchando en serio aunque estuviese peleando contra dos oponentes a la vez.

Light en unos instantes miro hacia el grupo de dragones que miraba la pelea que libraban los tres, y estos simplemente parecían disfrutarlo a la vez que parecían un poco atemorizados, lo que light veía en ellos era realmente confuso ya que cada uno mostraba como una dos emociones diferentes. Pero algo dentro de Light le impulso a ver hacia arriba, sin dejar de mirar la pelea que se daba cerca suyo, ya que por el momento se había olvidado de el momentáneamente. En eso pudo ver un dragón escondido en una nube, para luego ver como algo detrás del dragón dejaba caer algo el cual caía a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

Light no pudo saber exactamente que era aquel objeto, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando Splinter apareció a un lado suyo lanzando un fuerte tajo que partió la tierra donde estaba antes sentado ya que pudo esquivarlo por suerte, para luego volar hacia aquel objeto que caía con rapidez al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una metralla de humo a Dan que venía a gran velocidad hacia él, lo que hizo que Dan redujera su velocidad a una velocidad a la que light pudiera esquivar su ataque sin tantas complicaciones a la misma vez que esquivaba un tajo de Splinter.

 **(Time of Dying - Three Days Grace)**

Light nuevamente miro hacia aquel objeto que caía desde el cielo, el cual al acercarse más, light pudo divisar bien lo que era en realidad dicho objeto, por lo que viendo que ambos Nocturnos lanzaron su rayo y el otro su oscuridad, light lanzo una gran bomba de humo negro cerca de si mismo provocando una gran cortina de humo por donde pasaron los ataques de ambos nocturnos imposibilitándoles ver si sus ataques habían dado, por lo que ambos al no saber nada cada uno dio un fuerte tajo al otro al cerca uno del otro. Mientras tanto Light salió por encima de su humo y se elevo aun más en el cielo, esto no paso desapercibido por Splinter quien vio lo que light estaba intentando conseguir por lo que con suma rapidez le dio una patada en la cara a Dan para luego salir volando detrás de light. Light por su parte estaba bastante cerca de tomar aquel objeto, y pudo ver que Splinter se acercaba a una velocidad incluso mayor que la que antes había mostrado poniendo tenso de verdad a light quien agitaba sus alas con más fuerte intentando tomar el arma que se acercaba más y más, hasta que por fin pudo tomar el objeto, para luego desenfundar una katana dentro de una vaina y bloquear con fuerza el tajo de Splinter que venía dispuesto a matarlo.

 _-Ahora estamos mejor, dijo Light alejándose de Splinter y cargar un tajo de fuego y humo en su espada, mientras que Splinter hizo lo mismo con su guadaña, Dan tampoco se quedo atrás y cargando la energía en su lanza lanzo un gran relámpago dual hacia ambos._

Light lanzo dos cortes de gran tamaño de fuego y humo, mientras que Splinter hizo lo mismo lanzando dos tajos, todos los ataques chocaron entre sí quedando todos en un empate de poder de dicho ataque, pero desde el humo apareció light blandiendo su katana hacia Splinter quien bloqueo su ataque con una sonrisa, mientras que su cola se movió con agilidad y tomo de la pata a light lanzándolo hacia abajo, pero light no dejo que eso pasara y se volvió en humo alejándose un poco y lanzando un disparo de humo hacia Splinter, al mismo que se defendía de una estocada de Dan por un lado, Splinter defendió el disparo de humo con su guadaña para después prepararse a lanzar un tajo oscuro hacia ambos, pero light fue estaba vez el que sonrió ya que este se alejo de la batalla contra Dan y simplemente dijo _**"Mina de fuego"**_. Acto seguido se vio como del filo de la guadaña de Splinter se vio un sello de color rojo sorprendiendo a Splinter, mientras que a Dan vio que apareció un sello en el mango de su lanza pero este se dio cuenta con rapidez y lanzo su lanza envuelta en electricidad hacia light, este se sorprendió así que trato de hacer un teletransporte, pero light no lo logro a tiempo.

En ese momento tanto el sello que estaba en la guadaña de Splinter y en la lanza que estaba bastante cerca de light estallaron en una explosión de fuego, mandando con gran fuerza hacia la tierra a light quien se perdió ante el humo producido, por otra parte Splinter fue mandado cerca del suelo de una montaña pero este parecía no haber salido tan lastimado del ataque, pero aun si notaban algunas pocas heridas en él. Por su parte Dan simplemente rio triunfante al ver que la estrategia del humo poni salió en su contra, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su lanza se le había perdido debido a la explosión y al humo producido dejándole en mucha desventaja en una batalla, por lo que opto por irse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para recuperar su lanza.

Por su parte de light, este había caído fuertemente en el suelo con serias quemaduras en su cuerpo quedando cerca de la inconsciencia, y aunque Necra trataba en vano de hacer que light no cayera en ella este cayo sin remedio debido a las múltiples heridas. Justo en ese momento una garra surgió desde el suelo de color negro, dicha garra agarro el cuerpo inconsciente de light junto con su katana sumergiéndolo en la tierra justamente cuando un dragón se acercaba para encontrar a dicho poni.

 **(Con los amigos de light)**

Estos se empezaban a despertar de a poco tras haber sido casi enterrados entre las piedras de la cueva, los primeros en despertar con rapidez fueron los lideres Sefor y Sefer quienes no podían ver nada a causa de la oscuridad, pero por lo poquísimo que podían ver es que encontraban dentro de un tumulto de rocas que parecido a un iglú, ya que todos parecían estar bien debido que no había ningún escombro encima de alguno de los presentes. Poco a poco Marco y Alexis se fueron levantando del suelo en la completa oscuridad, pero gracias a las voces de Sefor y Sefer estos se calmaron e iluminaron el lugar donde estaban con su magia.

 _-Si, como supuse parece como un iglú de rocas, dijo Sefer mirando hacia los lados, para encontrarse con Eren, el cual estaba pegado a la pared del iglú de roca aun estando inconsciente._

 _-Creo que fue Eren quien nos salvo de acabar sepultados entre todas estas rocas, dijo Marco seriamente al mirar el lugar._

 _-Espero que el túnel completo no se haya derrumbado, dijo Sefor tocando la pared de roca por donde se suponía que se habían ido el resto de Los Cascos Justicieros._

 _-Oigan chicos olvídense de eso necesitamos atender a Eren, parece que algunas piedras le hicieron heridas en su espalda, dijo Alexis mirando la espalda de la Aracnopinch, la cual estaba llena de moretones y piedras incrustadas en su cuerpo._

Los cinco tomaron a Eren y lo colocaron en el suelo, para que de inmediato Alexis y Marco empezaran a curar las heridas del cuerpo de Eren. Mientras ellos curaban a Eren Sefor y Sefer empezaron a remover las rocas que había en su camino hacia el fondo de la cueva, pero por más piedra que movieran est les llevaba a nada dado que se encontraban más y más piedra, además de que más de una vez estuvieron a punto de ser sepultados por un puñado de piedras del techo. Cuando ambos unicornios terminaron de curar las heridas más severas de Eren, estos se pusieron a ayudar a los dos grifos con su magia facilitándoles el trabajo. Al final de cierto rato de mover rocas por fin pudieron ver el resto de la cueva, la cual por suerte no estaba enterrada entre las rocas.

 _-Tenemos suerte, no está enterrado el camino que tomaron los Cascos Justicieros, dijo Sefor mirando las cuevas._

 _-Pero que hacemos con light, seguramente esta haya fuera luchando, dijo Alexis un poco preocupada._

 _-Dado nuestra posición no creo que podamos hacer mucho, y más con Eren en su estado, pero claro podríamos cavar hacia el otro lado para salir de la cueva, aunque eso acarrearía que los dragones nos oyeran, dijo Sefer._

 _-Pero…, intento protestar Marco, pero no pudo terminar de hablar._

 _-No hay pero que valga Marco, lo esperamos como ustedes querían, sino vino fue porque tal vez los dragones lo hayan atrapado y eso pasó, ya nada podemos hacer, dijo Sefer severamente, haciendo que Marco se quedase callado._

 _-Mejor traigan a su amigo, si nos quedamos más de lo necesario en este lugar estaremos en problemas, dijo Sefor empezando a caminar un poco junto con Sefer._

Los dos amigos se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a Eren tirado en el piso. Los dos de inmediato agarraron a Eren entre los dos y se lo empezaron a llevar, mientras seguían a Sefer y a Sefor.

 **(Zecora)**

Zecora se encontraba sobrevolando en lo más alto del cielo junto Ritz la dragona, mientras esquivaban una bola de fuego por un dragón que las venía siguiendo desde atrás, este dragón aumento su velocidad e intento agarrar a zecora de la espalda de Ritz, pero zecora tomando algo de alforja lo arrojo hacia la cara de aquel dragón, esto que le había lanzado era una botella con un liquido verdoso en su interior, el cual hizo que el dragón empezara a agarrarse los ojos y a empezar a caer, pero antes de que siguiera cayendo Ritz lo sostuvo con una de sus garras y con la otra le abrió la boca, para luego esta soltara una llamarada de fuego de sus propias fauces hacia la boca abierta del dragón haciendo que este mismo se empezase a agitar para que Ritz lo soltara, pero en cuestión de segundos el dragón dejo de moverse para luego Ritz lo dejara caer.

 _-Eso fue brutal, dijo Zecora un tanto sorprendida por la brutalidad con que mato a aquel dragón._

 _-Esto no es brutalidad eso es lo único que te puedo decir, dijo Ritz para salir volando de aquel lugar a gran velocidad._

 _-Por cierto Ritz, gracias por llevar a aquel lugar, dijo Zecora._

 _-Te dije que era peligroso, pero al menos le diste a light aquella espada, así que por lo menos no todo fue tan malo, dijo Ritz recordando cuando dejaron caer la espada cuando vieron a light pelear contra dos nocturnos, los cuales al parecer también estaban peleándose._

 _-Sí, pero aun así hubiese preferido quedarme a ayudar, dijo zecora._

 _-Habían muchos dragones, si intentásemos ayudar ellos simplemente nos atacarían sin ni siquiera acercarnos, dijo Ritz recordando cuando unos pocos dragones que hacían el circulo se fueron tras de ellas._

 _-Espero que Light haya sobrevivido a esa batalla, dijo zecora agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda de Ritz._

 **(Primera persona - Light)**

Empecé a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza que me decía algunas palabras, pero apenas si podía oírlas ya que parecía que la persona en cuestión estaba bien lejos, aunque mientras más intentaba escuchar dichas las palabras más fuerte las oía en mi cabeza, hasta que por fin puedo entender las palabras de la voz.

 _-Light despiértate, ¡Light!, dijo la voz que reconocía de alguna parte._

 _-…, no dije nada porque no podía articular palabra._

 _-Light, estas despierto, bien, eso bueno, dijo la voz la cual empezaba a reconocer._

 _-(Necra, eres tu), pregunte mentalmente para ver si era ella._

 _-Quien más va a hacer, me dijo Necra de forma un molesta pero alegre._

 _-(¿Dónde estoy?), le pregunte a Necra, ya que no podía sentir mi cuerpo._

 _-Digamos que no se, ya que lo último que pude ver fue que unas garras te tomaron y te arrastraron muy profundo hacia debajo de la tierra, me dijo Necra._

Yo intente con mucha fuerza abrir mis ojos, lo estaba lograron y poder ver en donde estaba solo para quedarme atónito al ver a un dragón negro completo al frente de mi con su hocico encima de mi cara.

 _ **Continuar…**_

Muy bien chicos aquí termina este capítulo, si ven que tardo en subir capítulos es porque la universidad me está tomando mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen que terminare la historia si o si. En fin nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	26. Capitulo 26: Una promesa

Bien… seguramente estarán molestos porque dejare de escribir por casi seis meses, y digo que al principio era que las clases eran difíciles en esos momentos, pero luego de que pasara todo lo que podía en los exámenes me vino literalmente una vagancia que no me dejo hacer nada, prácticamente todos estos meses que no estuve activo estaba de vago sin hacer absolutamente nada. Este capítulo lo hice en varios días, así que aquí se los traigo, que lo disfruten.

 **Un Oscuro Sendero**

 **Opening:** Blood+ opening 3 por yuri fox

 **Capitulo 26:** Una promesa

 **(Territorio de los dragones-Llegando el amanecer-Con los Cascos Justicieros)**

El gran ejército de los Cascos justicieros se había detenido en lugar muy espacioso que quedaba cerca de la salida del sistema de túneles, dicho lugar era realmente grande como para que la mayoría del ejercito cupiera dentro sin tantos esfuerzos, pero eso sí, los que no cupieron tuvieron que hacer de vigías por si algún dragón apareciese, ya que aquel lugar solo tenía una entrada por lo que se podía entrar en dicho lugar. El ejercito rápidamente decidió descansar unas cuantas horas antes de salir de las cuevas que tanto les tomo cruzar, ya que tuvieron que caminar durante toda la noche sin descanso para que llegaran hasta donde estaban.

Menfire por su parte era de los que se encontraban vigilando en la entrada al lugar, cargando consigo una espada, una cuantas esferas que había traído y un poco de comida. Junto con él se encontraban unos cuantos soldados más, aunque algunos parecían estar al punto de quedarse dormidos debido al cansancio, pero que rápidamente se daban una bofetada para tratar inútilmente de seguir despiertos.

 _-Soldados, dijo Menfire parándose enfrente de uno de los soldados adormilados, haciendo que este rápidamente se parara firme._

 _-Sí señor, respondió el soldado._

 _-Vete junto con estos soldados hacia dentro del campamento y duerman un poco, lo necesitaran más, al mismo tiempo envíen a unos reemplazos para ocupar sus lugares, dijo Menfire haciendo que el grupo que había dicho se fuera corriendo hacia dentro del campamento._

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos otros nuevos soldados aparecieron y tomaron cada uno sus puestos de vigilancia, mientras que Menfire seguía vigilando.

 _(Espero que Sefor y Sefer junto con los demás se encuentren bien, hace bastante tiempo que se quedaron a esperar a Light), pensaba Menfire al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia los lados atento. -(Me pregunto si abras sobrevivido Light), se pregunto Menfire con un poco de tristeza._

 **(Con el Resto de los Casco Justicieros-Lejos del Imperio de los Dragones)**

Lejos del imperio de los dragones se encontraban el resto de los Cascos Justicieros liderados por Gigal y Shad, los cuales se encontraban caminando hacia cierta dirección.

 _-Vamos muévanse, tenemos como mínimo 4 días para llegar al imperio de los grifos, dijo Gigal haciendo que los demás soldados del ejército respondieran con un "si"._

 _-Espero que Menfire y los demás del ejercito se encuentren bien, ya que vimos varias explosiones a lo lejos, después de que activáramos las ilusiones para distraer a los dragones, dijo Blue apareciendo aun lado de sus dos compañeros._

 _-A mí también me tiene algo preocupado… puede que surgiera algún imprevisto en nuestros planes, dijo Gigal mirando hacia atrás mirando al ejercito que tenia ahora mismo y a las montañas de los dragones._

 _-No podemos pensar en eso por ahora, si algo paso lo sabremos tan pronto como lleguemos al lugar a cordado, dijo Shad mientras tenía su cuerno brillando._

 _-La verdad es que una molestia que no podamos enviar un mensaje por magia cerca del Imperio de los dragones, dijo Blues soltando un suspiro._

 _-Ya te digo, supongo que por eso los dragones del pasado decidieron hacer aquí su imperio, dijo Gigal asintiendo._

El trió siguió caminado enfrente del ejercito que estaba bajo su mando, mientras seguían hablando sobre el plan a seguir por Menfire. Lo que había planeado Menfire junto con los demás líderes era que un grupo pequeño de los Cascos Justicieros, hiciera una distracción en el lado contrario del imperio de los dragones, para que él junto con la mayoría de Los Cascos Justicieros pasaran por la cueva y llegaran más rápido hacia el reino de los grifos, y los que habían hecho la distracción tendrían que dar un rodeo al reino de los dragones, aunque obviamente eso haría que tardaran más en poder llegar al reino grifo, y actualmente no tenían mucho tiempo que se dijera porque sabía que muy pronto las princesas harían su jugada, y esta no haría más que ponerlos en una peor situación.

El grupo siguió caminado sin ningún contratiempo hasta que uno de los soldados desde atrás diviso algo en el cielo, y este se lo comento a un compañero pegaso que rápidamente se lo fue a reportar a Gigal y a los otros dos.

 _-Señor un soldado vio un dragón en el cielo, dijo el soldado haciendo que Gigal mirase y observase una figura en el cielo, aunque fue Blue quien pudo divisar rápidamente la figura._

 _-Creo que es Ritz junto con Zecora… Voy a confirmar, vuelvo enseguida, dijo Blues para salir volando hacia ellas._

Mientras más Blue se acercaba a la figura más confirmaba que era Ritz y Zecora, por lo que rápidamente llamo su atención, para que vinieran hacia él, lo cual hicieron y este las guio hacia donde estaban los demás.

 _-Y como les fue, pregunto Gigal viendo a Zecora._

 _-Ojala le hubiese entregado la espada a Light de una mejor forma, pero dado la situación en la que estaba creo que fue lo mejor, dijo Zecora un poco mal dado que tuvieron que dejar a Light en dicha situación._

 _-Dada la situación, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, algo pasaba en ese momento, pregunto Gigal intrigado._

 _-Cuando llegamos escondidas entre unas pocas nubes pudimos ver que Light peleaba contra Dan y Splinter, además de que vimos algunos cuerpos muertos de algunos soldados de los Cascos Justicieros, resumió Ritz con rapidez._

 _-Supongo que si había algo de qué preocuparse, voy a ver que puedo averiguar, dijo Shad empezando a irse._

 _-No, lo mejor será que no lo hagas, está de sobra decir que Menfire habrá hecho lo necesario para hacer escapar a sus soldados, pero por lo que me cuenta Ritz el que menos posibilidades tiene de que haya salido con vida es Light, explico haciendo que Shad se devolviera hacia ellos._

 _-Bueno, ya que estas aquí Ritz será mejor que comas algo y tu también zecora, díganles a los soldados que tienen las hombreras negras que les den algo de comer mientras caminan, dijo Blues apuntando a algunos ponis que jalaban unas carretas._

 _-Muchas gracias, dijeron Ritz y Zecora, para que se fueran hacia donde los soldados, al mismo tiempo que el ejercito volvía a caminar._

 _-(Light espero que estés a salvo, de alaguna forma), pensaba Gigal._

 **(Punto de Vista-Light-Día)**

Estoy actualmente en una situación realmente mala debido a mi estado, ya que justo cuando pude despertarme de mi inconsciencia me encuentro de frente con un dragón nocturno, el cual me muestra amenazadoramente sus dientes. Y cada segundo que pasa, es como si me estuvieran amenazando con una espada al frente de mi hocico, y que ese dragón no me quite sus de encima no ayuda mucha. Así que trate como pude el levantarme, pero por desgracia mi cuerpo no respondía por estar de alguna forma entumecido, además de que sentía un fuerte dolor por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que intentaba mover alguna de mis pesuñas.

 _-(Light creo que será mejor que no hagas nada brusco, ese dragón no parece que quiera matarse, de ser así lo hubiera hecho cuando te encontró), dijo Necra en mi mente, mientras desviaba la mirada._

 _-(Entonces que rayos hago, no puedo quedarme aquí… aunque ahora que lo pregunto ¿dónde estoy?, pensé mirando hacia los lados, pero lo único que podía ver era que estaba como en una especie de cueva._

 _-(No lo sé, pero siento que alguien más se acerca), menciono Necra haciendo que me tensara y asustara a la vez, ya que no estaba en muy buen estado._

Pronto empecé a escuchar varias pisadas que venían desde varias partes de la cueva y el dragón que al parecer me mantenía vigilado alejo su cabeza y se fue caminando en cuatro patas, mientras que yo simplemente intente moverme nuevamente sin éxito. Al mismo tiempo seguía oyendo las pisas por todas partes, pero como no había mucha luz que se diga, pues no veía a los dueños de aquellas pisadas.

 **(Solo hay un pequeño agujero por donde entra un poco de luz y este estaba al frente de light, lo que permitía ver al dragón frente a él)**

 _-No sé lo que está pasando, pero será mejor que me vaya de aquí antes de que algo malo pase, no me siento seguro en este lugar, dije para mi mismo intentando otra vez con todas mis ganas moverme de aquel lugar donde estaba acostado, pero tan pronto me moví sentí un dolor tremendo recorrer mis patas traseras hasta mis delanteras._

 _-(Light no puedes sobreesforzarte a ti mismo de esa manera, tu cuerpo no está nada bien, las quemaduras que tienes son muy serias si intentas arrastrarse harás que las heridas quemadas se abran más), decía Necra dado que el cuerpo de light estaba realmente delicado por las que maduras que sufrió debido a su propio ataque._

Mierda, Necra tiene razón, no estoy para nada bien, pero que puedo hacer, y no quiero averiguar qué es lo que se trae ese dragón entre sus garras. No voy a morir aquí, si tengo que moverme arrastrándome pues que así sea, pero no me quedare para que un dragón me coma. Así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad volví a arrastrarme usando una de mis pesuñas provocando que sintiera un terrible dolor en piernas traseras, pero no me importo y dio empujón usando mi pesuña.

 _-_ _ **No creo que debas hacer eso,**_ _dijo una voz que se oía de entre la oscuridad._

 _-¿Quién está ahí?, dije con poca fuerza dado que la había utilizado uno centímetros de donde estaba._

De pronto de entre las sombras apareció un dragón de escamas negras mezcladas con un tono blanquecino y tenía en su pecho unas escamas de color negro con rojo mezclado, este caminaba en dos patas haciendo que se viera mucho más alto, además que tenía una barba bien larga de color negro, los ojos con los que me miraba eran marrón oscuro. Aquel dragón simplemente se quedo parado detrás de la ráfaga de luz que entraba por el orificio del techo, haciendo que apenas pudiera distinguirlo del todo bien.

 _-_ _ **Es raro ver a un Humo-poni después de tanto tiempo**_ _, me dijo aquel dragón mirándome con una cara extraña a mi parecer._

 _-(Como que después de tanto tiempo, es que acaso este dragón nocturno a vivido tanto tiempo), me pregunte para mi adentros mirando aquel dragón._

 _-_ _ **No te preocupes Humo-poni, no voy a hacerte daño, al menos no esta vez,**_ _me dijo el dragón Nocturno con una pequeña sonrisa._

La verdad con esas palabras me sentí un poco aliviado dado que no estaba en posición para defenderme de cualquier ataque, pero también sentí muchísima desconfianza ya que estaba en el reino de los dragones donde Splinter controla a todos y cada uno de ellos, y eso solo me hace pensar del porque un dragón me ayudaría a menos que este solo me lleve hasta Splinter en mi estado actual.

 _-_ _ **Seguramente desconfías de mí porque Splinter domina el reino de los dragones, ¿No es cierto?**_ _, me pregunto el dragón._

 _-Obviamente sí, no puedo confiar en los dragones, respondí con la poca energía que tenía._

 _-_ _ **Pues déjame decirte que no deberías desconfiar al menos no al 100%. Es cierto que Splinter domina el reino de los dragones, pero muchos dragones no les agrada que un mestizo entre dragón y poni lidere el reino, por lo que tiene una gran multitud de dragones que quieren destronarlo**_ _, me explico aquel dragón._

 _-Entonces porque lo ayudan, si ustedes no lo quieren como líder, pregunte dado que no entendía la razón del porque lo ayudaban._

 _-_ _ **Porque la ley de los dragones, así lo exige**_ _, respondió aquel dragón con simpleza._

 _-No lo entiendo, respondí dado que no comprendía bien._

 _-_ _ **La ley de la que hablo, es una que dicta que quien sea que derrote al actual rey, los dragones deberán obedecerlo sin rechistar, ya que los dragones no deben ser gobernados por el más fuerte, y Splinter como te abras dado cuenta es muy fuerte, y con ello pudo acabar con el antiguo rey**_ _, me explico aquel dragón._

 _-Pero… dijiste que tenía una multitud… dispuesta a destronarlo, dije con pesadez y cansancio, ya que la verdad me estaba bastante débil y hablar gastaba las pocas energías que tenia._

 _-_ _ **El los tiene aun, pero los dragones que quieren destronarlo saben que no pueden con él, y la ley de los dragones dicta que solo se puede enfrentarse al rey una vez por día por el trono. Pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, no te traje aquí para hablar sobre nuestra forma de vida**_ _, me respondió el dragón, mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado._

 _-Entonces, para que me… trajiste, pregunte curioso del porque seguía vivo dado que me sentía rodeado, y que incluso Necra estuviese tan callada._

 _-_ _ **Tendrás que perdonarme un momento, lo próximo que hare se te será asqueroso, pero sopórtalo por tu bien y por el nuestro**_ _, dijo el dragón aquel para que de pronto sintiera como varios aleteos se posaban sobre mí, y como no podía ver simplemente me empezaba a asustar._

De pronto de la nada sentí como algo que se sentía como una tierra viscosa y aguada caía encima de mí, pero esta hedía de manera horrible tuve que taparme la boca para no vomitar lo que tenía en el estómago, ya que era una sensación horrible y debido a mis heridas y el dolor que tenia no podía moverme para alejarme de esa cosa asquerosa. Al final solté un vomito para un lado haciendo que parte de aire fétido que había alrededor se metiera en mi boca, haciendo que por desgracia supiera que la asquerosidad que me habían lanzado encima mío no era nada más ni nada menos que pura _**MIERDA**_.

 _-(Light, puedo decir con seguridad que esta cosa que tienes por todo tu cuerpo es… Mierda de dragón), me dijo Necra en mi mente conteniendo la risa, a pesar de la situación en la que estábamos._

Cuando me disponía confrontar a aquel dragón sobre el porqué me había tirado semejante cantidad de mierda encima mío, este hizo un gesto de que hiciera silencio, mientras se volteaba y miraba como una antorcha encendida se acercaba a lo lejos, y por lo que podía ver desde donde estaba era que se acercaban un trió de dragones con muy mala cara, ya que estos parecían tener muchas heridas en sus cuerpos. Uno de los dragones era de color amarillento con varios tonos más claros, el otro era verde con varios tonos más claros, y el último era de color violeta con algunas partes de sus cuerpos de color verde esmeralda. Los se acercaron con rapidez hacia el dragón con el que estaba hablando, mientras que yo me encontraba escondido debajo del asqueroso montón de mierda.

 _-_ _ **Iré al grano anciano, ha pasado algo inusual por aquí, como que aparecieran unos ponis por tus caminos,**_ _pregunto el dragón de color morado, mientras alumbraba al dragón negro con el que hablaba._

 _-_ _ **Por ahora no he avistado a ningún poni por estos lares, y si lo hubiera nosotros mismos los hubiéramos comido**_ _, respondió el dragón negro de forma indiferente._

 _-_ _ **Puedes hacer lo que quieras con cualquier poni, excepto con el humo-poni, ese es el objetivo de Splinter y quiere que lo traigan vivo a cualquier costo, me entendiste**_ _, dijo el dragón morado mientras mostraba al dragón negro sus dientes._

 _-_ _ **Sí, lo entiendo**_ _, respondió el dragón negro haciendo que el dragón morado sonriera, para luego empezar a irse junto con los otros dos dragones._

 _-(Necra, no sé si me pareció solo a mí, o parecía que no se llevaban bien en absoluto), le pregunte a Necra para ver su respuesta._

 _-(Pues sí, se noto a leguas que no se agradan, aunque puede ser porque aquellos dragones pueden ser de un alto rango, o hicieron algo que hace que este dragón nocturno los deteste), me respondió Necra con rapidez._

De alguna u otra forma parecía que esos dragones no se agradaban entre sí, pero la verdad no le tomaba mucha importancia dado que yo estaba en mis propios problemas al estar recostado literalmente en un montón de mierda, la cual ya de por si me estaba empezando a marear por el hedor que tenia, hasta incluso estaba por vomitar una segunda vez pero me resistí ya que no quería saborear el olor a mierda por segunda vez.

 _-_ _ **Parece que ya están lo bastante lejos, chicos mejor sáquenlo de ahí que creo que se va morir ahogado en hedor**_ _, dijo aquel dragón nocturno haciendo que desde la sombras unas garras me agarraran de mis hombros y me elevaran en el aire._

Yo simplemente me deje llevar ya que de por si a pesar de que estaba muy vulnerable, la verdad es que estaba agradecido de que me sacaran de ese montón de mierda en el que estaba, aunque aun así quedaba del resto de esa mierda en mi cuerpo entumecido. Pronto las aleteadas cesaron y me dejaron con tranquilidad en el suelo, al frente de otro rayo de luz que descendía desde el techo.

 _-_ _ **Aquí estarás mejor, y ahora si podre presentarme bien, mucho gusto yo soy Shakro el líder del Clan de los Dragones Nocturnos**_ _, dijo aquel poniéndose nuevamente detrás del rayo de luz._

 _-Así que Shakro ¿no?, porque no me has matado todavía, porque según tengo entendido Splinter los lidera, por lo que tendrías que llevarme ante él, pregunte con un poco de temor ya que no estaba en condiciones como resistirme a algo._

 _-_ _ **Solamente estoy cobrando un favor de un viejo amigo, además tu raza tenía un contrato con los míos desde hace muchos años atrás, antes de que yo naciera**_ _, me respondió Shakro haciéndome que me diese más curiosidad._

 _-Un contrato, ¿Qué contrato? ¿Y qué favor?, pregunte dado que me tenía bastante intrigado._

 _-_ _ **Por ahora no puedo contarle la historia de aquel contrato que hicimos con los Humo-ponis, pero si puedo contarte sobre un favor que le hice aun viejo humo-poni, pero mientras te la cuento vamos a movernos,**_ _dijo Shakro para que un dragón de la sombras me subiera a su lomo con amabilidad, para luego empezar a caminar en cuatro patas a través de la oscuridad._

Yo por mi parte no veía absolutamente nada, dado que no podía ver en la oscuridad como lo hacían los dragones nocturnos, así que prácticamente lo único que sentía era como el dragón se movía bastante dándome a entender que el dragón que me llevaba estaba pasando por un camino poco transitable.

 _-_ _ **Hace algunos años atrás cuando apenas era joven, yo me encontraba cerca del reino de los grifos, y para ese tiempo ya Seyli de los Nocturnos Sangrientos se encontraba rigiendo el reino grifo, y por consecuencia inoportuna tuve un encuentro con ella**_ _, me decía Shakro con tono de voz apagado._

 _-Me puedes decir como pelea Seyli, seguramente me será de mucha ayuda, le pregunte ya que si sabía sobre el Nocturno Sangriento que estaba en el reino grifo y para mí era necesario saber esa información._

 _-_ _ **Por ahora te seguiré contando la historia, resulta que cuando me enfrente a Seyli esta luchaba con un poder sobre el viento y con este enviaba toxinas y venenos hacia mí, haciéndome que me debilitara a cada segundo que pasaba, aunque por suerte pude escapar con vida del enfrentamiento contra ella, ya que puede caer en un rio que me llevo rio abajo hacia unas cuevas subterráneas, y ahí pude recuperarme de las heridas y venenos que me había inyectado, pero solamente pude recuperarme de los venenos gracias a que un humo-poni por casualidad vivía en esa cueva**_ _, dijo Shakro dejándome a mí, y a Necra sorprendidos._

 _-Un momento quieres decir que hay otro humo-poni, pregunte dado que era importante._

 _-_ _ **Desgraciadamente no, el ya era muy viejo y al poco tiempo de darme algunos medicamentos para los venenos… murió**_ _, dijo Shakro con algo de pesar. –_ _ **Pero antes de morir me hizo que prometiera algo extraño, dijo que la próxima vez que viera un humo-poni que no lo matara, sino que lo ayudara, además de que me hizo recordar el contrato que teníamos los de mi raza con los humo-ponis. Por esa razón, no te mate sino que te he salvado la vida, pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez que vengas no tendrás la misma suerte**_ _, dijo Shakro con una voz fuerte en la última parte._

 _-Se que te resulto extraño del porque te pidió tal cosa siendo que mi especie esta casi al borde la extinción, pero al menos me podrías hablar del contrato de mi raza con la de ustedes, pregunte ya que tal vez, solo tal vez pueda contar con su ayuda para lo que se avecina en el futuro._

 _-_ _ **Ese contrato habla de que "Cuando haya una de las dos razas en problemas, la otra raza deberá ayudar, siempre y cuando la raza que este en problemas demuestre su valía en duelo"**_ _, me respondió Shakro con firmeza, mientras empezaba a ver un poco mejor la luz que entraba._

 _-En duelo, quieres decir que si necesitara su apoyo tendría que batirme a duelo con ustedes, pregunte muy nervioso._

 _-_ _ **Si, así debe ser, pero será una batalla uno contra uno, y como eres humo-poni tu voz será escuchada debido al contrato con tu raza, pero en cambio si viene alguna otra raza nosotros simplemente los mataremos**_ _, me dijo Shakro con voz fría, mientras que el dragón que me llevaba me dejaba tirado en el piso cerca de una caverna con una buena cantidad de luz._

 _-Me dejaran aquí, pregunte dado que me habían dejado tirado en el piso._

 _-_ _ **Desde esta distancia podrás llamar al grupo con el que viniste y así nosotros no seremos vistos, con esto yo saldo mi deuda, pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos vamos a ser enemigos**_ _, me hablo Shakro por última vez antes de desaparecer entre las sombras de las cuevas._

Yo simplemente me quede ahí tirado en el piso con hedor mierda, mientras veía detenidamente la luz de la parte de la cueva donde estaba, y que igualmente podía escuchar unas voces que se acercaban hacia mi posición, y como aun estaba en un estado crítico pues lo único que pude ver a caer inconsciente nuevamente fue varias pesuñas que se acercaban hacia mí.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Bueno, con esto termino este corto capitulo, ya que normalmente trato de que mis capítulos tengan como mínimo 4000 palabras, pero esta vez no tuve tanto animo de seguir debido a mi vagancia, pero en fin solo espero que el próximo capítulo lo logre hacer más rápido.

Bueno, yo me despido nos veremos.


End file.
